The Internship Syndrome
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto's on his 5th month of PT internship and he has to live in a dorm with a roommate, Kiba who's taking Sports Science. They instantly hit it off but he didn't expect that on the first night, Kiba would come out to him as gay. Will this budding friendship stay as it is or turn into something more? And did I forget to mention Naruto's straight. Rated M. Yaoi. KibaNaru. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Internship Syndrome

Summary:

Naruto's a physical therapy intern and for his 5th month of internship, he had to live in a dorm in the city with a male roommate. They instantly hit it off thanks to their similar personalities but Naruto didn't expect that just on his first night, his said roommate would come out to him as gay. Now would this budding friendship stay as it is or turn into something more? And have I forgotten to mention that Naruto's straight?

Warnings: Rated M in later chapters. Yaoi. MxM. KibaNaru. Mentions of NaruSaku and slight NaruIno. Confusion.

Chapter 1

Your New Roommate

It was a hot Sunday afternoon in the capital city of Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki was so glad to have stepped out of the car when they arrived to his destination after a four hour agonizing drive. He wasn't the one driving it though because he had his father to do that for him because even though he had a license, someone would need to drive the car back home. The traffic, even though it was a Sunday, was cursable but all of it would have been avoided, the heat and the traffic if they had driven very early in the morning like they were supposed to but Naruto had overslept after partying with his now ex-co-interns the night before.

Naruto was a 23 year old guy, around 5'10", athletically built, with golden blond spiky hair, deep-blue eyes and tan skin. Quite the surfer model he was. Also, a noticeable feature from him were three whisker-like marks that he has on both his cheeks which were some kind of a birthmark. His father used to say how fond of foxes Naruto's mother was when she was carrying him inside her and it was probably why he was gifted with those marks.

He was a Physical Therapy student and he was then at the final stage of his study which was internship where he needs to fulfill 1600 hours of it so he can graduate. That meant 8 hours a day, for 20 days a month for 10 months that he had to train and work in the clinical setting and apply his book learned knowledge into actual patients. All without remuneration.

It was their university who randomly assigns them to hospitals or clinics. There were clinical rotations in which they are only required to stay for a month and others, for two months. Last month's rotation was already finished and so the tradition of going out on a get together with everyone before the farewell was done.

Starting the next day, Naruto would start his fifth month and he was assigned to the city's major hospital, the best rotation there was and he was to train there for two months. Since he would start the following day, he made the move the day before the start of his duty, which was today.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, over-joyed as he stepped out of the car. His father who looked like he could be his brother from their striking resemblance soon followed.

"So, it's going to be two months of the city life for you huh?" his father said.

"Yeah. It's gonna be tough I know, but I can't say I'm not excited." Naruto grinned. They live in the town next to the city and it was in simple words, rural. Just a simple and peaceful town. It was the city which offered a lot of things, like clubs, malls, places to find some good grub, and it would be the first time for Naruto to be living away from home.

The two went to the trunk of the car and out they took Naruto's luggage which contained his clothing, personal commodities, and stuff he needed as a PT intern including a printer. The luggage was stroller-type and Naruto let the printer rest on top of it, tilting the luggage so the printer wouldn't slide off.

"I know you're excited. But you'll be living on your own now and your mother and I, and your brother won't be there if you need us. Just, take care of yourself son. The city is a lot more dangerous than back home. You never know who you're gonna bump into on the streets." his father reminded him with the genuine look of a worrying parent.

"I know that dad. I promise I'll be careful." Naruto said, hoping it would the anxiety of his father.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" his dad offered. Naruto would have taken the help in normal circumstances but as an adult, he wanted to do things on his own and it made him feel kinda embarrassed to have to be seen being helped by his dad in unpacking.

"Uh, thanks dad but I can do it myself you know. Have a safe trip home." the blond wished.

"Well, goodbye son. I'll see you when you get a chance to go home, in case you get two successive day-offs."

"I'll go home when I can." And then Naruto gave his dad a quick hug. When he pulled away, his dad entered the car and then Naruto watched it drive away until it was just a blur in the distance.

Naruto took the handle of the stroller luggage and made his way to the entrance of the dormitory that his father found for him. It was a gated establishment with a security guard and after Naruto showed his dorm ID for the two months he would be staying, he was permitted to pass inside. He went to the reception and out came a man who looked like to be in his thirties with a horizontal scar on the bridge if his nose and his hair being tied-up in a ponytail.

"Good afternoon." the said man greeted. "You must be Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be the one to escort you to your room."

"Good afternoon too, Mr. Umino. Lead us the way."

And so Mr. Umino lead the way to Naruto's assigned room as he explained the different rules for the dormitory such as only being allowed to have one guest inside, having a curfew of 10:30 PM and the prohibition of alcohol inside the establishment etc. The dorms formed a shape of a 'C' with the middle portion serving as an atrium where tables and chairs were available for access. There were people eating and conversing, some even watching a show on the huge TV placed in the atrium. There was also a public bathroom there and a laundry shop. However, no food establishments were inside the dormitories.

When the two reached a certain section of the dormitories, they went upstairs as it was revealed that his room was on the second floor.

"Oh I almost forgot. Has your father mentioned to you that you will have a roommate?" Mr. Umino asked. He was the one who carried the printer upstairs for Naruto as it would have fallen off if they just let it sit on top of the luggage.

"Yeah he did. But I don't mind 'cause I don't think I'd be able to stay in a room with just myself." the blond chuckled.

"Well, the other tenant here is also quite eager to have a roommate. He's also a college student and has been staying here for more than two years but a week ago his previous roommate had to leave and since you were the next guy who decided to rent here, we had to pair you up with him. And if you're wondering, he's around the same age as you so you don't have to worry about him being an old creepy man."

"Well, that's a relief." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Mr. Imuno knocked on the door, checking to see if Naruto's roommate was inside. After a few seconds, they heard footsteps approaching the door and it was opened, revealing Naruto's roommate.

"Hey Mr. Umino." his roommate greeted. What instantly caught Naruto's eyes were the two distinct red upside-down triangle tattoos on the guy which intrigued him. He appeared to be a lot taller than Naruto, had dark-brown messy hair, dark brown eyes and a skin more tan than Naruto's. Just like Naruto, his built was the athletic-type.

"Good afternoon Mr. Inuzuka. I hope I'm not bothering you for anything important but let me introduce you to Mr. Uzumaki, your new roommate." Mr. Umino presented. The guy looked at the slightly nervous Naruto and gave a slight smirk.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna get stuck in this hole without anyone to talk to for far longer. The whole week got me pretty bored." the guy said in relief. He then turned to look at Naruto and extended his hand. Naruto took it and he felt the firm grip of the guy as he shook his hand.

"Hey, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. You may call me Kiba, and it looks like I'll be your roommate."

"Nice to meet you Kiba. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you may call me Naruto." he said in return. If he wanted to be on a first name basis that fast, Naruto had no qualms about it. He preferred calling people by their first names anyway.

"Naruto? Just like the one in ramen?" Kiba raised a brow.

"Yeah. I got the name from a hero in one of my godfather's novels and he was eating ramen when he thought of the name for the character."

"It's good to see you're already on good terms." Mr. Umino said in between the two's exchange. "So Naruto, here is your copy of the room's key. Don't lose it as it cost $15 for a replacement. There is a locker inside the room where you can keep your valuables. You just have to provide your own lock. So, I guess I'll leave you then. I think Mr. Inuzuka here would be happy to show you around."

"Yeah, I'll show him around, no problem." Kiba said. Mr. Umino left the two boys and Naruto went inside along with his giant luggage.

"That's quite a big bag you got there. Mind if I ask why you're staying at this dorm?"

"I don't mind. I'm a physical therapy intern at Konoha General Hospital and I start tomorrow. I live 2 hours away from here, well 4 hours with traffic, so I decided to just stay at this dorm to save me the trouble of driving to the hospital. So, what about you?" Naruto then asked back.

"Before that I'll show you the bedroom." Kiba said. The room was regular in size and it could probably house 3-4 people but the management made it so that only 2 were allowed at the cost of higher rent. But Naruto didn't mind the higher pay because he wanted to be able to concentrate in doing internship related stuff and he thought that more than 2 people in a dorm room was too crowded. He didn't want to stay in a room for 1 person only thanks to his extrovert personality and it would cost double as to what he would be paying if there were 2. So the best choice was a room for 2 people.

In the area near the door, there was a couch for three people and a TV in front of it. If you pass by it there was the kitchen, at least a smaller version of it which included a sink, an electric stove, a microwave, kitchen utensils and two cupboards. There even was a mini-fridge making Naruto thank the heavens because he didn't have to worry about not having cold water and food storage. They made their way past it and that was where the bathroom was located. And at the far-edge of the room was the bedroom. They went inside and Naruto saw two single sized bed, one on each side of the room with one nightstand for each bed and between the nighstands was a study table, and again thank heavens, air-conditioning. There were two cabinets opposite the table where they could store their clothes and two drawers under each cabinets.

"This place is perfect. Way to go for my dad to find this place. And it's only a 5 minute walk to the hospital too." Naruto exclaimed. He could definitely live there for two months.

"You're right about that." Kiba agreed. "And to answer your question a while ago, I'm a fourth year student in Konoha University, getting a bachelor's degree in Sports Science and majoring in Human Performance and Strength and Conditioning."

"Really? That's so cool. You know, I only wanted to be a physical therapist so that I can be a sports trainer. Especially since the pays gonna be hell of a lot."

"That's awesome. You should totally teach me things you know about body conditioning. I hear physical therapists are supposed to know every single muscle and bone in the body and are like masters of exercises." Kiba said, the enthusiasm radiating from him. Naruto felt flattered that someone would want to learn from him. And when Kiba mentioned about working out, Naruto immediately knew why Kiba had such a good physique, even better than his own.

"Yeah we are supposed to, but there are just too many of them I couldn't memorize all of them yet. There are a lot of other things we are supposed to study so I plan on fully memorizing them only after graduation once I review for the licensure exam." the blond told him. He sat on one bed, the one he assumed to be allotted for him because it was tidier than the other one. He opened his luggage and the clothes literally burst out.

"How'd you place all of that in there?" said a surprised Kiba.

"I don't really know." Naruto replied and both chuckled. The two were already comfortable with each other and Naruto was happy about that. In truth he feared he wouldn't get along with whomever roommate he would have but Kiba seemed like a really nice and cool guy.

"I see you still have to unpack your things so I'll leave you here. My cabinet's the one on the right near the door by the way. I was playing Assassin's Creed Rogue when you got here so I have to get back on the game. You can play with me later if you like." Kiba offered.

"I'll consider that." Naruto said and then Kiba went out the bedroom to get back to his game.

'I never thought I'd meet a guy as loud and talkative as me.' the blond said to himself as he arranged the clothes from his luggage on the bed. There were 5 pairs of navy blue scrub suits which he'd wear in the hospital, undergarments, ordinary clothes, pajamas and other things.

'I suppose I should take a bath after I've settled in. Yeah, a bath sounds nice.'

After taking a quick bath he threw on an orange tank top and board shorts and went to the living room to find Kiba still playing with an Xbox 360.

"Hey, did you bring that console here?" Naruto asked. He sat down beside Kiba and watched him play the game.

"Yeah. My school schedule gives me a lot of free time that I had to bring it here so I wouldn't get bored. You may use it if you want to."

"Well, thanks I guess. Why so hospitable by the way? Seriously, you're making me feel like I'm at home and that we've been friends for a long time."

"I'm just that friendly. And I already had to endure one week of being alone here so having you for company is like a life saver. So, you wanna play? I have two player games here, shooter games, fighting games."

"What shooter games do you have?"

"Battlefield 4, Far Cry 3."

"Let's play BF 4." Naruto suggested.

"Alright. You better prepare yourself 'cause I'm good at this game." challenged Kiba.

"I'd say bring it on." Naruto accepted.

The two played a free for all battle online. And in just a few minutes, it was clear who the better player was and Kiba was proven to be telling the truth. He managed to have the highest amount of kills and at least 50% of those kills were from shooting Naruto, mostly executing headshots and Naruto couldn't even lay a hand on the brunet. They played for 4 rounds with Kiba winning 2 of those rounds. Naruto was only able to kill Kiba's avatar for around 6 times for the last 3 rounds which frustrated the blond but nonetheless he was cool with it.

"Hey look at the time it's almost 6 in the evening. I should probably get something to eat." announced Naruto as he stood up from the couch. "Do you cook food here, eat outside or just get take-outs?"

"I usually just eat outside. Sometimes I and previous roommate have food delivered. And when my classes are until 6 PM, I eat before going home. But when I get home earlier, I just go outside the dorm again to eat outside. I'll be eating outside tonight. If you want we could eat outside while I show you around."

"That would be nice. Is there any ramen shop nearby?" Naruto asked straightaway. If ever he was going to go look for food, it was ramen he would search for first being it his favorite.

"There is. Ichiraku's the name if I remember."

"AWESOME! I love Ichiraku's ramen. They're like gifts from heaven." Naruto's blue-eyes seemed to shimmer and Kiba wondered how just mentioning Ichiraku to his new roommate could elicit such a response.

"You love ramen that much huh? Let's go out then."

"Right."

"And remember to take with you your dorm ID so it won't be a hassle getting back in since you're new."

"Okay."

The two went out the dormitories and walked towards Ichiraku's which was in the direction towards the university Kiba attends and opposite to the hospital. They were met with different establishments with dozens of signboards glowing in neon lights. It was seldom that Naruto saw such a colorful night as he lived most of his life in his hometown where there aren't many places to go to. It excited him very much as he saw the street filled with different places to eat and it made his mouth water. He already made a note of the places he would try in the two months he'd be staying in that area. But ramen was his prey for the night.

"The city is so lively. It's really rare for me to find myself here, only when my family has to go shopping or wanted to dine in a fine restaurant. But now I'll be living here for two months."

"You'll only stay here for two months?" asked Kiba in surprise. "I thought you'd be staying longer."

"I only have to train in that hospital for two months and then after that I'm going to another hospital, or clinic. Though I still don't know when I'll be assigned next." Naruto explained. The blond didn't notice it as he was looking straight ahead but Kiba's lips formed into a small frown.

"Oh." the brunet sighed. "Well, here we are, Ichiraku Ramen." he proclaimed as they reached the shop, bringing back his happy self in no time. They went inside the establishment and were met with the warm steamy atmosphere of the place.

Naruto eagerly took a sit on one of the stools placed in front of the counter and Kiba sat beside him. A young girl appeared in front of them to take their orders.

"Good evening, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What would be your orders sirs?" she asked with a warm smile. The girl was a brunette who was wearing a white bandana to hold her long hair back.

"One pork miso ramen miss." Naruto said excitedly and returned the smile given by the waitress. The girl then turned to Kiba.

"I'll have a beef ramen."

"Would that be for dine-in or take-out?"

"We'll eat it here." answered Naruto.

"One pork miso and one beef." the girl then shouted to the back where the ramen was being prepared. "Your orders will be ready in three minutes and I'll be back when it's ready."

"Okay." Naruto smiled again at the girl. Kiba on the other hand was watching intently the exchange between the two, feeling a bit down on what he saw.

"She's quite cute don't you think?" Naruto asked Kiba as soon as the girl left to tend to other customer's. The question caught Kiba of guard, not expecting Naruto to ask something like that.

"Yeah… she is." the brunet agreed. "And quite the cheerful one too."

"I agree."

"So I'd take it you don't have a girlfriend, with you smiling at her like that." Kiba said, telling Naruto what he inferred from the earlier exchange between him and the girl.

But as soon as Kiba mentioned the word girlfriend, Naruto tensed up. It immediately brought back memories of his girlfriend, or rather now ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kiba asked in a worried tone, not failing to notice Naruto's reaction.

"Oh nothing. It's just, my girlfriend broke up with me last month." the blond said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Kiba apologized and hearing that, a question he was secretly asking himself was confirmed.

"It's okay. I really liked her but I guess she just didn't feel the same way about me. But it's not like I hadn't known that before. It took me 2 years of asking her out until she finally agreed to date me but it appears we're just not meant for each other."

Kiba could feel the sadness in his tone and it made him feel a bit guilty for having Naruto to tell that and remember it. A minute of silence passed between them, neither one knowing how to proceed with their conversation until it was broken when the waitress returned with their orders.

"Here you go, one pork miso ramen and one beef ramen." she announced as she set their orders in front of them. "Enjoy your meals."

"Ah, finally." Naruto sighed as if he was just given ice cold water after being stuck in a desert. "Itadakimasu!"

Kiba watched as Naruto attacked the ramen, never having seen someone so enthusiastic into eating it. He broke his own chopsticks but first had a taste of the soup using the dipper-looking spoon. He could taste the umami seeping in the soup and it wasn't too bland or too strong. It was just the right amount of it. He had only eaten at Ichiraku's two times before and he too could say it was the best ramen shop in the country.

"So, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" And if the question earlier didn't catch Kiba off guard enough, this one surely did. He was ever grateful he already swallowed the soup and noodles in his mouth or else he would have sprayed it towards the counter or Naruto if he happened to face his direction.

"No, I don't." he answered simply.

"Oh, I would have pegged you for someone who's not single. I mean no homo but, you look like you could be the heartthrob of your school." Hearing that, Kiba was sure he blushed but with the hot ramen and all the steam in the room, Naruto wouldn't have noticed it.

"I… don't know what to say. You don't look so bad yourself?"

"Wait are you asking me a question?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just kidding. Hey, we should work-out together at the gym. I bet you can teach me a lot of things on how to get those cuts of yours." said the blond, looking at Kiba's arms which was outlined noticeably in his body fit tee-shirt. "PTs know how to exercise but what we know isn't exactly for aimed for shaping up the body."

"I'll show you where I work out then. When we go back to the dorms, there is the gym I go to just across the street. It's a nice one too. Lots of stuffs and the equipment looks as if they're brand new."

"Cool. I'd have to wait until I get my schedule though. This hospital has its rehabilitation department open from Monday to Sunday but we get two day-offs a week. One is already set on Saturday in case we have to go to school that day, and the other is any other day in the week."

"Just tell it to me when you learn about it then." said Kiba. The two continued to eat their ramen with Naruto having to order two more bowls. Kiba yet again was made to wonder something about Naruto and how someone as fit as him manages to stay in shape after eating all that stuff but he also wondered if he only ate like that when it's ramen. And with Kiba already finished with his bowl, all he could do was watch the blond as he ate and talk about stuff. And Kiba knew by then that it was going to be a hard two months of his life because there was no denying that he starting to like Naruto more than just a friend. That fast.

…

"Oh man that really filled me up. I am so going back there next week. Or maybe after 3 days. I just love ramen that much." Naruto said as he walked inside their room, Kiba following him inside.

"What's with your obsession with ramen anyway?" Kiba asked, giving him a curious look.

"I don't really remember when I started to love eating it that much but maybe it's because I was indirectly named after a ramen condiment. Well, since I'm already filled-up I better call the day quits and sleep. I still have an early day tomorrow. They want us to report at 7:15 for the first day of duty. What time do you usually have to get up by the way?" Naruto asked after being reminded that he had to set an alarm. He didn't want to disturb Kiba in case he didn't have to wake up as early as him.

"My earliest class starts at 8 but I wake up at 6 AM to jog then get back here at around 6:30."

"Great. That saves me a lot of trouble. I don't want to be waking you up with my alarm when you still don't have to."

"How thoughtful of you."

Naruto then brushed his teeth and took a leak in the bathroom before announcing to Kiba, who was watching TV in the living room that he was heading off for bed. As he was making his way back to the bedroom, he heard Kiba call his name.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" the blond turned back.

"There's something I have to tell you. I hope you won't get mad at me for this."

"What is it? I'm sure it's nothing bad for me to get mad at you."

"Earlier, when you asked me if I had a girlfriend, I said no." Naruto nodded, remembering Kiba having said that. A smirk appeared in Kiba's lips before they opened again as he spoke.

"Well, that's because I'm gay."

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed.

"You're… gay?"

...

A/N:

And that was it for the introductory chapter of my new multi-chapter KibaNaru project. This story I plan to finish within a month of my remaining time before I go off reviewing for my PT licensure exam in August. May-August, it's almost sure I won't be posting anything so I want to dedicate the whole month of April into writing this story. Updates will be regular, at least 2-3 days interval. I'm currently enjoying my 1 month vacation right now and using it for fan fiction is so worth it.

Also, Chapter 2 is already complete but I need to know what you think of this story's introductory chapter before posting it. And because of the 2-3 days posting interval.

Help me make my vacation (yes, finally after 11 months of that physically and mentally draining internship) and writing worthwhile by leaving me your comments and reviews for the story. Nothing can make me happier than seeing a review.

Note: The internship I describe here is based on my internship, so in case you're a PT too and the internship here is different from yours, then don't bash me for it. I'm not from the States. I don't know much about Sports Science too but I'll try my best to research on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Hell of a First Day

"You're… gay?" Naruto repeated as he stared dumbfounded at Kiba.

"I thought it would be best to tell you. You don't have any problems about it do you?"

"No, no. I don't have any problems about it." the blond said in a panic. "I'm just… really surprised though. You look, well uh, straight."

"Not all gay guys are girly, if that's what you're thinking." Kiba smirked.

"I know. But seriously… I didn't expect."

"I just want to be honest. As roommates, we need to trust each other. And I don't want to be hiding it. I've already had the whole middle school until high school of doing that. You're not homophobic are you?" Kiba asked, but by then instead of being nervous when he had just came out to Naruto, he managed to say it in a way of teasing the blond. His confidence in his sexuality has increased in college and with the help of his friends which was why he had little difficulty in deciding that he should tell it to the blond as early as possible.

"Of course not. But I can't say I have had gay friends before. I'm cool with them in school but I have never really hang out with a gay guy. So, I'm quite thrilled for this uh… new experience." Naruto said, trying all he could so Kiba wouldn't think he was some homophobic person.

"You're not just saying this so I won't feel bad are you?"

"No… I'm not."

"And just to tell you, you shouldn't be scared of me. As hot as you are, I won't do anything to you unless you want me to." Kiba said in a sinister tone. He then saw Naruto blush at this and he went inside the bedroom, unable to meet Kiba's eyes anymore.

"Good night." he heard Naruto shout from inside the bedroom.

"Good night."

Naruto leaned back against the door, able to feel his own heart beating.

'Did he just call me hot? Does that mean he actually is gay?' he asked himself in his thoughts.

'Calm down. It's not like you haven't met any gay guys before. And it's not like they made any advances on you so why are you getting scared? Just like he said, you shouldn't be scared. Come on, he's a very cool guy. You just have to set aside that single fact and everything would be as if it was normal. Yeah, you should just sleep for now.'

When Naruto was done reflecting with himself, he turned the AC on into a low cool, turned off the lights, set his phone's alarm to 6 AM, placed it on the nightstand and went to sleep.

…

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm and even though he wanted to sleep a few more minutes, he knew he had to get up 'cause being late was not an option. Even just a second of being late meant that he would have to serve a half more day of make-up duty for the hospital and he didn't want any more work. So he got out of bed to notice that Kiba was not in the room and he could hear that the TV was already on, it being on a news channel. He took a pair of his scrub suits and walked out the bedroom. When he stepped out, Kiba noticed him and greeted him a 'good morning' in which he greeted back. The way Kiba said it was so casual it was as if the last exchange between them had been forgotten.

He went inside the bathroom and took a warm shower, thankful for how the dorm room seemed to have all the commodities he needed. As he washed himself, the thought of what Kiba confessed sprung out his mind. But as he told himself the evening before, Kiba's being gay shouldn't matter and he needed to remember that.

After finishing, he stepped out the bath already dressed in his hospital scrubs uniform. He went back to the bedroom and wore his rubber shoes, his watch, sprayed some cologne and made sure to comb his wild hair for it to be at least presentable. But it was stubborn and since he wasn't a fan of wearing hair gel or wax, he just let it be. He took his orange back pack which contained all the necessary equipment he would need for PT and then went back out again into the living room.

"That was fast." Kiba remarked as he saw Naruto appear near him.

"Well, guys don't need thirty minutes to take their showers."

"Right you are. Anyway, I've told you that I jog in the morning so I'll be heading off then. Don't forget to lock the door and bring your keys when you get out." Kiba reminded and he went out the door, clad in a grey sweatshirt, black jogging pants and running shoes.

Naruto checked the time and it was already 6:25 which meant that he had at least 45 more minutes to find breakfast and go to the hospital. He turned off the TV and the lights and locked the door after going out.

On his way to the hospital he ate gyuudon on a shop along the way. When he reached the hospital, he punched in his time card, making a 7:07 mark on the first day of the month. He was glad that there was the orientation around the hospital two days before as he would probably have been lost trying to find the time clock. As soon as he was done with that he hurried himself to the Rehabilitation department of the hospital where he would train. On the way he bumped into his classmate Shikamaru, one of the two PT interns assigned to the hospital who were his classmates. He was a guy with some kind of pineapple hairstyle tied in a pony and was at the top of their class but was the laziest person Naruto has ever met in his life.

"Yo Shikamaru. I was almost sure you'd end up late on the first day. You're usually still asleep by this hour." Naruto greeted.

"Yo." Shikamaru halfheartedly replied. "It's such a drag to wake up in such an early hour but being late means additional working days and that would be much more troublesome."

"And that totally makes sense." Naruto agreed. And so the two made their way inside the department in which they greeted the regular PT staffs. Since the orientation was already given, Naruto had already been assigned to one PT staff along with a partner. His partner was a girl from a different school and her name was Ino Yamanaka. She had long platinum blond hair tied-back into a ponytail, light blue eyes and one of the sexiest bodies Naruto's ever seen.

The PT staff who would supervise and train Naruto and his partner was Ms. Shizune, a petite woman with short black hair with an 8 year experience in being a PT and was one of the senior staffs in the rehab. Her name was known through almost all who rotated in the hospital, even known to those who hadn't rotated yet. Naruto was tipped in his previous months that if he gets assigned to Konoha General Hospital that Ms. Shizune was someone he should pray not to have. But luck wasn't on his side and he was assigned to her.

So far, she has shown to be cheerful as seen when she further instructed Naruto and Ino on what their duties will be as PT interns. Mostly they will treat patients who aren't paying out of their own pockets meaning those with health cards and charity patients since it was a public hospital. Paying patients are treated solely by those with a license.

When the clock hit 8 AM, the rehab officially opened and Naruto's first day started. And what a gruesome first day it was. In the end all he could say was,

Shizune is evil.

…

Naruto's toxic day ended at 5:30 when he finished treating his 6th patient. It was overtime and Naruto still had a lot of take home documents to finish. He calculated that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep until 12 AM and that was if he started doing his work as soon as he arrived at the dorm.

He wasted no time getting out the hospital, passed by on the shop where he ate breakfast and ordered a take-out pork katsudon for his dinner. When he arrived at the dorm, he saw that the lights were on indicating Kiba was already home.

"Oh hey Naruto. How's your first day at the hospital."

"Ugh, it was horrible." Naruto cursed as he let himself fall down on the couch beside Kiba who was watching a cable show. "I had to treat six patients today. Three in the morning and three in the afternoon. Two of them are stroke patients, one has a spinal injury who weighs like 300 pounds, one was an old woman with Parkinson's disease who not only drooled on my arm but we literally took 2 and a half hours just to complete her session and I treated the last two patients simultaneously, one with low back pain and one with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Thankfully I had my partner Ino help me in preparing stuffs. I am so exhausted." he sighed.

"I didn't imagine a PT's job would be so, hard."

"You certainly haven't heard enough about it then. Sometimes I wonder why I took this course when I could have just taken something that's solely focused on sports like yours."

"The pay's good for therapist, didn't you say?"

"Yeah. But this internship is killing me. I can't wait till I get a license and practice as a sports PT and not in the hospital. Anyway, I already took home katsudon since I still have a lot of paper works to do. The PT assigned to supervise me asked me to do a full re-evaluation on two patients and she wanted it type written in a formal report, not just the checklist they use in the hospital and she wants it passed tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. So in case you wanted to go out for dinner, I won't be able to join you." Naruto said, almost apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba shrugged off. "I can just order some pizza and eat here too."

"I have to start typing these while you wait for pizza. Exhausted as I am, I don't feel that hungry yet." informed the blond and he went inside the bedroom. He took off his shoes, socks and his upper scrubs leaving him in only his white V-neck undershirt and scrub pants. He took out his laptop from his cabinet and set it on the table. He took out his notebook from his backpack containing the patients' information and treatment session details he needed in writing the re-evaluation documents and then proceeded to typing right away.

It didn't take him long to be immersed in his typing and after around 45 minutes, he was halfway done with the first re-evaluation which was faster than usual. But his focus had been broken when he heard his stomach growl.

'Looks like I'm wrong about not being hungry. Better eat something first.'

He saved his work, stood up and closed the screen of his laptop down. He went to the living room and coincidentally there was a knock on the door and the words, 'Pizza delivery' were heard.

"Good timing Naruto." Kiba stated as he stood up the couch and opened the door to reveal the pizza delivery guy. Kiba paid for it while Naruto on the other hand took his katsudon from the table and let it heat in the microwave for 2 minutes.

"I don't know your pizza preference Naruto so I just had them deliver an assorted pie." Kiba informed Naruto as he set the pizza on the smaller table in front of the couch.

"You didn't have to order pizza for me you know." Naruto said. The microwave 'dinged' and out he took the now hot katsudon, setting it also on the table in front of the couch.

"Come on, it's rude to order pizza and not share it." Kiba said as he took a slice of a Hawaiian prepared part of the pizza. "That's kind of why it's made this big and sliced into different pieces.

"Thank you then." the blond said and he too took a slice, getting the one with the pepperoni.

"So, how's your paperwork going? Seems like you're really 'engaged' in getting it done."

"I'm halfway finished with the first report which is kinda fast. I already learned from experience that it's better to start writing them right away than resting first then trying your goddamn hardest to get out of bed to do them."

"Experience huh? How many months have you been an intern anyway?"

"This is my 5th month. The 1st month I was assigned in the hospital near our school in my hometown. My second month I was assigned in an elderly care facility in order to train us in the elderly population. My 3rd month was the exact opposite and I had to deal with pediatric clients, most whom are special population. Now that really tested my temper into its limits and I'll tell you another time why."

"I think I can understand that. I for one don't like kids."

"It's not like I don't like kids but sometimes they can be a full."

"The 4th month, which is the rotation before this one was the best I had yet. It was a sports centered rotation and we worked with the varsity players of our university. We helped design their training programs and supervise them. We also accompany them when they have games to play."

"Really? That sounds awesome. That's what I wanna do that's why I took sports science. I used to be a basketball varsity in high school, the power forward of the team but sadly I wasn't the one chosen for a college scholarship. They gave it to our point guard who could literally pass through any opponents he faced, ankle breaking them like they were drunks in the court. I couldn't beat someone like that but I still play basketball as pastime." Kiba shared, quickly earning Naruto's interest. Basketball was Naruto's favorite sport and though he wasn't that gifted in playing it, he too also enjoys playing the game.

"Power forward huh? Are you able to dunk?" the blond keenly asked.

"Am I able to dunk? I even accidentally hit the ring with my head one time I was making a dunk."

"No way! What's your vertical?"

"Around 46 inches." Kiba told him, using his hand to give Naruto an estimate on how high it was by raising it at that height from the floor.

"That's amazing. What's your height anyway?"

"I'm 6'3"."

"You're almost like Kagami from Kuroko no Basket."

"You watch that show too."

"Yeah. I love basketball."

"You should play with us. My schoolmates and I will be playing this Saturday. We'd love to have additional players." invited Kiba. Naruto grinned as he really wanted to play ball and his internship has prevented him from doing it so far, but only until now.

"I'll join. I'm not varsity level but I can handle my own."

The two conversed more as they ate, Naruto taking in his food as fast but as safe as possible. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his new friend by choking. But he did need to eat fast as he still had a lot of things to type. When he finished both his katsudon and share of pizza, he returned to his laptop and went on with his work.

When he was finished with the first re-evaluation document, it was already 8:15 and that was when he heard Kiba come inside the bedroom. He kept his focus on his work and Kiba didn't bother to disturb him. He heard shuffling on the bed and with curiosity, he turned to look at Kiba who was then laying down with his head on a pillow and reading a small book. Naruto couldn't read what it was as only half of the back cover was visible but he deduced it was a manga judging from the shape and kanjis written. It made him wonder what manga it was and if Kiba would let him borrow it sometime when he wasn't busy like in his next day-off. Who knows they might share the same interests in manga and anime.

Naruto finished by around 11:30 PM, the second re-evaluation taking longer to write. He felt that his head was going burst from how much thinking it had to do. It was easy to just type out stuff but making sense of the data he gathered from the patients, making diagnosis and prognosis, creating feasible rehabilitation goals and the treatment plan was nerve wracking. After making a quick check on both documents, he printed them and placed them inside his clear book and placed it inside his backpack so he would not make a repeat on what happened during the first month of his internship where he typed until 2 AM, only to forget to bring the documents in the morning because he was so sleepy.

When he stood up from the chair, he could see Kiba already asleep. He really hoped Kiba didn't mind that the light was on. Next time he needed to stay up late, he would transfer to the living room to continue his work when Kiba needed to sleep.

…

The following day, Naruto did almost the same routine in the morning. He arrived early and passed his paperwork to Ms. Shizune. She did a quick look on the documents and told Naruto that they would discuss it during her break but as Naruto expected for the second day, things were going still going to be toxic. Ms. Shizune presented him the list of his patients for the day, 5 of them and one is a new patient which meant he would need to do an initial evaluation and if what he did last night was hard enough, initial evaluations were harder as he needed to ask about the patient's history and it was not his strong point. Sure he was a talkative person who liked to converse with people, but to do it in a constrained time and to be able to ask all the necessary question was very different. He always missed important things but he was used to it anyway and so he just prepared himself for the coming wave of patients. He just reminded himself that after the first day and second day, he would likely be treating patients he met before because of the M-W-F and T-Th-S schedule of the patients.

Come afternoon, Naruto and his partner Ino had to treat a common patient because said patient was bedside and in a coma but most relevantly, huge. A single therapist wouldn't be able to handle moving the patient into different positions and moving his extremities to prevent muscle tightness for if or when he wakes up. Cases like this wasn't really predictable. They just give physical therapy to them for the first week to help delay loss of body function, prevent bedsores and pulmonary complications and then they'll teach what they do to the family members until they are deemed ready to do the patient care themselves without regular PT supervision.

Throughout their session, there was only one thing that Naruto could not fail to notice and it was that look that his partner gave him. The look that she wants to jump him and Naruto knew he had to keep his guard on.

He wouldn't deny that Ino was hot as hell, he already decided that the first time he saw her but internship was not the right time for engaging with girls in that fashion. He experienced it first hand when his now ex-girlfriend Sakura dumped him on their 4th month of internship, saying that their relationship wouldn't work when they couldn't even meet together since they were sent out to opposite sides of the region for their PT training.

At least that what Sakura reasoned out for the break-up. Sakura had been Naruto's dream girl since middle school and it even become a sort of reason why he took up PT as a pathway to becoming a sports trainer. Sakura wanted to become a doctor and took PT as a pre-med course and she was damn good at it too.

Naruto was not the sharpest tool in the box but he studied hard, surprising even his parents and brother when he didn't get any failing graded starting his 4th year of PT. He believed that it would impress Sakura and with his persistence in asking the girl out, she agreed to date him in the second semester of their 4th year.

They went out on dates, studied together and to Naruto's surprise, it was even Sakura who made all the first moves in taking their relationship to the next level. They did 'it' in just their 1st month of going out, which was only a week after when Sakura agreed to be his girlfriend. She proved to be a very sexually needy girl and they'd do it at least once a week, sometimes twice when their schedule permitted. Studying was a ton shit of stress and what better way was there to help relieve it?

But it all stopped when internship came and their relationship ended just a month ago. And because of that internship, there was also the fact that Naruto hadn't had any sexual relief aside from his hand since 4 months ago which brings us back to the situation with Ino.

From the looks of it, Naruto deduced that one day the girl was probably going to ask him for it. It wouldn't be the first time too because there was also this past co-intern girl who wanted to 'hang-out' with just 2 months ago in which he obviously declined since he was still going out with Sakura at that time.

But right now he was single and with the way Ino was looking at him, speaking with him in that sultry voice and purposely bending in front of him to show her defined ass when she reached for something on the floor, he felt that he wouldn't have the strength not to indulge in case that really was Ino's plan and not just Naruto's hallucinations.

When their treatment session finished, Naruto was so glad it was over and he made his way back to the rehab department to get ready for his last patient of the day, making it his focus so he would just forget what happened inside the patient's room. He decided then that pairing up with Ino when treating a patient when no other family member was inside was not a good thing to repeat.

…

When Naruto got home, it was only 5:15 and his roommate wasn't home yet. He finished all his treatment before 4:30 and was very happy about it. He only had to type in one document and he calculated he would finish it by 8 PM if he worked on it immediately after taking a quick shower and changing into cleaner clothes.

After his shower, he sat down again on that chair and proceeded to type on his laptop. He decided that he would just eat later. For two hours, he worked with focus. Even if he had done so many evaluation in the past 4 months, he still wasn't fast in making them. And it was at that time that he heard a call of his name from a familiar voice.

"Naruto, you here?" Kiba asked in a loud voice.

"I'm in the bedroom." Naruto shouted back. A few seconds later, in came Kiba wearing a black tank top and shorts and was sweating heavily.

"What happened to you?" the blond questioned. Since he was looking at Kiba, he saw a much better look at his arms which were now exposed since the tank top was sleeveless. The cuts were beautiful and the sweat on it only seemed to define them more. Naruto felt a bit jealous at the site. No matter how much he lifted weights from before, they only seem to grow bigger but not shaped sexily.

"Just lifted some iron at the gym before going home." Kiba then took off his sweaty tank-top and placed it on the hamper, giving Naruto the clear view of his bare chest and those, wait a minute, 8-pack abs?

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Hello?" Kiba waved his hand in front on the blond which seemed to shake him out of his stare. The blond had been fixed on admiring those 8-packs that he didn't realize he was staring at Kiba, in which the brunet didn't fail to notice.

"Like what you see?" Kiba said in a teasing manner. It wasn't everyday a straight guy looks at him like that and he wanted to see if he could push a few buttons on Naruto and see how he would react.

Naruto blushed at hearing that, also realizing that he'd been eyeing Kiba like he was checking him out. He wasn't gay and he definitely wasn't checking him out. It was just pure admiration he was doing. And then he remembered that Kiba was the gay one, making it laughable that he, the straight guy, was the one looking at him.

"Yes, but not in the way you're probably thinking." Naruto blurted out it a panic. "It's just I don't often see 8 pack abs, and my own are still a bit hidden within my baby fats."

"You sure about that huh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at him with an evil smirk on his lips. Naruto was speechless and after a few seconds Kiba burst out in laughter.

"I'm only kidding. Don't mind what I said. Lots of guys get curious about how I got them too."

"Well I guess I'm curious." Naruto said, feigning a chuckle as placed one hand on the back of his head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't. I have this one document I need to pass tomorrow and I decided to finish it off before eating."

"Another one huh? They sure are giving you a hard time."

"Not tonight though. I'm almost done with it, maybe in just half an hour."

"Well that's cool. We could go out for dinner again." the brunet suggested.

Go out for dinner? That phrase repeated its way in Naruto's mind a few times because uncannily it sounded as if he was asking him on a date.

'Of course he's not asking you out on a date. He may be gay but it's natural for people to go out for dinner with their friends. Stop overthinking things.' Naruto told himself.

"So?" Naruto was then for the second time brought back to Earth by Kiba's voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Any place you'd want to recommend?"

"There's this burger shop I've been wanting to visit again and after working out, I need the protein. You up for that?"

"Sure. I like burgers."

"We'll head out once you finish." And with that their awkward conversation ended as Kiba left the room and Naruto stared at the wall for about two minutes to dwell on what just transpired. Living with Kiba for two whole months was definitely going to be out of the ordinary.

A/N:

So I placed the basketball element in this story again. Well what can I do, I love basketball. My goal is to be able to dunk and that's really hard for me to achieve considering I'm only 5'5". It's not impossible but it will be hard and I know I'll be able to do it one day.

And there you are, chapter 2. Don't expect them to be all lovey-dovey this early 'cause I'm still building up the characters and the story. And since Naruto's straight, it explains why there might be a bit NaruIno in the story too. Just be patient and click the follow button if you want to read more of this story. I'll update regularly, every 2-3 days and the story ought to be done before May comes.

Leave a review guys. They make me so happy and motivated to write the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Liking Yaoi Doesn't Make You Gay

It was Thursday morning and at around 9 AM that Naruto woke up. It was his day-off, the one he gets besides Saturday and he specifically told Kiba that he wanted to oversleep thanks to the stress placed on him by the three successive days of treating patients and making reports.

When his eyes opened, he stared at the ceiling, contemplating on what activities he should do on his day-off. Sleeping for additional hours seemed liked an appealing thing to his body but it wouldn't be productive. He finished his report the night before which was only another re-evaluation and even if the deadline was Friday morning, he worked his ass off the night before so he could fully enjoy his day-off without any more worries.

After around 10 minutes, he got out of bed and went for the living room. He and Kiba did their grocery yesterday evening and Naruto bought himself around 20 cups of instant ramen, his would-be food reserve in cases of emergency. Kiba on the other hand was actually the one who suggested what to buy, including meat, eggs, oatmeal, seasonings, pasta, fruits and vegetables and other stuffs. Naruto didn't peg him to be a cook but judging from last night's spaghetti, he was yet again ever thankful to have him as a roommate. It was delicious and not even his own mother could come up with such a concoction. Kiba said it was healthy too since he tries his best to maintain a proper diet to keep in shape and that it was one thing he learned in school because not only do sports trainers need to make athletes reach their fullest potentials, they need to know what they need to fuel the body for it.

He prepared his cup of seafood ramen and after waiting for 5 minutes for it to cook, he ate it while watching TV. The show was an episode of Haikyuu!, a volleyball themed anime whose main character was of lesser than average height but with super jumping abilities. As a sports enthusiast, it was an anime Naruto waited for every week and even though he already watched it online around two months ago, he didn't mind watching the same episode again. The anime taught a lot about volleyball including rules, player positions and duties, and game play. The thought of him being involved with these kind of people in the near future excited him and he wanted to learn as much as he could as early as possible.

It didn't even take 5 minutes and Naruto already finished up his ramen and he just laid down on the couch to continue watching the show. He positioned his head on the pillow but he felt something under it that was uncomfortable and when he took the pillow out to see what it was, he was surprised to see that it was a manga with its back cover facing him. He thought that it was the one Kiba was reading the other night and was curious so he checked it to see that there were two male characters featured leaning back to back with the other one topless. Seeing that, he instantly got a suspicion as to what it was and even if he got a bit scared to find out what it really was, he turned it around to see the front cover. He blushed hardly at the sight that greeted him.

The cover was screaming pink, and the two male characters were there again, each of them holding a manga. The flustered looking male in white was being embraced by the male in black who was sporting a devious smile.

"It's ya… yaoi." Naruto stated out loud at the realization. He was shocked to find that there but remembered that he really shouldn't be since Kiba was gay. But for someone like him who looks so straight and masculine, he never expected for him to be reading books like that. Even the title sounded so cheesy.

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: The World's Greatest First Love

Naruto quickly hid the book under the pillow, hoping that Kiba wouldn't notice about him accidentally finding it. He would think Naruto read it and there was no way he was going to read some gay love story.

But then the title really made him curious. The World's Greatest First Love. Now why would the author title a story like that? From what he heard, people usually don't end up with their first loves. And world's greatest? It was one thing to call a first love great, yeah sure some people may have a great first love, but ranking it as the greatest in the world, how was that even done? Pondering over these, his curiosity about the story grew.

'Come on Naruto. There's sure to be pictures of two guys kissing there or worse. Why would you wanna read something so gross?' a voice somewhere in the back of his mind echoed. 'And you're straight so this shouldn't even interest you.'

But even with those thoughts, his hand uncontrollably reached for the book. His curiosity would never be sated if he didn't see what's inside. He turned off the TV and ran towards the bedroom, locking the door. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him with a yaoi manga in his hand. People might think he's gay and he wasn't. He was just curious. Yes, it was all for the sake of curiosity. And he also knew that learning about what books a person reads can give one an insight as to what that person is.

He never had a gay friend before and if reading this yaoi manga could somehow make him understand Kiba better, then he was going to read it for him. He sat down on the chair, placing the book the same table where he types his documents and without turning back, opened the book and started reading.

The story was about two high school lovers who fell apart. Ten years later, the younger of the two named Onodera was already a literary editor. He applied for a job in a publishing company but he was mistakenly assigned to become an editor for shoujou manga even though he has never read a manga before. He was introduced to the chief-editor Takano and the said editor showed him a bit of the work and they met with a manga authoress where Takano pointed out how the manga authoress could improve the kissing scene that she drew. Takano asked her if she knew how to draw a real kissing scene or if she has ever kissed someone, shocking the authoress with the question. She didn't answer his question but said that even if she had kissed someone before, she really wouldn't be able to see it in an angle she needed in portraying the scene in the manga. Takano said that she needed a demonstration and Onodera volunteered to get reference materials but without warning, Takano grabbed hold of Onodera's arm, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, surprising both Onodera and the manga authoress.

Naruto blushed at the scene, not expecting something like that to happen out of the blue and so early in the story. There was already no doubt about the story's genre and at that moment he came to deciding whether or not he should continue reading. Seeing a kissing scene between two guys, he expected that he would be disgusted but it was just more of surprise that he felt. The guy Onodera was shorter than Takano, and somehow a bit feminine with his smaller and more fragile looking build while Takano portrayed masculinity and dominance. He figured that even though they were both guys, there really wasn't that much difference in seeing the two of them from seeing a guy together with a girl. They just happened to both have the same 5th appendage.

He continued reading now that he got the issue about them being both guys out his head. It turned out that Takano was actually the high school lover of Onodera. Onodera knew that his ex-lover's name was Saga, but Takano who finally realized that Onodera was his high school lover told him that he changed his name to Takano because of his parents' divorce. Takano made a vow that he would make Onodera fall in love with him again.

After an hour of reading, Naruto finished the first volume. The story was good, no doubt about that but the problem Naruto had now was, what happens next? He couldn't wait to read the next volume and Kiba probably has it hidden somewhere. The manga was first published years back so it was possible Kiba has bought them before.

'Wait a minute. Does this seriously mean I'm liking reading a gay story? Does that make me… No, of course not. Reading a gay manga doesn't make you gay. You're a straight guy and you've never seen a guy in that way before. What makes you think a manga could change that? I mean just two days ago, it was somewhat hard for you not to look at Ino with all her seduction attempts. You find her hot so you're still definitely straight. So just calm down.'

Naruto was talking to himself as he pondered about what reading the manga meant for him. He couldn't calm down because a normal straight person wouldn't have even dared sneak a peek into it but he read a whole volume and he was wanting to read more. If he couldn't find where Kiba has hidden the next volumes he would just read it on the internet. So he opened his laptop, impatiently waited for it to start and as soon as it opened, he clicked Chrome and typed in Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.

'Damn, I hope I don't turn gay for this.'

In his search he not only found the next volumes for the manga but discovered that there was an anime of the show. He went to an anime website and easily found the anime, deciding to watch the whole thing from the start even though he already finished one volume in the manga. While the first episode loaded, he prepared another cup of ramen, yes just like what he ate for breakfast and then went on with a marathon of the anime. He finished watching all 12 episodes of the first season of it by 3 PM and by that time he was sleepy. He closed the laptop and went to sleep.

When he woke up later, it was already 6:45 in the evening and the TV was already sounding from the living room meaning Kiba was home. The thought of the brunet suddenly made his heart beat fast. There was the guy who owned the manga he read which lead to him watching 12 full episodes of the yaoi anime.

He went to the living to greet Kiba, finding it rude not to even acknowledge that he was already home by pretending to still be asleep in the bedroom. He was greeted back by Kiba who was curious as to what Naruto did for his day-off.

"Yo Naruto. I didn't wake you up this morning just as you told me last night. So, how was your day-off?" the brunet innocently asked.

"I uh…" Naruto was tongue-tied as he recalled the events of earlier morning. There was absolutely, no way in hell he was going to tell a soul about what he just did.

"You uh?"

"I didn't wake up until lunch. I guess my body tried to recover all the rests it missed during the past three days." he lied. "Then I read some of my PT books, checked my FB timeline and then slept some more."

"You actually read a PT book for your day-off? Wow that is something. You an achiever or something?"

"Oh, not really but when you ain't got anything to do then you just gotta do something even if it's boring. Hehe." he chuckled nervously, hoping Kiba would believe his story.

"If you couldn't find something to do you should have just used my gaming console. I told you before, you need not even ask permission."

"Oh, that kinda slipped my mind. I'll be sure to remember it next time."

"Are you hungry?" Kiba asked and at that moment Naruto's stomach chose to growl and it was so loud that the brunet even heard it. "It appears you are. Do you want to eat out or just cook dinner?"

Naruto thought about it and when the image of him and Kiba going out for dinner hit his mind, he couldn't think of it anymore as just two friends hanging out. Thanks to the anime he watched, he began thinking of it to be like a date. And it was between two guys. Him and a gay guy. No, he was so not going out tonight. Because he wasn't gay.

"I'm kinda feeling lazy to go out tonight." he lied again.

"Well, that's the two of us. Let's just cook something easy." Kiba proposed. They still have a lot of food thanks to their grocery shopping yesterday. "Do you mind helping me prepare food?"

Ok, scratch what he said a while ago about not wanting to go out. Kiba wanted his help in preparing dinner? If going out with a gay friend wasn't bad enough, preparing dinner with one sounded more of a thing two person dating would do. But he couldn't say no because Kiba already prepared dinner by himself last time and he couldn't let him do all the work like the brunet was his servant.

"No, I don't mind." Naruto answered nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to cook corned beef with onions tonight 'cause I'm having some random craving for it. Can you cut the onion for me?" Kiba asked as he took out one big white onion from the mini fridge.

"Su-sure." The blond took the onion and grabbed a knife and chopping board from the cupboard. Kiba on the other hand prepared rice and let it cook in the rice cooker. He also took out one big can of corned beef and opened it, pouring its contents into a small plate. He readied the frying pan where he would cook the corned beef.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just right by his side and was already chopping the white onions. He wasn't really the type of person to cook. He never cooked in the house or maybe he did but frying eggs, ham, bacon and hotdogs didn't require expert hands. He was struggling with the big onion, figuring out how to hold it in place with his left hand as he cut it with the knife on his right. It was easier at first when he was still cutting near the middle where it was bigger but as it gotten smaller, it became harder to stabilize and before he could stop it, the knife slipped and made a cut on his left ring finger.

"AH!"

The blond's shout startled Kiba who was frying crushed garlic on the pan. He immediately turned around and saw the bleeding finger of the blond. Quickly he turned off the electric stove and attended to the blond.

"Hey you okay?" he asked with worry. He took Naruto's hand and inspected the finger. The cut was covered in blood but the finger was intact and the wound didn't look like it needed stitches.

"Place it under running water while I get some band-aid okay." Kiba instructed and he went for his backpack. Naruto followed and opened the faucet, letting the water wash away the blood, pressing his finger to let out as much blood possible to prevent infection. It didn't take long before the bleeding minimized until it stopped. Kiba was back by then bringing a clean cotton and a micropore tape.

"I don't think band-aid's gonna do the trick right away so I just brought this." Kiba took Naruto's hand again, the blond unable to move as he just let his roommate handle his wound. He knew he could do it on his own but wrapping it with cotton and tape was gonna be hard for only one hand to do.

Just as Naruto had expected he would do, Kiba placed a cotton over the wound to prevent the bleeding, or absorb anything that will come out and wrapped micropore tape around the finger to hold the makeshift dressing in place.

"There you are." Kiba said, giving a smile to Naruto. The blond's cheeks heated up and a blush formed on them.

"Tha-thank you." he said, after a few seconds of finding his voice.

"No problem." Naruto felt his finger ache and when he looked at it, he could see that Kiba's hand was still holding his own. Five seconds passed and Kiba still wasn't letting go.

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now." Naruto said anxiously. His heart beat even faster and he had to look away from Kiba. The brunet quickly took his hand off at Naruto's prompt, making a nervous chuckle as he scratched his head in apology.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"

"N- no." the blond denied.

"I'll finish up here. Just rest your finger for a while and make sure the wound doesn't reopen." Naruto agreed and excused himself, sitting on the couch and watched TV. He almost couldn't believe what just happened. To be honest he felt like a girl, being tended by Kiba like that. What happened was so cliché that it felt like something he could find in one of those yaoi mangas.

When Kiba's cooking was finished and the rice was fine to eat, Naruto stood up and got his share. Kiba did the same and both sat beside each other on the couch having no other place to sit down with a table.

"Uhm, I just wanna remind about the basketball game on Saturday. It's gonna be at one of the public basketball courts in the city. We need to be there by 6 AM so we won't have trouble in competing for the court with other people."

"Thanks for reminding. I'm really excited about it, even though the last time I played was around 3 months ago." Naruto responded, making the conversation as casual as possible. A conversation between two friends.

"My buddies from our school will be playing with us. All of them take sport science, three of which are my classmates and the other three are a year younger than us."

"Oh, this really tastes delicious. How come you can cook so good? Is that a perk of being gay?" Before Naruto realized what he said, the words have already come out his mouth. It made Kiba turn towards him with a grim look.

"You know, we aren't that close enough for you to be mentioning my homosexuality like that." Kiba warned in a voice which scared Naruto enough to make him freeze on his seat. Kiba's brown eyes suddenly seemed sharper and they looked at Naruto's own blue eyes as if they were boring right through his soul. His breathing even stopped.

"Oh come on, you are so easy to frighten." Kiba suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and tapped on Naruto's shoulder to calm the tense blond down. "You're gonna make me wonder if you're the gay one and not me. But then I was just kidding. I'm used to the 'gay' word being mentioned in conversations. Even my friends sometimes call me 'fag' or 'cocksucker' as a nickname or to joke with me but it doesn't affect me anymore." Naruto's jaw almost dropped when he heard the word 'cocksucker' and wondered why in the world Kiba was telling him something so, taboo. Kiba didn't seem to notice Naruto's reaction and continued.

"Well as long as they don't abuse it. But then again, being gay has nothing to do with my cooking skills. My older sister Hana used to always have me help her in the kitchen back when I was in high school and the skills just stuck with me I guess."

Thankfully, Kiba's words calmed Naruto down and his breathing returned to normal.

"You scared me big time there Kiba. Anyway, I'm sorry about the gay comment."

"Nah, don't mind it. It's not like I'm insecure about it." he said, hoping it would calm Naruto down a bit. "Well I used to be back in high school and back then I was wishing I was straight but ever since coming out I gained confidence and became happy with being gay. And if people ever insult me for it, they can just answer to my fists and muscles." Kiba said as he flexed his biceps to show Naruto his capable arms.

Both laughed at Kiba's show. Naruto's nervousness died down and they continued to eat their dinner while watching the news. The cut on his finger still ached and when he came to notice it again, he somehow felt a bit of unexplainable tingling in it. It has been more than 10 minutes since Kiba held his hand and yet somehow he could still feel his touch.

This revelation made him a bit scared and no matter how impossible it may sound, a thought actually crossed his mind about him becoming more than friends with Kiba. It seemed farfetched because Naruto knew he didn't feel that way about guys, but how could he know if he never tried?

His mind wandered as he ate, the sound from the TV already muffled into inaudible sounds as the external environment was shut off from his mind. He came to think about it and as a kid, he's always found girls attractive and did not look on boys in that way. He didn't even try to see boys that way because it was told to be a wrong thing to do. Boys like girls and girls like boys. That was the said rule. But what if there was no actual rule and what if he didn't learn that so-called rule in the first place? Would he have found boys the same way he saw girls? Was the attraction he found in girls sort of caused by the norms society has imposed on him when he was a kid?

Minute by minute he found himself digging deeper into these thoughts, trying to find an answer to this predicament he has found himself dragged into. But he couldn't find an answer, well not on his own. That anime he watched, it was probably the one causing him to overthink things. The way the characters were portrayed showed that their love wasn't necessarily based on gender. The characters' sexual orientation had not really been clearly pointed out. They may have really been homosexual but from what he saw in the anime, it was somehow made to show that people do actually feel love with people with people from the same gender and that it was more natural than what he thought. That when you fall in love with someone, a trivial thing such as gender was irrelevant.

And if that was the case, then was it possible that he could see guys in that way? Kiba?

His face heated up at the thought and he noticed that he already finished his meal, lost in his thoughts while he ate it so that it was only then he realized he was done. He stood up from the couch and washed the dishes. Taking a pitcher of cold water from the mini-fridge, he poured it on the glass and he looked at Kiba who facing the TV as he drank the refreshing water.

'Come on, you're only thinking about being with Kiba like that because he's gay and thanks to that anime. You're straight and you don't need to test it. You've had sex so many times with Sakura right? You can get it up with her. So why think about this now?'

His head was starting to hurt from all that musing and he decided that he should just sleep on it. He brushed his teeth and told Kiba he was hitting the sack. He laid down on the bed, thinking about the line-up of patients he had for the next day and it seemed to take his mind off of Kiba and it succeeded in getting him sleepy. His eyes closed and he was sucked into the realm of slumber.

…

" _ **I really like you Naruto."**_

" _ **You… you do?"**_

" _ **Yes. Do you like me too?"**_

" _ **I uh… I don't know."**_

" _ **There's only one way to find out."**_

 _ **And with that Naruto felt Kiba's lips collide with his. It was soft at first but he felt the increase in passion as Kiba put more pressure on it. Kiba's hand held him by his head and pulled him closer, further deepening their kiss. They pulled back for air and he could see the huge smile on Kiba's face. Naruto felt embarrassed and he knew he was probably blushing but he wanted to kiss him again and so he was the one who leaned closer that time and sealed their lips which the brunet gladly returned.**_

" _ **Would I take that as a yes?" Kiba asked in a smirk.**_

" _ **I… I…"**_

CRING! CRING! CRING! CRING! CRING!

And then Naruto was woken up by his cellphone's alarm. He sat up breathing heavily, memories of his dream still clear. He quickly dismissed the alarm but there was the thought in his mind he couldn't dismiss.

'Oh my god, did I just dream of kissing Kiba? It can't be. Why would I? Damn it I really need to get my mind straight.'

He turned to look at Kiba's bed and saw that the brunet was still asleep, or he may have woken up but chose to stay in bed. He got out of bed to get ready for the day, trying his best to shake away the memory of the dream but trying to do that only yielded the exact opposite result he wanted.

When he took the shower, it was all that ran around his mind. In the end he just chuckled in defeat because he knew there was no point in trying to forget. Love knows no gender right? Maybe he was just bound to know what it truly means and that Kiba was somehow the key into finding his answers.

'There's just no way.'

A/N:

This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I had to cut it here. I plan on posting Chapter 4 maybe 3-4 days from now because I have to attend a retreat for 2 days and 2 nights and I can't bring my laptop there to write so I'll probably just keep ideas in my notebook and work my ass off Wednesday night to write it. But I will make sure I post it in 4 days.

A bit of info in the next chapter is that Ino comes into play, and I'm hoping you can guess what for. Any thoughts? So if you haven't clicked follow yet on this story, make sure you do so you'd get updated when I post the next chapter.

Leave a review because that would really make me happy. Just let me know that the views I see on this story aren't just numbers but real people.

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is a real manga/anime and of course I do not own it. And if you don't know, a new shounen-ai anime called 'Super Lovers' started airing last week in case you wanna watch something new.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

We're Friends Aren't We?

"So, this is the place." Kiba announced as he and Naruto arrived at the basketball court they were going to be playing at. It was Saturday and Naruto's day-off and the day they scheduled their basketball game with Kiba's friends from his university.

"Street ball huh?" Naruto stated as he eyed the place. There were already six people playing a half-court game on the court. He watched them and could see they weren't just there to play around. They were good.

"It appears we're the last ones to arrive. Those are my schoolmates whom we'll be playing with." the brunet pointed.

"Hey Kiba, it's about time you got here." shouted one guy when he noticed the two's arrival. He was around Naruto's height from what the blond estimated, with silver hair that fell down to his shoulders.

"Yeah. But it's not as if we're late. We still have two minutes before the agreed time." Kiba yelled back to the guy. Kiba then spoke to Naruto. "That one is Suigetsu, a classmate of mine and I'll introduce you to them shortly."

Naruto nodded and they continued to walk their way to sit on one of the benches beside the court. They watched as the six guys played and it didn't take long for them to conclude their game.

"That was a good warm-up." one guy said as he walked towards them while making stretches on his arms. "So, who's your friend Kiba?"

"Yeah, right. Guys so uh," Kiba spoke loudly as to catch all of the others attention. "This is my roommate Naruto. He's a physical therapy intern at Konoha General Hospital and I managed to get him to come join us in our game."

Naruto did a small wave of his hand as met Kiba's friend.

"Hm, you're hot. Has Kiba ever made a move on you 'cause I swear you're definitely his type." one other guy said to Naruto. These made Naruto blush and Kiba embarrassed.

"Shut up Zaku!"

"Don't get all defensive. It only makes it more obvious you like him." Zaku smirked. He wasn't gay but it wasn't as if straight people can't tell when a person is good looking and he was the one in their group of friends who liked to tease Kiba.

"Would you just stop it? We don't want to make Naruto uncomfortable." Kiba pleaded. Naruto just stood still in his place, unable to speak about what he just heard but his mind now swimming with thoughts about whether Kiba might like him or not.

"Anyway, that loud-mouthed one is Zaku and he's the same year as Suigetsu and I." Kiba explained to the blond. "The one with silver hair as I've told you earlier is Suigetsu. He has some crazy fascination with knives and swords."

"Yo." Suigetsu raised a hand to Naruto.

"The one with thick eyebrows is Lee, no offense." Kiba described as he didn't really know how else to introduce him.

"None taken." the bushy browed male said.

"He's insanely fast in the court and can even jump higher than me." Naruto raised his eyebrows, seemingly unable to believe that the bushy browed guy, who also happened to have a strange bowl cut hair, can jump higher than 46 inches. "What's your vertical jump height again Lee?"

"Last time I checked it was 50 inches." Lee replied proudly as he did a thumbs up.

"Wow I would definitely love to see that." Naruto said excitedly. One of the reason he went to play with Kiba was also to see Kiba's own jump.

"Then I'll be happy to show you." Lee stated and then he zoomed off to the court and jumped near the ring, his head clearly seen to be above the ring at his peak. His landing was gracefully turned into a parkour like roll, effectively protecting him from any leg injuries.

"Now that's Lee, hyperactive as ever." Kiba remarked and he and all his other friends laughed softly as Lee returned.

"That was amazing Lee, you're like just the same height as me." Naruto praised and he swore Lee's eyes sparkled hearing his words.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. If you want I can show my workout on how I achieved that incredible jumping power." he said with burning zeal.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I still don't have time to do any training like that. Maybe after I graduate."

"Fair enough."

"Okay moving on," Kiba said after clearing his throat to once again gather their attention as he still wasn't done introducing his schoolmates to Naruto. "The on with the blood red hair is Gaara. He's the same age as us but he started a year later so he's only a third year."

Naruto looked at Gaara, noticing his lack of eyebrows and the red tattoo of the kanji for 'love' on his left forehead. There were dark circles on his eyes making Naruto wonder if the guy ever sleeps. Gaara didn't make any sign of acknowledgement to Naruto and just stared at him. The blond felt goosebumps form on his skin and decided to be careful of Gaara from then on.

"The taller brunet next to him is his older brother Kankuro and he's also my classmate." Kiba continued. "He's a puppet master who somehow ended up in sports science instead of the theater but he's also good in designing work-out machines and that's what he plans on doing after graduation. He even built his own machine for leg exercises to use for his thesis."

"Yo." Kankuro raised a hand, clearly showing how different he was from his little brother. Kiba meanwhile continued.

"The last one with the long brown hair would be Neji and he's been my schoolmate since high school."

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto." Neji said as he extended an arm to Naruto, the first one to do so. Naruto took it and shook hands with him as a sign of formality.

"A pleasure to meet all of you guys too." Naruto said back but then Neji spoke again.

"But now that the introductions are over, let's see what Naruto's got. We'll play whole court 4 vs 4. Kiba would be on one team and Lee on the other. Naruto would be with Kiba so he'd be more comfortable and I will go with Gaara. Then the four of you will choose which side to join. Any objections?"

"I'd say that's fair enough." Zaku agreed to Neji's proposition. "Suigetsu and I will join Kiba's team if it's alright with you Sabakus."

"No objection on our part. Gaara and I will join Lee's team so that means Neji's also with us." Kankuro settled. "Now, let's start this game."

And so the game started with Lee's team taking the first hold of the ball after winning rock-paper-scissors against Kiba. Lee was so fast that he easily crossed over Zaku. Naruto tried to guard him but his movement was so fluid that Naruto fell for a fake and Lee went by him with ease but Lee didn't expect Kiba to suddenly appear before him with his hand already reaching out to steal the ball. Before that happened, Lee made a pass to Kankuro who was already speeding towards the ring. He successfully took the pass and executed a lay-up but it was foiled when Kiba slapped the ball down from above.

"That's so high." Naruto stared in awe at the perfectly executed block and was frozen for a bit. He's never seen a cooler guy than Kiba and that move he made definitely wasn't a sight Naruto could forget.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as the ball bounced near him shaking the blond out of his state. He managed to take the ball away before Gaara had a chance to steal it and dribbled towards the other side of the court. He ran as fast as he could, thankful that his arm was still coordinated and he could dribble it at that speed. When he reached the other half of the court, he was met with Neji who guarded him but he saw Zaku waving at him to pass the ball and just as he was near Neji, he made it look like he was going to do a cross over but passed the ball to Zaku. Zaku dribbled the ball towards the ring but because Lee was fast, it made him unable to execute a lay-up as the bushy browed male guarded him but he saw Kiba jumping towards the ring even though the ball wasn't near him. Zaku immediately knew what Kiba was about to do and so he threw it in a direction where Kiba would be able to get the ball. Kiba grabbed the ball with both hand and executed an alley-oop, succeeding in getting the first point in the game.

"Nice one Kiba!" Zaku shouted as they ran to the other side of the court, readying their defense. Naruto soon followed and they continued to play their game.

The game went on with Lee's team taking the lead of 29-28, only one point left for them to win the game. The set rule was that whoever takes 30 points first wins. One basket is equal to one point, regardless of being made inside or outside the three-point line. Everyone on the court was doing their best, especially Kiba's team who was on the defense. Lee had the ball and Kiba was making sure that he couldn't pass by him to make a shot while the others do their best not to let Lee pass the ball.

Lee had no one open to pass the ball to and he tried to make a drive but Kiba's desire not to lose had made his focus increased and he managed to steal the ball. Kiba ran for their basket, all the other players following. But Lee also had that same fire to win and he ran fast and was able to position himself to block Kiba. Kiba somehow anticipated this would happen and he himself knew it was a difficult thing to pass by Lee but he saw that Naruto was open without anyone in position to guard him. He made a quick pass, barely avoiding Gaara's hand who reached out to try and steal it and the ball was caught by Naruto. There was an opening under the court and Naruto took this opportunity and ran towards the basket. He leapt with all his might and tried to do a lay-up but it was foiled when Kankuro appeared from out of nowhere to spike the ball off his hand.

The force was so strong that it off-balanced Naruto and even though he tried to regain his balance, he landed wrongly on the outer side of his right foot instead of the balls of both feet. Naruto felt an intense sharp pain on his ankle at the contact with the ground and before he knew it he was down.

"AH!" Naruto clutched his feet in pain. It was clear as day what happened. His ankle was sprained due to the false landing.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kankuro asked as he immediately headed for the blond. The ball was left dead and all the other players were already encircling Naruto. "Man I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit the ball that hard."

"Ugh. I'm okay. It's just a… grr… sprain." Naruto said, his eyes closing shut every time the pain in his ankle throbbed.

"What do you mean you're okay? You just sprained your ankle while landing. There's no way it's 'just' a sprain." Kiba said. He took hold of Naruto's leg and asked permission from Naruto to take off his shoe to take a closer look on the damage.

"Just be careful." Naruto replied. Kiba untied the lace and carefully slid the shoe off. He also doffed the sock revealing Naruto's ankle which was already showing signs of swelling.

"Hey, someone get ice." Kiba ordered the group.

"I… I'm on it." came the panicked voice of Kankuro. He was feeling bad for Naruto and was feeling responsible for the blond's sprain so he took it upon himself to do whatever he could to help.

"Ah damn that hurts." Naruto grunted in pain as the ankle was moved slightly. "Kiba can you let go of it for a bit? I'm gonna check on it."

"Oh sure. You're the one who knows this better." Kiba receded and gently let go off the leg. Naruto cupped the ankle with both hands and did some maneuvers, or something called a special test to check what structure could have been damaged. Kiba watched as Naruto tilted his own ankle in different directions, hearing him grunt in certain positions that the ankle was brought to.

"I think it's just a Grade I sprain." Naruto said as he finished inspecting his ankle. "I just need to go home and rest it immediately."

"I'll take you home." Kiba said. Being his roommate and the one who invited Naruto to play with them, it was his obligation.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto smiled shyly. The scene was almost just like when he cut his finger and Kiba was the one volunteering again to tend to him.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I'll check." Naruto tried to stand up, using Kiba's arm for support. He balanced on one leg and tried to give weight on the other but the pain shot up. "I don't think I should put any more weight on it. And damn I still have duty tomorrow. I really need to get home and rest this if I'm going to treat patients tomorrow."

"Can't you just take a day-off?" Kiba suggested. The two were already walking for the bench, Naruto hopping on one leg and using Kiba as his makeshift crutch.

"I could but then I have to go to a doctor to get a medical certificate because unless I present one, it will be three days make-up duty instead of one."

"I see." Naruto sat on the bench to rest his ankle. He took another closer look on it and the area was indeed starting to swell and already reddening. He couldn't afford to have it more injured as it was then. Luckily he remembered that he had sports tape inside the bag he brought.

"Kiba, can you bring me my backpack?"

"Sure." the brunet complied and went to the other bench where Naruto's unmistakable orange backpack was. He brought it to Naruto and the blond took a white tape from it.

"This is my own Mueller tape but you probably know about it too being in sports." Naruto said. Kiba nodded. They weren't really taught on how to use it but he have seen it being used before by the varsity players in their school.

The tape was somewhat like a cloth. It wasn't elastic and it wasn't that easy to tear. Doing complicated twists and turns of the tape around his foot, ankle and leg which took around 3 minutes since he needed to be very careful, he finished taping his ankle so that it would be more immobile and prevent further damage to the ligament. Naruto tried to move his ankle to check the functionality of the taping and was happy with his work.

"You have to teach me that too some time." Kiba stated, looking amazed at Naruto's work.

"When I get a day-off I could. But you have to buy the tape to use 'cause it's not that cheap."

"Hey, I got the ice!" Kankuro yelled as he ran towards them. "Sorry for taking long. I had to buy from the convenience store across the street."

The ice was inside a plastic bag and Naruto took it from him. He lifted his injured leg up the bench and let his foot rest on top of the bag to elevate it. He grabbed a face towel from his bag and wrapped it around the foot before placing the ice bag on it.

"Ah, that feels good." he sighed when he felt the coolness from the icebag. "I think I'll let this icebag here for 10 minutes. I'm sure you still want to play ball Kiba so just leave me here and I'll just watch."

"Naruto I'm really sorry about this." Kankuro apologized again.

"I told you it's okay. Accidents happen. You don't have to apologize." Naruto insisted, also not wanting to make him feel bad.

"If you say so."

Following Naruto's advice, Kiba and the others played again and did a half-court game, 3 vs 4 with Kiba on the team with 4 people. Lee however got Suigetsu for a teammate since he was the third strongest player making the playing ground even. They played for around fifteen minutes before Kiba's team took the victory, earning a 15-13 score.

"So guys, I guess I have to take Naruto home now." Kiba announced. "Let's play again next time."

"Yeah, you better take your boyfriend home Kiba." Suigetsu teased.

"Shut up shark-teeth!" Kiba growled, his face reddening but not that apparent due to his skin tone. But Suigetsu wasn't done with his teasing yet.

"Hey Naruto, you watch yourself around Kiba huh? I tell you you're definitely his type."

"I told you to shut up!" Kiba growled as he forcefully grabbed Suigetsu by his collar and glared at him, his prominent canines showing. He was at least 4 inches taller than the silver-haired boy and way more muscular.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." came the petrified voice of Suigetsu. Everyone else who was watching the exchange burst out in a laugh knowing full well what Kiba was capable of doing. They've gotten in at least two fights before with some other students and no one was able to beat them thanks to Kiba who can knock a guy out in one punch.

Naruto was watching them as well, his heart rising in rate after hearing Suigetsu's teases. What if he really was Kiba's type? What if Kiba does likes him? These thoughts scared him a bit because knowing a girl likes you is far different from knowing that another guy likes you. But that may not be the case because even though Kiba was gay, he really couldn't like every guy he sees. Naruto doesn't like every hot girl he sees and therefore Kiba may not see him that way. It was just Suigetsu's joke.

But why was he feeling bothered thinking about how Kiba might not like him like that?

"We should go." he heard Kiba. He didn't notice him coming up his way, too lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah." Naruto removed the icebag, sat up and wore his backpack. He stood up on one leg, wrapping his right arm around Kiba's shoulders for support. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this nervous around Kiba but that moment he felt butterflies flying inside his stomach. He could feel his own heartbeat. It was almost like that feeling when you have a crush on someone.

'Wait a minute. Does this mean I have a… cr-cr… crush on him?' Naruto stuttered, even in his thoughts he stuttered which was crazy.

'Oh my god he's looking at me.'

"Hey you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Lead the way." the blond answered flustered. He was way too close to Kiba and the feeling just seemed to intensify. They walked towards the direction of the street with Naruto continuing to hop on his better leg. But he wasn't used to moving around with one leg and since he could only use one arm to support himself every time he needed to advance his left leg, his arm muscles started to get tired.

"Sorry Kiba but can we just rest for a bit."

"Tired already huh?" Kiba stopped advancing and let Naruto rest. It was maybe around 20 meters more till they reach the taxi waiting spot.

"Yeah. I'm not used to walking like this. But I could always give a little weight on my other leg so I wouldn't get too tired."

"No you can't use the other one." Kiba firmly reiterated. He wasn't the physical therapist, no. But he'd seen how Naruto flinched when he tried to step on that leg earlier. It wasn't an ordinary sprain if it hurt that much to bear weight. Then Kiba thought of an idea which could save both time and it wouldn't tire out Naruto.

He was glad he didn't have to bring his own bag as they decided to just place their things inside Naruto's. Without warning he positioned himself in front of the blond, his back facing Naruto and quickly lifted him up in a piggyback ride.

"Hey Kiba what the heck put me down!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Come on this will save us time. You need to rest that foot of yours if you want to go do your duty tomorrow."

"Kiba I'm a grown up man. This is embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing. And besides, you have that taped ankle to prove you can't walk right now and people would know why I'm carrying you." Kiba reminded. Naruto hadn't worn his shoe again because it would only make his ankle move more in the donning and it would probably hurt a lot. Plus there was the fact that he would be removing it again at the dorm so he just placed his shoe inside the backpack earlier.

"But…"

"No buts." Kiba insisted. Naruto didn't have a choice but to yield. He also had no choice but to wrap his arms around Kiba if he didn't want to fall. But holding him like this, he became afraid that he might actually fall. Just not in the way he wanted.

He couldn't do anything about it and it was just a few meters more but his heart was pounding like crazy. It felt like it was going to burst through his chest and since his chest was against Kiba's back, then it was possible Kiba could feel it too.

At that realization, he abruptly moved back, almost making the two of them fall but Kiba was quick enough to place one leg behind and regained his balance.

"Hey don't move so much Naruto. I almost lost balance there. You wouldn't want to get crushed under me and get more injuries do you?" Well Kiba did have a point. He leaned closer, hoping his heart would calm down even just a bit. But that caring tone Kiba's voice held was doing the exact opposite.

'Damn it Kiba, could I possibly be falling for you?'

…

They ended up visiting a doctor who had a clinic near the university. Naruto figured he should just stay at home the following day to let his ankle rest and he better get the doctor's certificate for his injury so he wouldn't have extra days to make up for. The doctor advised him to take up to two days of rest before he can go back to his PT duties and he also prescribed him pain relievers.

The two arrived at their dorm an hour after they left the court and that time Naruto insisted that Kiba let him walk as there was no way he was going to let anyone else in the dorm see him being carried by Kiba because unlike people from outside, he was definitely going to be seeing these people again for the rest of the two months.

"You know it's kinda ironic how it's the physical therapist who's gonna be needing physical therapy." Kiba said as Naruto finally got on his bed.

"You got that right." Naruto sighed. He didn't expect to get injured in the game and not when the game was almost over. If Lee's team made their basket then he wouldn't have been in his current predicament.

"And since you're injured I guess that leaves me, the roommate, to take care of you." Kiba said. Naruto felt bad for it. He didn't want to trouble Kiba.

'He should be playing with his friends right now and enjoying the weekend but I just had to ruin it.'

"I'm sorry you had to go through this trouble Kiba but you really don't have to do this. Thank you for carrying me back here but I can take care of myself." Naruto told Kiba. The brunet however dismissed his words.

"Don't blame yourself for this Naruto. And it's no trouble for me, really. We're friends aren't we? Friends do this for each other. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"I…" Naruto thought about it. Well of course he'd do the same. He wouldn't find it to be trouble to take care of a friend. And Kiba was his friend right? Even if they'd know each other for only a week, he was his friend. "Of course I would."

"I gonna get some ice from the fridge." Kiba announced and he made his way out of the room. Naruto didn't speak up anymore and decided to just let Kiba do what he want. He checked his ankle again and noticed that the tape was starting to peel off. It was probably the water from the icebag that soaked into the tape. He needed to cut the tape off and place a new one or maybe just apply a bandage to help control the swelling. He was so glad that it wasn't swelling that much because he remembered one softball varsity player from his sports rotation who sprained his ankle and it swelled so much his teammates joked about how it was a softball under the skin of his ankle and he ate it because it really swelled so big. Naruto chuckled a bit at the memory. Back then he was always thinking that the players only get injured because they weren't careful enough but being injured himself, he knew that was not the case. There were just things that you couldn't avoid.

The day went on and as Kiba said, he took care of Naruto. They decided to play video games like Tekken 6 and even WWE 2K14. Naruto won most of the matches in Tekken while Kiba wiped Naruto's ass in wrestling, a game Naruto didn't play much.

And as they played, Naruto found himself looking at Kiba more, watching his reactions when he pulled of a heavy-damage move or when it was Naruto who got the best of him. Whenever the game loaded, Naruto would turn to look at Kiba and then quickly looked away when Kiba starts turning to his direction, his heart racing at the fear of being caught. It was just like the way he used to feel for Sakura.

'If he could make me feel this way, does this mean I'm turning gay, for Kiba? But how do I know for sure? It's all so confusing.'

They finished playing at around 11:30 and the two of them could feel the hunger and hear their growling stomachs. They didn't have much breakfast, just an energy bar because of having to go early for the game. They were supposed to eat outside after the game but because of Naruto's injury, they headed home as soon as possible. Kiba stood up from the couch and announced he was going to cook lunch and that Naruto should just stay there and watch TV until he finished cooking. But before Kiba could walk to the kitchen, Naruto stopped him.

"Kiba, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? A question? Sure."

"I don't want to intrude if it's personal but how did you know that you're gay?" the blond asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Oh, why the sudden interest?" Kiba smirked and sat back down on the couch, looking directly at Naruto. The blond however couldn't look Kiba in the eye and had to gaze his eyes somewhere else in the room.

"It's uh… I'm just curious. I never had a gay friend before so I can't understand why a guy would like another guy." Naruto finally asked. 'Which is possibly what I'm feeling right now.'

"Well if you really want to know." Kiba took a deep breath before he started to tell Naruto his story. "I think it started when I was 13. I developed a crush on this guy who's a year older than me. He played basketball and was the power forward of the school's team. I watched most of the games because of him. It might have been just admiration but thinking about it now I'd say it was a crush. He was also sort of the reason why I started to play. I never told him how I felt though and he already had a girlfriend."

Naruto listened intently, hoping that maybe Kiba's story could enlighten him about the way he was feeling towards his friend.

"Back at that time I never really understood what being gay meant. I thought it was just what you call those kids who always hang out with the girls and act girly and speak with that funny stereotypical gay accent. I only learned what gay really meant a year after. I got scared when I learned about it because they said it was wrong to like people of the same gender and it made me think that what I felt for that guy back might be an indication of me being gay. So I hid it from my friends and I tried to date a girl because all my other friends have girlfriends. The relationship didn't last and we broke up 'cause I never felt the same way for her as I did for my guy crush. I couldn't see her in the same way. I didn't feel excited in seeing her or being close to her. It was just peer pressure that I decided to date her. I just didn't feel that way for girls so I accepted being gay. I hid it till high school and only came out at college since no one knew me and I was tired of having to hide what I feel."

Naruto thought about it. So Kiba had a crush on one guy and then couldn't see the girls in the same way. But was liking one guy enough to convince someone that he's gay.

"Did you ever have a crush on any other guy after that first one?"

"Actually, yes I have. Back in high school. He was assigned to be my lab partner in chemistry and that was when I felt the same way as I used to with that basketball player. I got nervous around him but still I always wished there was laboratory so I get to work with him. But he also had a girlfriend and his own set of friends so we didn't hang out much beside that class. There was also no way I could tell him about my feelings and be hated by him for it. That's why I don't want to hide my being gay to other people now because I don't want to build friendship with them and then lose it once they learn about it. Not all people are gay friendly and that's why I'm glad you're not a homophobe Naruto." Kiba gave a soft smile to Naruto as he said that.

"I've never really disliked gay people. I believe people shouldn't be looked down upon by loving someone else, no matter who they are." the blond said.

"Naruto."

"Yes."

"Could it possibly be you're asking me this because… you're doubting yourself? That you're starting to think you could possibly be gay too?"

"What, no!" Naruto shouted in a panicked, denying reply. He was so shocked by Kiba's words that he forgot about his ankle and accidentally stepped on it when he stood up from the surprise.

"GAHHH!" he screamed in pain and sat back down instantly and checked his foot.

"That's definitely the sound of one in denial." Kiba laughed at Naruto's display. "But don't worry Naruto. If you ever do have doubts about your sexuality, I'm always here to help."

Naruto on the other hand could only gape at him, frozen in place and unable to say a word back at how Kiba figured him out so easily.

A/N:

So there was Chapter 4 and I hope you didn't get bored with the basketball and PT related stuff. It was still a fun chapter for me to write though.

Thanks for the reviews abnegation218, FortuneOnee, The Secret Sal, Fanfic Anonymous 101, maxridelover and for those who followed this fic. You guys really make me happy and motivated to write more. I'm even sacrificing time for review to write this even though I have exams every Saturday.

And just to share, I'm getting flooded with favs and follows with this straight lemon one-shot NaruKarin I wrote. I never really expected straight fanfiction was more popular than yaoi. The number of views that it got on its first day was around 1600 views, in which my yaoi one-shots couldn't even get that much in 2 months. The views on it only further increased when it got added to a community and it's now my third most fav story on FF and it hasn't even been a month since I uploaded it. Crazy.

Don't forget to follow and leave your comments on the chapter. Next chap is gonna include drama. Oh, I don't want to break Naruto's heart but, shit happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

The First Move

Naruto was back to his PT duty. After taking the doctor's advice to get rest for two days, he didn't report for duty on Sunday to make sure his ankle healed properly. When Monday came, he could already move it without it hurting too much. He knew as a PT intern that he needed more rest but he was stubborn and decided to report on that day. Using his Mueller sports tape, he secured his ankle firmly making sure it wouldn't move into any unwanted directions and with the help of some painkillers, he did his duty without a hitch.

Tuesday came and when Naruto thought it would just be like any other day, he was proven wrong when he received a text message from his older brother Kurama.

 ** _Naruto I know this is not the best time to tell you this with you still on your hospital duty but the guilt of not letting you know sooner is eating me. I've sent pictures on your FB but look at it only once you get home. ONCE YOU GET HOME. I'm sorry Naruto._**

That was the text message. He received it during lunch break as he was dining with Ino because she was the only other co-intern who had no patients at that time.

Naruto re-read the message from his brother Kurama and he was getting really curious as to what was sent to his FB. It sounded very serious if his brother said he was getting guilty for not informing him sooner and yet he placed a warning not to look at it until he was home meaning it wasn't really that urgent.

"Naruto, you really should stop checking your phone and start eating." Ino reprimanded him. Naruto closed his phone when he heard Ino. "We only have 30 minutes for break and since it took 10 minutes to get our food we don't have the leisure to go on social network."

"Oh, yeah right." Quickly Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and returned to eating his quarter-pound burger. Being a PT intern was a really tough thing to do. Sometimes they even take lunch an hour past their scheduled hour for break and they had to be back in 30 minutes because the patients would already be waiting. But it wasn't his patients that Naruto's mind was filled with when he ate. It was the pictures sent to his FB. What were they about? Why did his brother say that he's sorry in the last part of the text? Was it something his brother did? Or was he sorry for what Naruto would find out?

In the end Naruto didn't check his FB during lunch. He treated around 4 patients that afternoon, the last patient finishing at 5:10 and Naruto finishing his treatment notes by 6 PM. Ino was also busy as well as all his other co-interns. The day was just that toxic and Naruto barely had the time to rest.

When he was given clearance to leave by his staff, he didn't waste time getting out of the hospital. Ino on the other hand had insisted she walk home with Naruto, at least until where she could ride a taxi home to the condo she rents. Since Naruto was ever the gentleman, he let Ino accompany him but his walking pace was fast. He was dying of curiosity to see what the pictures were and he turned on his mobile data to check his FB messenger. He saw Kurama's message and when he opened it, the sight of the pictures that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Ino who was a bit behind him bumped into him because of his unannounced stop.

"Hey, don't just stop without notice." Ino said in irritation. She waited to hear a response from Naruto, an apology perhaps but none came. Naruto was still frozen in place, scrolling through the pictures and Ino got curious as to why he would stop just like that. She leaned over his shoulders to see Naruto's hand that was holding the phone, shaking.

"Naruto?" she asked with worry. No response was given and she now looked at what was on the phone. It was a picture of a pale guy with black hair making out with a girl with pink hair. The realization of who the girl was struck Ino, the unmistakable pink hair that Naruto had once given her as a description of his ex-girlfriend being the evidence.

"Oh my god." she gasped as she covered her mouth his one hand. Ino knew that the girl was Naruto's ex and he seeing her making out with another guy must be painful.

"Ho- how could you?" Naruto finally spoke in a soft, cracking voice, his eyes still staring at the phone. "Sasuke. How could you?"

'So Naruto knows who the guy is.' Ino thought.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to look at Ino who was eyeing him with concern. Ino didn't fail to see the tears forming on Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly turned to look away, not wanting her to see him like that.

Ino didn't know what to say. She's only known Naruto for more than a week and had no clue what exactly he was going through, how deep it was that the picture affected him. She made no move and waited for Naruto to make his own.

"Can I ask you a favor Ino?" the blond spoke. Ino knew it was probably related to the picture and because of that she was willing to give Naruto that favor he asked.

"Yes, sure."

"You live in a condo right? Just you?"

"Yes I do and it's just me. But why do you ask?"

"Do they allow alcohol inside?"

"Yes. Are you planning on drinking tonight?"

"I have no choice. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after seeing that. It hurts so much Ino. He's my best friend, and he dared do this to me."

Ino gasped after learning who the guy was. Naruto's best friend. And he made-out with Naruto's ex. It was like a sword stabbed from the back.

"Can I stay for the night, please?" Naruto pleaded, holding both of her hands as he looked at her with desperation. "I can't drink at our dorms and I can't go to a bar, not with my hospital uniform. It's both our day-offs tomorrow anyway, so please."

Ino couldn't consider herself as Naruto's friend yet but she could still empathize. In truth, she knew what it felt to see an ex-lover with another person. She herself has had bouts of drinking to try and forget the hurt she felt. She knew it was only temporary relief but if it was what he wanted, then she would give it. Make Naruto forget for even just one night.

"Okay."

…

"You fucking bastard! How could you do this to me Sasuke?!" Naruto cried, clenching hard on his hair still finding it hard to believe his best friend could betray him like that. There wasn't only the picture of him making-out with Sakura. Kurama by chance happened to walk in on the club that the two chose to hang out. Kurama easily recognized them, especially Sakura who he knew dumped his younger brother. He didn't know why the two were there 'cause when he saw them they were already grinding against each other on the dance floor as if without care in the world who sees them. That was the first picture Kurama took, of them dancing together. They started making-out while running their hands around each other's body. That was the second picture Kurama took. It didn't take long and Kurama saw them leaving the club with Sakura dragging Sasuke by his arm, the two obviously drunk. He already had a clue what they were up to but Kurama decided to follow them. He ended up driving to Sakura's apartment, a place he knew because it was where Naruto would sometimes spend his nights with. The third and last picture was of the two of them entering the dark apartment.

Kurama also said in the message along with the pictures that even though the rest could have been figured out, he wanted to be sure. He went closer to the apartment and the sounds he heard was proof enough.

"Of all the girls you could fuck why did it have to be her?!" the blond shouted again to the non-existent Sasuke. He couldn't stop crying, his tears still flowing down his cheeks. Ino couldn't do anything to calm down Naruto and she was beginning to regret her decision to let Naruto stay for the night to drink.

Naruto poured Vodka yet again to the small cup, taking in his 10th shot for the night. His face was already flushed and he was getting tipsy on the couch.

"Naruto, I think you've had enough." Ino finally said. Naruto turned to look at her and she was glad he could still hear her.

"It's not working Ino." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Damn it! It hurts so much. Maybe I wouldn't be like this if she did it with some guy I do not know but my best friend, fuck! What did she want to prove? She knew Sasuke was my best friend."

He sobbed and poured another shot of the alcohol in the glass and drank it, feeling it burn inside his throat.

"I knew that she liked him ever since I introduced her to my best friend in high school but I just never thought…"

"Hey, it's okay." Ino sat down next to Naruto and patted him on the back. "Come on, I thought you wanna forget about this for tonight. Thinking over it is only gonna do that exact opposite."

Ino took the small glass away from Naruto and set it on the far side of the table. Naruto's eyes followed the glass but did nothing to get it back. Meanwhile, Ino started to run her fingers on Naruto's blond locks, surprising Naruto but again he did nothing to stop her.

"Your hair is so bright, unlike mine." she stated. Her hand travelled back down to Naruto's nape and she caressed him there. "We should have some fun, something to help you forget about tonight."

Before Naruto could reply Ino stood up and sat on Naruto's lap with a devilish smile. She pinned down Naruto's shoulders, looking at him with lust. Naruto's mind was hazy and he let those plump lips close in with his own.

His half-lidded eyes suddenly grew wide as he at last comprehended what was going on. He put his hand on the back of Ino's head and pulled her closer to put in more pressure into the kiss. But it was all in vain when Naruto didn't feel anything good about the kiss. It just felt, wrong. Realizing this he pushed Ino back with both hands, panting heavily for the moment that he forgot to breathe.

"Stop."

"Naruto, don't be such a killjoy." Ino just chuckled. "Just let loose for tonight. Both of us are awfully stressed from internship and you need to get your mind off of some things. Let's do both ourselves a favor, okay?"

Ino smiled at him and once again tried to pin Naruto on the couch and attacked his lips, pushing down harder than before. She also moved down to kiss on Naruto's neck and down to his collar bone. She took Naruto's hands and she guided them to run up her waist and to cup her breasts, moaning at the touch. She started to grind her hips against Naruto, making herself moan even louder.

But Naruto, he wasn't responding at all. It took a bit of time for her to notice this and she stopped, eyeing Naruto with an unbelieving look. It was such a huge blow to her pride. No other guy she came up to before has ever rejected her like this. She moved her hips down to align directly with Naruto's own and grinded with it once again only to find that he wasn't hard. She has never felt so embarrassed in her life knowing that she couldn't even rouse Naruto and he was already drunk. He was supposed to have pinned her down on the couch minutes ago and fucking her relentlessly.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled at Naruto, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Clenching her eyes shut she got away from Naruto and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door down in the process.

Naruto sat there motionless, uncaring of the girl he just turned down. But what could he do? Whatever Ino did, it didn't make him want her. It didn't instill in him the desire to have sex with her. He was just really heartbroken and he didn't think even she could make him forget what his ex and soon to be ex-best friend did to him.

His head was starting to ache and he could feel the vessels up there throbbing strongly. He initially planned to drink until he got wasted but Ino was right. It wasn't leading him to anywhere. He was foolish enough to think that. And so he stood up slowly, grabbing for the arm rest of the couch when the dizziness increased to keep his balance. He let himself get a bit more accustomed to standing and when the dizziness went down a bit, he grabbed his orange backpack and went out of Ino's place.

When he got back to his apartment it was already around 9 in the evening. He was thankful that he sobered up a bit to be able to grab a taxi, tell him where he lives and pay the fare without making a fool of himself.

"Naruto, where have you…" Kiba greeted his roommate at his arrival but stopped as he saw how red Naruto's face was and how his shoulders slumped down like zombie's.

"Water. I need some water." was all Naruto could say. He went straight for the fridge and swigged down his own tumbler filled with the chilled water.

"Have you been drinking?" Kiba asked even though he know full well that the blond has been drinking evidenced by that flushed face of his.

"Yeah." Naruto replied lazily. "And you know what, I just turned down SEX from a very hot girl." The blond didn't know why he added that part but maybe he said it because he himself couldn't believe it. It wasn't like he haven't had one-night stands before but with Ino, he really didn't feel the desire, the need and it was bugging his mind the whole time he sat inside the taxi home.

"Oh-kay?" Kiba said back but confused as to why Naruto was telling him that.

"Kiba, if your best friend, someone you've been friends with for more than 15 years, dare fucking have sex with your ex-girlfriend… or boyfriend whatever, what would feel huh?" Naruto asked in a devastated voice. Kiba was stunned at the question, not expecting it would just come out of the blue. Naruto on the other hand sat down on the floor defeated. His head was still pounding and he hasn't eaten dinner yet. He didn't have the strength enough to keep on standing.

"Hey are you okay?" Kiba quickly ran to Naruto and kneeled in front of him.

"No, I'm not. Just tell me your answer Kiba? Am I wrong to feel this way? Am I drinking because of something stupid? I know she's my ex-girlfriend but why do I feel so betrayed?"

"I'd probably feel the same." the brunet finally answered. "He's your best friend. If anything, he should not have done anything with her as respect to you. He should have known you loved her, and he should have known it would hurt you to know she did it with another person, even if you're not together anymore. That's why you feel betrayed. Because he knows."

"Why did he do it then? If he knew he shouldn't have."

"He's the only one who can answer that but as you told me, he's your best friend, right? I don't know what happened, how you learned about this but maybe you got it wrong. Maybe he didn't mean to do it." Kiba told him.

"He didn't?" After that Naruto remained silent for a long time. Kiba just watched as his roommate stared into the floor, probably lost in his thoughts about what the brunet has said. But the floor was cold and seeing Naruto's state, Kiba knew he had to get him to bed. He tapped on Naruto's back, ushering him back into reality.

"Come on. The floor's cold. It's not a good thing to stay there." Kiba reached his hand out and Naruto grabbed on it. And as Kiba's hand grabbed his forearm and his own hand grabbed onto Kiba's, a strange feeling suddenly burst in his stomach at the touch of their skins. Naruto couldn't move and he stared into Kiba's eyes. No, the feeling wasn't strange at all because he felt it before. Back then, when Kiba held his hand for far too long when he cut his finger, when he held onto Kiba for support when he sprained his ankle, when Kiba carried him on his back, he felt just like that. Those memories came rushing down and there he was still frozen in place at Kiba's touch.

'Why is he making me feel this way? Why could he and not Ino? What does it mean? Am I really turning gay for him?'

These thoughts entered his mind again, just like that time after waking up from the dream of him kissing Kiba. That dream where he didn't push the brunet away but rather kissed him back.

He was already standing up but his mind was still thinking heavily of the implications of what he was feeling right then. He was so confused, Kiba was making him confused. He wanted answers, badly. What was he feeling? Why did he dream that? Why is it Kiba?

His body moved on its own and he lunged for Kiba, kissing him on the lips. Kiba's eyes were wide in shock and he couldn't move. He wanted to kiss Naruto, ever since that day he first saw him behind that door of their dorm. So he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pushing back gently against Naruto.

Naruto was the first one to pull away and Kiba opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was the blond whose eyes showed shock and with his mouth agape, as if it was only then that he realized what he just did. His also flushed cheeks seemed to become even brighter.

"Na…" Kiba tried to speak but was cut off when the blond pushed him aside and ran for the bedroom.

"Wait." Kiba reached his hand out to stop Naruto and he successfully grabbed him by his backpack that he still hasn't taken off.

"Kiba let go of me!" ordered Naruto but Kiba only tightened his hold. Naruto tried to break free and he slipped his arms from the slings of the bag but Kiba managed to react to that and grabbed his forearm.

"I told you to let go of me." Naruto said again, using his free hand to try and remove the grip Kiba had on him. But he couldn't remove it, not in his state. He was drunk, well probably already sobered up after doing that move against Kiba, but he was tired. He didn't have the strength and even if he wasn't in the influence of the alcohol, Kiba was just larger and stronger than him. His free hand dropped and he ceased struggling.

With an embarrassed and flustered look he turned to Kiba's direction but his head facing down, unable to meet the brunet's eyes. He felt a hand cup his chin, making his head turn to Kiba's direction but he quickly averted his gaze to the side. That was why he didn't see Kiba leaning closer towards him as he was met with a kiss.

It was almost like the reverse happened. He now was the one whose eyes closed after the contact of their lips. Just as when he kissed Kiba, he could feel the butterflies prancing inside his stomach. Kiba held him tightly, his arms moving on their own to wrap around Kiba as well. His eyes opened at last to meet Kiba's own. Kiba pulled away after that with Naruto feeling yearn at the loss of contact. Kiba's hold on him loosened so he let go as well.

"I…" Kiba started to say but stopped as he couldn't come up with anything to say to explain his actions. Naruto stood there waiting but only silence followed. But he didn't need to hear anything yet from Kiba as those two kisses have just answered, even if incompletely, what he felt for the brunet.

"I think I like you Kiba." he told him in a very soft voice, the answer that was given to him by the two kisses they shared. "I don't know how, or why, but you make my heart beat fast when you're near me. I feel butterflies on my stomach when we touch. I even dreamed about the two of us kissing. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm just so confused and I wanted to know what I'm really feeling."

"Don't apologize for kissing me."

"Huh?"

"Because as you can see, I liked it." Kiba said, giving a smirk to prove it.

"But I shouldn't come up on you like that, without your consent. I couldn't control myself and it might have been the alco- hmmpphhh." Naruto tried to explain but he was silenced by Kiba who captured him in another kiss.

"You talk too much. I like you too." Kiba whispered to Naruto's ear.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you please kiss me again?"

'You need not even ask."

And so Kiba kissed him for the 4th time that night with Naruto meeting him halfway. It was soft when their lips met but the desire Naruto has acquired after the first taste of those lips grew and soon he was the one pushing hard against Kiba. Both moaned into the kiss. Kiba was pushed against the wall but soon reversed their position and now had Naruto pinned against it. He showed dominance in the kiss and they made-out until their lips were almost to the point of bruising.

Both were panting hard when they finally pulled away from each other. Naruto was sober than ever and he knew there was no way he was going to forget what just happened. He liked it, so much. Kissing Kiba, another guy. It scared the hell out of him but he liked it.

"What does this mean for us?" Naruto asked. Would they still be friends? Or did that kiss just turn them into something more?

"Well, that just means we like each other."

"But…"

"Do you want to date me?"

"Wha-what? Da-date you?" Naruto was surprised by that question. His mind showed him images of him dating Kiba, a guy. Of them holding hands together as they walked. Of them watching a movie. Of them eating dinner together in a fine restaurant as they talked about themselves. But he was a guy. Could he even date another guy? And not to mention he was also his friend and roommate.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going out with you Naruto, but if you don't want to then that's okay." Kiba said, hiding the sound of disappointment at the possibility of Naruto not wanting to date him by a smile. "You're probably still adjusting to this. Take all the time you need to think about it."

"I… I will. Thanks." Naruto sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to answer the question right then. He was still grasping his true feelings towards Kiba. He already knew he liked him, but if it was enough to date him he didn't know.

GGRROOWWLL!

"What was that sound?" Kiba asked. Naruto knew full well the answer to that.

"I think that was my stomach. I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Drinking already without even eating first. You should take care of yourself better you know." Kiba walked towards the fridge and took out food that he stored. "Well since I always cook a lot there's still the spaghetti I cooked earlier this evening. I'll heat it up for you."

Kiba placed it in the microwave and set the timer for 2 minutes.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said, touched by Kiba's concern for him.

"Don't mention it. Now just wait on the couch for your food."

"Okay."

A/N:

That's chapter 5 and Naruto surprisingly rejects Ino. However for the NaruIno fans out there I've written an alternative one-shot for what would have happened if Naruto accepted Ino's offer. Just check out

s/12913111/1/Let-s-Do-Ourselves-a-Favor

So tell me what you guys think. Was the kissing scene too forced/sudden? Was it too early for Naruto to make a move? Or did you guys even expect for a bit it would be Naruto to make the first move?

And was Naruto's reaction of learning that his best friend just fucked with his ex-girlfriend realistic or am I exaggerating? For me I would feel 'betrayed' as I put it in the story but what about you guys? What would you feel if that happened to you?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I received comments regarding Naruto's reaction to seeing Sasuke having a one night stand with Sakura saying that Naruto shouldn't have overreacted like that especially since he wasn't going out with Sakura anymore. I totally forgot to mention but it was just a month ago when they broke up. Of course Naruto would be pissed that his best friend did something like that so soon.

Chapter 06

The First Date

Naruto woke up the next day late in morning with a slight headache. When he got out of bed he noticed he was still wearing his scrubs and Kiba not surprisingly was already off to school. At the thought of Kiba, his memories from last night suddenly flashed before him. The pictures his brother sent him, drinking Vodka at Ino's place and declining the offer of sex with her, him jumping on Kiba and kissing him leading to him confessing to Kiba that he likes him.

'Oh my god I kissed him.'

And he remembered it. All of it. He wasn't wasted enough to forget about the incident last night. His faced probably blushed at the memory but what's done was done. And Kiba said he liked him too.

'What does this mean for us now? If we like each other, what should I do about it?'

 _Do you want to date me?_

Kiba's question rang in his mind. Did he want to date him? He didn't know yet. What he did know is that he likes him and he confirmed that thanks to the kiss. But to pursue a relationship with Kiba beyond friendship was a whole other thing.

He wasn't gay. Even if he likes Kiba who's without a doubt a guy, and even if Kiba was able to make him feel that way for him, Naruto couldn't say he was gay. He knew he still liked girls and imagining himself in a relationship with another guy was hard for him. And if he was gay, shouldn't that mean he would have had sexual attraction to guys? But thinking about it, he couldn't really say it was sexual attraction he feels towards his roommate.

Kiba was able to make his heart beat fast, to make his stomach explode when Kiba would hold him, able to make him dream about the two of them kissing. But even so, it wasn't as if he fantasized about Kiba. He didn't try to imagine him naked as he would with girls.

And then an image of Kiba without clothes appeared in his mind, his built chest, huge arms and toned abs showing and going down until it showed his…

"GAHH. That's so gross!" Naruto screamed before his imagination even took him further south. He felt himself shiver and goosebumps appeared on the skin of his forearms. There was no way he could think about Kiba like that. He liked boobs and pussies, not dicks.

Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself down after what he almost imagined. For a fact, he knew he still couldn't call himself gay even though he do somehow like Kiba more than just a friend. It was confusing and even though the kiss from last night lessened a bit of the confusion, he wasn't going to be rash and jump into conclusions. He would take it slow and figure out more about his feelings for Kiba.

After eating instant ramen for breakfast, Naruto went online to check his FB for notifications. Doing so only reminded him about what he learned last night.

Sasuke.

He needed to know why. He remembered what Kiba said the night before. As much as he hated his best friend at the moment, what if Kiba was right and he didn't really intend to do it? Sasuke's his best friend. He shouldn't judge him by just those pictures. He could misinterpret it and possibly destroy a friendship that has stood for nearly 20 years.

'Ah you idiot.' Naruto said to himself. 'Why didn't you just call Sasuke and ask him about it instead of drinking last night?'

Wasting no time Naruto picked his phone up and dialed his best friend's number. He knew that he was probably busy working in his father's company but Naruto couldn't care less about that. This was their friendship that was on the line. He needed answers, now.

The call was picked up after 4 rings.

" _Dobe, what?_ " came the annoyed voice of Sasuke from the other side of the line.

"Morning to you too, teme." came a sarcastic response from the blond.

" _What is it you want? I'm at work. I don't have time to have chit-chat._ "

"Well then make time because you have explaining to do, Sasuke." Naruto couldn't help the increase in loudness and irritation in his voice. He was talking to the guy who slept with his ex when they've only broken up just a month ago.

" _Explaining_?" Sasuke questioned, feigning disinterest and innocence at the matter.

"Don't act like you don't even have an idea about this teme." Naruto retorted in an annoyed manner. "I saw the pictures. You danced and made-out with Sakura last Saturday. Kurama sent them to me. And he told me you slept with her."

"…"

There was no response from Sasuke. His best friend who would usually answer quickly couldn't say a word supporting Naruto's fear. Sasuke wasn't denying anything which only meant one thing.

"Speechless huh? So I guess it's true then." Naruto said sadly.

" _Naruto, it's not what you think_." a panicked reply came from Sasuke.

"Oh isn't it? So Sasuke, please tell me what possessed you to do that with my ex when you know it's only been a month since we broke up. Come on, couldn't you even wait for me to get over her? And you don't even like her. Or, do you?"

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to_."

"You didn't mean to?" Naruto laughed hearing Sasuke say that. He brought her to his own apartment to finish the night and he says he didn't mean to do it? "Why should I believe you huh? If you didn't mean it, or regret it in the least, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to learn about it from my brother? Why was it me who went up to you to talk about it first?"

" _I thought it was better if you didn't know._ " Sasuke said. " _I don't like Sakura, not in the least. I was heavily stressed by the week. I had to write a lot of reports for our company and barely got any sleep. When the week was over I went to the club to let loose. You know me, I go to clubs to get laid._

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't lying about that. The guy loved sex and one-night stands. In truth, Naruto would usually accompany him in clubs when he wasn't dating Sakura yet to have some fun and also get laid.

" _I was already drunk that time. Sakura showed up and somehow managed to drag me into the dance floor. I was horny Naruto, it was hard to control myself. But the rest was a blur, I couldn't remember anything past dancing with her. I usually remember things even if I'm really drunk, you should know that but the next thing I knew was that I woke up in her apartment, sleeping naked beside her. I honestly couldn't remember the night at her apartment but it doesn't need a genius to figure out we had sex."_

"So, up to that part it's true then? You really did it with her?" Naruto voice cracked when Sasuke himself admitted it. He fell kneeling to the floor in defeat. "Why? Why?"

Naruto asked again and again why Sasuke could do such a thing to him? He already heard his best friend's explanation but it was hard to believe he did it just because he was horny and under the alcohol's influence. Sasuke knew Sakura, it was impossible he didn't recognize her. So why did he even dance with her? How was it so hard to resist her if Sasuke said she didn't even like her?

" _Uchiha-san, your father needs you to report in his office. He requests you see him immediately."_ A feminine sounding voice was heard from Sasuke's side of the line.

" _Tell him I'm busy_." Naruto heard Sasuke tell her in a commanding tone.

" _But sir the representative from the Hyuuga Corporation has arrived and you're needed at the meeting right now_."

" _Couldn't you have told me that detail first_?" he heard Sasuke snap at the woman, most probably his secretary. " _I'm talking to someone, and tell my father this call is important. Understood?_ "

" _Ye-yes sir_." Footsteps were heard and Naruto guessed it was probably the woman leaving Sasuke's office.

"I'm glad to know you consider this conversation we have as important, teme." Naruto remarked.

"Of course I do."

"Well, thanks for that." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Kiba was probably right. There must have been a reason for what Sasuke did. It was stupid, yes. But he's still his best friend. Sasuke chose their conversation over his father and Naruto knew how much Sasuke was always on about pleasing his father. And yet, he gave his time to talk to Naruto. He must have been truly sorry for it.

But still, Sakura was his ex, a girl who he had been wanting to date since high school. It was hard to just get over his feelings for her that fast. He would try to forgive Sasuke, but he would not forget that his best friend did that with her. Every time he sees him, he would be reminded of it. He didn't fully understand why it affected him so much but it did. He just hoped time would mend things up with them.

"You should go to uncle." Naruto said. His father and Sasuke's father were also best friends, as well their mothers. He'd been friends with Sasuke since they were kids and would usually spend his time at Sasuke's home after school. He was close with Sasuke's parents to the point that he called them aunt and uncle. "He probably would get mad at you if you don't show up sooner. I'll see you when I get home, teme."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke apologized again.

Sasuke hang up after that. Naruto took a deep breath after their conversation and stood up from the floor. He laughed out loud, finally realizing how shallow his actions were last night. How unnecessary it was to have had himself drunk. He and Sakura were over. He knew that.

He hated to admit it to himself but deep down he knew there was no way of them getting back together. It was just that part of him that still tried to hold on to a foolish hope. Sakura didn't love him back in the least. He knew that. For the past months he was realizing it little by little. How she only seemed to be interested in sex but not spending time with Naruto. She didn't even seem interested to hear Naruto talk about himself during their few dates. He was such a fool who tried to hold on to their relationship for as long as it lasted. But what could he do? He liked her very much. It made him blind and deaf, made him want to stay blind. But he couldn't.

Sakura was now just a girl from his past. She was a girl who wanted nothing but sexual gains. And maybe because of what happened, Naruto could finally be free from her.

Naruto spent the remaining hours before lunch writing another evaluation on a patient with an above-knee amputation. He tried to focus all his attention on it and forget most about the Sasuke issue and he was successful. Due to writing so many evaluations in the past four months and one week, he was so used to doing it that he could finish his work in one sitting. He used to be so lazy in during written homework and research during his time in school when the assigned tasks were due 2 weeks after it was announced. He always worked his butt off at the last minute but the internship made him have to pass the reports within 24 hours which was probably what he was doing back then, only this time consequences for not passing on time were large.

When he finished with the evaluation and printed it, he opened the web browser and in the history appeared the link to the anime he watched last week.

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, the yaoi anime.

There was no denying he enjoyed watching the first season and being reminded of it tempted him greatly on watching the next season.

'This anime's the reason why I ended up feeling this way for Kiba.' he thought.

And he knew that it played a huge role. If it weren't for it he would have still been thinking homosexual relationships are pointless, without reason and a guy liking another guy was stupid. But the anime has taught him otherwise, made him see it in another point of view. He didn't discriminate gay people, but he didn't even try to understand them before. Now he felt like all people should watch the show to maybe enlighten them about the homosexuality that most of them irrationally fear about.

By dusk he watched all twelve episodes of the 2nd season and he was actually a bit disappointed that there was no next season. But overall he enjoyed the story. It had it's comical parts but the story was serious. The World's Greatest First Love. He could say that was a befitting title for the love of Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune.

He laid on bed wondering again about what Kiba told him last night. His thoughts made him imagine himself dating his roommate again, placing the two of them in the position of the two main characters of the anime. Takano has shown he truly loved Onodera, making Naruto consider the possibility of Kiba showing him the same affection.

He tried his best to show that to Sakura, but he didn't get the same from her. And this chance to possibly get it from Kiba, it was enticing. The way how Naruto felt cared for that time when he cut his finger and sprained his ankle, he wanted more of it and it was something he couldn't deny.

And that was what he told Kiba when the brunet came home from school.

"Kiba, I thought about it earlier, what you asked me last night." Naruto said. "Maybe we should try, you know, dating. We've known each other for only more than a week, yet I really enjoy spending time with you. It's not like how I enjoy spending time with my best friend Sasuke, with you it's different. I probably don't know what I'm saying, but I can't deny that I want to be closer to you Kiba."

"Try huh?" Kiba sighed. "That's sounds quite a risk, for the both of us." There was no doubt in Kiba's mind about him wanting to date Naruto. He didn't want to just try. Because trying means you expect it would fail. Most relationships fail, but what they would get into if they did date was something way different. Naruto was straight, Kiba knew that. Naruto has told him he likes him more than just a friend but Kiba couldn't help but also think it was probably because of confusion that the blond wants to try it out so that he'd get an answer. But what if the answer he gets is that he just wasn't into guys like that. He would break their relationship for it and leave Kiba heartbroken. Because unlike Naruto, Kiba wants a relationship that would last.

Why did he even ask Naruto if he himself was afraid?

"I know. I'm not sure about my feelings, right now. But you can help me find out, can't you?"

And that was what he feared. Naruto has said it. The blond wasn't sure and Kiba knew it was safer not to try at all than regret it later. But he wanted to try it, no matter how his fears were getting in the way. Naruto was going to be gone in less than 2 months won't he? In case things go bad, he wouldn't have to see him again. Why not take the risk? Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can. And I will." Kiba answered. He knew he just placed himself in a very great risk, but for Naruto, maybe it would be worth it. He walked closer to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. The blond wasn't surprised and returned it eagerly.

"I like it when you kiss me." Naruto admitted. "I can't explain why, but I do. I like it very much."

"I like it too. So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Kiba questioned with a small smile on his lips. If he was to date him, then that would mean they were boyfriends, right?

"I… don't know Kiba." Naruto replied sadly, surprising Kiba. "Can't we like date first without being boyfriends?"

"I don't really get what you mean."

"It's just, it sort of sounds weird for me to have a boyfriend, you know, because I'm not gay." Naruto explained. "But maybe you'd make me want to call you my boyfriend."

It was a challenge then and it was something Kiba was willing to accept.

"Then I will do my best to do just that. It would be just like courting you."

"I'm not a girl." Naruto defended at the mention of the word 'courting'.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't do things to prove myself to you and to make you want to call me your boyfriend, does it?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

Kiba smiled at that and he tried to think about something to do, something that would show Naruto how he could be his boyfriend. It didn't take long for him to do so.

"Why don't we watch a movie? Couple's watch movies together, right?" Kiba suggested, raising an eyebrow. When Naruto heard that, he remembered watching for 4 hours straight just earlier and he didn't think he would able to last a full movie. But nonetheless he agreed if that meant he could spend time with the person he was going out with but not yet his official boyfriend.

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

They ended up searching cable for a good movie and they did. The show was The Last Samurai, a story about the modernization of Japan and a battle between the Emperor's new Americanized army against the remaining samurai who refused to abandon their culture.

Kiba was in the middle of the couch and Naruto, even if he was a bit nervous, sat right next to Kiba and for the first time since they first sat together on that couch that his body was right next to Kiba. If they were dating, he could do it right? So he did and Kiba didn't mind it at all. Naruto felt Kiba wrap an arm around him and leaned closer to him. His heart was beating like crazy he could feel it trying to rip out of its cage. But that feeling of being held by Kiba, his body seemed to crave for it. Naruto leaned close too and let his head rest on Kiba's shoulder.

'Why do I like this so much? Why is it that being next to him makes me feel so… happy and content?' the blond pondered as they continued watching the show. 'Why am I feeling complete? That Kiba has given me something I don't have before, yet I can't say exactly what it is.'

Naruto felt a shift of Kiba's arm and a hand was placed on top of his head and began to comb his hair. It felt so, good, caring, loving. He could definitely go on with this all day. Little by little his eyes were drooping, sleep slowly overcoming his body. He wanted to stay awake but the touch from Kiba was so gentle it was lulling him to sleep. He couldn't fight it and soon he was asleep on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba noticed this and smiled as he stared at Naruto. He couldn't call him his boyfriend right now because of what Naruto said but it was only a title. He was dating Naruto and to him that meant Naruto was already his boyfriend.

He looked at Naruto's sleeping face, something he had wanted to do before but didn't out of respect. But he was sleeping on him right now, their faces so close to each other. Kiba had always found Naruto's whisker like marks on his cheeks curious and though he wanted to ask Naruto about them, he hadn't summoned up the courage. From the close distance, he could see that they were kinda like a discoloration. He brought a finger to trace over one of the six lines, feeling the skin to be smooth that it couldn't be scars. Maybe when they were closer, he could ask the blond about them.

The movie was still playing, maybe still only at around half of it but Kiba was also getting sleepy. He worked on his thesis in the school library the whole afternoon and his mind was tired. He wanted to sleep to but he didn't want to wake the peacefully sleeping boy beside him. He grabbed the remote on his left side and turned the TV off and laid back on the couch. He leaned his head sideward so that his cheeks were resting on top of Naruto's head. He wasn't used to sleeping while sitting but for Naruto he would try. Just having him there beside him was so rewarding. He wondered when he could ask the blond to sleep next to him in bed because he wanted nothing more than to spoon him and wrap his arms around the boy. For now however, this was enough.

When Kiba's eyes re-opened he saw it was already 8:12 on the wall clock. He could feel Naruto shifting beside him and heard him give a yawn. He most likely woke him up by Kiba's movements when he too woke up.

"Hey, slept well?" Kiba asked Naruto who was still rubbing his eyes.

"I…" Naruto looked at him as he was assessing the situation before his drifted his gaze to the side. "Sorry I slept on you."

"Why are you apologizing for sleeping on me?" Kiba chuckled.

"I don't really know." Naruto replied shyly. Kiba looked at Naruto, seeing how messy his blond hair was and how it stuck in different directions, kinda like his own. He reached out a hand and combed through the golden blond hair again with his fingers. His touch seemed to petrify Naruto leaving for him no doubts about what Naruto said to him that he has an effect on the blond he couldn't explain.

"We should eat."

"I suppose."

"Let's go out for dinner. It's been a week since we last went out."

"Okay. Can we go out for ramen? I miss eating the real thing."

"Yeah."

The two went to Ichiraku again, just like the first night Naruto spent in the city. But unlike the last time where they sat on the stools beside the counter, they chose a table for two. It would be their first date.

"I want to ask you something Naruto." Kiba suddenly spoke up as they were eating their ramens. Naruto raised his head as he loudly slurped the broth soaked noodles. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I haven't told you that have I? I'm 23 years old. How about you?"

"I'm 23 years old too. Guess that means we're the same age huh?" It made Kiba smile hearing that their age was very close. And if there was the possibility that Naruto was older than him, it was okay for him if it were just a few months. "I know I might 99% correctly guess about your favorite color. Orange, right?"

"Haha. So obvious isn't it? What about yours?"

"I don't really have a favorite color but if I were to choose I'd say maybe black or red."

"Just like those tattoos on your cheeks. You know, I've always been curious about them. Would you mind telling me the story behind them?"

"Of course not. These are sort of like tribal tattoos. Every Inuzuka gets them when they turn 7 years old. They look like upside down triangles but they're actually fangs."

"Tribal tattoos? How interesting. I thought you got them after some dare but it turns out I was wrong. Do girls get them too?"

"Yeah. But not all though. They get it when they're 12 and they can decide if they want it or not. My mom and older sister both have similar tattoos."

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"I'd show you some other time. But since you've asked me about it, I suppose it's only fair if I ask the one thing I'm curious about you." Kiba's gaze shifted to the whisker like marks on Naruto's cheeks and the blond didn't have to hear from Kiba what he wanted to know.

"They're like birth marks." Naruto explained. "I had them since I was born. My older brother also has them, the same 3 horizontal marks on each cheek. My parents say it was probably because my mom adored foxes especially during her pregnancy that's why some kind of mutation happened and gave us these whisker-like marks."

"I think they're really cool." Kiba commented making Naruto blush a bit.

"Tha-thanks. You're one of the few people who said that. Usually I got teased a lot about it especially back in elementary and even most of my patients give me that suspicious look."

"Well I like them." Kiba said again as compliment. Naruto smiled at that taking in another slurp of the noodles.

"I wanted to ask but, is this like our first date? With all these questions about us, it feels like a date."

"Yeah, this would be our first date. Remember it."

"I will."

A/N:

I got delayed updating but only by a day. For the next chapter I'll have to say that it will be posted Monday next week. I really have to review for my book review exams. The passing score is 75% and I've already failed two of them (149/200 and 106/200) and I want to pass the remaining two. I have an exam this Saturday so instead of writing tonight and tomorrow, I'll focus first on reviewing. I also have graduation practice later, wohoo, I'm graduating on April 27 and finally receive my degree in PT after 5 years.

Leave your comments on the chapter. Was it substantial or kinda like a filler?

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters and for following the story. Just stay tuned as I'll still be updating regularly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tadaima

It has been only a day since the two started dating but ever since Naruto experienced that kiss with Kiba, it seemed that he couldn't get enough of it. Never had he wanted so much to be able to finish his internship duties for that day so that he could come home to Kiba. He was getting addicted to it with each kiss they shared, just this morning was proof enough.

And because of this Naruto found himself in a lip-lock with Kiba on their couch when he arrived home at the dorm, Kiba also as eager as him when he jumped for Naruto as soon as the door was opened. Kiba led the kiss on the couch as they continued to make-out with each other. Naruto's instinct made him put more force on Kiba but the brunet was naturally more dominant and to Naruto's surprise Kiba countered back and pushed against him hard enough so that he was on his back on the couch and Kiba lying on top of him.

Kiba started to attack his neck and Naruto let out a gasp when Kiba would try to suck on the skin. Naruto pulled Kiba's head away and locked lips again with him, pushing his tongue out to swirl around with Kiba's own. He had never felt so much passion from a kiss before and he liked it, no loved it very much. It made his heart race and pump adrenaline into his veins.

Kiba's aggressiveness began to escalate and soon his hand was making its way under Naruto's shirt, surprising the blond. The hand was larger than what he was used to and the feeling alarmed Naruto. The palm of Kiba's hand soon caressed the skin of his abdomen making him twitch as his reflexes were elicited and it made him moan against Kiba's mouth. Naruto could only grip on Kiba back as the hand further explored him. Soon it was on his chest and he felt the fingers take a nipple and pinched on it, making Naruto shout in panic but it was muffled by Kiba's mouth which was against his own. Kiba didn't seem to notice Naruto's reaction and continued to play with it.

But Naruto was overwhelmed with a feeling of fear. He never had that part of him played with before and it was scaring him, especially now that he was more aware of his position under Kiba. That he was where the girls usually were and that alone made him want to stop whatever it was Kiba was doing.

He tried to push Kiba away but the brunet was heavier and was more caught up in the passionate moment. He tried to say stop but the sounds were muffled and Kiba couldn't hear them. Kiba was still running his hand around the flustered blond's chest but Naruto summoned up his strength and with a push of both his hands he was able to distance Kiba away from him.

"Stop it!" Naruto managed to yell out as Kiba's lips parted from his. Kiba was brought out of the state he was previously in as he was met with the scared face of his lover. Realizing this he stepped back to give Naruto space and immediately apologized to the blond.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I was caught up, I couldn't control myself."

Naruto made no reply but rather sat down on the couch while Kiba gave him a worried look.

"It's okay Kiba." Naruto said. He was breathing heavily and his heart was still beating fast. It really scared him, being subjected to what he wasn't used to, what he wasn't prepared to. Unlike Kiba, all that Naruto did this kind of thing before was girls and being placed in a reverse position was a bit too much, especially when Kiba pinched his nipple, a thing that Naruto has only done before on another person and never experienced it on himself.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have asked first. I know you're not used to this because you're not gay." And so even Kiba had a clue why Naruto reacted that way.

"You surprised me Kiba. I didn't know what to do. I got scared." Naruto replied but his voice sounded a bit calmer. "But it's okay. Just give me enough time to adjust to this."

"I'm sorry." the brunet apologized again. When Naruto felt himself fully recovered from what happened he faced Kiba, remembering something that he learned earlier.

"Kiba, I'll be going home tomorrow night after my duty. Our internship coordinator needs us to report to school on Saturday for a general assembly, talk about concerns regarding the internship and we also have an exam after that." Naruto informed.

"You're going home? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The date was tentative and it was only finalized earlier this morning. But I'll be back my Sunday afternoon."

"Okay. It's good you'd be able to go home. Your family must be missing you already." Kiba spoke in a manner to hide his disappointment. He was happy that Naruto would be able to see his family, but that also meant that Kiba would have to spend two days without his boyfriend and that was gonna be a bit difficult considering he was already used to the blond's presence.

"Yeah. My mom texts me every day just to know if I'm still okay. I'm not gonna tell them I'll be home though because I wanna surprise them."

"They got to love surprises, hehe."

"And Kiba…" Naruto shyly called out his unofficial boyfriend's name. "Will you sleep next to me tonight?"

"Wh-what?" The brunet couldn't believe what he heard. Did Naruto just ask him to sleep next to him? Even after what happened earlier?

"I want you to sleep beside me tonight."

"But, won't it make you uncomfortable? I mean just earlier…"

"I know. I'm not used to it because you're a guy Kiba, but I like it when you're near me. I was just really taken aback by what happened earlier." explained Naruto.

"If you say so." Kiba took slow steps towards Naruto, held him close and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're still adjusting to this and from now on I won't do anything with you that may be uncomfortable for you without asking you first." Kiba promised with sincerity.

"It's okay Kiba." Naruto returned a soft smile and kissed Kiba on the lips, making both of them close their eyes.

And so for that night, Kiba slept beside Naruto, sharing the space of Naruto's bed with Kiba spooning Naruto and his arms wrapped around the blond. Naruto wrapped his arms on Kiba's, feeling the warmth that radiated from the brunet.

It was a new feeling for the blond. When he was with Sakura, it was always him who would wrap around the smaller female's body but with Kiba wrapped around him, he felt a new sense of protection and care he'd not felt in a long time. It reminded him of when he was younger and when he would snuggle up to his mother. He liked it, a lot.

For the brunet, he couldn't be any happier to be able to hold his boyfriend like this. The incident earlier really scared him, enough to make him think that he just destroyed their relationship. He thought it would take longer for the blond to let him do this but right now he was. For the next two nights he'll be sleeping alone again in their room and so he relished every single moment that Naruto was in his arms.

…

"Minato dear, the door bell's been ringing for 3 times already. Would you please answer it?" Kushina, Naruto's mother shouted from the kitchen to her husband who was busy watching a basketball game.

"Ah it was? Sorry, I'll go get it." And so Minato, the older version of Naruto minus the whisker like marks on the cheeks hurriedly sat up and went for the door. He opened it only to be surprised by the sight of his son.

"Hi dad." Naruto greeted and proceeded to hug his father. Even when he was already an adult, it never became awkward for him to hug his parents but only if they were the only people who could see.

"Hi son. Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" his dad asked as he returned the hug of his son. Naruto pulled away to reveal that he was carrying a red box in his right hand.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. And I brought cake." Naruto raised up the red box to show to his father.

"Your mother would love that and perfect timing 'cause your mom's cooking dinner right now." Minato walked his way back into the living room with Naruto following.

"Isn't it a bit late for dinner?" the younger blond asked. It was already around half past nine that Naruto arrived thanks to the evening traffic.

"Overtime at work and your mother just seemed to have this feeling of wanting to cook right now. Maybe she felt you were coming home."

"Is Kurama nii-san home?" Naruto asked.

"He's probably out clubbing with his friends."

"Oh." Naruto showed a bit of disappointment. He really wanted to see his brother and talk to him about the incident but the next day would do.

"Is that you Naru-chan?!" both of them heard Kushina yelling from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, it's me." Naruto shouted back and he could see his mother, a beautiful woman in her late forties with long dark-red hair which was opposite to Naruto's light hair, running towards him to give him a crushing hug. Naruto struggled to break free but his mother's grip was like an anaconda's.

"I missed you Naru-chan." Kushina said as she released her son from near suffocation. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? I could have made ramen instead of spaghetti."

"Ramen? Ah I hadn't thought of that. But it's okay. I brought home cake and it's Blackforest." he announced much to his mother's delight.

"Oh my favorite. Too bad your brother's not here tonight. We can just leave some for him. Anyway, you and your father should just wait in the dining room and prepare the plates and fork 'cause I'm almost done with the cooking." Kushina made her way back the kitchen while Naruto placed his backpack in the living room then proceeded to help his father set the utensils.

It took less than five minutes before all were set and each of them have spaghetti on their plates with Kushina leading a short prayer of thanks for the meal and for Naruto's unexpected visit home. Naruto was the first one to dig in, the hunger from the 4 hour travel home already undeniable.

"So, tell us about the past two weeks in the city." Kushina asked of her son, starting the family conversation for the night.

"Well you know it's not much different from the past months. Patients are more snobbish though because most of them are from higher class than those living here in this area." Naruto told them, recalling his not so pleasant and some cursable experiences in the city hospital.

"How'd you deal with that then? You have a very hard time controlling that mouth of yours, especially back in high school." Minato questioned. He knew for a fact that when it comes to the looks, Naruto got his blond hair and blue-eyes, except for the shape of his mother's eyes and that when it comes to personality, Naruto got most from his mother especially the loud-mouth and temperament.

"It's hard to control, especially when the patient is really stuck-up and curses at you but I guess it's all part of the training. I find myself able to tolerate them better."

"I'm glad to hear the internship's helping you a bit with that." Minato smiled.

"How's the city life? A bit more interesting than here I suppose?" asked Kushina.

"There's definitely a lot of places to go and every morning I get to eat in a different establishment. But I can't really enjoy it 'cause I'm very busy at night more so when I get new patients and I have to type all those lengthy evaluations. My roommates a great cook though and we just eat inside the dorm."

"Tell us about your roommate. How old is he? He's not some 40 year old, single salary man is he?" Kushina asked with worry. She was very protective of her sons, especially Naruto and it even took a whole week of Naruto and her husband's convincing to let Naruto stay in a dorm in the city.

For Naruto, the inquiry about his roommate made the memories of Kiba come crashing down in his mind. It wasn't Kiba's age, course, physical description that his mother was asking for that came up but rather the things he's been doing with him. The way the brunet took care of him, the time he carried him home, the kisses they shared, dreaming about him, sleeping beside him.

The fact that he was dating him.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his cheeks blushed furiously and it was easily seen by both his parents.

"No, no. Of course not." he stuttered. "He's the same age as me and majoring in Sports Science."

Kushina gave a curious look to Naruto but otherwise ignored the flustered display of her son. "Well at least I don't have to worry about you. But if he's a bad influence then do your best not to be like him."

Not be like him. Well for a fact Naruto was a lot like Kiba except for Kiba's being gay. And right now Naruto was actually becoming like him with that homosexual part.

"I can take care of myself mom, you don't have to worry. I know what's right from wrong." 'And a guy liking another guy isn't wrong.' he added in his thoughts as that was what he believed thanks to that anime.

"Naruto, there's something we wanna ask." Minato this time spoke up. "Kurama told us about Sakura. He said that he's also told you so do you know about it already?"

So his parents knew about it. Naruto really didn't want to talk about it with his parents. He was 23 years old, been an adult for 5 years and he felt that he didn't need advice regarding his love life. And that issue involved about sex. Who wanted to have a conversation with their parents that somehow involved sex? He expected that his brother wouldn't have told their parents but if his brother did, then maybe there was a reason. Somehow Kurama always seemed to know the right thing to do and that was why Naruto really look up to him.

"Yes, Kurama informed me." Naruto sighed. "He sent me pictures… of them."

"I'm really sorry Naru-chan. And to think Sasuke-kun would do that." Kushina said, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry." he told them. He didn't want to be pitied. It hit him hard at first, but even with lingering feelings he realized more and more that Sakura was just not meant for him. "Sakura just wasn't meant for me. And I've talked to Sasuke and cleared things up with him."

"Have you? What did he say?" Kushina asked curiously. He knew Naruto well and she didn't expect that Naruto would talk to Sasuke about it. Most of the time Naruto didn't initiate on hearing excuses but the fact that he did made Kushina happy to know her son was becoming more matured.

"He told me he couldn't remember what happened. And that he doesn't like Sakura in the least. I'm fine now okay? I just wanna put Sakura behind me, to forget about it so let's just not talk about her."

"If you say so."

The three continued eating their dinner while Kushina talked about her work which involved designing clothes. The two males could only do as much as to make it seem as they were interested but in truth they understood nothing of what Kushina was telling them. Minato however didn't have anything new to speak of.

"I'm gonna go sleep. Part of the reason why I came home is that we have an exam early morning tomorrow." Naruto announced as he finished his meal. He only ate a light serving as it was already late and he was just going to rest. If it was ramen though it would be a different story.

"Then you should go. I'll take care of the dishes." his mother offered.

"Good night son." Minato said.

"Yeah, good Naru-chan." added Kushina.

"Good night guys." And Naruto went off to bed. But for the first hour he couldn't sleep and it was not because of the exams the next day. His thoughts revolved mainly around Kiba and how that night he wouldn't be sleeping next to him. He felt a longing, of wanting Kiba to hold him again as he slept. But another thing crossed his mind and since he was going to school tomorrow, it would be unavoidable that he would see Sakura, the girl who dumped him. The girl who slept with his best friend just a month after their break up.

…

"Yo Shikamaru!" Naruto called out to his classmate as he ran in the halls of their university.

"'Sup." the brunet with a ponytail lazily replied.

"You never change do you?" Naruto chuckled at his friends display. "I bet you're gonna top today's exam no doubt."

"If I don't sleep on it."

"Yeah, if you don't. Hehe." Naruto laughed. He knew that even if the boy joked about it, there was really the chance the guy might sleep on it.

"Come on let's walk faster or we'll be late." Shikamaru said.

"Really? You want to walk faster?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"Being late means one extra day of duty in our university's hospital. And that is more troublesome than increasing pace."

"Good point."

The two arrived in their classroom just two minutes before the said assembly time. Naruto's whole batch consisted of 3 sections with around 45 students each and as Naruto dreaded he saw that bright pink hair in the crowd. Sakura was his classmate after all.

Naruto scanned the available seats left and to his dismay the only one was the one behind his ex-girlfriend. He tried to look for his friends but their professor arrived and asked them to settle down, taking away Naruto's opportunity to ask his classmates to switch seats with him.

Against his will he walked towards the seat, doing everything he could so that he wouldn't meet with the pinkette's eyes. He sat down and avoided her gaze but in the end she was still seated in front of him.

Even if Naruto was mostly over their break-up, there were still lingering feelings for Sakura, a very, very small part that wished they could just get back together again, to forget all that happened within the past month. But then again he would also remember that Sakura was never interested in him in the first place. He was just someone to use. When she couldn't get her needs from him, she threw him away. Just like that.

They professor went on first with the announcements regarding internship and then let the students raise their hands for any questions or concerns they want to clarify. It didn't take long and they proceeded to take the exam which consisted of 250 items and the questions were all focused on the musculoskeletal system. Questions were about diseases, anatomy, physiology, kinesiology, exercises, even pharmacology as long as it was related to bones and muscles.

It took Naruto 3 hours and 55 minutes to complete the said exam, just 5 minutes before he spent the 4 hour allotted time. An alarm sounded five minutes later signifying the end and all of them were asked to pass their answer sheets, finished or not. Naruto passed his and was about to stand up and get out of the room but he saw that Sakura was doing the same. He sat back down not wanting for the chance to be in contact with her. But what happened was not what he was expecting. From the corner he saw his classmate Sai, a guy with very pale skin and sleek jet black hair who wears the most fake smile he's ever seen in his entire life. The pale-skinned guy approached Sakura and to his shock held her hand as they went out of the room together.

He couldn't believe it. Sakura has exchanged him for that asshole whose only goal in his life was to joke about Naruto not having a dick. That guy who thought he was better than most of them.

Naruto couldn't help but clench his teeth and fists from the anger he felt at the sight of the two. Sakura was giggling as Sai talked to her, just as she used to when Naruto was dating her. But seeing that, his anger started to slowly fade as he remembered that Sakura was probably faking it. Naruto didn't think one bit that Sai was better than him and he used that to reassure himself. That in the end Sakura's just gonna dump him if the two really were dating and he hope the asshole would feel every bit of hurt that Sakura made him feel when it happens.

…

After his dreadful exam, Naruto grabbed some special burgers as he walked towards his best friend's home. It's only been two weeks but he missed his hometown so that even under the 2 o'clock sun, he decided that a one kilometer walk was no big deal. He brought an umbrella with him after all.

It only took around 10 minutes and he was at the Uchiha's place, a large two story 500 square meter house. He rang the doorbell and soon enough it was answered.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. It's good to see you." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother greeted as the door was opened for the blond. "It's been a while since you last visited."

"Good afternoon Aunt Mikoto." Naruto gave back a cheerful smile. "Yeah it's been a while 'cause my internship's really got me busy. Is Sasuke home?"

"Yes he's here but sleeping. I'll wake him up if you want me to."

"He's asleep? It's too bad but I really need to speak with him."

"Don't worry. He hasn't gone out of his room since last night. I'm sure he's gotten the sleep he needs."

"Thank you."

"Now come in and you can wait for him in the living room while I go get him."

Naruto made his way inside the Uchiha mansion. He's been inside it for so many times but ever since his internship he hadn't stepped inside it again until this day. He sat on the large couch, the comfiest couch he's ever sat on in his life and waited for Sasuke to come down.

After a few minutes and hearing grunts from most probably Sasuke, Mikoto went downstairs and informed Naruto that Sasuke was going to come down in a few minutes and that she was going to the kitchen to prepare something for them.

Around 3 minutes later, he saw a still sleepy Sasuke scratching the back of his head as he walked downstairs. His raven hair all messy but the back still pointing up like a duck's butt.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" came a bored, somewhat annoyed tone from Sasuke.

"I thought it would be nice to visit. I'm not usually around town this time of the year."

"You could have told me you were coming over. I'm catching up on rest."

"Well I did text you but you were still asleep and don't think it's just you who needs some rest because I do to." And he really needed it. The 4 hours of commuting home the night before and the exam earlier really got his body busted.

"Sasuke dear don't be too bitter about losing a bit of sleep." Mikoto came up, surprising them. She was holding a tray with juice and sandwiches. "It's not every time that Naruto visits now that he's on his internship. And he's mostly staying in the city so you should be happy he got the chance to come home." Mikoto set the tray on the small table in the living room and left the two boys alone.

"You didn't come here to talk more about the Sakura issue are you?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat down.

"No, not really about that." Naruto replied. Her name made Naruto remember what he saw earlier and he really didn't want to think about her anymore. "Let's just forget about her."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes with doubt.

"Sasuke, I realized my mistake of ever wanting to date her. She's really beautiful and smart and I admit I kind of adored her blindly. But she just used me and now I hate her for what she did."

"Glad you finally got that into that head of yours." Sasuke chuckled. "Anyway, I just want to apologize again about what happened that night. I couldn't remember what happened and I've been thinking hard about it and the only thing I could come up was that I could have possibly been drugged by her. I don't know when or how she did it but I never would have even got close to her if I was in my right mind, drunk or not."

"You were drugged? By her?"

"I don't have proof but it's a plausible explanation."

"Damn, I never thought she was the person to go that far. But girls have always had a liking to you, whether they're single, taken, or even older." He knew this the moment she introduced Sakura to Sasuke. A big mistake it was.

"You don't know how much I hate girls everywhere flocking over me. But, the charms are useful when I want to get laid. I just have to speak in my sexy voice and they open up their legs for me." the Uchiha said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes. Even a bit, he envied how easy it was for Sasuke to woo girls. He hated that he even needed Sasuke to accompany him to clubs so he too could bring home a girl when he wasn't dating Sakura yet.

"So, why did you come here this evening? I'm guessing you must have gotten home from the university."

"You're right. I had to come home last night because we had an exam this morning and then I have to get back to the city early morning the next day."

"So, again, why did you really come to visit here? It couldn't possibly just to wake me up from my sleep, have a snack and then go home."

Naruto took a deep sigh. He didn't want or planned to do this but Sasuke is his best friend and he needed advice. He knew that the raven would probably just laugh at him but there's no one else he could tell his predicament to.

"There's this person I like." Naruto started to say but couldn't think of how to continue. He just used the word 'person' because he couldn't say yet that this person was a guy.

"And?"

"And uh…" Naruto's heart was beating fast. How the hell was he supposed to tell to his best friend that he's fallen for another guy? It was certain he would become a laughing stock.

'Get a hold of yourself Uzumaki. Just tell him!' a voice in his head screamed.

"It's a guy."

Silence followed. Sasuke's eyebrows raised and Naruto couldn't face his best friend and his two pointer fingers began to twirl around each other.

"Hn. I never thought that breaking up with Sakura could so much as turn you gay."

"I'm not gay, teme!" Naruto blatantly and loudly denied.

"Quiet dobe. Do you want everyone in this household to hear? My father's up in his study and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be disturb by your loud mouth." Sasuke advised. No one wanted to see an angry Fugaku Uchiha, and Naruto knew from experience it was never a good thing to displease Sasuke's father.

"Sorry." the blond whispered.

"So, you're gay?" Sasuke asked again which kinda irritated Naruto.

"I already told you I'm not."

"But you just said you like a guy."

"Yes, I did say that. But I don't really think I'm gay. I mean, it's not like I like dicks and chiseled guns and abs." the blond pointed out. For now that was his basis as to why he couldn't call himself gay.

"That has a point so, what made you like this guy then if not his physical traits? And are you sure you even like him like that? Who is he anyway?"

"He's my gay roommate."

"Oh that explains it. You caught his gay virus."

"It's not a virus." Naruto firmly said. "And as I said, I don't think I'm gay, I just like him."

"You don't make any sense. Are you sure you even like him in that way? Because just a few days ago you were still bitching about Sakura. The way I see it is that you probably just like him as a friend and because he's gay you're a bit predisposed to thinking it's more than that."

"But it is more than that Sasuke." This time Naruto spoke with a bit of worry in his face which the Uchiha could see. That look alone was enough to show Sasuke that his friend was not joking around. "I like him. I like it when he holds me. I like it when we spend time together. I dream about him. I think about him. I like it when I can rest my head on his shoulders. I like it when he kisses me. I like him."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Sasuke asked, surprising Naruto with his reply. It was already clear that Naruto likes the guy but the raven still didn't know what he has got to do with his friend's new found feelings for another guy.

"Because you're my best friend Sasuke. Tell me anything, an advice, do you approve, disapprove, am I doing something wrong? Because I'm scared Sasuke. I never had a problem with homosexuality before if it's concerning other people, but it's different when I'm the one feeling it. What would other people think? What would my parents think? My other friends?"

Sasuke gave a deep sigh. He never expected he would have to deal with this after being woken up against his will. He wanted to rest but his blond friend just had to ask him all these complicated things. He wasn't the most social person. He sucked at relationships that's why he never had a girlfriend before. And the idiot comes up to him for advice?

"Calm down." was what he first said. The blond was panicking and he didn't want Mikoto to come down and hear about their conversation. "Let me think about it."

Sasuke really didn't know what to say. Trying to think about it, he eyed the sandwich his mother made for them and saw the tomatoes in between the slices of bread with ham and cheese. He hasn't eaten since the night before so he took a sandwich and bit on it, relishing the taste of his favorite food, tomato.

Naruto has already eaten the burgers he bought on the way so he wasn't hungry enough to eat another sandwich. He did however drank the ice cold orange juice which was just what he needed after walking under the heat of the sun. When Sasuke finished eating his sandwich, he spoke.

"I don't know Naruto. You're treading down unknown waters. I think it's best you find a girl to distract yourself from him."

Naruto was surprised by the Uchiha's answer. He hoped that maybe Sasuke would be more supportive but it appears he doesn't approve of him liking another guy. But what he suggested, Naruto wouldn't be able to do that because of one specific reason.

"I'm dating him." he confessed.

"What!?" an alarmed response came out of Sasuke.

"It's true. We're dating. But I said that I didn't think I was ready to call him my boyfriend." added Naruto. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief but being his friend for more than 15 years, it was easy to figure that again, Naruto was not joking.

"Naruto, you do remember that one of the reason Sakura broke up with you is because of your internship. You're staying there for what, two months?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded. "You're just gonna part after 6 weeks. My advice is to not let this thing you have with him grow. Break up with him, tell him it wasn't a good idea because you're only gonna get disappointed in the end."

"But, I don't wanna break up with him." Naruto admitted. Never had he felt the want, the need to be in a relationship like from what he felt with Kiba. And Sasuke was asking him to end it? There was no way he would do that.

"Then don't go complaining to me once this is over. I already told you what I think you should do but I'm not gonna force you. It's your life anyway."

"Then I'll do what I feel is right. Thank you teme. At least I know what you think of it."

A/N: The chapter got delayed by 5 days and even if I tried my best I got busy with other things like my graduation last Wednesday. Yeah, I finally graduated from PT.

It looks like I won't be able to finish this story by the end of April but I will do my best to update every week. I have classes from Monday to Saturday starting May so I'll be busy as hell as I will be reviewing for the licensure exam.

Thanks for the favs, reviews and follows. I really appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The visit to Sasuke's house had been more or less productive as Naruto would say because he was able to clear things up with his best friend regarding his ex Sakura. He believed him. As his best friend he knew deep inside that even if Sasuke was well known for sleeping around with girls, he had never stabbed him in the back before. He was always there for him, through thick and thin and there was also no way that Naruto would do something like that to his best friend.

When Sasuke mentioned the possibility of him being drugged, it angered Naruto. It was a possibility, no denying that and if Sasuke had been influenced by it then there was no way it was his fault. Sasuke had always been good at keeping his liquor. He always managed to stay composed and in control, whereas Naruto would have already been in a truth serum if given the same amount of alcohol and forgetting what happened during the night. But Sasuke couldn't remember it so it was possible there was more than the alcohol. These drugs, Naruto knew how dangerous they were and he'd curse the people who dared do this thing to his best friend. What if Sasuke died, or even if just sent to the hospital because of it?

He didn't even want to think about it. All that mattered was they got the issue solved and their friendship is still strong. But as Naruto walked down the streets of his hometown as he headed home, he kept playing in his head the conversation they had where he told Sasuke how he was now dating another guy. His reaction, it was a bit calmer than what Naruto expected. Sasuke had shown great concern with his words but Naruto could see that the raven didn't not approve of him dating another guy. But more than that, Sasuke also did have a point which Naruto somehow agrees upon. His internship was only just nearly halfway done. It was one of the causes of why Sakura ended it with him, not being able to handle always being away.

Naruto knew this too. It was really hard. He would try to call her or even do a video chat and Sakura would always say she was busy making reports or that it was Naruto who was busy. On times when Naruto was assigned on a hospital in their home town, Sakura was assigned somewhere which was 4 hours away. When they would have classes in Saturday once a month, they'd meet up again, only being able to eat dinner and Sakura needing to travel back to her dorms as soon as possible.

But all these, he wouldn't have pondered about it in the first week of their break-up. He said all things about how the two of them should just endure through the internship and they could be back to normal after they graduate. It was Sakura who kept telling him that their relationship would not work out and it was better to break up. It was only around a month after that Naruto was able to see the point in that.

And as what Sasuke said, his current rotation will only last for two months. After that he'll leave the dorm and be away from Kiba and it will all be just like what happened with Sakura.

It took nearly half an hour of walking before he arrived home. He knocked on the door to be greeted by his brother that he hadn't seen for two weeks. Kurama stood at 6'2", a whole 4 inches taller than Naruto but with the same athletic built. He has a bit tanner skin because of how often he plays basketball. He also has the same whisker like marks as Naruto has, the same blue-eyes but whereas Naruto's eyes took their shape from their mother, Kurama took his from their father. And the one distinct difference between them was the dark crimson hair of his brother which he got from their mother, the one proof of being from the Uzumaki lineage.

"Wazzup kit?" the older greeted. 'Kit' has always been a sort of nickname that only Kurama calls his younger brother.

"Kurama-nii." Naruto smiled at the sight of his big brother. "Are mom and dad home?"

"They're away to buy groceries."

"I'm assuming you only went home late in the morning. So, where were you last night?"

"I'm 28 years old kit, I can go home whatever time I want so don't go looking at me like that." Kurama said as he noticed the disapproving look from the blond. "I was on a date with Konan and we decided to just get a room in a hotel because it was already late. And you know the rest."

The grin that Kurama gave to Naruto was enough to give his brother a hidden message. And the mention of the hotel was the clue.

"I didn't need to hear that." Naruto said, now trying his best to shake off the image of his brother banging Konan. At least they had the decency to rent a room because there was one time they did it at home and Naruto couldn't fucking sleep because his room was just beside Kurama's.

He made his way inside, placed his backpack on the couch and sat there. There was an action film showing on the TV which Kurama was watching and the older one sat beside his brother to continue watching the show. It was near the ending and it took less than 10 minutes before the credits began to roll. Naruto heard Kurama give out a very loud yawn as he leaned back to relax on the couch.

For the time his brother watched, Naruto however was still busy thinking about what he and Sasuke talked about. His brother was here and their parents away. If there was someone other than Sasuke he could talk to about his 'issue', it was none other than Kurama. And he decided he would tell him. He took a deep breath before he called his brother's attention.

"Niisan."

"Hm?" Kurama turned to the right to look at his brother.

"There's uh… something I have to tell you. It's about my roommate."

"Roommate? Mom mentioned to me earlier that he was around your age too. So, what is it about him?" Kurama asked innocently, no clue whatsoever about what unexpected reply he was going to receive from Naruto.

"I'm kind of uh… dating him." Naruto said, speaking the word 'dating' so fast that it could have been missed due to his nervousness.

"Wait, did I just hear you say 'dating'?" Kurama looked at him with puzzled eyes because even though he barely heard it, he was positive he heard his younger brother say 'dating'. Naruto thought about trying to make an excuse that could dismiss that topic he brought up but he knew Kurama probably wouldn't have let it just pass. Suddenly he felt as if he was on top of a rollercoaster with that deep feeling of nervousness in his stomach that one gets being up so high.

'Come on, it's now or never.' he mentally told himself and took another deep breath and repeated what he said earlier to his brother.

"Yes, I am dating him." Naruto managed to say more slowly and clearly, his heart pounding like crazy as he confessed to his brother. He never thought it would be this nerve wracking saying something like this to his brother. He thought that he probably wouldn't feel much different it if was murder that he just confessed to his brother.

"You're kidding aren't you?" Kurama asked as he gave a disbelieving look to the blond.

"No, I'm not kidding niisan. I am dating my roommate and I like him and even though you're doubting it, it's just like how I've felt for Sakura before." Naruto said, hoping that the comparison would point it out to Kurama that indeed he wasn't joking about it which seemed to work.

"Okay so let's say you're not pulling out some stupid joke on your brother and you do like your roommate, who is a… 'guy', what makes you think you like him in 'that' way?" the older of the two asked, referring to when Naruto mentioned it to be like what he felt for his ex. "I mean come on kit, you're like the friendliest person I know. Haven't you even consider that maybe you're mistaking friendship for this thing you're feeling for him? For all we know this could just be your way of coping up because of your break-up with that bitch Sakura."

"Hey don't call her a…" Naruto violently responded after hearing his brother call his ex in such a vulgar way but he couldn't say the word himself. "I did love her you know."

"Yeah but she really is a…." Kurama wanted to reiterate but the warning look from Naruto's face made him stop. "Okay. So, why are you telling me this kit? It's not like you to just say things like this to me. You can trust me not to tell anyone, you should know, but why tell me now so suddenly?"

"I guess because I've told Sasuke and I didn't really know what his stand was about it. It's surprising for me too niisan, but I wouldn't really tell this to you if what I'm feeling is not true."

"Then what do you feel? What tells you it's not just like the friendship you have with Sasuke? Do you feel attracted to him? Are you even attracted to guys?"

Naruto was caught by the two last questions. Kiba, he'd made his way into Naruto's heart in a very, very different way from how others have made their way into Naruto. For Sakura, it was mostly because Naruto saw her as a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. She was a dream girl for Naruto. But with Kiba it wasn't like that at all. Naruto for the most part had only found himself attracted to girls in the past and yet Kiba was able to make him feel things he's never felt so strongly before.

Naruto thought about it, remembering the way KIba looked. Kiba was indeed handsome, with his tan skin and masculine physique. But these traits, it hadn't been something that Naruto had thought mostly about. What had plagued his mind was how caring Kiba was, how his touches seemed to elicit in him a reaction not even Sakura could reach. And his kisses, they were the most intense he'd ever had. It was so hard to get enough of and the touch of Kiba's lips would always linger in him for quite some time before it disappeared.

But the question was if he was attracted to him, and most likely Kurama was asking about the physical part.

"I don't know." Naruto answered truthfully. "It's not like I'm gay. I wasn't thinking much about his physical appearance when I started feeling this way for him. But he is good looking, I suppose I don't have to be gay to determine that."

"So you're saying you like him more than just a friend without even sexual attraction to him?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe I do, or maybe I'm attracted to him not so much physically but in a different way."

"Kit, I ain't good about this stuff. I'm even surprised you're asking me about this. And it's not like I know what you're feeling. Honestly, I'd really prefer it you find yourself a girl, not a guy. You've said it yourself. You're not gay. And more important than that, you're on your internship. What makes you think dating someone, and it doesn't even matter if it's a guy or a girl, is something you should be doing? I mean, that's why you and Sakura broke up right. You ain't got the time for each other. And you're like gonna stay there for only two months. If you're really dating this guy, break up with the next time you see him. You're just gonna end up hurt again once your rotation in that hospital ends. I make sense don't I? Have you even thought about that?"

"No, I haven't really." the blond admitted. There were a lot of things that were just so spontaneous or developed so quickly that he didn't even have much time to thoroughly think about them. "Actually, maybe just today because Sasuke also said something like that."

"Yes, Sasuke. You went to that bastard?" Kurama asked, being suddenly reminded that Naruto mentioned a while ago that he told Sasuke about it. "Even after what he did?"

"It wasn't his fault." Naruto defended.

"Kit I saw it with my own eyes. Your best friend had a fucking one night stand with your ex. I heard them. And now you're saying it wasn't his fault?!"

"I asked him about it." Naruto firmly said. "He didn't remember what happened and I am not risking destroying our friendship because of that. I know him, better than most people. I know he was telling the truth. And I trust him."

Kurama eyed Naruto, looking for signs of any doubt but found none. He sighed, knowing that he should just trust his brother. He was right, he did know Sasuke better than anyone.

"Okay. But watch yourself kit. I don't care if that kid has been your friend since childhood but I swear if he ever does something like that again I'm gonna rearrange his face." Kurama warned and Naruto could see very well that his brother was not in the least joking. The Uchiha's were close friends of their family and if Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, Kurama and Itachi, who is Sasuke's older brother, were what you could call a comparison to them. Kurama however has just not been that close with Sasuke and so that was why he could just say something like that about the youngest Uchiha. In short he didn't fully trust him.

"And as I was saying. Break up with him. End it as if it never happened. This ain't gonna do you or him any good. I'm sure the faggot can understand." Kurama said, the words flowing out of him so naturally but Naruto felt something like an arrow to the chest at hearing the word 'faggot' being mentioned.

"Don't call him that!" Naruto said with an irritated tone. That word, it held so much sting and it affected Naruto greatly to hear that word being used to refer to Kiba. He probably wouldn't have felt like that if Kurama used the word 'gay' but 'faggot' sounded so derogatory, so judging.

Kurama eyed his brother with a questioning look. He was asking himself when Naruto started to show such concern about that word being thrown around like that. Whenever Kurama was with his friends, they would randomly tell gay jokes and even if Naruto heard them he never complained and sometimes even laughed. That sudden response from him was really unexpected but he thought that maybe it was because of his brother's aforementioned feelings for his roommate.

To think that his brother was living inside a dorm with a gay roommate. He suddenly became concerned about his younger brother's safety. What if his roommate rapes him, or does something to him he doesn't want?

If he could he would have wasted no time and started finding a new dorm for Naruto to live in just so that he would be away from his gay roommate. But Kurama himself knew it would have been overacting. Gay guys. He never really trusted them. For all he knew this guy was probably just taking advantage of his brother and somehow managed to convince him to date him for his personal needs.

There was nothing he could do but to convince Naruto that dating his roommate was the worst possible thing he could be doing in the middle of his internship.

"Tell me kit, this dating, are you really interested in continuing this? When your rotation ends and you have to go away, do you plan on keeping this up with him?" he asked. Naruto was surprised at the question and was frozen in place, not knowing what his answer would be.

He honestly didn't know. For the most part he was mostly focused on the present and what his older brother said was like a wakeup call to him. He tried to think about it and through his musing Kurama watched him, the older also thinking of more questions to ask the blond. It was Kurama who spoke before Naruto could even answer his earlier question.

"Would you go out with him in public, tell your friends that you're dating another guy, tell them that you're not straight and lose some friends along the way? Would you tell our parents? Are you really serious or is this just like dating for fun? Tell me. As your brother I need to know." Kurama continued to ask, the concern clear from his tone.

Naruto was still frozen in place as he received the barrage of questions from Kurama, all of them he was not sure what his answer would be. He asked a lot and what Naruto remembered most was the question about his seriousness in dating Kiba.

He didn't know why he told Kurma off the bat that he was already dating his roommate. As far as it goes, he won't even call him his boyfriend yet. They were still in something of a relationship with 'mutual understanding'. He likes him, and Kiba feels the same. Naruto loves Kiba's company, his kisses, the way he held him in his arms as they slept together two nights ago.

It all happened so fast that he never even paused to think about what it would possibly lead to. Just one night Kiba told him that he's gay, and on his day off he accidentally ended up watching a gay themed anime, flipping his world upside down by letting him see life from a homosexual's point of view. It was the most probable cause of why he started feeling that way for his roommate whom he'd otherwise not think about in that fashion if it weren't for those circumstances.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" Suddenly he was shaken out of his musing by his brother's voice. The quick recollection of what happened the past days gave him a bit of what to say but he still wasn't sure.

"Honestly niisan, I don't know." Naruto replied after doing a deep sigh. "That's why I told you. I'm not sure of my feelings, of what I want from this relationship. It's just, I don't think I wanna just end it. I find comfort in him, he gives me these feelings I've never felt before, something stronger than what Sakura could give. I wanna try it out."

"Kit, I'm only your brother. You're an adult and I shouldn't really be trying to control you from what you want to do and what you don't. I'm just here to say what I think and… just be careful okay."

"I will niisan." Naruto promised and thanked his brother. In the end they didn't bring the subject up again that night. When their parents came home from buying groceries, Kushina cooked her own special ramen that Naruto very much loved as it was the last night Naruto would spend before he had to leave again for the city, not knowing when he can return home again. They had dinner as a whole family with Kurama bringing to them the biggest most unexpected news, something that was even more surprising than what Naruto had secretly told his brother. And he even withheld this information to the blond, only wanting to say it when they were complete.

Kurama happily announced to them that he had asked Konan, his 3 yearlong girlfriend's hand for marriage and that she accepted. Kushina squealed so loud and Naruto and Minato's eyebrows raised so high at the shock. They couldn't even imagine that marriage was even something that the redhead considered. Kurama was infamous back in his teens as someone who was never interested in being in relationships and always sleeping around with girls he attended school with and those he met on clubs. Even if he was already 28 years old and it was kinda getting late for him to get a wife and to start making his own family, it really did still come as a shock.

But whether it sounded farfetched, the three of them were all happy for him with Kushina being the most elated. Questions about when and where they were planning to marry were excitedly asked by her, also inquiring about why Kurama didn't even tell them that he was already planning on proposing before. He just said that it was because he wanted to surprise them and mostly because he didn't want to disappoint them in case Konan didn't want to marry him yet. Kurama also just replied that talks about the wedding should just be made when Konan visits them next time with Kushina telling him to make her visit as soon as possible.

Whereas his mother's mind was all about the wedding, Naruto's on the other hand drifted off to imagining what life would be for his brother. He would be marrying Konan and in the future they probably are going to have kids and Naruto will become an uncle. Their parents would then be grandparents too, a dream the two were excited to have especially Kushina who missed taking care of Kurama and Naruto so much when they were younger.

For him however, even though he had a very difficult time liking most of his pediatric patients in the past months, Naruto was someone who liked kids in general just as long as they weren't trying to spit on your face, yell at you, punch you in the nuts or even take command over you. He really had it rough on kids with development problems. They were kids with congenital disease like cerebral palsy, autism, ADHD and others. It came with being a physical therapist, having to treat patients like them and even though at first he found it hard to deal with them, through time he was able to get into their soft side and they would always be excited to go to therapy just to see him. He just had some sort of a natural way of getting along with them.

Months ago, he actually imagined that he would end up marrying Sakura after they finish their studies, or when Sakura finally becomes a medical doctor and he'd have kids with her but that was already out of the picture now. He felt a sudden sadness and disappointment about it.

And then Kiba, the person he was currently dating replaced the thought of Sakura. He was a guy just like him and with him, having kids was definitely impossible, a thought that only made its way in his mind thanks to Kurama's announcement. Everything that's happened between them had just been so abrupt that it took that time without Kiba for Naruto to dwell on these facts.

Lying on his bed as he tried to go to sleep, Kurama's words echoed in his mind. Was he really serious about continuing his relationship with Kiba? Would he still stay with him even after his two month rotation in the city hospital ends? Or was this just all about having fun?

If he wasn't serious about this, then wouldn't it turn out just like what happened between him and Sakura? The two of them would have had their first anniversary in a few months if they didn't break up but it appeared that Sakura wasn't serious about what was between them. He only ended up really hurt.

Would he be willing to continue things with Kiba even if there was a huge possibility that it may not work out because he wasn't really gay, or because he wanted to have kids, or he doesn't want to disappoint his parents whom he saw was so happy that his brother was marrying a girl and excited to have grandkids?

The thoughts made his head hurt. He had no answer and lying on his bed alone for the second night, he felt a strong longing to have Kiba there just beside him, spooning him and holding him until he fell asleep. It was a feeling that came just out of nowhere but it was really, really strong that it made it hard for him to sleep. He missed Kiba that even experiencing just one night of sleeping beside him was enough to make him feel incomplete without him by his side.

He grabbed his pillow and held it between his arms, all the while replacing his previous thoughts by that of which Kiba was just there behind him and holding him. It did the trick and he was taken to sleep by his thoughts of Kiba.

…

Naruto was finally back in the dormitories and was standing right in front of his and Kiba's dorm. His heart was beating fast at the thought that he would be seeing Kiba again once he goes through that door. He could hear the muffled sound of the television inside which made it known to him that Kiba was probably there. He did a knock on the door and waited for him to get it but after 20 seconds there still wasn't any answer. He knocked again and waited the same amount of time and got the same response. He decided to just use his key to open the door.

When he opened the door, the TV was indeed open and he was surprised to see Kiba sleeping on the couch. And what a surprise it was because right there was the brunet clad only in his boxer, letting Naruto see his unofficial boyfriend's very well ripped body, something he's only seen for the second time since that awkward moment Kiba caught him staring at his 8 packs. Naruto could feel his face heating up which did not usually happen when he saw other guys in the locker rooms back in high school covered only in their towels. He eyed Kiba from his face, down to his well-formed chest and abs and when his eyes went further down he noticed something that made himself blush even more.

A tent. There was a tent on Kiba's boxers. And it was HUGE. Naruto quickly averted his eyes away, realizing that for a few seconds there he actually just stared at another guy's erection, clothed as it was, and the said guy was sleeping and unaware of it. He felt that he couldn't stay in the same room after seeing that and quickly hurried his way inside their bedroom so he could unpack his things. He was so panicked that when he closed the door it slammed loudly, enough to probably wake up Kiba.

He didn't care to check if that woke him up and started taking things out of his backpack and not a minute later he heard Kiba's voice sounding through the door.

"Naruto?"

The call of his name sounded like a question, Kiba probably checking if someone was in the bedroom and that someone was none other than him.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba repeated and Naruto could hear footsteps getting louder as the seconds passed by until the door was opened, making him turn towards its direction to see Kiba looking at him.

Naruto was about to say a 'Hi' but before that one syllable word could even come out of his mouth, Kiba jumped him and held him really, really tight.

"Naruto, oh god I missed you so much." he said as he caught him in a vice. Naruto was so shocked and still stunned and wasn't even able to respond before he felt Kiba's lips against his own. It felt so good, like water from the only oasis in a desert. The last time he tasted them was only two days ago and yet it felt like he's been deprived of them for years from the way it felt so good.

When regained the ability to move, he responded eagerly, leaning closer to hug back Kiba and feel more pressure from his lips. But in doing so and because the initial shock was already gone, he felt something 'hard' pressing against his abdomen. He stood frozen yet again and when he realized what it was he instinctively took a step back away from Kiba as he pushed against him.

A very huge and hard clothed dick had just pressed up against him and it was for like, 10 seconds.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked curiously, himself unaware that his erection was poking against the man he was dating and somehow scared the heck out of him. Naruto blushed at the question and was at loss for words. Kiba gave him a studying look and saw how Naruto's eyes took a peak downward making himself look down to find the huge tent formed by his afternoon wood against his boxers.

He felt a bit embarrassed that he was seen by Naruto like that. It was just that he was so excited to see him that he didn't even realize he was only in his boxers and had a hard-on until now. He gave an innocent scratch to his head as he tried to explain the situation to Naruto, hoping that it didn't scare him. He knew full well that Naruto wasn't really gay and something like that was bound to make him uncomfortable, and it was undeniable especially with how Naruto reacted by taking a step back.

"I uh… it happens you know." Kiba chuckled nervously as he tried to explain himself. "It's only natural to get a hard-on while sleeping and you should know."

Kiba just mentally slapped himself in the face. Well ain't that the smooth excuse. Yes it was natural, especially when 3 minutes ago you were just having a very sexual dream involving a certain blond. And right now the said blond was standing in front of him.

"Do you want to help me take care of it?" Kiba wasn't able to control himself and before he knew it the words came out of his mouth thanks to the foggy memory of his dry dream.

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted in utter shock, making his face flush even redder.

"I was kidding, just kidding!" Kiba responded in panic. 'Though I really would appreciate it if you do help me' he added in his mind. That dream he had of Naruto giving him head was just to good. "I'll just be uh, I'm gonna take a bath. I was at the gym earlier and the dried sweat feels sticky and uncomfortable."

Kiba was unable to look in Naruto's eyes as he hurriedly grabbed his bath towel and went for the bathroom. He would just take care of his problem right in there and avoid the awkwardness that was between them for the next half hour.

Naruto on the other hand was speechless and was only able to do a nod when Kiba announced what he was going to do until the brunet went out of the room.

'Did he really just ask me to jerk him off?' was the thought that Naruto asked in his mind.

A/N:

The review for my licensure exam that started in May and is still on-going is just too hectic. It's endless lectures and practice exams every day, classes from Monday-Saturday, and sometimes even Sunday. Just imagine going to school for thirteen days straight. I'm there by 7:15 AM and most of the time the lectures end at 7-8 PM. You can see how busy I am that I couldn't write chapters for this story. I tried my best to sneak in a few hundred words every now and then and at last I was able to spew this out.

There's only 53 days left before my PT licensure exams and after that I'll be able to write in my usual pace once again. Just stick with me to the end guys and leave a review for this one to help keep me motivated.

And if any of you are NaruSasu fans, I recommend this story by SilverRose16701 called Love Bites, a vampire fic which I really enjoyed reading. I also have a lot of KibaNaru lemony one-shots so if you wanna read them just take a look on my profile.

P/S: Let us pray for the victims of the Orlando Tragedy and the loved ones they've left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto stood there staring at the door for around a minute after Kiba left, pondering on how just a minute ago he felt Kiba's erection poke against him as they kissed. He missed Kiba's kiss so much, there was no denying that but it appears he wasn't really ready for any other more sexual contact with him. He likes Kiba, he already knew that but another guy's private part was still another guy's private part. It was natural that he was a bit repelled by it being straight his whole life and never having to think about another guy sexually.

It wasn't long before he heard the shower turn on, the sound muffled. It was inevitable and even if he didn't want to, a picture of Kiba trying to relieve himself under the shower flashed in his mind for less than a second, surprising even himself in which he had to catch himself from thinking any further.

'Oh my god! Was I just about to think of another guy jerking off?'

Well it was bound to happen because Kiba had spoken out loud about asking him if he wanted to help him take care of his problem. Naruto decided then that no, he wasn't ready. He and Kiba, as far as he knew weren't exactly boyfriends yet. He agreed to date him but they haven't really discussed about where their relationship stood. It was already given that they knew they like each other. They've shared kisses, slept together in the same bed which was probably what boyfriends would do.

But Naruto was very new to it. He wasn't yet sure how far he would take this, especially with his internship in the way. He also remembered what his brother told him to do. He was advised to end it as soon as possible. The circumstances were perfect. Their relationship was difficult to define. It's like an open relationship which was not so open. Was it like going on a date with someone and spending two or more dates before calling themselves a couple except that they didn't have to wait a whole week for the next date but instead they see each other every day? It was really confusing and since thinking too much was starting to hurt his head, Naruto decided to finish unpacking the things he brought from home and check the things he would need for his internship duty the following day.

After that he lied down on the bed and checked his Facebook. There were few notifications, none of it related to his internship and then he proceeded to scrolling down his news feed to maybe get a few laughs from the pages he follows like Sarcasm and Savagery Daily. In the middle of scrolling he suddenly realized something and it made him laugh because why hadn't he thought of that sooner.

He wasn't even friends with Kiba on FB. He was practically dating the guy, and if not he was his roommate and friend. But on the other hand Kiba hadn't sent him a friend request either so maybe the two of them just didn't use FB that much. He typed the brunet's name and there was only one result that showed up. The profile picture was no doubt of Kiba who was holding a basketball. Those red fangs tattoos were distinct and he never realized how photogenic he could be. He was indeed handsome. He clicked on the Add Friend button and then he'd wait and see when Kiba would accept.

A few minutes passed when he was startled by the sound of the door opening which revealed Kiba clad only with his towel. Once again Naruto was met with sight of a half-naked Kiba and couldn't help but notice those 8-packs again. How he really wanted to have those.

"I forgot to bring my change of clothes." Kiba announced.

"Oh. I'll go to the living room then." Naruto sat up on the bed and tried to walk past Kiba so as to let him have the room for him to change in privacy but a hand prevented him from doing so. This made Naruto turn to Kiba.

"I missed you so much." he spoke. Naruto felt that warmth in his stomach once more at hearing those words. Even though Kiba had said it just a while ago, it still had that same effect on him.

"I missed you too." the blond replied shyly, darting his eyes away from Kiba and unable to look at him directly.

"Wait for me in the living room. I can't wait to hear about your trip home."

"Oh that. Sure."

Naruto's mind began to panic. What was he going to say? Would he just tell him about the dinner he had with his parents or should he also tell about the conversations he had with Sasuke and his brother? But he couldn't just say, hey my best friend and my brother thinks that this thing we have should end as soon as possible. And of course he wasn't going to say that because he didn't want it to end. Kiba's lips, they were just so addictive. He didn't have a taste of them for two days and when he did now it felt like he couldn't get enough of them.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked in a worried tone when he saw that sudden change in Naruto's behavior.

"Nothing. I'll be going." And with that Naruto made his way out of their bedroom and sat on the couch. He wanted Kiba to be fast with his changing so he could feel those lips of his again but at the same time wanting to delay it because he wasn't sure how to tell about his weekend.

But Kiba didn't take long as he wanted nothing more than to be with his boyfriend, unofficial they may be but for him Naruto is his boyfriend. He was wearing a black fit shirt and brown shorts and wasted no time sitting next to Naruto.

"So, how was your weekend?" Kiba asked as he wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took a deep breath and decided to tell him, but he would leave out anything involved with what Kurama and Sasuke said.

"It was great. I really missed my family and I brought home cake which they really loved. It was good timing too that my mom was cooking spaghetti that night, even though I didn't announce I was gonna be coming home."

"Well that is good timing. It's a good thing you got the chance to visit them. But honestly, I would really prefer if you stayed here for the weekend so I could just cuddle with you the whole morning but, you did have exams. You don't know how hard it was that I didn't have you there beside me in bed. I mean we've only slept beside each other one time and I'm already having withdrawal symptoms. That's just how you affect me Naruto. I really missed you." Kiba said making Naruto blush again. It seemed that Naruto had a knack for blushing whenever Kiba said something about missing him, or that he likes him. And it didn't help that Kiba was always direct with expressing his thoughts and feelings to Naruto.

"I had a hard time sleeping too, so I guess you'll sleep next to me tonight, right?"

"You needn't even ask." Kiba rubbed Naruto's shoulder a bit, maybe as a way to reassure him. Naruto felt chills run down his spine at the touch, like when a pet was being petted by their human.

"Anything more happened? How was the exam?"

The question made him remember what happened during that day of the exams. It also made him remember how Sakura is now going out with their classmate Sai who's got to be the creepiest person in their batch. It should be expected that he would feel a slight pang in his stomach at the thought of Sakura with another guy, but right then he felt none.

"It was manageable. It's just really a good thing I had a lot of free time to study last month."

"Which is something you don't have now thanks to your hospital duties." Kiba added. The hospital work really was tiring. Thankfully he had Kiba whom he could tell all about his woes regarding it to at least take off some stress.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Kiba said.

"Hm?" Naruto gave a confused look, not immediately catching up with what Kiba was referring to.

"You know, with my hard-on poking on you." the brunet replied casually.

"Ki-kiba!" Naruto's face flushed again, finding it hard to believe Kiba would mention it again just like that. How could he talk about something sexual so bluntly without even a hint of embarrassment?

But it was not without reason. Kiba has purposely asked that because he wanted to take away Naruto's fear of it. He wanted Naruto to be his boyfriend, and it wouldn't help if Naruto was afraid of contacts like that.

"And so I'm saying sorry. It must have startled you, being with girls only before."

"Yeah, you just startled me. And honestly, I'm a bit scared." Naruto confessed. "Not only with… that, but also with this whole dating another guy thing. I've never liked another guy this way before. I want to be with you Kiba but I'm finding it hard to adjust to something I'm not used too. I've only been with girls before so you must understand why I pushed you back when your… your…" Naruto couldn't say the word. What was happening to him? He was so confident when he was with Sakura but with Kiba, he was finding it very difficult to talk about the sexual stuff. How was he supposed to say 'your hard dick pressed against me' without embarrassing himself? He was not Kiba.

"My what?" Kiba asked but chuckled indicating he knew what Naruto was gonna say. Naruto took a deep breath and decided to just get on with it.

"When your erection pressed against me." he said quickly and then looked away with his face glowing red. Kiba started to laugh but not too loud as he didn't want to upset Naruto for laughing at him.

"Again, I'm sorry about that." Kiba said when he found his composure. Naruto looked again in his direction. "You just need time to adjust to this."

"Yeah, I guess I just need time." Naruto agreed. Yes, he would need time for him to find himself liking another guy's dick. The thought made him cringe. That was going to be hard but if he was to stay with Kiba, it would be inevitable that he would need to have a change in his perception.

"Or maybe you just need the experience." Kiba proposed. This was what he was actually planning that's why he mentioned the earlier incident.

"Experience?"

"With another guy. You're only scared of what you don't know. But if you let me show you, I might be able to take those fears away."

"Ho-how?" And Naruto was getting scared with the voice Kiba used to say those things. There was something devious and he sounded lustful, his voice as sexy as a man's voice could be.

"Just let me take control. If you feel uncomfortable with what I'm doing and want me to stop, then just tell me. But if you want to get rid of those fears, you should let me do this."

"Wh-what are you gonna do?"

"Shh. I'm not gonna hurt you Naruto." Kiba said, dodging Naruto's question. It was to be a surprise and if he said it, Naruto might not agree. Without warning and permission he pulled Naruto close to him and captured him in a kiss. He pushed hard against him and soon enough Naruto was beginning to moan in the kiss. Kiba felt Naruto's hand wrap around his back to pull him closer too. Kiba pushed his tongue out to swipe at Naruto's lips, asking for entrance and Naruto complied. Kiba plunged inside the moist cave of Naruto's mouth and was met with the blond's tongue. Kiba couldn't tell what the taste was but it was definitely Japanese food, gyuudon or a tonkatsu maybe and he liked it very much.

Without breaking their lip lock, Kiba slowly pushed Naruto down on the couch and straddled him. Kiba himself couldn't suppress the moans escaping from his mouth. His hands began to move down tracing Naruto's sides. Similar to what he did before, during that incident where Naruto had ask of him to stop, he slipped one hand under the blond's shirt to caress his lover's stomach. Naruto moaned against Kiba's lips but this time wasn't panicking nor pushing Kiba away. This gave Kiba confidence though he heavily wished that Naruto would let him do what he was about to do next.

Carefully he slid his right hand down from Naruto's chest to his abdomen and then down to the hem of Naruto's pants. If Naruto needed any warning, Kiba figured that would have been enough to let Naruto know what he was about to do. No protest was given and Kiba moved further down to cup the blond's clothed erection, earning him a gasp from Naruto. Kiba rubbed his palm against the hard organ, smirking to himself as he was able to arouse his lover like that, knowing that Naruto never had a guy kiss and touch him like that before besides Kiba himself.

Kiba pulled away from the kiss to look at Naruto's expression. The look of lust was definitely there. He just hoped that lust was enough to overcome Naruto's inhibition about doing more sexual things with another guy that what they have previously done so far.

"There's nothing to be scared about." Kiba said softly. He didn't know why he said it. It didn't look like Naruto was scared but maybe Kiba just wanted to reassure the blond. Or maybe he didn't want to have that rejection again just like last time when he went too far by pinching one of Naruto's nipples. He saw Naruto nod and then he gave one last kiss on his lips before he moved down to unbutton Naruto's pants and pull down the zipper. Surprisingly, Naruto helped lift up his hips so that Kiba could pull down the pants slightly to reveal Naruto's boxers. It was orange in color, which wasn't really surprising though it did have cartoon frog patterns on it.

Naruto's erection was pushing hard against the fabric of his boxer's. Kiba licked his lips at the sight. Naruto was large, probably enough to rival his own and there really was nothing more that Kiba could want than to have that hard dick inside his mouth. And so without spoken permission, but with his eyes locked with Naruto, he pulled down the boxers to set free Naruto's erection.

It stood firm and proud, the foreskin already pulled back a bit to reveal the tip leaking with precum. Kiba wasted no time and took the erection in his right hand, making Naruto gasp at the cool touch of his palm. Carefully he pulled on it further down to reveal the whole head and then up, squeezing the precum which flowed down the side of Naruto's dick. Kiba started a medium paced rhythm with his hands and looked to see Naruto's expression. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting against his lips. His face was flushed and soft moans were escaping from those lips. Kiba chuckled a bit. Somehow it was hard to believe he had made Naruto agree for him to do this so early in their relationship, unofficial as it may be. And he knew that Naruto believed he wasn't really gay, but if Kiba played his cards right, maybe this one event might convince Naruto that he really isn't so straight. It was all-or-nothing now.

Kiba moved closer to Naruto's erection and blew a warm breath on it, somehow signaling Naruto at what he was about to do. This made Naruto open his eyes to see that Kiba was a few centimeters away from his own erection. He saw Kiba's eyes turn to look back on his erection and then his tongue protruded out his mouth and then gave one large lick from the base of dick up to the head.

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto screamed. It wasn't long before his erection was enveloped inside Kiba's mouth, the whole length of it. It was so warm and when Kiba started to use his tongue to stimulate the head of his dick, Naruto began to moan like he was getting his first ever blowjob.

"KIBA!"

Music to his ears. That was how the moan of his own name coming from Naruto sounded to Kiba. It gave him pride that he was able to do this for him, that he was responsible for those sweet sounds. He then began to bob his head on the erection and soon he had Naruto squirming under him.

"That's so… hnnn… don't stop." Naruto begged. Kiba chuckled in his mind because there was no way he was even thinking of stopping until he made him cum inside his mouth. And yes, he wanted so much to make his lover cum. He started to hum, sending the vibrations from his throat directly into Naruto's dick and further adding to the combined stimulation from his warm lips and tongue.

"Ki-kiba I'm close." Naruto warned. He expected Kiba would pull away but no, this only had him going faster and after a few seconds, Naruto felt the intense waves from his orgasm.

"KIBA!" he screamed as he shot thick loads of his warm cum directly inside Kiba's mouth. Kiba never pulled back until Naruto's orgasm died down and he made sure every bit of cum was inside his mouth. When Kiba felt the stop of the spasms from Naruto, he withdrew, making sure to keep eye contact with Naruto and then swallowed the very thick amount of cum in one gulp.

The taste was a bit bitter, but had this distinct sweetness in it. It was Naruto's taste. He gave a smirk to the blond, knowing that he was successful at his task. In truth, Kiba didn't give head much, only to those few he felt worth giving pleasure. Kiba was a dominant, had always been. He knew that for a gay person, giving head to your lover wouldn't necessarily mean that you're the submissive one, since both of you have dicks so it's only natural that you'd suck on your lover's dick. But for Naruto who was straight, yes, 'was' straight, he might have been inclined to think that since it was the girls who usually gave head in so called 'normal' relationships, that it would mean Kiba was the submissive one.

But if he ever thought that, then he was utterly wrong. And Kiba was confident that he had shown his dominance through his earlier display. He pulled Naruto up then met his with a kiss. Naruto tasted himself from Kiba's lips but wasn't repulsed by it and eagerly returned the kiss. What Kiba did to him, it was so amazing. He never received head like that before. The girls who did it for him before had smaller mouths and were never able to swallow him whole but Kiba was able to let him experience the full pleasure from a blowjob.

But somewhere in Naruto's mind, he was still contemplating how he just had another guy give him head. Somehow it was hard to believe. Kiba looked so manly. Truthfully, nothing that Kiba showed could sell him off as gay. Naruto wouldn't have known if Kiba didn't confess to him. And seeing someone as Kiba eagerly willing to take a dick inside his mouth was a bit strange. This homosexuality thing, there really was much Naruto still had to know. And then it hit him. He liked it, so much. He came so hard courtesy of Kiba, who was another guy. Then did this mean he was gay? Or was he bisexual?

Kiba pulled away from the kiss to face Naruto who was unmistakably questioning a lot in his head. He looked down and saw that Naruto's dick has softened and so he helped Naruto tuck it inside his boxers and pants.

"So, hopefully that cleared some things for you." Kiba spoke, breaking the silence.

"It did. I suppose." Naruto answered. Kiba was right. That experience was definitely what he needed to clear some of his doubts. Although Naruto still didn't know if he was ready to give the same thing to Kiba, which was also a thing that he was thinking about. If Naruto was anything, he wasn't selfish. Whenever someone pleases him like that, he's got this innate desire to please that person back. But then again, Kiba was a guy. Naruto has never had any sexual experience with a guy before and he certainly hasn't ever thought about having a dick inside his mouth. With the thought crossing his mind, his whole body shivered and goose bumps appeared all over his over, an event Kiba hadn't fail to notice.

Naruto was now scared. He knew what he had to do and that was to return the favor. And so with trembling hands he reached for the hem of Kiba's shorts.

"I guess it's… your turn now." he said as he tugged down on the fabric but his hands were shaking too wildly. Before he could remove the garment, Kiba's hand grabbed his forearm to stop him.

"You don't have to do this Naruto." he heard Kiba say firmly. "You're still adjusting to this and I don't want you to do things you're not ready for."

"Bu-but, you're hard." the blond pointed out as he was now actually looking at the tent on Kiba's shorts. "It's no-not fair if only I get off."

"Come on, you're stuttering. I understand you Naruto and this is no big deal. When you're ready, you can do it."

"Are you sure?" Naruto gave Kiba a questioning look. No one has ever declined help from him before, finding it hard to believe that Kiba was declining him now when he looked painfully hard. He also remembered that Kiba earlier was the one asking him if he wanted to help take care of his problem.

"Yes."

"O-okay."

"And besides, seeing you moaning and writhing under me like that was enough satisfaction. You make such sweet sounds. I suppose you liked it a lot." Kiba said and that had Naruto flushing badly. He didn't just like it. He loved it. That was the best head he's ever gotten and there was no denying that.

"Ye-yeah." Naruto replied in almost a whisper, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Well I'm glad you like it. So, are you still gonna tell me you're not gay?" Kiba asked, failing to hide a chuckle.

"I suppose I'm not so straight as I thought I was. But I still do like girls so I can't say I'm gay." answered the blond. Kiba was happy to hear that. Well he couldn't really expect Naruto to turn full gay but at least a relationship with him didn't sound as absurd as before. He reached out his hand and placed in on the side of Naruto's head and began to gently caress on it and his hair.

"It doesn't matter for me if you swing both ways. Just as long as it's me you like right now because I do like you Naruto, so much."

"I like you too Kiba." Naruto expressed. If it was to erase any doubts in Kiba, maybe it was why he said it. He just felt that he had to even though he's already told Kiba that before. He could clearly see Kiba's smile at those words.

"So, I wanted to ask. We're already dating but… we never really agreed on where our relationship stands. That's why I'm asking, will you be boyfriend?"

And so the question was dropped. It was also something Naruto wanted to clear up. He was the one who said that he would date Kiba but not yet ready to call him his boyfriend yet. As a guy who's only been with girls before, imagining himself say that he has a boyfriend sounded so weird. But after everything that happened with Kiba, it was starting not to sound as weird and beginning to sound more natural. And was he ready to become his boyfriend? Two of the closest person in his life had advised against it, saying that he should end things before it reached this phase. But he wouldn't be able to do it now. He wanted to be with Kiba, no matter what.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Hearing that, Kiba's heart jumped for joy and pulled Naruto into a hug and met him with kiss. Naruto readily returned it and they kissed until they needed to pull back for air. Kiba was about to say something but then a loud growl from his stomach sounded, earning both of their attention.

"Looks like you're hungry." Naruto chuckled.

"Appears so. Wanna go with me to Ichiraku's?" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Naruto excitedly agreed with a smile. Ramen was ramen. He wouldn't be able to resist.

And so the two went out to eat at their most visited diner, this time though going there officially as boyfriends.

A/N:

So, I'm still alive. Finally we had our licensure exams last Saturday and Sunday, after three months of review (the reason I was not able to update for so long) and I fucking passed it. I am now a licensed Physical Therapist! I am so happy right now.

I know the chapter is short but there's the lime to maybe make up for it. The end of the chapter was shitty, I know. It's just I'm not good at this 'asking out' thing because I've never asked someone out before. And I'm not ashamed of it.

I'll be updating this story once every week. I plan on alternating between this story and writing one-shot lemons. The pattern will be upload one chapter of The Internship Syndrome for the week and a one-shot for the same week. Then on and on until this becomes complete. Don't worry, this story will see completion. I've already thought of how to make things difficult for Naruto and Kiba. Every story has to have one. Ino plays a major role in it.

And about the one-shots, in case you're interested, here is the list of pairings.

SasuNaru love affair where they are in Boruto the Movie's timeline. The Hokage and his subordinate going out on a mission away from their wives but actually does something else.

A sequel to Cousins with Benefits, which is a NaruKarin incest story. As of now, Cousins with Benefits is my most favorited story.

A one-shot sort of prequel for Go Out With Me depicting the first time Naruto had sex with Hinata, even though he is gay.

A NaruHina shower/bathtub lemon scene. (This is going to be so hot.)

SasuIno where Sasuke is a vampire and Ino is his prey (most probably rape, but would it really be if the girl was willing?)

Sequel to Bonding where Naruto decided to switch things up a bit.

As you can see, I'm going to try new pairings and most of them are straight pairings. I definitely love yaoi more, but straight pairings do get more views and I was hoping to get more audience. Also those who read Cousins with Benefits wanted me to write more straight stories. If you wanna read these planned one-shots, just click Follow Author.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Naruto, Ino, you two will be partners for the case presentation. The case will be about Mr. Sarutobi and since both of you are his physical therapists, you'll work together for this one. I expect a very detailed presentation as there will be two of you working on it. Understood?" Shizune, their supervising therapist informed them.

"Yes ma'am." the two blondes replied in unison. Naruto sighed, but did his best to hide it. No one would want to show any form of complaint to Ms. Shizune unless they wanted to get demerits and extra days of duty. But with Ino, the girl was relentless with flirting with him. Even with the incidence of Naruto rejecting her offer of sex, she still tried to make her advances. She always ate lunch with him, and whenever they were treating patients at bedside, she was always 'innocently' trying to show her skin to Naruto.

But Naruto was a gentleman. He just did his best to ignore her advances but stayed in good terms with her. He didn't ignore her and whenever she started a conversation, Naruto would always answer. But with the case presentation they have to make, there was no choice but to work with her, and most likely, alone, just the two of them. And it was a bad thing especially that Naruto now has a boyfriend. Although if Ino ever did something, he could always just tell he was already seeing someone.

And that was believable because it was internship and relationships were just what you need. That's the reason he broke up with Sakura. She wouldn't believe that. The so called internship syndrome (1) was impractical. You develop feelings for your co-interns, spend time with them for a month and then it ends when the rotation is finished.

Naruto found himself chuckle a bit. He didn't expect a thing such as being assigned to be Ino's partner would lead him to muse about such thoughts. And wasn't the internship syndrome supposed to be between co-interns, intern-to-PT staff, intern-to-patient, intern-to-doctor or other hospital staff? But for him the syndrome took a very different turn when he found himself liking his roommate, who's now his boyfriend.

"And before I forget," Ms. Shizune called out when the two blonds were about to return to the intern's lounge making them turn their heads. "Presentation is Friday night after duty. So since it's Wednesday today, you have two nights to get it done. And don't go telling me it's too short of a time to present a case because in real life it could even be asked of you for less than a day."

"Yes ma'am." the two answered. It wasn't like there was something they could do. Two days, it was overkill. They haven't even finished all the necessary evaluations for the patient. They have to complete it by tomorrow and must start this evening with typing up what they can.

"So, where are we gonna do this project? My place or yours?" Ino asked. The question really made Nauto think. If they did it at Ino's place, he'll be left alone with her and who knows what she'll do with the opportunity. They've already went as far as kissing before and he's even felt her boobs. As far as he knew, Ino was one to take advantage of the situation.

"Did you hear me?" she heard Ino ask, putting a halt to his thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm just thinking."

"Well, as for me I'm fine whichever place so it's up to you to decide. I've brought my laptop with me anyway. But since you've already been to my place before, I suggest yours."

"Well you see, I have a roommate. He might not like it if I invited someone in without telling him first so I'm gonna ask him." he informed the girl. If anyone's opinion mattered, it was Kiba's. He is Naruto's boyfriend and he knew that the brunet was possessive. He might not like it if his blond was alone with a girl, considering that just a week ago Naruto was still straight.

"Then contact him already. We can't be wasting time since Friday is the presentation date." Ino said in a panicking voice. Even she understood how precious time was in their current situation. Two nights really were too short a time.

"Alright, alright."

And Naruto gave Kiba a call. By this time he usually was already home but the phone already rang ten times and he wasn't answering. Seeing as he had no choice, he just gave him a text message that Ino would be visiting their dorm so that they could work on their combined presentation.

"Let's go." he said to Ino.

And so Naruto led her to their dorm. On the way he accompanied her as she bought salad from the convenience store, with her saying that it was to be her dinner. Naruto looked at the salad made up of lettuce, tomatoes, onions and some other vegetables he didn't know. He couldn't fathom how a serving like that could be called dinner because there was just no way that could fill him up for 12 hrs. Girls and their diet. Well she did have a sexy body.

With that thought Naruto mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he just thought of her as sexy even now that he was already dating Kiba.

They reached the dormitories and Ino was let inside by the guards as long as she logged-in and left a valid ID. When they reached the front of Naruto's place, the blond knocked expecting Kiba to be already there but no one answered the door. Naruto thought that maybe Kiba was just sleeping just like last Sunday so he took his keys and opened the door.

When he swung the door open, the lights were still off and there were no signs of Kiba. Naruto opened the lights and headed for the AC and turned it on.

"You can place your things on the couch. I'll just go change clothes and get my laptop." he instructed Ino in which the girl complied.

"It's a nice place you got. And it's quite envious that you don't have to deal with the elevator every day." Ino said, with emphasis on the word elevator. Living on the 20th floor really was a hassle.

"Yeah. And it's all for a good price too. Even with two of us here it's not really crowded."

"I'll set up my laptop so I can start with the layout while you prepare your things too."

"Okay." And so Naruto went inside their bedroom. Immediately he took out his cellphone to check any messages from Kiba but there were none. He tried calling him again but still there was no response. Sighing in defeat he just sent him another text message and undressed and threw in a loose fitting orange t-shirt and black basketball shorts before coming out of the room with his laptop.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto spoke up making Ino turn to his direction. She was already set and instead of sitting on the couch, she chose the dining table as the place to use as their work table. Naruto was surprised he hadn't thought of that himself because he was thinking they were gonna be working on the small table in front of the couch and end up hurting their backs.

Naruto took one seat and also set up his laptop, making sure there was a one seat space in between them. While he was waiting for the computer to load, Ino handed him papers and informed him that he should first type those up. She was already doing the same with other papers.

The time was 5:30 PM when they started and it had already been an hour of typing and they finished inputting all data on their hands. Naruto volunteered to make the slideshows while Ino was assigned to look for a journal they could use for the case which was a more difficult task considering only a few journals were free. The hours rolled by and Naruto was first to finish with his assignment. Now a thing left to do was to help Ino find the journal they need. So far, Ino was able to gather 5 journals. full-text version thanks to the subscription of their institution to a website hosting journals.

"Come sit next to me. We need to check this out together." Ino insisted. Naruto debated whether to follow her but ended up sitting next to her. Their grade depended on it and the journal was 15% of the grade of the case presentation. The case presentation itself was 15% of the whole grade of the clinical rotation for that hospital. And 75% was the passing. If you fail, you repeat and he didn't want to be repeating two months of clinic duty. It was a waste of time, money and efforts. Not to mention he might have to deal with being Ms. Shizune's underling again.

He cursed that Ino's laptop was smaller than the usual and he had to lean in quite close so he would be able to read. While they browsed, Ino would ask her what he thought of the journal, whether they could use it or not, if the knowledge was really new, if it wouldn't be hard to appraise. On more than one occasions her shoulders would bump against Naruto whenever she turned. Naruto knew that they were no accidents. This girl was really infatuated with him, he could tell that much.

It had been apparent since the first time they treated a bedside patient. And her seduction moves were really out of line. She did bend her ass way too much whenever she squatted when trying to lift something. And because she bent too much, the collar line of her v-neck scrub suit would hang low giving a glimpse of her white undershirt and small amount of skin of her boobs.

All of that Naruto was able to see, accidentally on his part but not so on hers. But Naruto was a guy and on more than one occasions he also had a hard time of turning his eyes away. And then Ino, once again when she was asking a question was leaning on him as if he was her boyfriend. Since she was shorter than him by 5 inches, he had to look down and there it was again, her neckline hanging low giving him a glimpse which made him blush and he had to look away.

As they were arguing about which of the 5 journals was the best to use, they didn't hear the door opening. No knock was even made nor did they heard a key being placed inside the knob. As soon as the door swung open, the sight of the two leaning against each other was the first to be seen by Kiba's eyes and his vision turned red.

"Who the hell are you? Get away from my boyfriend!" he shouted and his loud voice startled the two of them, making Naruto jump in his seat. The two immediately turned their heads and no one was more shocked than Naruto was. He didn't fail to hear it when Kiba said the word 'boyfriend' and this made him panic. Did Ino hear him? He couldn't let her know. He wasn't ready for that yet. And fuck he just got caught by Kiba in that suspicious position. He didn't know which one to fear more. Being busted out as someone going out with another guy or Kiba's fury.

"Ki-kiba. You're back." was all he could say before he heard both Kiba and Ino say a 'You' as they each pointed a finger to each other.

"You're that blond girl from the gym yesterday."

"And you're the fag."

Fag? What the hell was going on? Naruto was so clueless. How did they know each other? Why did Ino know Kiba was gay?

"Why are you here in my dorm? What are you doing sitting next to my bo-"

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted, catching what the brunet was just about to say again and successfully prevented him from doing so. "Don't be so hostile towards her. I don't know how you know each other but Ino here is a co-intern of mine and we're just doing this case presentation. No need to look at her like that."

And when he said 'look at her like that', he was referring to how Kiba was glaring daggers at the blond girl.

"Well when she's comfortable around you like that how could I not…" the brunet argued but then he was cut-off by Naruto again.

"Kiba!"

"Would you stop calling my name while I speak?" Kiba asked Naruto in annoyance. All that was on his mind was the image of them he saw earlier. Which led to many other assumptions like the fact that Naruto could be cheating on him. Right here, in their own dormitory.

"I get it. So the blond boy you were referring to was Naruto? He's your boyfriend?" they hears Ino say.

"Damn right he is so get away from him unless you want me to do the honors."

"Okay, okay." Ino complied with a chuckle, and a bit of annoyance at seeing Kiba's face once again. She still couldn't believe she flirted with him at the gym only for him to whisper in her ears that he already have his own blond boy. With the revelation that Naruto was the said boy, she really couldn't help but laugh. "Just stop being so jealous."

Her statement made Kiba's eye twitch. He really hated her, with how confident she was speaking to him like that. Without hearing a response from Kiba, Ino closed her laptop and went for her things on the couch.

"You're leaving already?" Naruto asked in surprise since it was only 8 PM and they still had the time to do more things. But then Naruto blinked as he looked again at the wall clock. It was already 8 PM and it was only then that Kiba arrived. He hadn't realize 2 and a half hours have already passed by.

"Yeah. I'll be going since your boyfriend obviously doesn't want me here. We're done for the day anyway." she said. Naruto blushed when she said the words 'your boyfriend'. Now his secret was blown. "And Naruto, just draft out the problem list and plan of care for the patient and I'll finish what's needed for the journal."

"Okay." he could only nod as he watched Ino leave the room, leaving only him and Kiba. Naruto's eyes met with Kiba's and he could see the anger in that face, the first time he's ever seen him that way.

"Kiba calm down, I can explain."

"Explain what? How you're letting a slut like her get all comfortable with you like that?" Kiba questioned with a raised voice.

"I was not letting her get comfortable with me like that. And I don't even like her the way you're probably thinking. Besides, I'm surprised you didn't know she was here because I tried to call twice to inform you we were gonna work on our case presentation here and I even texted you twice too. Didn't you even check your phone?"

"I…" Kiba started but remembered that he didn't check his phone. He really wasn't a phone guy. He took the cell out of his pocket and checked the register. Indeed there were two missed calls from Naruto and two unread messages.

He opened the first message which was sent at 4:50 PM reading

 _ **Hey, my PT staff assigned me and this girl co-intern of mine to make a case presentation. We decided to do it in our dorm. I tried calling you but you won't answer so I suppose we'll just be going there.**_

The next message was sent 5:27

 _ **We're already in our dorm and I'm surprised that you aren't home yet. I tried to call you again but you still weren't answering. Are you okay? Did anything happen? Call me.**_

Kiba felt his heart skip a beat at the second text message. Naruto was worried about him? In an instant his anger was quenched down and he went for the couch and sat there.

"I'm sorry. I haven't checked my phone. My classmates and I were playing basketball around that time so I wasn't able to answer your call." Kiba apologized. His reaction wasn't really that over reacting. It was really expected of him but then he thought he should have controlled himself more. "Thank you for informing me, even if I didn't get to read it."

"It's okay. I understand you Kiba." Naruto laughed a little. "I kind of like a jealous boyfriend."

Kiba raised a brow at the statement. Yes, he probably sounded like the jealous boyfriend but that just meant he was serious about his relationship with Naruto. "And did you just say you like a jealous boyfriend? Well, I am your first boyfriend though."

"Ah, you know what I meant." Naruto pouted which Kiba found a bit cute. Kiba motioned for the blond to come towards him which Naruto did. He leaned in for a kiss which the blond eagerly received and returned.

"Welcome home." Naruto said as they parted their lips. For the past three days that they've been official, greeting each other with a kiss when one arrived home has been a routine. Kiba was usually the one who arrives home first so he was the one to greet his boyfriend with the kiss but this time it was the other way around.

"Have you eaten?" Kiba asked into which the blond answered no. To Naruto's surprised, Kiba produced a plastic bag containing a take-out from a Japanese food diner. Where the brunet placed the bag during the earlier commotion, he had no clue. He was just glad that Kiba brought food home because he really was starving.

"Not yet. Did you buy for two?"

"I had this hunch that told me to buy for the both of us. So I did. I ordered katsudon for you and gyuudon for me but you can take the gyuudon if you like." Kiba took both of the take-outs and Naruto picked the katsudon. He knew that Kiba liked beef a lot so he wouldn't take that from him.

"So what if I've already eaten, what are you going to do with the other take-out?" the blond asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I can always just place it in the fridge and heat it up for breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, that was supposed to be obvious. Hehe."

"Come on, let's have dinner." Kiba motioned for Naruto to seat beside him at the dining table. The take-outs were still hot and the umami filled the room when the lid of the disposable cups were opened.

The two said a quick 'Itadakimasu', before they started to eat their food. Naruto was the first to break the silence and start the conversation.

"So, you said you played basketball with your classmates?"

"Yeah. Same guys we played with the day you sprained your ankle. We played with students from another college and of course we won 2 out of 3 games." Kiba said proudly.

"I wish I could have played too. It was just bad timing I sprained my ankle but I was kinda on fire that time and really itching to play."

"You'll get to play with us again. Do you have duty or class on Saturday?"

"No I don't. Can you set up that day?"

"No problem. I'm sure the boys would like for you to play again."

They continued eating and Kiba talked more about his day and how his thesis was coming along. The data collection for his study would be complete by the next week and then he could finally tally the results and make conclusions, recommendation and other things. He really was excited about the outcome of the training program he developed and used for the athlete subjects he used for the study because it was designed for increasing vertical jump in a period of 2 months. This gained Naruto's interest because even though he was less than 6 feet tall, he really found the ability to be able to dunk exciting. Sure shooting far from the ring was a feat in itself but dunking showed power and it looked cool.

"Be sure to teach me the training program if you prove it effective."

"I will. Some parts of the program were exercises I did to increase my vertical jump so I'm sure we'll see significant results." Kiba promised with great confidence. This was his thesis and being able to reject the null hypothesis will be a greater victory for him than accepting it. Kiba paused for a few seconds after that but then he asked the question that he really wanted to ask more than those he previously did. "So, about your case presentation, will you still be meeting up again with her to finish it?"

"Oh, about that. Yeah, we're only halfway done. Our PT staff's really a bitch and wants us to present it by Friday night, giving us only tonight and tomorrow to work on it. And wait a minute. How come you know about Ino? And she also knows you? You said something about the gym, right?"

"It was yesterday. I was resting after doing bench press and the bitch came up to me. She introduced herself and asked for my name. I gave it though I didn't bother remembering hers. She spoke and spoke, so and so and ended up asking whether I wanted to hang out. I mean come on, it's the girl asking the guy out now? Of course I declined because I definitely wasn't interested. She asked if I was already taken and then because I was really getting annoyed with her I whispered to her ear about already having my own blond boyfriend. You should have seen the shock on her face and she retreated back humiliated to some other girls there." Kiba narrated while trying to withhold his laughs.

"What you just admitted to her you're gay?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He knew Kiba was confident about his sexuality but he didn't know that it was that far. "But what if some other guy heard you or she spreads it around?"

"Don't really give a fuck if they knew. The owner of the gym is bisexual and used to have a boyfriend before though he's seeing a girl now. The guy's like 6'6" and really ripped. If anyone complains about my orientation, then they'll be taking it up with him and no one wants to face against him. And it's not like the other guys there don't know I'm gay."

"Wow. I didn't know you were out like that. I thought it was just with your close friends." Naruto felt admiration for Kiba's pride with his sexuality and this made him think about his own. He wasn't sure where he fell in the spectrum though the one thing he was sure of was he wasn't straight. He could be bi and leaning towards girls although right now it was only Kiba who was on his mind. Well, Ino was still able to make his eyes turn but it was just normal reaction and he was able to control it. His attraction to Kiba was still a mystery however. He was definitely attracted to him but regarding the sexual stuffs, it was transitioning slowly. He enjoys his kisses, his touches and he was already getting more comfortable around the idea of being with another guy. He already slept beside him for 4 nights and he liked the warmth Kiba gave when he wrapped his arms around him. He received the best blowjob from the brunet and came hard from that. Kiba was now officially his boyfriend and he wouldn't have it any other way.

But then he suddenly remembered. Ino knew about them. About his secret relationship with Kiba. FUCK!

"Ah shit! Ino knows! What am I supposed to do? She's like the gossip queen in the rehab. What if she spreads it around the PT staffs and my co-interns? Kiba they can't know I'm seeing another guy. It's just too early. I'm not ready to come out yet. What am I-"

"Naruto calm down." Kiba said firmly which brought Naruto out of his panic attack. Kiba managed to stand up from his chair and grip on both of the blond's shoulder and pin him down the chair. "Just, calm down. Breathe slowly. You're beginning to hyperventilate."

"But what if she…" Naruto argued with the great look of worry on his blue eyes, as if pleading Kiba for the answer which the brunet couldn't give at the moment. All he could do was try to calm his boyfriend down.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry? She'll spread about it for sure. Why did you have to announce to her that I'm your boyfriend? I was trying to stop you from saying and you still said it. You even confirmed it for her when she asked."

"Naruto, I wasn't thinking about it like that." It was by then that Kiba realized what just happened. He was so used to knowing he was gay and being out to others that he didn't think about Naruto who was still in an unsure stage of his newly discovered sexuality. "Ah shit I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about your situation and messed up."

Naruto was able to calm down a bit but his head bowed down with both his hands on his head, his thoughts swimming around the different scenarios that Ino's knowledge of them would bring about. His heart was beating faster and there was a crushing feeling on his stomach like what one would feel when they're on top of a very tall rollercoaster.

His breathing began to increase in rate again which Kiba noticed so that he had to snap Naruto out of this thoughts again.

"Naruto, please, stop thinking about it for a while. You're beginning to hyperventilate again." Kiba said to him with great worry. He was blaming himself for Naruto's situation right now. He understood what the blond must have been feeling. He's felt that before when he was in high school. The fear of being caught, the fear of rejection, of hate. That fear that drove him to hide his sexuality for two years.

"Look at me, look at me." he said softly and Naruto did. "You don't know whether she will tell it to other people or not. It's your secret to share, not hers. Do you think she's the type of person to share your secret like that, knowing what it could cause?"

"I… I'm not sure. But her lips aren't that tightly sealed. She gossips to me all the time when we eat lunch together." Kiba felt his eye twitch when he learned they eat lunch together. But she was her co-intern so it was probably professional and he dismissed the thought for the moment.

"Are you too close or something? Is she on your good side or bad side? Did you ever do something bad to her enough for her to divulge your secret?"

"I don't think, wait, I kinda rejected her sex when I was at her dorm that one night and she slammed the door at me for that."

"Wait, she asked you for sex? When was this?" Kiba asked in alarm. She was more dangerous than he thought. Even though Naruto said he rejected her, the fact that she had already done something like that with Naruto was uneasy to hear about.

"Relax Kiba. It was that night I got drunk. I went to her place to drink and things happened." Naruto mind was brought back to that night again. He really wasn't that drunk to forget how she just kissed him, grinded against him and let him feel her up. Instead of his previous fears about his secret being revealed to the world, it shifted to the things Kiba might do if he learned about what really happened that night. The brunet was just so possessive and it was apparent by his reaction when he told him about how he rejected Ino.

Kiba tried to remember that night. It was the night when he first kissed Naruto, or more like Naruto kissed him. They weren't dating at that time so whatever happened with Naruto and the bitch, he shouldn't have a say in it. But the thought that she made a move on Naruto just added to the reason why she hated the girl, aside from her annoying flirtations yesterday.

"To my previous question a while ago, you're going to be meeting up with her again tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then just tell her not to tell anyone. Report for duty early tomorrow. And for your case presentation, where are you gonna be working with her?"

"I was thinking it should be here but, you're kinda like on bad terms now because you were shouting at her earlier. So, I doubt she'd want to do it here. And I also doubt you'd want me to go over at her place."

"Of course not." Kiba responded, a little too quickly. He didn't even wanna think about his Naruto being alone with the girl.

"Then where should we work? This case presentation is 15% of our grade."

"Maybe you can do it at Starbucks? There's one near our university catering specially for students and you can definitely do it there with a small rental fee for their special rooms. It's public so I don't have to worry."

"Worry? Are you still jealous about her?" Naruto teased the brunet which made his face turn a shade of red like those fang tattoos of his.

"Kind of." Kiba said, a bit embarrassed. "But you can't blame me for feeling this way. I know I should trust you, but there's still the feeling." Of insecurity, Kiba added in his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry. I don't see her in that way. And besides, I already have a boyfriend don't I? I'm the type of person who sticks to one. If I am to see anyone in a special way, it will only be you Kiba. Believe it." the blond reassured. It was a hard thing to do but Kiba knew he should have more faith in his boyfriend. He sighed.

"I believe you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Now, let's finish eating. You still have to work on that case presentation right?"

"Yeah. I'll probably be up for two more hours if I want it to be finished tomorrow night."

"Well, that would be two of us because I'll be joining you. I have a lot of things to type in my laptop too."

"I'll appreciate the company."

A/N:

I got delayed by two days. I had a writer's block and was only able to get past it yesterday. When I write, I want the chapters well thought of so I just can't put in words and bring you guys a chapter that will not be relevant to the story. And thankfully after getting past that block I was able to think about the general events that will happen in the next five chapters. It's gonna be exciting to write as it would be the first time I will tackle an issue like that. It's also an issue I fear in real life.

So just stay tuned because updates for this story is one chapter per week with one-shots in between. Leave a REVIEW. I'd really appreciate it.

I also was able to produce a NaruKarin and a NaruHina lemon one-shot since the last update of The Internship Syndrome. Check that out if it's your cup of tea.

(1) Internship syndrome – the phenomenon where co-interns ends up liking each other and goes to a fling which ends at the end of the clinical rotation or sometimes pushes through until graduation from PT school. It has different levels, like intern-intern, intern-PT staff, intern-patient (sometimes it's the patient who falls in love with the intern), and intern-other hospital staff. So in case you were wondering why the title is The Internship Syndrome, it was more on intern-roommate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Naruto was already at the clinic an hour earlier than the time he was supposed to arrive. He needed to talk to Ino as soon as possible and he knew she always checked-in early. Thankfully only one PT staff and one co-intern of his was present so he could talk to Ino as soon as she arrived.

He realized just that morning that it was probably not the best move that he waited for until morning to talk to Ino. He could have called her just to make sure she'd keep her lips sealed. But it didn't cross his mind. Now he was at the intern's lounge and waiting for the said girl. Honestly he was tired and sleepy. Ino has assigned him to start with the plan of care for the patient and it was an entry that was difficult to do. He drafted it out already and he hoped they would only have few changes later.

After placing his things inside his locker, he went to the treatment area to help with setting up the place. There were around 20 treatment plinths that needed cover sheets and pillows and the Ultrasound machines needed to be plugged in. His co-intern Menma, who also had blond hair albeit long and had an angelic look on his face was inside the hydrotherapy room plugging in the hydrocollators and preparing the towels.

When Naruto was about to finish with his task, Ino arrived and greeted him.

"Hi Ino." he greeted back. "I did what you asked and drafted the plan of care."

"Great. I'm also done with the journal and have tried to transfer the data to the slideshow presentation." Ino informed. This surprised Naruto because he thought that they were only supposed to do it later evening but it seemed she wanted to do as much as possible. It was probably for the best because he too didn't want to stay up late and add more to his lacking hours of sleep.

"I'm gonna go bring out the electromodalities." she announced before heading to the storage room but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait." he said making her turn. "About last night. I'm sorry for how my roommate acted. He can just be really possessive."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" she said which made Naruto blush. Ino noticed it and laughed softly. "Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for guys? I know you told me your ex was Sakura and just last week you were even drinking 'cause you learned she had sex with your bestfriend."

"Ino don't say that here. People might hear. Let's talk inside the interns' lounge and keep your voice down." Naruto said in panic and dragged the girl down to the more secluded area.

"I don't have a thing for guys. Well, maybe for Kiba but it wasn't always like that." Naruto defended.

"So what you're saying is that you were straight but then when you met your roommate you fell for him?"

"Kind of. And I am dating him now." And this he confirmed for Ino. No use to deny it anymore.

"Oh, I wonder how that happened. It's not everyday a gay guy seduces a straight guy and actually succeeds. Well, despite his attitude he is quite the handsome guy." Ino commented.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." the blond boy had to agree with that. "But anyway, will you please not tell this to anybody. I'm still adjusting to this dating a guy thing and I'm not yet ready to tell it to anyone. I really don't know how my parents and friends will take it."

"Okay, okay. Don't look so worried. Your my closest friend here in this hospital and there's no way I'll tell your secret if you ask for it to stay within us."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." she said and using her pinky she did the cross over her left chest.

"Thank you." Naruto sighed in relief but then he remembered he hadn't asked if she told anyone last night. "You didn't tell anyone yet, right?"

"Of course not. If I did I would have told you when you asked me to keep it a secret." Ino stated as if it was obvious. Naruto sighed again.

"So, where should we finish the case presentation this evening?"

"I was thinking on doing it at your place again but your boyfriend doesn't want me there. And if I asked you to do it in my condo then your jealous boyfriend will surely not let you."

"Wait, so you don't have any problems doing it at my place again?" Naruto asked in surprise. He thought that Ino would have a problem being near Kiba after what happened the night before.

"Not really as long as your boyfriend behaves."

"Great. I'll tell him then. I'm sure he'll like it better that we work at where he is."

"You are so the girl in your relationship." Ino remarked.

"What? I'm not the girl in our relationship." Naruto blatantly denied.

"You're saying he is? Come on, he's definitely not acting like a jealous girlfriend. It's more of the overprotective boyfriend. And with his size, there's no doubt about that."

"Ah, stop thinking that. There are no girls in our relationship."

"I was only kidding. So, wanna go shopping with me? I could really use the company of a gay guy to help me pick some clothes." Ino asked, teasing Naruto for one last time.

"I am NOT GAY!" Naruto denied loudly. "And I don't do shopping like that."

"I know, I know. You're just fun to tease."

During lunch break Naruto called Kiba and asked him whether it was okay for Ino to just work again at their dorm. Kiba took some time to think but ended up agreeing to Naruto's proposition. He promised to 'behave' so long as Ino doesn't get close to Naruto like what he saw the night before.

The day went by and at around 5:30 Naruto and Ino were once again in front of the blond boy's dorm. This time however it was opened for them by Kiba and the brunet pulled Naruto into a kiss. He didn't notice that Ino was just right there standing behind Naruto 'cause he forgot she was coming over. They heard her clear her throat and both boys opened their eyes and it was only then that Kiba realized that someone was watching them.

"Hey, uh. Sorry about yesterday." Kiba apologized to the girl as he pulled away from Naruto.

"It's okay. While I didn't appreciate how you embarrassed me in front of my friends in the gym and yelled at me last night, I think it's cute you've hooked up with Naruto here. So I don't really blame you for your display last night." Ino said in a calm manner. Kiba was analyzing her as she spoke, wanting to figure out whether this was really her speaking or she was just acting friendly. "Although, if you want Naruto's secret to be kept hidden, I suggest not kissing him in such an open area where many people could have seen you."

Both Kiba and Naruto turned to look around the dormitory but the area was free from the other tenants, much to their relief.

"Noted. So, come on in and you can start finishing your case presentation. I'll be joining you two while I write for my thesis." Kiba said and so Naruto and Ino went in. Kiba's laptop was already on the dining table in which they were using as their make shift office table. It was open but the screen showed only the desktop while Kiba went straight for the cooking area and tended to the dish he was preparing.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Naruto asked as he took a peek from behind Kiba.

"Beef steak in soy sauce and white onions. It goes well with fried rice."

"That does smell good."

"Oh you two are so cute." Ino squealed in giddiness. "Can I take a picture?"

"NO!" came the firm rejection from the couple.

"Who knows what you'll do with it. Just go read some manga if you want to see yaoi but don't fantasize about us." Kiba added. He knew girls. They don't like it when the guys they like are gay, but when it's their friend who is gay, they think about them like the characters from yaoi manga and become fans.

"Aw, but it's rare for me to see real gay couples, much less hot ones." Ino complained.

"I'll take that as a compliment but I'd really prefer if you find some other guys to ogle. I have some friends who are definitely looking for a girl to hang out with. Who knows, you might like them." Kiba offered. He knew that Ino found both him and Naruto attractive and that this girl has already offered sex with Naruto. If he could find her someone, she'll definitely stay away from his boyfriend and he wouldn't have to worry too much.

"Well, that does sound interesting but if you're thinking about me going in a relationship while I'm still an intern, there's just no way. Too much drama right now. What surprises me the most is that Naruto agreed to date you when he knows how difficult this internship is going to make it for him. In a little more than a month he'll be assigned to a different hospital and I don't really know any other hospitals he can train under nearby. It will be hard seeing each other after that." Ino said as she turned to face Naruto when she said the last two sentences.

Her statement somehow hit the two men like a truck. Somehow they have forgotten that one small detail and they've never really talked about what would happen when Naruto had to leave their dorm.

"You worry too much. We'll make it work." Kiba said, trying to sound confident but actually he feared the time when Naruto would have to leave. When he first learned about that two month training in the hospital, he was only worried about having to lose a roommate but by now Naruto was already his boyfriend. She was right. It would really be hard being in a relationship where you'll barely be able to see each other. It was what Naruto told him to be the reason why his ex-girlfriend broke up with him.

But he was Kiba. He wasn't going to let a thing like that get in the way. He'd visit Naruto everytime he could. Naruto may be busy but Kiba has more free time. Who cares if he had to travel 4 hours just to see him. It would be all worth it. He'd show him his dedication and their relationship won't end up like Naruto's previous one

The night went on fairly quietly. They ate Kiba's cooking and though Ino declined at first because she was on a diet, Naruto managed to sway her as he himself fell in love with the dish. The beef was so tender and the flavored soy sauce had seeped into its fibers. More than that, the fried rice was also exceptional which had Naruto saying that Kiba could start his own restaurant with it. The brunet thanked him for the compliment but said it was more of his sister who enjoyed cooking. She just taught him the basics.

Naruto and Ino worked focusedly on their case presentation. They managed to complete the assessments of Mr. Sarutobi and were integrating it to what they accomplished the night before. Kiba on the other hand was just right there on the opposite side of the table, working on his thesis but was also busy keeping an eye on the two. Ino's presence just really made him feel uneasy but he would light up whenever Naruto smiled his way. Ino would catch Naruto doing this and scold him for not staying focused. By 10 PM they managed to wrap everything up and decide who's to report which. Ino was to report about the patient's assessments and the journal while Naruto on the plan of care because he worked mostly on that part. With that Ino left.

"Finally." Naruto sighed in victory. "I thought we would be up for at least midnight but it was thanks to Ino for doing much last night after she left."

"Great. You look really tired and I'm feeling sleepy too. I say we hit the hay already so you won't walk the hospital halls like a zombie." Kiba suggested then gave a large yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, I really need to get a lot of sleep. They say case presentations could reach until 10 PM. There are 4 teams to present cases tomorrow night and it starts at 7 PM after clinic hours."

"That late?" Kiba asked in surprise. "But we have basketball early Saturday morning. Do you think you can join us or would you rather rest?"

"I wanna play ball. I miss playing it so much and I if I get to sleep by 10:30 Friday night I'd still get enough sleep if we need to wake up by 5:30 AM." Naruto said. Kiba gave him a doubtful look but since it was his body, Naruto knew better than him if he could play or not. This had Kiba thinking about how he should try to learn more about his boyfriend's body. Hopefully Naruto would let him.

"If you say so. Anyway, I was thinking. Do you think it's okay if I introduced you to them, you know, as my boyfriend?" The question had Naruto staring at the brunet. He was silent for around ten seconds not knowing what to say. Kiba figured that the blond probably wasn't ready for that yet, even though if it were with his friends. He knew that for a guy, showing any signs of homosexuality was a down to one's pride especially if other guys learned about it. Back in high school those who were openly gay were teased and bullied for it and that was why Kiba had been very careful to hide his sexuality back then. Since Naruto was still in the questioning and exploring stage, his suggestion was something he really shouldn't have asked because the answer would be obvious.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that of you."

"No. Don't apologize for that. I appreciate it that you asked but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Even though they're your friends and let's say they could keep a secret, I'm not ready for people I barely know knowing about personal stuff. It's not that I'm ashamed of being your boyfriend because I'm not. I'm just... scared."

"I understand. It's only natural that you feel that way." Kiba placed his hand on top of Naruto's hair and lightly tousled on it. "Trust me, I wasn't always this confident about being gay. Come on, let's sleep."

Naruto nodded and followed his boyfriend to their bedroom. That night, they slept with Kiba spooning Naruto from behind and hugged him with his right hand, intertwining it with Naruto's. His left hand played with Naruto's golden hair while he showered him with kisses on his neck and nape. Naruto found himself calming down in his hold and with his kisses. It just felt so right. He liked it so much when Kiba showed this much affection towards him and his hand involuntarily held on Kiba's own tightly.

"Good night, Kiba." Naruto said in a sleepy voice. The brunet smiled at this.

"Good night." And he gave one last kiss on top of Naruto's head before he too let himself fall into slumber.

…

The following day was the date of the case presentation and Naruto could swear whatever divine force was there, it was on his favor. Two of his scheduled patients informed him through telephone that they wouldn't be able to come for therapy and his bedside patient was having a fever that day so he couldn't treat him too. That left Naruto with almost 3 hours of free time. There weren't any new patients and since he got nothing to do, he decided to just help Ino with her patients. He figured that even though his boyfriend and she have sort of settled their problems with each other, it was the best thing to stay on Ino's good side. Honestly, even though Ino promised she wouldn't tell, Naruto still feared she might. He knew her tongue was always itching for gossip so it was almost an obligation not to do anything that might give her a reason to divulge his secret.

All patient treatments have been finished by 5 PM, even the bedside patients and they managed to perform aftercare of the rehab in just 45 minutes including inventory of the equipment of the facility which was the most cumbersome task only done during Fridays. The clinical supervisor gave them 30 minutes to eat dinner before they started with the presentation and by around 6:20 they began.

They drew lots and Naruto drew 3rd which was a good thing because at least they would know how the panel will ask their questions and what is to be expected of them when they report. The first team who reported had been unlucky. The assessments were incomplete and so they weren't able to make a solid plan of care and goals. Ms. Shizune was having a fit and saying things like 'and you call yourselves therapists?' and other disheartening comments. The girl who reported was near crying and the worst part was when they were given 50 demerits each which mean that both of them would have to serve 5 days of make-up duty at the end of the whole internship training or else their clearances wouldn't be signed.

That really scared the hell out of Naruto because there was just no way he wanted to have demerits. He didn't want to go back to this place and meet Ms. Shizune ever again so their team has to present the case without a hitch. Ino saw his nervousness and gave a tap on his shoulder.

"Come on don't be scared. Our presentation will be good, I'll make sure of it. Just do your best to speak confidently and I'll do the same."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto agreed and he calmed down with her words. He almost forgot how good Ino was with handling cases. She might not be as good as him when it came to patient rapport and with the lifting techniques, and sometimes she fumbles when applying modalities to patients, but when it came to asking for the important questions in history taking, in determining which assessments need to be taken, in making sense in all of the data she gathered, Ino was on a whole other league.

The next presenters were not bad and they didn't get Ms. Shizune's ire but Naruto could say they barely passed the presentation and with them being done, it was now their turn to present their case.

Ino started with it as she explained the subjective and objective assessments of the patient and Naruto was amazed with how smooth the flow was when she discussed. No one from the panel were cutting her off midway to ask questions and before he knew it, she was done. Naruto took his turn to present the plan of care and following her advice, he spoke confidently, making sure that no doubt would appear in his voice and in his facial expressions because the look of doubt will make the audience question the integrity of what the presenter is discussing, even if there might not be anything wrong with it. Naruto managed to continue this until the end and he gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Ms. Shizune wasn't showing any look of disapproval. She was the PT staff directly supervising him and Ino and whatever they did, will reflect on her mode of supervision. It was to say that if Naruto and Ino did the best presentation, she would have the bragging rights to the other PT staffs that it was thanks to her supervision of her interns.

After the presentation came the barrage of questions. They were difficult but somehow they managed to pull through with Ino managing most of the questions. Due to the surprise nature of the questions, Naruto fumbled with answering some of them but he was able to provide the answers and defend the things he reported. In the end the panel clapped at them and congratulated them for a job well done with Ino surprising Naruto when she gave him a hug right there in front. They got catcalls from their co-interns with them chanting 'IS, IS, IS', the 'internship syndrome'. Naruto made a face and denied having an 'IS' with her and Ino smiled at them saying Naruto's already seeing someone so that 'IS' was impossible.

Naruto decided that he was so not going to be telling Kiba about that hug. He'll definitely act the possessive boyfriend again and do who knows what with Ino. This girl just saved him 5 days of make-up duty thanks to her efforts with the presentation and it was not a good thing to repay her by having his boyfriend strangle her or something.

In the end, the best presentation however was with the 4th team. Naruto's classmate Shikamaru who was top of their class reported and it was flawless. The blond was baffled at how he managed to do it because he was the laziest person he knew. They were givens only two days to do it and it was so un-Shikamaru like. Despite his laziness though was a brain of general. He could sleep his way through class and still get the highest marks so there was no doubting his team took up the presentation like a piece of cake.

Naruto checked his phone when he was on the way out of the hospital with Ino walking beside him. There was a message from Kiba which made his heart beat a little faster. There was just that feeling every time he got a text from the person he adored.

 _ **Call me when you get out of the hospital.**_

And Naruto did with the call answered at the first ring.

"Hey, so are you done with the presentation?"

"Yeah. We finished earlier than expected."

"How did it go?"

"It went well. We got the 2nd highest grade."

"Awesome. At least you didn't stay up late for nothing. Where are you right now?"

"I'm actually on my way out the hospital."

"Great. Well don't head home just yet. Go straight to Ichiraku's and I'll meet you there. We gotta celebrate that victory." Naruto's eyes widened at hearing Ichiraku. It's been 5 days since he last ate ramen and it was definitely long enough a break.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." he said excitedly. He could hear Kiba chuckling on the other end.

"Your enthusiasm for ramen never ceases to amaze me. See you."

"See you." Naruto hanged up then turned to Ino with a grin on his face. "I'll be meeting Kiba at Ichiraku's so I guess I'll just see you on Sunday."

"On a date already? You make me feel jealous that you have a boyfriend." Ino whined.

"But I thought you said having a boyfriend is not a priority of yours during internship."

"I know. You two are just so cute."

"We are not cute." Naruto said with pout. No one called him cute. He was a man and men are not cute.

"You pouting like that says otherwise." Ino chuckled.

"I… whatever. I'm going."

"Tell Kiba I said hi." she said with a wave of her hand but Naruto was already jogging his way to Ichiraku's. It took only three minutes before he found himself in the establishment and saw Kiba already there waiting for him.

"Hey." Naruto greeted him as he sat down in front of his boyfriend and placed his backpack on the chair beside him. "Ino says 'Hi'."

"Really?" Kiba asked with a raise of his eyebrows. "Hmm, I suppose we're on good terms with that but anyway, I already ordered. Pork Miso Ramen, your favorite for you and Beef for me."

"Thanks." It made Naruto smile when he learned Kiba knew what his favorite was. It meant that he notices little details such as those. "So, why the sudden chow at Ichiraku's, you know besides me surviving the presentation?"

"It's been a while since we went out. I just wanna us to spend time together from a place other than our dorm." Kiba replied.

"But Ichiraku's the last place we visited."

"Well, you do like ramen a lot so it was like the safest choice. We have basketball tomorrow morning but if you want, we can go on a date in the evening."

"A da-date?" Naruto blushed. Kiba was asking him for a date with all these people around and they might hear them. He tried to clarify what he meant but spoke in a softer voice, hoping Kiba would do the same. "Like, what are you thinking?"

"We've only ever went out to eat. I've always been a fan of Detective Conan and the new movie is really interesting. There's a showdown between two major characters and I've heard good reviews about it. Tomorrow's the last showing."

"Conan? Well that does sound cool. I haven't watched it for quite some time but I do love that series too."

"Excuse me sirs, here are your orders." Both of them turned their heads at the voice and it was none other than the waitress who always served them when they ate there at Ichiraku's. "One Pork Miso Ramen and one Beef Ramen."

She set the bowls in front of them and gave them a pitcher of ice cold water. With that she took off.

"So, what do you say?" Kiba asked, resuming their conversation. He was actually a bit scared asking him out because Naruto might decline. Rejection never felt good.

"I'll go watch it with you." Naruto replied eagerly. "I think a movie would be a good way to take out the stress this case presentation gave me."

Kiba sighed in relief and joy that his boyfriend agreed. Nothing could have made him happier that night. Well, except for some other things that goes on in his mind involving just him and Naruto.

The two ate while telling each other about their day. Naruto narrated how the presentation went while Kiba told him that he already informed the boys that Naruto will be joining tomorrow morning and that they were thrilled to have him play with them again. When they finished their meals, Kiba paid for the bill and the two walked home.

It was a new moon that night and so the sky was dark. It was late at night, around 10:30 and it was a curious thing that there was only the two of them in the sidewalk. Then with surprise, Naruto felt Kiba's hand hold his own making him turn to Kiba with a certain blush that wasn't visible.

"Just for tonight. There's no one around to see us." Kiba whispered to reassure the blond. How he really wanted to do this ever since Naruto became his boyfriend. Naruto panicked but tried his best to compose himself. He checked around to make sure there really wasn't anyone around to see them. When he didn't see anyone, he felt a bit of relief but still there was that anxiousness of being seen. He wasn't used to this but decided he would try his best so that in time this will all be natural.

"Okay." Naruto didn't pull his hand away from Kiba while the brunet gave it a light squeeze. The two walked towards their dorm, enjoying each other's presence and only let go of their hold when the dorm was about 20 meters away.

Naruto decided that night, he liked it when his hand was held by Kiba when they walked together.

A/N: I didn't post late but it kinda makes me feel guilty that I wasn't able to post sooner. I had the time but sometimes laziness gets the best of me. And I don't only write fanfiction, I read too and that also takes up time. It was also because of the fact that nothing much happened this chapter but I had to write it because Naruto has to do that case presentation. However, the next chapter will be fun to write because Naruto's status with Kiba may or may not be divulged to Kiba's friends and of course they have that movie date. But things will start to get more serious at Chapter 13 where a person from Kiba's past will make an appearance. I'm telling you in advance so don't forget to click the 'Follow Story' to get notifications.

The one-shot story I posted before this update is a SasuSaku vampire rape story. If ever you wanna read about it, just check my profile and look for 'Once Every Fortnight'. The next one-shot to be written is a NaruMenma sequel to 'Bonding'.

Leave a review guys, it really makes me happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yo Naruto my man, wazzup?" Zaku greeted the blond with a high-five when he and Kiba made it to the court. Naruto though still not so comfortable with them met the spiky-haired boy's hand with his own so as not to offend him. "Your foot okay now, huh?"

"It's been two weeks uh…" Naruto paused, trying to jog his memories on what the guy's name was. He only stayed in the court for about an hour last time and there had been six faces he had to remember. And since it was two weeks ago, who could really blame him if he didn't remember his name.

"Zaku."

"Yeah, Zaku. I'll remember that now." Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head. "As I was saying, it's been two weeks. My foot's as good as new."

"Great. Just don't let it get all mashed up again huh? It's fun to have you around to play with."

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." And it won't because this time Naruto has used his Mueller tape to secure both his ankles so that chances of a sprain were way less likely to occur.

"So, are you ready?" Kiba who was standing beside him asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm itching to play." the blond replied excitedly.

"Good. Teams will be the same as last time. Now, let's go."

Like Kiba said, the two teams composed of the same ones from their last game. Kiba, Naruto, Zaku and Suigetsu VS Lee, Neji, Gaara and Kankurou. The previous game was left unfinished ｗith a score of 29-28 in favor of Lee's team. They decided Lee's team was the winner of that game and that they'd continue it to see which teams gets to win 2 out of 3 games first before they changed team assignments.

Naruto this time not only taped his ankles but he also borrowed shoes from Kiba. The shoes he used before was low-cut and since Kiba has an extra pair of high-cut shoes, he lent it to Naruto. He didn't want his boyfriend to hurt himself again.

The first game was intense. Kiba and Lee went all out and the others did their best to support their aces. But what surprised them most was how different Naruto played from their game last time. Back then he was aggressive but not as fast. Right now it was as if a beast has been unleashed. Naruto proved to be a very efficient guard. He was so agile that his opponents except for Lee had real trouble getting past him. It shocked Kiba to see that Naruto was secretly that good. He was able to steal passes by the opponent and give the ball to their forwards. He wasn't that good with dribbling and shooting from the outside but his defense was so good that when he teamed up with Kiba to block Lee, the bowl-cut boy couldn't pass.

The first game ended with Kiba's team winning 30-26. They could see a very frustrated Lee who was vowing to get payback for the next round. Kiba rushed off to Naruto, wanting to ask how on earth he was able to defend like that.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're that good in defending? Were you a varsity in high school?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not a varsity player." Naruto denied. "I think I just performed better today thanks to the game 2 weeks ago. It helped me remember how to move inside the court again."

"But how are you that good?" Kiba reiterated his question. He was very curious because Naruto would really make a good training partner for practicing his offense. He could see fire in those blue eyes of his. It was almost hard to concentrate on the ball because all he wanted to do was watch Naruto play.

"My best friend's a genius in this game." the blond answered. He was referring to Sasuke. "If I said you're only half as good as him, you probably won't believe me but I tell you, he is."

Kiba's eyes grew wide. He was only half as good as Naruto's best friend? And here Kiba already thought of himself to be quite a good player in basketball.

"He was also a varsity in high school and whenever I stayed over his house, he would always have me practice with him. He's way above my level but he insisted I still do my best to act as guard against him as he practiced offense. It was hard but he gave me tips every time. I got better at defending but he only improved more with his offense. I guess we helped bring the best out of each other."

Naruto could recall how he and Sasuke played basketball. They were rivals and whenever there was a chance to prove themselves, they took it. No one backed out from a challenge and for Naruto, he saw that as one big challenge. If he ever could win against Sasuke, that would be a great accomplishment. But he never did win against him in basketball.

"You should have told me that before. We could have planned our offense and defense better. But anyway, are you thirsty?" Kiba asked.

"Very. I think being so active in the court is now taking a toll on my body which is not used to playing basketball anymore. I may have gained back my agility but the endurance still is a problem." Naruto explained. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Here." Kiba handed him his tumbler half filled with ice cold sports drink. Naruto took it and gulped the remaining drink.

"Sorry I sort of emptied it." Naruto handed Kiba the tumbler back in apology. Kiba just shrugged it off and told him he had another one in his bag. And unlike Naruto, Kiba didn't even look half as tired as the blond. He wasn't even breathing hard. That was the perk of being very active. If it wasn't basketball he was doing, it was lifting in the gym. Naruto on the other hand was doing duty in the hospital. Sure he might lift heavy patients sometimes, but it could hardly be called as exercise. Mostly what he did was supervision and writing documents.

After recharging for a few minutes, the two teams played their second round. Despite Lee's vow, Kiba's team still won. The brunet played even better than the last game which made it even harder for Lee to lead his team. Hearing that story from Naruto seemed to play a huge part in his performance. All he did was to impress Naruto. Dunks, rebounds, screens, Kiba did all those which led them to victory.

Kiba's team won overall. For the next game they switched 2 players each. Neji and Gaara joined Kiba and Naruto while Lee had Kankurou, Suigetsu and Zaku as teammates. For that game, Lee's team won. Zaku and Suigetsu's own aggressiveness was just the thing needed to beat Kiba's team. Naruto's current endurance level was also a factor. He wasn't able to move as fast during the third game.

After that they decided it was enough for one day. They played for more than two hours and everyone was exhausted. Naruto headed for the public restroom to wash off his face. When he was already washing his face in front of the outdoor sinks, he saw Zaku show up behind him from the mirror.

"So, has Kiba made a move on you yet?" Zaku asked. His sudden question startled Naruto making him back down from the sink. Despite the water on his cheeks, he couldn't stop the blush that formed there.

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered as he tried to feign innocence. He wasn't ready for them to know about his relationship with Kiba yet. "Why do you always ask that, if Kiba's made a move on me?"

"You didn't answer my question." Zaku disregarded the blond's question and smirked at the flustered display of him.

"I don't really get what you mean."

"Is this guy bothering you again, Naruto?" Kiba then spoke from beside them, startling both boys at his sudden appearance.

"Uh no, not really." Naruto answered. "He's just asking some stupid questions." Zaku chuckled at hearing that then turned to face Kiba.

"So Dogboy, how are things going on between you and your roommate. Made a move on him yet?"

"I told you two weeks ago, shut up with your questions." Kiba warned Zaku. The nosy guy however was unfazed with Kiba and turned to look at Naruto, then back at Kiba then at Naruto again. He could see how uneasy the blond was at the subject. That would have only meant one thing.

"I see. So he has made a move on you. I told you before, you're hot." That statement made Kiba's eye twitch. No one can say that to Naruto except for him. No one was allowed to check Naruto out, except for him. "Kiba's not someone who'd be able to resist especially since he's seeing you every day."

"You are one delusional bastard Zaku, you know that?" Kiba sighed in disbelief. How could he read them so easily? Naruto asked of him not to let anyone know they were dating and just with Zaku they were failing big time. Zaku was straight but he always had a big nose for teasing Kiba so he always had to know which boys got Kiba's eyes on.

"Just admit it Kiba." Zaku insisted.

"There is nothing to admit." Kiba refuted.

"That you say. I know you probably already have, but let me ask you, have you told Naruto about, you know?" asked Zaku with a raise of his brow. It was a trap question. If Kiba didn't answer, Zaku would be suspicious if Naruto wouldn't act curious as to what it was. If he did answer, Zaku would ask even more questions.

"Of course he's told him." Neji, Kiba's classmate with the long brown hair and lavender eyes said, joining in their conversation. "It's pretty obvious by the way they act, how they look at each other and when they were playing."

"Neji." Kiba uttered as he turned to look at him. He sounded so confident and Kiba knew where that confidence came from. The guy was really good in reading people. There really was no escaping now. He just hoped Naruto would be okay with it. He knew his friends. None of them would tell a single soul once they learned about it. Kiba trusted them but he did not know about Naruto. The blond's only met them for the second time. It was absurd for him to trust them that instantly.

"Naruto, just tell us. We're Kiba's friends since way back two years ago. You can trust us." It was then Suigetsu who joined in with the interrogation. Then Gaara, Kankurou and Lee also joined them leaving six pairs of eyes looking at Kiba and Naruto.

"Would you guys just leave us al…" Kiba said irritated but then he was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm dating Kiba." the blond admitted. For a few seconds everyone went silent then a strong blush appeared again on Naruto's whiskered cheek at the realization that the secret was out and it was because of him.

"Naruto." Kiba looked at his boyfriend in concern. Why did he suddenly admit it? Damn his friends for pressuring him too much. But there was nothing he could do. He would just need to convince Naruto that he could trust them and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Oh, since when?" Zaku curiously asked.

"The week after our first basketball game." Naruto answered, unable to make eye contact to the group. It was embarrassing to confess to 6 guys about how he, a once straight guy, was now dating another guy. Although it wasn't embarrassing in a way one is ashamed of, it was just because he was all new to this and Naruto still had that stigma about homophobia, of what others might think. But then again Kiba already told him these guys knew that Kiba's gay and they're all okay with it.

"That was fast. You're lucky to have a gay roommate Kiba." Zaku remarked.

"I'm NOT gay." Naruto blatantly denied. No one was calling him gay. No one, because he wasn't gay.

"Bisexual then?" Suigetsu offered.

"No."

"So you're straight? But you do realize Kiba is a guy?" Suigetsu reminded the blond.

"I don't know. Maybe Kiba actually doesn't really have a rod down there. I haven't really seen it." Zaku teased but it irritated Kiba that his manhood was being joked upon.

"Oh I'll show a rod, a big one at that." Kiba told Zaku.

"Uh, no thanks. I was just kidding and I'm not really interested in seeing it. But Naruto, how'd you end up dating this guy if you aren't gay nor bi?" Zaku asked seriously.

"It's complicated. I don't know if I'm gay or bi. I like girls generally before but it's just, I can't explain but I got attracted to Kiba." Naruto answered.

"Holy shit. You actually got a straight guy to date you?" Zaku was shocked. He never heard that happening before.

"Guys would you leave Naruto alone." Kiba requested. He could see how uncomfortable the blond was being asked all those questions. "Like he said, it's complicated. He's new to this so we'd really appreciate if you keep this a secret. No other people has to know until Naruto decides it's okay."

"You don't have to worry about anything Naruto." Neji this time assured him. "These guys, you can trust them. If you ever find yourself in trouble, just let us know and we'll be there."

"Hey why don't you just tell them about you and Gaara." Suigetsu suggested. Neji seemed to think about it for a second then he turned to look at Gaara and he was given a nod by the redhead.

"Naruto, it's not only Kiba who's the gay guy in our group. I am actually dating Gaara." Neji admitted.

"You're dating Ga-gaara?" stuttered a shocked Naruto. Never did he imagined for that to be the case. Kiba didn't tell him anything about that.

"Yes, we are dating." Gaara stepped up to confirm it. "So that's enough reason for you not to worry."

"Wow, I never really thought this as possible. Kiba never told me. But thanks for doing so. It really makes me feel a lot easier." And it really did, knowing that he and Kiba weren't the only ones.

"Ok enough with the questions." Kiba stepped in between the group and his boyfriend. "Naruto hasn't had a lot of sleep last night. We should really be going home."

"Oh and why didn't he get enough sleep, I wonder." chuckled Zaku. His mind had already conjured up possibilities. Kiba saw the look from their faces and his eye twitched.

"You guys are unbelievable."

"You must have…" Suigetsu was almost about to say what he thought they did but Kiba quickly grabbed him by the collar and glared into eyes with the promise of agony if he didn't stop right there.

"I see that I didn't even have to say a word for you to stop, Suigetsu." Kiba smirked evilly.

"Okay. Just let go of me man. Go home with your boyfriend."

"If you just kept your mouth shut, we might have been gone from this court 30 seconds ago."

"Enough Kiba." Neji said and Kiba released Suigetsu. They were friends alright but all of them except for Gaara were afraid of Kiba. The brunet was the largest and most muscular of the group and they knew how he was in a fight. A threat from him should never be taken lightly.

"Alright. See you guys in school." Kiba waved off and took Naruto's hand, leading them to the bench where they placed their things. The two then walked their way home, with Naruto asking more about Neji and Gaara. The small fear he had earlier was already gone.

When they reached home, the first thing Naruto did was drink lots of ice cold water then he took off his sweaty t-shirt and shoes then he went straight to the bedroom and flopped himself on his bed. He was really tired and needed to catch up sleep badly. They played for two hours in total adding more to his level of tiredness. Kiba asked if the blond wanted to be woken up at a certain hour in which he replied 'lunch'. It was really a good thing that they had breakfast before they played.

Kiba could see how tired the blond was. His body wasn't conditioned to play and he went all out. His performance in the court actually surprised him. It had been way different from two weeks ago. Maybe he already adjusted well and his true talent in basketball showed.

Then he could already hear Naruto snoring making Kiba chuckle.

"That was fast." he mumbled to himself. Naruto hadn't even bother changing clothes. He only removed his t-shirt showing his lean body. Kiba wasn't complaining though. It wasn't something he usually got the chance to see. He'd feel guilty if he looked at him like that if he was just his roommate but now that he is his boyfriend, and Kiba's already seen more than just that, he decided to watch his sleeping lover more before he go and take a bath.

After taking a nice bath, he went inside the bedroom to change. Naruto was still sound asleep so he thought it would be okay to just change clothes there. He wore a clean pair of boxers and decided that was enough. Quietly and carefully, he crept on Naruto's bed and positioned himself behind his lover. Naruto usually slept lying on his side first so it was easy to spoon with him. Kiba wasn't as tired nor sleepy as the blond but he'd rather stay in bed with him than be alone in the living room. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and he was reminded that the blond had not taken a bath yet. He shrugged the fact that Naruto had dried sweat since he could always just take another bath later.

"Ki-kiba?" he heard Naruto mumble. Oops, he woke him up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay." Naruto turned around and too Kiba's surprise he was met with a kiss from his lover. "I like it when you sleep beside me."

"I like it too. Now, go get some rest."

"M'kay." Naruto shifted so that his back was perfectly snug to Kiba's chest. He held on Kiba's arm tightly and soon enough he was already fast asleep again. Kiba smiled and gave a small kiss on top of his lover's head before burying himself in Naruto's neck. A few more minutes and he too fell asleep.

Kiba woke up 3 hours later to the grumbling of his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto laying on top of him. How he managed to be in that position while Kiba held him was a mystery to the brunet. He thought it was cute and if only he had his cellphone with him now, he would definitely love to take a picture of that.

He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw the time to be 12:14 PM. It was already lunch and Naruto agreed to be woken up at that hour. Kiba also had to cook. It has been kinda like his job since he was the one more knowledgeable in the culinary arts. Naruto just offered to do clean-up when he could.

"Naruto." Kiba called for his lover to try and wake him up. He called again but he wasn't waking so he placed a hand on Naruto's hair and tousled on it. It seemed to do the trick as Naruto lifted his head up a few seconds after.

"It's lunch. I need to get up." Kiba told him. Naruto was still groggy and the world was still spinning but when it stopped, he noticed how he was laying his head on top of Kiba's chest. He pulled back immediately.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'll cook lunch and you can take a bath." Kiba suggested and Naruto agreed. Both boys got out of bed and as Kiba said, Naruto took a bath and he prepared lunch.

Their lunch had been Kiba's homemade gyuudon. The brunet had always loved beef and he ate it whenever he could. Naruto told Kiba about his concerns regarding the brunet's friends knowing about their status but Kiba reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. Kiba asked him what they should do before they went to the mall to watch the final showing of Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare and Naruto said he wanted to play Tekken again.

And so they did. When one would see them playing the game, they would most likely just think they were the best of friends but there was a very much different look on their faces when they played. For Kiba, even though Naruto won most of the fights and was rubbing it on his face, he couldn't stop the happiness he felt seeing his lover smile and laugh like that. He wanted to see Naruto more in that state. He wanted to always be the one to be able to make Naruto happy like that.

And for Naruto, he felt just the same. Being with Kiba was not like being with a best friend. It was way too different from when he spent time with Sasuke. His body yearned for Kiba, for him to do things with him, whether it was just to lay down on the bed, to help him with cooking, to stay up late with him as they both typed thousands of words in their laptops or to play video games or basketball with him. He couldn't stop himself from scooting closer to Kiba nor control the way his heart beat whenever he was close to him. And he wasn't even thinking about the fact the Kiba was a guy just like him anymore. He was already past that. In his thoughts, he was with Kiba, and he's his boyfriend.

That night they went on their first date that didn't involve just eating out randomly together. To them, their first date was during that night they ate at Ichiraku's and chose not to sit on the stools and instead they took a table and sat facing each other. When they asked about each other's age, simple things like their favorite colors and personal things like Naruto's birthmarks and Kiba's tattoos. Tonight however, it was planned and it was not just meant for them to have something to fill their stomachs. It was to spend time with each other.

Naruto wore a white shirt with a red flame design in front, a dark blue tight-fitting jeans and a pair of orange Converse shoes. The color of the shoes was striking but Kiba didn't comment on it. That's his lover's favorite color and he knew he'd learn to appreciate it someday. He on the other hand wore a navy blue slim-fit shirt and like Naruto, a tight-fitting pair of jeans but black. He wore his basketball shoes with a black and red pattern since it looked good with his jeans.

When they were at the ticket booth, Kiba could see that Naruto was looking nervous. He knew exactly what he was feeling because he too felt the same way with his first date with another guy three years ago. There were a lot of people in the mall and he knew Naruto would most likely be thinking about what others might think.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper to Naruto's ear. He knew the answer but he wanted to help make his lover feel easier.

"What? Oh, no-nothing really. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked in a stutter as he looked up to face his date.

"You look nervous as fuck. Come on, don't think too much about this. People won't suspect anything. Even if it's two guys watching a film together, they would only think we're just best friends hanging out." Kiba rationalized. The blond was surprised how Kiba read him so easily.

"Ho-how did you know I was thinking about that?"

"By the way you're afraid of getting close to me. And I've been in your situation before." Kiba confessed. It made Naruto curious. Sometimes he forgot that it was possible that Kiba had a boyfriend before. He's only told the blond about having crushes back in high school but he never mentioned about having an ex-boyfriend. "Haven't you watched a movie with Sasuke before?"

"I have."

"So don't get nervous." Kiba asked of him.

"It just feels different when you know that it's a date and not just hanging out." Naruto whispered the word 'date' as softly as possible. There were just too many people around and it really made him feel uneasy. It really felt different now that it was a date in the mall. When they ate at Ichiraku's, there weren't as much people and in his mind he knew it was just them eating out together. Somehow watching a film and Kiba saying it was a date had a huge effect on him especially since he wasn't really gay to begin with. It wasn't as natural for him as it was for Kiba.

"I understand. Why don't you go buy the snack and drinks and I'll catch up to you after I've bought the tickets." Kiba proposed. Naruto thought about it and decided maybe it was best if he walked around the mall finding what snacks to buy to get rid of the uneasiness he was feeling.

"Okay." And with that Naruto took off. The line was too long anyway and it could possibly take Kiba 15 minutes more before he got his hands on the tickets. That would give him time to go to other stores besides the snack bar in the cinema. Not too long he was out of the cinema section of the mall.

Kiba waited patiently in line but was regretting sending Naruto off alone to take care of the food. He really preferred if he was beside him so that he would at least have someone to talk to while waiting in line. After the 13 people in front of him were given their tickets, it was his turn already and he bought two tickets for the Detective Conan movie. It only took 10 minutes since Naruto took off. Now all he had to do was give his boyfriend a call to ask him where he was. The call was answered in 2 rings and Naruto told him he was at the food court, near a stall that sold doughnuts. Kiba told him he'd be going there.

As he was walking fast-paced towards the direction of the food court, Kiba felt a hand tap on his shoulder and a very familiar voice call his name.

"Kiba."

Kiba froze in his place. That voice, that deep and unmistakable voice.

'Why is he here?' Kiba asked in his thoughts. Of all the time and place, he was the one person he didn't expect nor wanted to see right now. But he had no choice other than turn around to face the owner of the voice.

"Yahiko." he said his name with contempt. As he got to look on his face, he noticed that since the last time he saw him over a year ago, he'd only gotten more piercings on his face. There were six on piercings and a metal bar vertically placed through each ear, three studs on each side of his upper nose, and two spiked studs on his bottom lips. He had spiky orange hair, orange eyes, and he was slightly taller than Kiba. He was wearing all black, his shirt, pants, shoes and the leather bands strapped on his forearm. The sight made Kiba cringe in disgust. He was so different from the Yahiko he remembered.

"Kiba, it's been a long time since I've last seen you. Come, let's catch up." Yahiko smirked and his hand that was on Kiba's shoulders slowly moved to Kiba's arm. The brunet tensed greatly at the contact and instinctively shoved Yahiko's arm away.

"What are you doing here?"

"As I've told you, I wanted to catch up. It was coincidence seeing you here during my visit to Konoha."

"Well I don't want to do any catching up. Just leave me alone." Kiba said firmly with malice reeking from the tone of his voice. He turned away but Yahiko grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." Kiba warned. His anger was building up by the second.

"You aren't getting away from me, my Koinu." (1)

Hearing that word Kiba snapped, He spun around fast and his fist connected with Yahiko's face. The man was made to step back from the force of the punch and he was met with Kiba's deathly glare. The people around them turned their heads to the direction of Yahiko's grunt as he was punched, making them the center of attention in that part of the mall.

"Leave me alone or else face more of my fists. I'm not the same Kiba you knew. I am stronger than you."

"You'll pay for that Kiba. But not now. Go with your new boyfriend, he might not like it if you keep him waiting." Yahiko said with a sinister chuckle.

Kiba's eyes grew wide. Yahiko knew.

A/N: Super late update. That was three days past deadline. Sorry I had a writer's block. It took me forever to think about how to separate Kiba and Naruto while they're in the mall so that Yahiko could talk with Kiba. Anyway even if it was not said in the chapter, Yahiko is Kiba's ex-boyfriend, his first one. So Kiba was just like Naruto when he first went out on a date with Yahiko. But you'll know more about him in the next chapters. Why Kiba hates him so much and why Kiba acts that way around Naruto.

Leave a review guys. What do you think about Yahiko being Kiba's ex? I needed someone to look more dominant than Kiba. I didn't want Kankurou nor Shino. And Zaku, Suigetsu, Gaara, Neji, and Lee are out of the picture too. Yahiko has a strong figure because he became Pain in the series and his voice is just, hot.

Thanks for putting up with me even if I post late. I will do my best to stay on schedule now that the writer's block is gone. 4 days from now is the target date for the next update.

(1) Koinu - puppy, Yahiko's nickname for Kiba when they were going out

Also, Go Out With Me is finally complete. Check out the Epilogue if you haven't yet, or the whole story if you haven't taken a look at it. It's also KibaNaru.


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT NOTE: In a previous chapter I said that Kiba was always the dominant one. Scratch that. He wasn't always the dominant partner. Before when he was barely out of the closet, his ex-boyfriend Yahiko was the dominant one. He never told Naruto anything about Yahiko because he wanted to forget everything that happened between them.

And thanks a lot for those who reviewed for the last chapters.

abnegation218

The Secret Sal

MidnightHunter563

raimundo gardell

Marcus

Demonic-Knight3

FlamingKitsune-san

wolfblood199930

trueimpa

And special shout-out to these guys for regularly leaving your feedbacks.

FortuneOnee

Shadow Akamaru

maxridelover

leo190401

JP JAY JAY

Dvel732732

flyin9ra9on99

Remember that I will always be a KibaNaru fan so even if I do post other pairings, my KibaNaru stories won't stop. The KibaNaru fans are few especially compared to SasuNaru, but if we do our best to share, maybe we can help expand the KibaNaru fandom. You don't know how much I want to read more KibaNaruKiba stories but there aren't new stories about them. It makes me sad. Because of that I have no choice but to just read NaruSasu, NaruHina and SasuHina stories.

Chapter 13

Kiba's eyes grew wide. Yahiko knew. He was about to tell him not to even think about getting near Naruto but Yahiko had already turned his back to walk away. Honestly Kiba didn't want speak any further with the man much less come after him. And besides, Naruto was waiting for him. He needed to get to where the blond was as soon as possible.

It took him 15 seconds at most to regain his composure and he walked quickly to the food court. His mind was fighting with itself on what he should do. Should he tell Naruto that his ex-boyfriend showed up and wanted to 'catch up'? For that case, Kiba certainly knew that the man was thinking about something far different.

Yahiko has done it before, asking Kiba for a casual fuck on his last visit to Konoha even after they were already ex-boyfriends for more than a year. He did it just to taunt Kiba even mentioning how much the brunet enjoyed it whenever they got intimate with each other. Kiba firmly rejected him at that time, the anger in his heart far greater than it was now and he never again heard of Yahiko until now. There was a possibility that he'd just leave him alone. And he would have but Kiba just had to punch the man hard out of impulse.

He couldn't control himself. It was just too much to see him again, particularly his needle obsessed sense of fashion. He really was so different from the Yahiko he met in his freshmen year. But it wasn't just him who changed. Kiba was not the weak boy from before. Now he was nearly as tall as Yahiko and was far more muscular. One of the reasons why Kiba worked hard in the gym was for him to be able to stand up to Yahiko if he ever met him again.

And now considering what he did to Yahiko, Kiba knew that his ex would probably meet up with him again, especially after saying that he'd pay for that punch. He even specifically mentioned knowing about Kiba having a boyfriend. That really didn't mean well. There really was a possibility he'd do something to Naruto.

This scared Kiba. He decided then that he needed to tell it to Naruto. But not at the moment. Maybe after their date was over and they were back at the dorm he could tell him about Yahiko.

After two minutes of thinking while he walked, he was met by Naruto who apparently saw him first when he entered the food court.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked with worry. Kiba's heart began to pound faster. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend but he also didn't want to bring up the issue so early in their date. He made up an excuse.

"I took a small detour to the men's comfort room." Kiba spoke in the most normal way he could. He couldn't tell him the truth because he didn't want Naruto to feel even more uneasy with that knowledge. It was one thing to tell him that he bumped into his ex but it was another thing to tell him that he punched him in the face.

"Oh. Well, I already bought us some doughnuts, 3 for each of us and this large bucket of popcorn." The blond didn't seem to notice that Kiba lied much to the brunet's relief. "I bought myself Coke but I didn't know what drink you wanted so I'll leave that up to you."

"Thanks." Kiba took his doughnuts that were inside a brown paper bag. "I'll go buy my drink."

Naruto followed him while he bought a 32 oz root beer and a shawarma. He asked if his boyfriend wanted shawarma too but he declined.

After they finished buying their snacks they headed straight for Cinema # 3 which was the one showing the Detective Conan movie. Thankfully since it was the last day of showing there were few people watching, maybe around only 10 other individuals besides them. Kiba ran up towards the highest, farthest and most middle seats. No other people would be able to see them unless they looked back. Naruto wanted to seat a bit more closer to the screen but he didn't bring it up.

The trailers were still showing and they saw the ones about Rogue One and Assassin's Creed. Naruto got excited seeing the Assassin's Creed trailer in the big screen and said that it was one movie he wouldn't dare miss. He said that they should watch it together when December comes. Though unexpected, this made Kiba's heart surge with joy. Naruto was actually thinking about them seeing a movie in December. It meant that in his mind he would still be together with Kiba even after his clinical rotation in the city ended. It reminded Kiba that Naruto would only be staying for five more weeks before he had to leave the dorm. He didn't want to imagine being away from Naruto but he'd do his best to make a distant relationship work. For now, maybe they should spend the remaining five Saturdays on dates like this one.

Without thinking he kissed Naruto on the cheek, inside that dark theater, out in public for the first time.

"Ki-kiba!" Naruto gasped in surprise. It startled him so much that he couldn't speak without stuttering. "What are you thinking? No-not here in public."

"Sorry. I just… what you said, I wanted to kiss you." Kiba said in fragmented thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him in confusion. The brunet didn't make much sense with his explanation. If Kiba would have his way he wouldn't be explaining and would just straight out hug his boyfriend and give him more kisses but he was already well reminded of where they were.

"It's uh, I'll tell you later."

"Ooohhkay?" Naruto answered, sounding between an agreement and a question. He didn't understand what the deal with Kiba was but he was already getting used to his boyfriend kissing him randomly when they watched TV together or even when he was typing treatment notes in his laptop. He thought that maybe it was just a spur of the moment. He couldn't deny that he liked it though. Kiba was really affectionate.

They watched the movie for the next almost two hours. In that time Kiba's mind was ridden of his encounter with Yahiko and his focus was divided between the movie and Naruto. His eyes were glued to the screen during the action and deduction scenes but when the part of the movie wasn't as interesting, his hand would slip behind Naruto's back to caress his shoulder. Naruto would give him a look of warning but Kiba would just shrug it off. He would then just move his hand from Naruto's shoulder to the back of his head and play with his lover's blond hair. Naruto seemed to be unable to protest against that. He liked it when Kiba played with his hair, something the brunet would always do when they slept beside each other. It felt relaxing and Naruto decided that since no one could possibly see what Kiba was doing that he'd let him continue.

So far the only sexual contact they have had besides kissing was that one time Kiba had given him a blowjob. Naruto couldn't forget that time. It was the best blowjob he's ever gotten. With Kiba playing with his hair, his mind wondered what more things they could do besides sleeping beside each other. His nervousness with Kiba at the start of their relationship was slowly disappearing. He was curious on other things he could do with the brunet but he was too shy to ask. Kiba on the other hand never suggested anything as well, maybe in consideration for Naruto.

But right now they were watching a movie and he thought that maybe he'd just bring it up to Kiba later. His boyfriend would probably like to hear about it.

When the movie ended, the two of them were in such awe with what transpired in the story. Naruto remarked that it was probably the best movie in the Detective Conan series he watched and Kiba couldn't agree more. Whenever the Black Organization was involved, it was always sure to cause excitement and adrenaline rush.

The two didn't really have anything planned except for watching the movie. After getting out of the cinema, Kiba asked Naruto if he wanted to eat in which the blond said yes. They already had ramen the night before so that was a no. They had gyuudon for lunch so rice donburi was also a no. They saw a pizza parlor but Naruto said that pizza for him was more of a delivery food or eaten with friends. The next was a fine dining restaurant but it would be screaming 'date' to people and Naruto wasn't ready for that. Even Kiba found eating in a fine restaurant with a lover to be a bit scary.

Their search stopped when they found a burger parlor. Both of them haven't eaten at that establishment yet and the look of their specialty burgers were really mouth-watering. Inch thick slices of patties, tomatoes, lettuce, overflowing cheese, the burger itself being 6 inches high and largely cut fries to go with it. There was even a note on the bottom of the poster that if managed to be eaten in 10 minutes, they wouldn't have to pay. It was in Kiba's nature to try challenges like that but he was on a date with Naruto so eating like a pig wasn't the best thing to do in front of your boyfriend. However, he was curious what it would taste like.

"Let's try this burger." Naruto suggested, his mind already made up on where they should eat.

"Okay. We'll go for the Tombstone burger." Kiba agreed. The name of the burger was truly befitting because if one tried to it eat within ten minutes, there really was a huge chance they'd die, with suffocation as the most likely cause.

Once inside, Naruto searched around the tables to see if they weren't the only customers who were both guys eating together. He was glad there were others and they looked like just friends hanging out. Kiba was right. He really shouldn't worry too much.

They took a seat on a table for two and a waiter immediately went up to them to give them the menu. The two looked at the other types of burger they made and saw there were at least 15. They agreed to try the Tombstone which was largest one and see if they could finish it even without eating in haste. The drink that accompanied it was bottomless red tea and the burgers would be served in ten minutes.

During the time they waited, they talked about the movie they watched. The characters, their own deductions and if their guesses on the culprits were correct, the possible correlation to the current anime and other stuffs. It was a good thing both of them follow the anime although Naruto wasn't able to watch a single episode ever since his internship started. It was really nice to be able to watch again for his rest day. He really got a lot of stress thanks to his and Ino's case presentation.

When the burgers were finally presented to them, their eyes grew wide. The poster really wasn't lying. Their stomachs would in no doubt be working overtime after they've eaten every single bit of the food in front of them. Each burger did cost $12 and they wouldn't want to waste money.

Eating their burgers, they talked more about their families. Kiba told the blond about his mother and sister and that they were veterinarians who owns a clinic in the city about a thirty-minute drive from their dorm. Even if the two lived in the same dorm, they haven't really talked much about their personal lives so the subject was brought up. They had a lot of time thanks to the massiveness of the burgers.

Kiba told him that he was from the town east to Konoha City. Naruto had only been there once before but he knew that town was centered in agriculture. Kiba said that his family owned 20 acres of land and his mother used it for breeding dogs. His relatives also helped with the business and some of them were into farming, producing corn and wheat. There was a river flowing through it so they had no problem with irrigation.

Naruto was amazed learning about that. His family owned like only around 400 square meters of lot and Kiba's family owned something that must be hundreds of times larger. The blond asked how they acquired such a big land and Kiba said it was just passed down from generations to generations. He reasoned that land was cheap in the old times.

Kiba also mentioned about his dog Akamaru and how he would like Naruto to meet him someday. Naruto smiled and said it would be a pleasure. For him to see Akamaru however, he would have to visit Kiba's home but that was not possible at the moment due to his internship.

After Kiba chatted about his family, he then asked about Naruto's. The blond spoke first on where he lived, which was opposite to where Kiba's place was. He lived in the town west to Konoha, around a four hour drive with heavy traffic. He said that the were more people living there than the town Kiba was from and there weren't as many people who made a living out of farming. He talked about his mom and dad and also of his older brother Kurama. He mentioned that his brother had red hair like his mom which made Kiba curious to see what he looked like. He tried to imagine Naruto with red hair but he decided he looked better blond.

Naruto pulled out his phone and went through his FB account to search for pictures which reminded him about the friend request he sent Kiba. The brunet seemed surprised when Naruto mentioned it and he said that he hasn't opened his FB for a week. He said he wasn't a fan of it and that since he was seeing Naruto every day, FB didn't really matter much. He said he'd check his FB later and accept the request.

Naruto showed him pictures of his parents and Kurama. Kiba easily saw the similarity between Naruto and his father. Both have the same blond hair and blue eyes although the shape of Naruto's eyes were from his mother. A thing the brunet also noticed was the whisker-like marks of Kurama. They were just like Naruto's. He vaguely remembered Naruto mentioning about how both he and his brother had that same marks before.

"You're pretty short compared to your father and brother." Kiba observed. From the family picture, Kurama would have been at least near Kiba's height.

"Hey, that was below the belt." Naruto frowned at his boyfriend. Of all the things to mention, his height was brought up. He hated how he didn't grow as tall as his brother. That was why Kurama would still call him his Kit because he was shorter than him.

"Sorry. I meant no offense. I didn't know you were insecure about your height."

"Stop." Naruto raised a hand at him.

"Okay, I'll stop." Kiba chuckled. The blond searched for more pictures and there was one where he was with Sasuke. He informed Kiba that it was his best friend who had that one night stand with his ex. Kiba didn't understand why Naruto brought that up but the blond didn't look so concerned. That night when they first kissed, Naruto was such a wreck over that issue. He must have moved on from it.

Naruto was swiping through the pictures until he saw a flash of pink. He immediately swiped back not wanting to see a picture of Sakura. Kiba didn't fail to notice that panicked action from his boyfriend and he observed him. Naruto stared at the picture displayed on the screen, the one just before the picture of him and Sakura.

He was over her, that he knew. Now he has Kiba with him. The picture would remind him of a memory he shared with Sakura but he had to face it. Taking a deep sigh, he swiped the screen and it revealed a picture of him and Sakura on a date. They were standing on a terrace with a volcano crater in a middle of a lake as a background. They looked happy, and Naruto was really happy to be on that date. It was taken a week before their internship started, before the beginning of their long distance relationship that would end up in their breakup.

"That girl is Sakura. She's my ex-girlfriend." Naruto said in a normal tone. It was also the first time Kiba saw her picture. He never expected she would have pink hair. Kiba stared at the picture of the girl who broke Naruto's heart. How could one leave a person such as Naruto? He promised himself he wouldn't do such a thing over such as simple reason as not being able to see much of each other for three months.

Kiba couldn't exactly see what Naruto saw in her. He wasn't an expert in telling which girls are hot but he could see that her breasts were not too apparent. She had a cute face and smile he supposed but her hair was the color of bubble gum. Was she a fan of Nicki Minaj?

"But I'm not going to talk about her because I have you now." Naruto continued. Kiba felt his stomach tighten, the butterflies there flying wildly. If he could blush just like Naruto, it would have been much apparent but he was more tan than him and his tattoos would probably have hidden it.

"Ye-yes. You have me now." Kiba repeated. He didn't know what else to say. He was so happy to hear Naruto say that. First he kissed him out of joy for what he said when they were in the cinema then now he said something even better than that.

"Did you just stutter?" Naruto noticed the display of Kiba. He wasn't one to get flustered just like that.

"What? Of course not." Kiba denied. He didn't want to let Naruto know that he could get him to stutter by saying things like that.

"You definitely stuttered. That's the sound of one in denial." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Who knew that saying cheesy things like that was a way to elicit such a response from Kiba? Naruto thought that maybe he should try acting more of the 'boyfriend' part instead of the 'girlfriend' one. He knew that Kiba was by default the 'boyfriend' but he decided he wasn't going to let him. They'd be equal in their relationship and Naruto was not going to be the 'girl'.

"Just eat your burger." Kiba said and he went on to eating his own. Naruto decided to stop with the teasing or else people might start to notice them. He didn't want that.

Their conversation went on to talking about Kiba's schoolwork and Naruto's clinical rotation. Naruto explained to him what PT was really about because most people didn't know what they really do. Some even mistake them to be massage therapists. You don't study for 5 years to be called a masseur.

Kiba finished with his burger first, clocking it at 20 minutes and Naruto finished his in 24. It really was such a huge burger. They talked for 10 more minutes to let the food settle down before paying for the meal. They didn't have anything planned to do yet but Naruto mentioned about the need to buy electrodes for his TENS (transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation) machine. He knew that the mall had a medical equipment store and Kiba accompanied him there.

Naruto easily found what he was looking but he also found something of Kiba's interest.

"Kiba, you told me you want to learn how to do taping right?" he asked. Kiba nodded. "Here's the Mueller tape so if you want you can buy it so I can teach you."

"Oh cool. I definitely want to learn how to do the taping myself. For my own use or in case accidents happen in the court." Kiba checked the price and was surprised to see that it was $6.50 each. He thought it would only cost around $2. 'No wonder why Naruto won't let me practice with his tape.'

The time was around 8:30 PM and they figured they would have to get home soon. Even though it was Sunday the next day, Naruto has his duty. His day-off aside from Saturday could be anywhere from Sunday to Friday. For that following week though, it was Tuesday.

Beside the mall there was a park that was in the direction towards the dorm. Kiba suggested they walk through it. There weren't that much people around. Despite having no moon to shine over the city, the mall and other high-rise buildings did give off a fair amount of light. Kiba wanted nothing more than to remember this date with Naruto so he took out his cellphone and stretched his hand out in front of them.

"Hey, let's take a picture together."

"Bu-but Kiba we're out in public." Naruto reminded him in a panicked voice, tugging on Kiba's arm to put down the phone. "People might see."

"Don't worry too much. It's not like any of these people know us. Friends take selfies together." Kiba said hoping to reassure his worried lover. Naruto took a quick look around and saw that the other people were far away from them. He sighed. He did want to have a picture with Kiba too. If Kiba was a girl Naruto would have taken dozens of selfies of them in the mall already. But at least now they weren't inside the mall. No one would be able to see this special moment of theirs. "Okay."

"Glad you agree." Kiba stretched his phone out again and they posed for the picture. Kiba knew they had to be quick so once Naruto was already smiling at the camera, he leaned in close to his boyfriend so that their cheeks were only an inch away and quickly snapped the picture. Naruto instinctively moved away after realizing how close they've just been but thankfully the shot was perfect. There was no blur and both of them looked utterly happy. The lights from around them did their job to give ample lighting to be able to see their faces clearly.

"I like your smile here." Kiba said as Naruto leaned in to take a look. They looked good together and Naruto couldn't not agree. He thought that maybe in the future, he'd be able to take more pictures like this with Kiba. Though he needed to get over his insecurities about being seen with another guy in public first. This however was a great step.

"I like yours too." Hearing that Kiba couldn't control himself again and gave a quick peck on the side of Naruto's forehead. This made Naruto jump away in shock.

"Kiba I told you not in public." Naruto repeated his earlier words, sounding annoyed while making a face. Kiba liked it whenever his lover did that.

"But you're just too cute to resist." Naruto's cheek grew red with the comment. Cute was a word to describe girls, not guys.

"Don't call me that. I'm a guy. I'm not cute. And someone could see or hear us." Naruto reminded him. They really need to start walking again cause a man 20 feet away was nearing them. Kiba saw him too and he agreed. They walked towards their dorm and although Kiba wanted to hold his lover's hand, he managed to control his desire. He already slipped up with the lovey dovey out in public twice. Naruto would likely get angry if he did it again. He just hoped Naruto would get comfortable with the idea of letting the public know. It was hard having to hide, especially for Kiba.

As soon as they were inside the dorm, Kiba flipped the light switch on and locked the door. He jumped at Naruto and held him tightly. He kissed him passionately and Naruto eagerly responded. The tension of not being able to kiss his boyfriend through that entire date was too much and Kiba needed to act on it. The same seemed to be true for Naruto. He gripped on Kiba's back hard and he couldn't stop the moans escaping from his lips.

They made out in behind the door and Kiba's hands were running over Naruto back and his waist. He couldn't restrain himself and soon those hands were on Naruto's ass and squeezing on them eliciting a mewl from the blond. Naruto however made no move to stop him and this gave Kiba confidence to slide his hands up under the blond's shirt to caress his abs. Unlike from when he first tried that, Naruto didn't push him back but only leaned to him closer.

"Kiba." he moaned his lover's name. Music to his ears, Kiba thought. "I want- I..."

"Hmm?" Kiba pulled away from kissing his boyfriend but nonetheless continued with his touches.

"I want you to..." Naruto couldn't say the words. It was too embarrassing. How the heck was he supposed to ask his boyfriend that he wanted them to try more sexual stuff.

"What do you want me to do?" Kiba asked while he returned to kissing Naruto on his neck.

"I want us to do something mo-more than ki-kissing, like last Sunday." Kiba immediately searched his memory for what they did last Sunday. The blowjob.

"Oh, that? Are you sure?" Kiba asked his lover with concern. He didn't expect for him to be the one to bring it up. God knows how long Kiba thought he had to wait before he was given a chance like this again.

"Yes. Please, I want you so much Kiba. I'm a bit scared I can't deny that but I want to make you feel good like you did for me." Naruto said sincerely. That was the kind of lover he was. He took more gratification in pleasing his lover.

"If you really want it then." Kiba led Naruto to the bedroom and the blond followed him with excitement.

A/N: Sorry I had to cut the good part. There will be lime next chapter. Right now Kiba's mind has forgotten about the Yahiko incident but they will talk about it eventually. You can see he's more interested in pleasing Naruto right now.

Remember guys, leave a REVIEW.

Those who don't watch Detective Conan wouldn't be able to relate but the movie is just there so at least there's something they're watching. Actually I haven't watched it yet. It showed last August and I missed it. My friends told me it was the best Detective Conan movie and of a few things that happened in the movie.

For the Tombstone burger, I don't know how much a burger like that would cost in US dollars. I only converted what it would cost in my country. I hear food is cheaper in the states.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for leaving your reviews last time so here's your awaited lime. It's very long. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Once they were inside the bedroom, Kiba pushed Naruto down so that he was sitting on Kiba's bed. Kiba sat as well and kissed him.

"Relax okay? Just tell me if you feel any uncomfortable." Kiba instructed. He was glad that his lover wanted to try more things with him but he wanted to be careful just like the last time.

Gently, Kiba took hold of Naruto's hand and placed them under his own (Kiba's) shirt. He encouraged Naruto to feel his body and with a bit of nervousness, the blond began to explore the fitness enthusiast's abdomen. It was still covered by Kiba's shirt but he could definitely tell each pack of muscles from each other even if he couldn't see them. He glided his fingers in the ridges of his abs, amazed at how toned the muscles were. Becoming a bit more bold, he went further up and was met by the brunet's majestic pectorals. Unlike a woman's chest, it wasn't round and soft. It was firm and well-shaped. Kiba gasped when a tip of Naruto's finger brushed lightly against his nipple.

Looking down, Naruto could see that Kiba's shirt was riding up and it gave him a view of those amazing abs and a peek of the waistband of his boxers. Kiba watched as his boyfriend looked him up and as if reading the blond's mind, he took his shirt off to give Naruto the full view of his upper body.

"Like what you see?" he teasingly asked.

"Yeah. Your body's beautiful Kiba."

"Worked hard for it." As much as Kiba appreciated how his lover was finding his body 'beautiful' (in a manly way), he would prefer it if Naruto took his shirt off too. He reached out for it and looked for any signs of disapproval from Naruto. When he found none, he raised it up and Naruto helped remove it by raising his own arms.

His body wasn't as muscular as Kiba's but he was lean and had a bit of tone. There were hints of a sick pack that just needed more workout but he looked sexy nonetheless. It was then his turn to explore his lover's body. He began by wrapping his arm around and held his shoulders from behind while kissing him on the neck. That action made the blond mewl. Who knew that he was so sensitive there?

As Kiba continued to kiss him, he ran his hands down his shoulder blades then on to the side of his trunk until his waist. Then he caressed his abs sensually up to his chests. It took all his self-control to refrain from doing this to Naruto when they shared the same bed during the past nights but now that the blond was letting him, he felt him up to his desire.

Naruto was so overwhelmed by the sensations given to him by his lover that he just sat there to be kissed and touched. Kiba noticed this and held the blond's hand and placed it again on his own chest. Naruto began to hold on to him and explore him again and returned the kiss Kiba was now giving to his lips. He could feel the heat radiating from their bodies. He didn't need to even check to know he was hard as a rock.

At one point Kiba told him to remove his shoes and socks. He did so with trembling hands, all from the excitement. He felt like that virgin again who had no clue on what the next move he was supposed to do was.

"Lay on the bed for me." came another command from Kiba. Naruto wasn't used to being the one ordered around in the bedroom but his pride wasn't questioning that. He didn't know what to do so he had no choice but to follow his lover's lead.

Kiba got on top of him and began to trail kisses from his lips, down to his chin, neck, chests, abs until just above the waistline of his pants. The brunet unsnapped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He searched Naruto's face for any protests which he found none so he grabbed Naruto's jeans and pulled it down. Naruto helped him by lifting his hips ups and soon he laid there under him clad only in his boxers. Kiba's eyes drank in the sight of his almost naked lover and his sight drifted to the prominent bulge on the blond's boxers. Kiba inhaled the room's air and he could smell the arousal of Naruto, urging him to remove the last article of clothing he had.

He gripped the waistband on his boxers but he felt Naruto grip his hand, effectively stopping him from what he was about to do. He gave a curious look to Naruto, wondering if the blond was suddenly overtook with shyness or felt unready.

"Hey, there's nothing to be shy about. I have seen and 'tasted' it before." Kiba said to reassure him.

"It's not that. It's just... unfair that you're still wearing your jeans while you leave me all naked."

"Oh, want to see me?" Kiba teased. Naruto just smirked. He was definitely not going to be passive in this and so before Kiba could prepare for it, Naruto sat up and pushed the brunet to the side and it ended with him on top of his lover.

"Someone's eager."

"Well honestly, I've been really curious." Naruto replied before he too took care of Kiba jeans and removed it for him. Now both of them were only in their boxers and he too could see the all familiar bulge on Kiba. It might not have been the first time Naruto saw him in just his boxers but it was the first time he had the chance to look closely on Kiba's thighs. He was evenly tan there as well and his quads were really defined. It was no wonder now why he could jump so high.

He scanned up until he met Kiba's eyes. They were filled with lust, looking at him as if asking him to do something. So he grabbed the hem of Kiba's boxers and summoning his courage, he slid them down revealing Kiba's own hardened length. He heard Kiba hiss from the contact of the cold air into his erection and talking about said erection, god was he big.

He was definitely larger than Naruto's at about an inch. The blond blushed at the sight. Never had he seen another guy's erection up this close. Sure he'd seen other guys' dicks back in high school in the shower rooms but they were all soft back then. Kiba's was hard.

"Hey, you look stunned. First time seeing another guy's dick?" Kiba teased. Flustered Naruto was always a cute sight to behold.

"Wha-what? Of course not." Naruto denied, finding it hard to speak straight. "It's just, not hard like this one."

"Wanna touch me?" Kiba then asked. However to put it more correctly, it was Kiba who WANTED Naruto to touch him there. Naruto paused for a few seconds, seemed to be taken aback by the question but then he nodded.

He reached his hand out and encircled it around Kiba's shaft. He heard him moan at the contact while he on the other hand felt a light tingling sensation on the palm on his hands. The foreign organ felt different but deeply familiar. It was warm and he could see the pre-cum dripping on the sides. He was fascinated with it as if he's found himself a new toy to play with. He was curious and soon he began to stroke up and down in a slow rhythm.

"Ahh, fuck! Naruto!" Kiba groaned as his lover was giving him the start of a hand job. He hasn't had another hand there other than his own for months and having another guy jerk him off really felt way much better than his own hand.

Naruto was admittedly scared at first, not knowing whether he did it good or not but he just did what he does to himself when he was alone and it seemed to do the same effect to Kiba. Those moans were much proof to that. He increased his pace and became bolder. Gone were his inhibitions now. More pre-cum oozed out from the tip and Naruto was hit with the urge to taste those dripping white beads of fluid.

He remembered when Kiba gave him a blowjob nearly a week ago. It was the best head he's ever received in his entire life. On that moment, he felt the need to return the favor but he was still afraid to do it and he was thankful that Kiba understood his position. Now however, that fear was changed with desire, with the want to please his lover. He leaned down and let his instincts take over, sticking his tongue out and licked from the base of Kiba's shaft up to the head.

"Oh, shh- Fuck!" Kiba cursed as he felt the warm tongue of Naruto on his dick. He didn't expect for Naruto to actually do that and his once shut eyes suddenly flew open in shock. Naruto was there holding his dick at the base and was going to give him another lick and at the second contact, he had to bite his lips to keep himself from letting out such loud moans of pleasure.

But that was just the start because Naruto took the head of his dick into his mouth and experimentally sucked on it. That had Kiba gripping on the sheets. Naruto smirked while Kiba's dick was still in his mouth. Naruto knew nothing about giving blowjobs but he did like to watch the women he's been with before while they gave him head. And he had also been on the receiving end of it a lot of times so he was confident he could give Kiba at least decent and not a sloppy job.

He resumed stroking the base of Kiba's dick at the base and began to engulf more of his lover's length until he covered half of it. Naruto felt that it was his limit and that he would gag if he tried taking more. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure to wrap his lips snugly around the shaft. Soon he had a rhythm and here and there he would experimentally suck on it or hum, sending the vibrations from his throat to it.

"Yeah, Naruto, just like that." Kiba breathed out. He has recovered from the intense sensations of the first few licks that Naruto gave and he was now gripping on Naruto's blond locks. He wondered if Naruto was lying about being straight and not being with a guy before because damn, his mouth was good.

Hearing Kiba's encouragement, Naruto bobbed faster and tried to include his tongue in the play as well, swirling it around the head like he would when he sucked on women's breasts. He felt Kiba grip on his hair harder and that the brunet was beginning to move his hips up, wanting to go deeper inside his mouth. He must be close.

"Nar- I'm close." the brunet warned in a whimper. Naruto seemed unfazed by it and only continued with his oral ministrations. A few seconds later, Kiba was moaning Naruto's name uninhibitedly as he reached his climax and came inside his lover's mouth. Naruto was shocked when he felt the first wave of the hot fluid shoot inside his mouth, taking in two shots before he was able to withdraw his mouth. This had the following jets of cum landing on his face and his chest.

"I warned you." Kiba said as he saw the surprised reaction of his lover. He couldn't deny though how sexy Naruto looked with his face splattered with his cum.

Naruto could taste Kiba's cum that made its way in his mouth which he found to be bitter tasting but had some bit of sweetness in it. With determination he swallowed it and tasted it even more as it hit the back of his throat. Kiba's eyes was fixed on the site of his lover, engraving in his memory that sight that was hard to forget. He actually swallowed, not spit his cum and that was for a first timer.

They were silent for a few moments until he heard Naruto laughing to himself. He couldn't fathom what it could be that was funny.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's just, haha, I actually just gave head to another guy and made him come in my mouth." Naruto said. He was laughing at how surreal it looked. If you tell the Naruto a month ago that he would be sucking on another guy's dick, he would have been rolling on the floor and laughing his ass off. But yeah, he just sucked off another guy. And honestly, he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"And I must say that you did a pretty good job." Kiba supplied. This made Naruto smile. He was always happy to please, especially if it was for his lover.

"Thanks."

"Now, let me take care of yours." Kiba then sat up and pushed Naruto down. There were still the streaks of cum on his face and Kiba licked them off of him.

"Kiba that's your own cum." the blond said in worry.

"I know." Kiba was aware of that of course but the desire to lick on Naruto's face was just too hard to resist. Soon enough he licked him clean of his own seed. He then kissed him and tasted more of himself from the blond's lips. He too just as Naruto did trailed kisses down his body, teasing a nipples with his tongue for a few seconds while he ran his hands up and down and then continuing down until he met with a few blond hair that were peeking above Naruto's boxers. He pulled down on the boxers revealing more of the tuff of blond hair and giving him the full sight of Naruto's erection. Kiba chuckled knowing that he didn't need a better proof that his boyfriend was a natural blond.

He went straight to taking in the blond's erection until it was fully covered by his mouth and throat. Unlike Naruto, he had much more experience and he had better control of his gag reflex. Taking him all in was not that difficult a task.

He didn't waste time and started bobbing his head up and down, creating pleasurable friction for the blond's dick while he used his tongue in enhancing the sensations that traveled up Naruto's spine. Using his left hand he supported himself while his right hand snaked its way down his own hardening length to stroke on it.

Naruto was a moaning mess under him. Kiba liked it that the blond wasn't holding back with those sweet sounds that came from him. Those were the sounds that gave Kiba the deep urge to please his lover and it wasn't too long before those moans turned into a cry of his name as Naruto came. Kiba eagerly received the loads of cum that shot in his mouth and with a few more strokes to his own dick, he too came hard, releasing his load into his hand and the bed sheet. He swallowed just as Naruto did, reminded of the taste of his lover that he just had last Sunday.

He licked Naruto's softening dick clean then moved up to kiss his lover on the lips again. This time it was Naruto who tasted himself from Kiba's mouth. Kiba protruded his tongue out and Naruto let him inside. They made out, exploring each other's mouth. Their tongues danced against each other and spread the remaining amounts of their cum until they were combined for them to taste. They only pulled back when they found it becoming more and more difficult to breathe.

"You give the best head ever." Naruto commented.

"Of course I do." Kiba smirked. That was really good to hear. If he did even better then it was likely that Naruto would never look at a girl the same way before. Naruto was his now and he was definitely Naruto's. "And like I said earlier, you gave a pretty good one too. But you need more practice."

"You just want me to suck your dick again."

"Well, that comes with it." Kiba said. Naruto read him good. How he wanted to feel that mouth of his again on his dick but on another time. He supposed that was enough for one night. It came across his mind to ask Naruto if he wanted to go further but he dismissed it. He didn't want to push him into a corner by asking. The blowjob was enough for one night.

He took his boxers that was on the side of the bed and wiped themselves clean with it including the few drops on the bedsheet. He saw that Naruto looked satisfied with what they did and didn't seem to want to try anything more.

"I'm gonna go take a leak in the bathroom." Naruto said and he stood up the bed and went to the direction of where his boxers landed sometime during their recent activities. As he was about to bend over to pick it up, Kiba stood up and held him from behind, grabbing his hand and preventing it from going down.

"Come on, we've already seen each other naked, you don't need to wear that to go to the bathroom. Let's just sleep naked." he seductively suggested. Naruto turned his head to look at him and saw he was serious. Naruto sighed and agreed to the brunet.

"Okay. But this sleeping naked together is not gonna be an every night thing." Naruto stated, sending out his terms.

"Of course. Not unless we do something like what we did a while ago." Kiba said and this made Naruto blush. Now he knew that there was no doubt that this was going to be a frequent thing. He couldn't complain though. Kiba was amazing at head.

Kiba let go of his hold and let go of Naruto. While Naruto took care of nature's call, Kiba took that time to brush his teeth. After a minute Naruto followed him to the living room, still naked and he also took his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his own teeth. Kiba finished and headed for the bathroom. After both were finished with their businesses they turned the lights to the living room off and laid beside each other on the bed. Kiba could see Naruto smiling peacefully as he laid his head above his chest.

FLASH

Then an image of Yahiko suddenly flashed in his mind. He was reminded of his encounter with him earlier and again that question of whether he should tell Naruto the truth or not was brought up. Naruto was his lover and he needed to be honest with him. And with that he decided to tell him.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." he finally said.

"What is it?" Naruto looked up from resting his head over Kiba's chest. He didn't fail to notice the sound of worry in his boyfriend's voice.

"I may not have been entirely honest with you earlier."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked with concern.

"On why it took me longer to follow you in the food court. I didn't take a detour to the comfort room."

"Oh, then why did you say so?"

"I bumped into my ex-boyfriend." Kiba confessed, averting his eyes from Naruto. For the blond, his question whether or not Kiba has had a boyfriend before was confirmed.

"You did? Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I... I thought that since we're going out on a date that I shouldn't bring him up, you know since he's my ex."

"You should have just told me."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you right now." Kiba reasoned out. "And I, sort of a punched him on the face. Hard."

"You what?!" Naruto asked in shock that had him sit up the bed. Kiba knew he was going to get that reaction that's why he didn't tell Naruto anything during their date. He too sat up, knowing he had to explain. He needed to be honest with Naruto now. He knew a bit about Naruto's ex-girlfriend so he should at least let the blond know about his.

"He wanted me to come with him so we could catch up since it's been over a year that we've last seen each other. I didn't want to. He grabbed my arm and whispered something to me that made me snap. Before I knew it I punched him as hard as I could."

"Did he hurt you?" Kiba felt his heart grow warm at hearing that. Even after just narrating how he punched another guy, what Naruto asked first was if he was hurt.

"No, he didn't. He just left. But I don't think this will be the last I'll see of him. I punched him hard enough to maybe dislocate his jaw. Honestly, it kinda felt good to land a solid one on his face like that. Although I don't think he's just gonna let me get away with it." Kiba finally spoke of his greatest concern. He was sure Yahiko was gonna do something. He may have felt fulfilled that he at last showed the bastard that he didn't have control over him anymore but now he was starting to regret his actions a bit.

"He must have been a horrible ex for you to feel good about punching him." Naruto remarked.

"If I could I'd punch that guy until all his teeth fell out. That's how horrible he is. That's how much I hate him." Kiba snarled. Naruto felt his body become filled with goose bumps at hearing Kiba's malicious voice. Whatever Kiba's ex did, it must have been something far worse than what happened between him and Sakura. He became curious and felt the need to ask more about what happened between Kiba and his ex but decided that Kiba may not be comfortable sharing it. If he was that angry then it wasn't just a bad break-up.

"So, what do you think you should do?"

"Just face him if we ever meet again. And control my temper." And that was something he really need to work on.

"Okay. Just be careful next time. And I'm glad you told me. You know about my ex-girlfriend, but I don't know about any of your previous relationships. People normally don't wanna hear about exes but it's not like I'm going to get jealous." Naruto supplied. He thought that it was the safest way of asking Kiba about his ex. It would just be based on his boyfriend's decision whether he wanted to tell it to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kiba said, much to Naruto's expected answer. "I don't exactly want to remember him."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, that bad."

Kiba appreciated Naruto's concern about him. It was sweet but it made him feel like the guy who needs protection. He was supposed to be the one protecting Naruto.

"Well if you ever want to tell me, I'm all ears." Naruto said and then gave out a loud and long yawn. "I'm sleepy. I have duty tomorrow so why don't we just go to sleep for now?"

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep." Kiba agreed and he switched the lights off, a good thing there was a switch near the top of both their beds.

"Good night." he said to his lover before giving him a 'good night' kiss.

"Good night." the blond returned and he snuggled to Kiba and laid his head again on the brunet's strong chest. It wasn't long before they fell to the realm of slumber.

…

 _ **"Why did you do it Yahiko? I thought what we have is real. I love you. Don't you..."**_

 _ **"No, I don't love you." Yahiko finished for him. Kiba felt the blood from his face drain at hearing those words. Yahiko doesn't love him? And he said it so smugly, so indifferently.**_

 _ **"But the past year, you mean all of that and you didn't even feel anything for me? That you lied to me the whole time?" Kiba asked desperately, as if hoping that Yahiko was just lying when he said that he didn't love him.**_

 _ **"Yes my Koinu. You shouldn't be surprised that you caught me fucking some other guy because I intended to show you that."**_

 _ **"Wha-what?" What was he saying? That Kiba didn't catch then in accident but rather he made sure for the brunet to see it? That it was planned?**_

 _ **"You were just my fuckboy. You're my favorite so I had to at least make an effort like go out on dates with you so I could keep you but really, it was all just for the sex. I sleep with a lot of other guys the whole time. But thing is I've grown tired of you so best thing was to throw you away. You don't have a use for me anymore."**_

 _ **"You, you monster! I can't believe that I loved someone like you!" Kiba screamed and jumped towards Yahiko to punch him on his face but Yahiko easily dodged him and took hold of his right arm.**_

 _ **Kiba had never felt so angry in his entire life. He knew he didn't stand a chance at his pretend devil of a boyfriend but still even with his one arm immobilized, he swung his other arm as strongly as he could. It was stopped again by Yahiko.**_

 _ **"Trying to hurt me are you?" Yahiko chuckled. Seeing Kiba in front of him like that was just too good. Seeing how much power he had over him. "And I thought you loved me."**_

 _ **"Bastard!" Kiba then swung his right leg, aiming for Yahiko's family jewels but his other leg was swept down by the older guy which made him fall down on his ass. His tears flowed like rivulets, cursing himself at how he was so helpless. At how he couldn't land even a single hit to the man who lied to him and played him like a toy.**_

 _ **"Pathetic." Yahiko said to him then he grabbed Kiba by the collar and lifted him up so they were face-to-face. "You didn't even realize I was just pretending the whole time. Such a stupid boy."**_

 _ **After saying those things, he pushed Kiba towards the couch. The brunet was made to sit on it as he lost balance and he watched powerlessly as Yahiko walked out of his dorm's door. There was nothing he could do as the man who ruined his life walked away.**_

Kiba woke up in the middle of the night. It was that dream again, the one that used to play in his head over and over again every time he fell asleep during the first month of his break-up with Yahiko. It wasn't as much of a dream but rather a memory. A distant one.

He opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of Naruto asleep in his arms. He sighed in relief that he didn't wake him up even with his bad dream. He might have been shouting asleep for all he knew but it appeared he didn't.

He was over Yahiko now. He thought that maybe the encounter they had the afternoon before was the one responsible for triggering that repressed memory. He should just forget about it and try to sleep again but it was hard. It kept bugging him, somehow reminding him about the part of his life that the blond was asking for him to share. But how could he tell him such a shameful story? He was pathetic, just as Yahiko said.

But that incident changed him. He hated himself for being deceived. And he hated himself more for being weak. Yahiko was not only taller than him by 3 inches at that time, he was also stronger and had larger body-built. He excelled in Karate and because of that Kiba wasn't able to do anything to the man.

Kiba's anger towards him couldn't compare to anything he ever felt before. Thankfully he had Neji to help him move on from Yahiko. Neji suggested that instead of brooding and thinking about how much he hated and wanted to pummel Yahiko into the ground, that he should vent his anger towards other things. He told him that going to the gym was an option he should consider.

Kiba agreed. He wasn't skin and bones back then but his body was more or less average. One would describe him as lean and he never thought about buffing up until after realizing that he was too weak compared to Yahiko. That had been his motivation in lifting. He spent almost every night in the gym building up his muscles and strength and this continued for a year from his break-up.

It only took a year for Kiba to achieve what he had in the present. His 8-pack abs, those beautiful cuts, his 300-pound bench press and his 46-inch vertical jump. That was how much he vented his anger in working out and it helped a lot. In two months he was barely thinking about Yahiko and in the following months, working out in the gym became more of a hobby than a way to get over his break-up. And even then he still retained the intensity and passion of his lifting.

Kiba changed a lot after everything Yahiko did to him. He never dated anyone after the break-up. He was scared of making another bond. He was scared of being lied to again. His sexual gratification came from the guys he met in gay clubs. They were one night stands but never had he went out with someone larger than him. He didn't want to be the weak one anymore. If he slept with anyone, he would always top. He'd show them his dominance. But he was not Yahiko and never was he going to become someone like him. He never lied to the guys he slept with nor led them on. He never hurt them.

But it came to a point where Kiba didn't want to rely on one-night stands anymore. Even if he was scared, he still longed to have someone to spend time with, to just lie beside him on the bed and talk about each other. He wanted to have a boyfriend again but his trust issues were still there. And that all changed when Naruto became his roommate.

He was smitten the moment he first laid eyes on him. His blond, unkempt hair. His deep blue eyes. That sun-kissed skin. Those feral looking whisker-like marks on his face. It made his heart skip a beat.

There was just something about the blond that told Kiba that this was a guy whom he could trust. He knew looks were deceiving but after learning that Naruto was dumped by his ex-girlfriend, he believed that the blond wouldn't be the person to back-stab him because he knew what it felt like.

And now here he was with said blond in his arms. It was a risk for him too just as it was for Naruto. But he's avoided taking risks for too long and it was time he actually feel the happiness alongside that risk. Having that in his mind made it easier for him to fall back to sleep unlike when he didn't have Naruto before.

…

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should have just come along with me my Koinu." Yahiko said as he was looking at a collection of pictures on the computer screen. "I told you, you'll pay dearly for punching me."

"You're really set on doing this, un?" someone from behind him said. There were at least a dozen pictures on the screen and it was familiar to him because he took it. On the day of Yahiko's encounter with Kiba, the piercing-obsessed guy had him tail Kiba and the person whom Yahiko believed to be as his new boyfriend and take pictures of them. He needed to know if his suspicions were correct and judging from the images, they were. "Well he did mess up your jaw pretty bad."

"Yes Deidara. I just wanted a quick fuck with my previous pet but he seems to have grown up. This, thanks to you," Yahiko said referring to the pictures on the screen. "Will be enough payback." Aside from confirmation, Yahiko knew he would have other uses for it, especially one special picture that stood above the rest.

"Yes, a simple thing to do however. Poor guy, getting caught in this." Deidara said, referring to the blond called Naruto.

"Yeah, poor guy. And with Nagato's help, Kiba's gonna be destroyed for this one." Yahiko chuckled in his own hysterical way.

"You really are an evil person Pain. This may not involve anything physical but still it's so you to do stuff like this. You even searched that blond guy thoroughly, un." Pain was the alias of Yahiko. He liked pain, both inflicting and receiving. The pain from the punch Kiba gave him was no issue. It was his pride that he valued more. How dare he to punch him?

"I can just imagine the two breaking up." Deidara added. Then he moved closer to Yahiko and whispered to his ear. "Now, why don't we start our session?"

"Yes. That would be good."

A/N: Yahiko is so evil, yeah? Did you expect for him to do something like that? I hope that quenched your curiosity on what Yahiko did to make Kiba that angry with him. But what is he planning with those pictures and what has Nagato got to do with this? You just have to follow and wait for the following chapters.

Let me make a proposal. Leave a **review** and tell me what you think Yahiko is going to do with the pictures and if you **guess correctly** I'll let you send me a one-shot KibaNaru **request/idea** of yours and I'll write it as a **gift fic** for you. Sounds good?

I also have a fairly new one-shot lemon. It's a SasuNaru affair story and it's called 'Just Hold Me'. Just check my profile if you want to check it out. I know not all of you are solely KibaNaruKiba fans.

If you want a KibaNaru lemon, check out this story I requested from flyin9dra9on99 called Naruto's first Heat

s/12146281/1/Naruto-s-first-Heat

Then there's also me finding out about this account on FanFiction dot net named ChosenMaverick. You can find in their favorite stories KibaNaru/NaruKiba stories. It's seems they're obsessed with the pairing. Found myself some good stories to read because of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well, someone looks like they woke up on the right side of the bed." Ino remarked when she saw that Naruto was up in the rehab early and was unusually smiling while he took out the ultrasound machines. He wasn't even the senior trainee(1) for the day and it appeared that the plinths have been covered with bed sheets already as well as the pillows already in their cases.

"Ino. Good morning." Naruto greeted, turning to her while he plugged in the machines.

"Good morning to you too. What a surprise this is?"

"A surprise?"

"You usually arrive around 7:30, and it's only 6:55. What got you in a good mood to come this early?" Ino curiously asked. If it's 6:55 and there was only the two of them yet, then Naruto must have arrived even earlier to have prepared all the 20 plinths they have.

The question was just out of curiosity but what was even more curious was how it made Naruto's cheeks turn a bit pink which was impossible to be left unnoticed by the prying eyes of the female blonde.

"Don't tell me you got laid last night." Ino joked innocently. There was no way that would have been the cause right?

"Wha-WHAT?" Naruto shouted in a panicked voice with his cheeks growing even brighter. "Why would you say something like that? I just ha-happened to wake up early today."

"Did you just stutter?" she noticed and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Oh. My. God." she then squealed at the implication. The very apparent look on Naruto's face and the tone of his voice was enough to support her suspicion, even if it was just originally just a joke. "You and Kiba did it?"

"WHAT?! No, of course not. Nothing like that." the blond boy denied, too quickly at that.

"So you did do something." Ino giggled. Naruto face-palmed himself in his mind for saying that last part and acting so nervous. He could have just ignored or deny her allegations calmly but being reminded of his activities the night before with Kiba was to blame.

"No, we didn't do anything. Stop it with that Ino." he asked from her despite knowing there was the greater chance she wouldn't shut up with her probe.

"I can so tell you're lying." Ino smirked. She scanned around the treatment area and saw no other interns or staff were around before dragging Naruto to the intern's lounge.

"Come on, tell me. What have you two been up to? I'm really curious." She couldn't contain her excitement. Ever since learning about the two's relationship, she could only imagine what the two could have been doing together, especially since they were roommates. As a yaoi fangirl, hearing about gay relationships in real life was to good to pass up.

"We're not doing anything." Naruto told her again. There was no way he was telling her about anything that happened the night before. That was private and not to mention there was no way in hell he'd let anyone other than Kiba know that he gave a blowjob and made that dick shoot its load inside his mouth. The humiliation would be so great that he would lock himself in his room for years.

"Aw, you're no fun. Surely something good happened because you're not talking to yourself and complaining about setting this place up like you usually do."

"Go on with your suspicions, I don't care." the blond male said and gave her a smirk before turning around to the treatment areas' direction. Ignoring her seemed to be the best option. "I'm gonna finish setting up. I don't want us to get demerits because Shikamaru, our senior trainee for the day is too lazy to show up early and be the one doing these things."

"Oh, you are so gonna be telling me this on lunch." Ino said in frustration. She decided to just help set up and went to the hydrotherapy room to take care of the things there such as plugging in the hydrocollators and paraffin wax bath.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe that the earlier events was probably the one responsible for his current disposition. He hated setting up and going to duty before 7:30 but thanks to his boyfriend who woke him up so early, he ended up reporting early too. But what a great way it was to be woken up.

 _ **It was still dark when Naruto was awoken to the feel of a hot and wet mouth on his dick, zealously working on it and sending bolts of pleasure through him. He was a bit dazed and his eyes were still adjusting and when they finally did, he was met with none other than the sight of his boyfriend giving him a morning blowjob.**_

 _ **He gave a startled shout of Kiba's name, alerting the brunet that he was already awake. It took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that both of them were naked and that was when the events of the previous night were recollected.**_

 _ **"Sorry to wake you. I had a hard time resisting." Kiba apologized but the look on his face said otherwise. He wasn't sorry at all for waking him up because he knew that Naruto was gonna love what he was doing.**_

 _ **"Kiba, do-don't molest me in my- ahh- sleep." the blond said but moaned in between his sentence as Kiba swallowed him deeper.**_

 _ **"You don't seem to have any qualms against though." Kiba said in the brief moment he removed his mouth from his lover's morning erection, all induced by him.**_

 _ **"Who'd have qualms about getting a blowjob? Hnnn!" Naruto gasped as Kiba started using his tongue. The brunet increased the pace and in a few more seconds the blond let out a guttural groan and spilled his load inside Kiba's awaiting mouth. After sucking him clean, Kiba crawled up the bed to kiss his lover good morning.**_

 _ **"Good morning."**_

 _ **"Good mornIng indeed."**_

Naruto let out an involuntary groan at the memory of what occurred just two hours ago. He felt his dick twitch under his scrubs pants and he tried to think about anything disgusting to avoid getting a full boner while in the rehab. The first image to pop out was his PE teacher in high school Gai, who usually wore a green spandex when teaching which left nothing much to the imagination, especially the bulge up front.

Naruto felt his stomach churn at the image. He probably shouldn't have thought about that because it was too disturbing but then again effective as his forming boner died down. He gave a sigh of relief and continued with plugging the remaining electromodalities.

That was the start of what a normal day in the rehab was like. Talking about what their co-interns did during their day-offs was one thing but of course Naruto was not gonna tell anyone about what he really did. It was a good thing that only Ino was that nosy when it came to stuff like that and he didn't have to deal with his other co-interns in that way.

It was undeniable that the more 'intimate' moments he shared with Kiba was the reason for his good mood. It probably was the best he felt in the past nearly 5 months of his internship but little did he know about what was to face him next.

When 8 o'clock hit, Naruto ascended to the 7th floor of the hospital to meet his first patient of the day, Mr. Ohnoki. The old man was a jolly person who was confined to the hospital after sustaining a stroke. Despite not being able to move most of the half part of his body, the old man has shown determination in recovering. It was one of the reasons why Naruto always looked forward to helping Mr. Ohnoki with his therapy sessions.

Naruto went first to the nurse's station and greeted the nurse in charge of Mr. Ohnoki.

"Good morning Sasame." he said with his natural jolly disposition. The orange-haired nurse looked up and returned the greeting to the already familiar blond intern. "Can you get me the chart of Mr. Ohnoki?"

"Oh." the nurse said in a grim tone. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but Mr. Ohnoki expired just over an hour ago."

Expired. That would only mean one thing.

"He's dead?" Naruto asked in shock. Did he really hear right?

"Yes. He had another attack of stroke during his sleep two hours ago. He was rushed to the ICU as soon as it was realized. Unfortunately they weren't able to save him." Sasame sadly informed. As a nurse working for more than two years, she's seen hundreds of patients assigned to her die hence why she could keep a straight face. But for Naruto, it was his first time losing a patient assigned to him and the shock was overwhelming.

"Bu-but, he looked fine just two days ago. How could he... just die?" Naruto asked, demanding for answers. It was hard to believe. They were making progress with the therapy. He was beginning to regain the ability to slightly move his left shoulder and hip. He was so excited about it and even told Naruto he was gonna be up and running before Naruto moved to a different hospital. But now that would not be possible.

"That's just how it is. Is this the first time you lost a patient?"

"Ye-yes." Naruto replied, barely a whisper.

"I'm truly sorry. But we're professionals, you have to remember that. We need to empathize with our patients and make a connection but we should not get too attached." the nurse reminded him. Naruto tried his best to calm his shaking body and nodded to what the nurse said. She was right. The tears were impending to fall down but he managed to hold them. He was after all a professional.

He went back to the rehab department and informed his PT staff about what happened. Ms. Shizune easily saw the distressed look on the blond's face and said the same thing as the nurse. She told him to instead look at it as a step he must overcome, unfortunate it may be for his patient. Dozens of patients die every day, nothing new to it so since Naruto didn't have any other patient assigned to him that hour, he was given a new one who arrived just 5 minutes ago. He was quickly briefed with the case and introduced to the patient.

"Good morning. I am Naruto and I'll be your physical therapist." he greeted with a small bow to the old lady. "How do you want me to address you, ma'am?"

"Koharu is fine."

…

"Why do you look so down now? It's like you got a sudden attack of manic-depression." Ino noticed as she ate her yogurt while eating lunch with Naruto. The male intern wasn't even finished with half of his teriyaki and looked like he didn't have the appetite to finish it.

"My patient Mr. Ohnoki died this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." said the blonde girl, just as what anyone would say.

"It's just hard for me to adjust. It took all I could to pretend to be happy just for my other patients earlier but it's the first time I lost a patient."

"I understand your situation Naruto. My first rotation was also two months and I was assigned this patient on my first day. They went for therapy thrice a week but sadly they died due to a ruptured abdominal aneurysm(2) the week before I rotate to another hospital. I actually cried after learning the news the morning I reported for duty."

Naruto listened intently as Ino continued with her story. He truly didn't see Ino as a person who would actually be affected so much that she'd cry but she had known her patient far longer than Naruto knew his.

"Don't take it too bad Naruto. You can pay your respects to Mr. Ohnoki after duty. We still have 4 more hours to go." Ino reminded him. "And you know, there are still more patients waiting for you and these patients are alive and need your help. You shouldn't let what happened compromise your ability to help them."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks a lot for telling me that." Naruto smiled. Somehow hearing from someone who went through what he did gave him comfort. And to what Ino said, it helped boost up his desire to go on with his afternoon duties without letting Mr. Ohnoki's death weigh him down.

"Now, go finish eating your teriyaki and tell me about what you and Kiba did last night. Maybe the memory of that would get your spirits up." Ino winked. Naruto never expected for that to come up that he choked on the rice he was chewing and a few grains flew right into Ino's scrubs and on her yogurt.

"Ewwwww! Naruto you pig." Ino shrieked earning the eyes of nearly half of the people who were eating in the cafeteria. She grabbed a tissue and disgustedly brushed away the rice on her clothes then gave a death glare to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto raised both hands up in defense for any impending thing Ino might do.

"Ugh. You're paying for my yogurt."

"What? But your yogurt's more than half finished already."

"Well, can you buy a new 'more than half finished' yogurt?"

"No."

"Then you're buying me one tomorrow. And by how you just sent your teriyaki flying to me after I mentioned about you and Kiba, it's definite you did do something with him. You're not limping so you probably didn't have sex so blowjobs maybe." Ino offered.

"INO! Would you stop it with that?" the startled blond pleaded. Again the people eating around them turned their heads curiously, most of them in annoyance. "You're making us the center of attention."

"You're the one who shouted that time." Ino pointed out.

"Because of you. Grr. Just let me eat my teriyaki okay."

"Well if you just tell me what you're hiding then I would not have brought it up."

"I told you. We did NOTHING." Naruto still denied. Ino just chuckled.

"That you say."

Thankfully Ino stopped pestering him after that. After finishing their lunch, they headed back to the rehab and again thanks to Ino, Naruto's disheartened spirit was bouncing back again and ready to treat until Ms. Shizune gave him another new patient who is a grumpy old man with Alzheimer's and Parkinson's. That afternoon was hell.

...

Naruto flopped down on the couch after coming home from his duty, being so tired that he couldn't even reach the bedroom. What a rollercoaster ride of events it was and now he was left with having to write up two initial evaluations. He was lucky if he ever finished before the date changed. It was already 6:30 PM that he arrived at the dorm thanks to having to work overtime due to writing a lot of documents and being held up in the ICU because the patient needed to get a diaper change. Thanks to all that he was so sleepy and his eyes felt so heavy. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

"Naruto, hey."

The blond shifted on the couch as he was shaken awake from his unplanned nap. Groggy eyes opened and were hit with the bright light making him close them again. With a groan he placed a hand to filter the light and saw Kiba looming over him.

"Oh, Kiba."

"Boy, don't you look like you've fought a war?" Kiba remarked. It was the first time he ever saw the blond asleep on the couch, especially sprawled out like that. Usually it was Kiba who ended up like that after lifting iron in the gym.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Naruto gave out a long yawn and stretched his arms. "What time is it?"

"7:45." the brunet answered and in a few seconds, a look of utter alarm made its way to the blond's whiskered face.

"7:45?!" Naruto was so shocked that he sat up in less than a second, almost hitting Kiba with a headbutt if not for the brunet evading him. "Holy shit I accidentally fell asleep! I still have to write two evaluations." Naruto stood up and frantically searched for his orange backpack which contained the notes he wrote earlier in the rehab which he needed for typing up the evaluations. He was so panicked that he failed to see that his backpack was on the floor and he tripped on it, making him fall forward and heading for the ground. Naruto braced for impact and cursed but he never hit the ground.

"Huh?" Opening his tightly shut eyes, he saw that tan hands were wrapped around his waist, preventing his face from getting acquainted with the floor.

"Careful there." he heard Kiba whisper. He was pulled back and when regained balance, the hold on him was removed.

"Thank you." Naruto shyly said as he turned around to be met by Kiba handing him his backpack. On that moment Naruto felt like a girl. He wasn't supposed to be tripping and being caught by his boyfriend because that was what some chick flick would show and Naruto was not a chick.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kiba asked with a light chuckle on Naruto's display. It was really cute.

"I was supposed to start typing my evaluations as soon as I got home but I fell asleep. Now I wasted more than an hour which means I'll probably end up awake until past 12 AM. So thanks a lot for waking me up."

"I was just gonna ask if you've eaten yet and I was kinda debating whether to wake you up or just let you sleep but I suppose you're lucky I chose to wake you up." Kiba laughed softly.

"Yes, thanks again but I need to work as soon as possible. I can't waste any more time or else I'll be a dead man walking tomorrow."

"Let me help you with your evaluations." Kiba offered surprising the blond. "I've seen you do it a lot of times and I know that for some parts you just type up what you've already written in paper. Maybe I can help you with those parts."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" the blond asked with eyebrows raised high at the unexpected help.

"Of course. Unlike you I don't have much paperwork or assignments. I can help you out. And besides, what are boyfriends for?" Kiba gave him an assuring smile and Naruto couldn't help but hug him in gratefulness.

"Thanks Kiba. That would really be a big help. You don't know how bad my day was. A patient of mine died today and then my PT staff assigned me two new patients. It was so hard to keep a smiling face to my patients and one of the new patients looks at me like he wants to kill me and he curses like once every minute." the blond complained to him. Kiba didn't catch most of it because of how fast his boyfriend was ranting.

"That does sound like a grim day. How about we just order pizza? Sounds good?" Kiba suggested. If there was any food that could take away the stress Naruto was having, pizza was a good choice. Although maybe ramen's more powerful in Naruto's case but they already had that two nights ago.

"Yeah, definitely. And could you order some ice cream too?" the blond added, the previously distressed look on his face now replaced with excitement.

"I don't think the pizza shop sells ice cream."

"Oh, that kinda slipped my mind. Let's just eat one tomorrow then." Naruto scratched his head and laughed at his funny suggestion. He placed his backpack on the couch but he was pulled to face his boyfriend as soon as the backpack was out of his hand.

"You seem to be forgetting something." he heard Kiba say before feeling his lover's warm and soft lips against his own. At the contact he instinctively held on to Kiba and returned the kiss. How he missed it even though he tasted it just earlier in the morning. "There."

"Glad you 'reminded' me. Anyway, where were you when I arrived over an hour ago?" Naruto inquired with innocent curiosity. It was a Sunday night and Kiba didn't usually go out during that time.

"I went to visit my mom's clinic earlier. She showed me a domestic fox she acquired from Russia. I was excited to finally see one so I went there as soon as I received a call from her."

"A domestic fox? Oh, I wanna see one Kiba. You gotta show it to me next time, on my next day-off maybe. I love foxes. I think they're awesome and it would really be great to see a real one." the blond said excitedly like a five-year old being given a 96 piece crayon box.

"Why am I not surprised? Your whisker marks do remind me of a fox."

"I did tell you before that my mom adores foxes too, so that's what we think as the reason why me and my brother have these marks."

"I remember. Anyway, I'll order and you can start typing your evaluation. You can just instruct me on how I can help after I ordered."

"Okay." And so Naruto did just that. There wasn't anymore time to waste and even though Kiba's help would significantly cut his time by about a third, being able to finish as early as possible was the best way to go.

Naruto typed in the evaluation of the first patient directly in the proper format while he had Kiba type out raw data for the other evaluation in which he would just copy and paste it once he finished with the first one. Using FB, he sent Kiba a sample on a previous evaluation he made so that at least the brunet would have something to imitate from, especially in making tables.

Kiba logged in, a thing he rarely did. Actually the last time he logged in was just the morning earlier because the blond told him about the friend request he sent during their date but before that, it was weeks since he last logged in.

There weren't really any significant notifications but he did see two new messages for him. He knew that one was the document Naruto send but for the other one, the name of the sender was something he wasn't familiar with. There also wasn't a picture of the account. He knew it might be a scam or something but he was curious so he decided to check it out after downloading the sample evaluation from Naruto.

As soon as he got the file, he clicked the other message and saw something that left him speechless and staring blankly at the screen.

There was a message and a lot of pictures. Pictures of him and Naruto on their date. He sat still in shock of what showed up before him but regained his ability to move after a few seconds. He first looked at Naruto and saw that he was solely focused on typing on his laptop. It was a good thing they weren't working side by side and instead sat on opposite sides of the table, a thing they decided to keep themselves from getting distracted by each other, or else Naruto would have seen the message.

Using the mouse, Kiba scrolled up the pictures to look at the message.

 **Hello my Koinu. I'm sure you know by now who this is. That punch you gave me hurt quite a bit. I only wanted to get reacquainted with you but you welcome me with your fist.**

 **I must say you've grown Kiba. However as I said, you're going to pay for that. See those pictures I sent you, those are from your date with your boyfriend. I know that the kid's not out yet and I'm sure he would want his secret safe and sound.**

 **If only you've been a little more discreet with showing your affections towards him but the pictures definitely say you two are more than friends. That kiss to his forehead would seal the deal.**

 **Meet me tomorrow afternoon alone. I'll send you the location when you reply to this message. If you don't show up, these pictures will be sent to all friends of Naruto Uzumaki in FB. If however you failed to read this message, then how unlucky for you that your boyfriend will be outed without you even knowing. But then again I did send you that message on your cellphone number to make sure you read this. Don't even ask how I knew.**

 **And I must warn you. If anyone knows about this meeting of ours except you, those pictures will be sent. See you.**

'Fuck!' It was all Kiba could think of after reading the message from Yahiko. He knew it was him. He then checked the pictures sent to him one by one. There were two pictures of him and Naruto while in the burger restaurant. He cursed at the way he was looking at Naruto. That was definitely not the way someone who was just a friend would look at another guy. Others were taken as they were walking around the mall but the most alarming pictures were when they were at the park on the way home.

One picture captured them taking the selfie and it was a front shot too. It was taken from afar but the camera used must have been a really high-tech one. Their faces were clearly seen, especially the smiles both of them wore. Their faces were just an inch away, almost touching from the looks of the picture. That was definitely not how just best friends would take a picture together.

And if that was suggestive enough then the other picture was even more convincing as it showed Kiba kissing Naruto on the side of his forehead. The next picture showed the startled look of Naruto as he pulled away and another picture showed how he was pouting at Kiba for it while Kiba smiled at him.

The last picture of them was when they were already near the dorm and their hands were intertwined with each other while they walked, the shot now taken from the back view.

"Fuck!" Kiba now said out loud because he knew that he really screwed big time.

"What is it?" he heard Naruto ask and saw him peek from his laptop. "Something wrong?"

"Wha-huh? Oh it's nothing. I just accidentally clicked the close button while trying to maximize the browser." Kiba lied and made up a hopefully believable excuse for his boyfriend. He couldn't let Naruto know anything about the pictures.

"Oh, that is 'fuck'. I remember doing the same thing. I was downloading a 300 mb file from the browser and when it was like 99% I mistakenly closed the browser. Then I had to wait another 20 minutes for it to download again because the internet was slow at that time." Naruto then gave a small laugh after narrating his story.

"'Fuck indeed." Kiba agreed but he didn't give out a chuckle like he would have expectedly done after hearing something like that. The situation he was in was a far bigger 'Fuck' than what happened to Naruto.

And it was all his fault. If only he had refrained himself from punching the motherfucking asshole he would probably not have gotten himself in this mess. If only he didn't take that selfie with his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead. If only he didn't hold his hand while they walked home because he thought no one was there to see.

And because of those there was the huge chance of Naruto's secret relationship with him to be outed to every friend the blond has on FB. That would so not be good. He already saw how scared shitless Naruto was upon thinking about the possibility of Ino telling their secret. And now it wasn't just a simple gossip to be spread which could be easily denied. There were actual pictures of them. Convincing ones.

Kiba took a deep breath. It was his fault and he was going to be the one to fix it. He would meet up with Yahiko tomorrow and settle things with him. He sent Yahiko his reply that he would see him tomorrow and asked for the location. He would then try to wait for his reply on the matter.

Right now however, what's more important was that he help Naruto finish his evaluations. He opened the file and scanned through it and he began to type up the notes Naruto has written. The message was still playing in his head and he made frequent mistakes with the typing because of the nervousness he was feeling but thankfully he calmed down after a few minutes.

After he was finished typing up two pages, the pizza delivery arrived and he volunteered to get it. After paying for it, he set it on the table and Naruto quickly grabbed a slice.

"Hmmm. Now that's delicious." Naruto said after taking a large bite which was almost half the slice. He was really hungry.

Kiba acted normally and grabbed a slice too while he remembered to check his phone. He opened the message from an unknown number and it instructed for him to open his FB and check the messages. _**Koinu**_ was written there, effectively telling him that it was Yahiko.

'Kami, help me.'

A/N: I know what you guys may be thinking. The chapter's like a filler but this story is not just about Kiba and Naruto. It's about internship too. I'm inputting in this story my experiences as a PT intern so case reports, living in dorms or condos, a patient dying, reporting to school on Saturdays, Sunday hospital duty, the internship syndrome itself, and etc. Sorry it's late.

I can't say when the next updates would be, just that I plan on finishing the story by first week of October. It would be until Chapter 20 or 22.

And let me make an announcement for October, the month of Naruto's birthday. I will be posting at least 7 one-shots for that month and here are the pairings.

Oct 7 – NaruKiba fluff story for NaruKiba day

Oct 10 – one NaruSasu b-day story, one KibaNaru b-day story and one NaruMenma PWP (the sequel to Bonding) for NaruMenma day.

Oct 20 – NaruKarin 3rd installment to 'Cousins with…' series. NaruKarin day.

Oct 23 – NaruSasu fluff story for NaruSasu day

Oct 27 – NaruHina sidefic to Go Out With Me

And once The Internship Syndrome is finished, I'll be writing a multi-chap NaruHina high school AU story. I'm thinking between 30-50 K words only. I got inspired after reading this NaruHina story by Cheating Death titled The Demon's Contract. Check that out if you ship NaruHina.

So if any of that interests you, just click Follow Author and don't forget to leave a review.

(1) Senior Trainee or ST - the one assigned to act as leader for the other interns. They check how they are doing and remind them of their duties. Sometimes, if an intern gets a demerit, the ST is also given one for failing to supervise the other interns properly. The ST is also expected to arrive an hour earlier than normal reporting time.

(2) The last patient to have died who was last to receive PT from me died from a ruptured aorta. He wasn't actually my patient but for three of his last PT sessions, I was assigned to substitute for his assigned PT staff. I was surprised when I heard the next day from his Speech Therapist, a co-intern of mine that he died the night before. I didn't get depressed though, unlike Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was nearly the end of lunch break and Kiba had been staring at his phone for the last five minutes, reading the message he received the night before over and over again. The message said that he should go to the apartment called Kaizen at 657 Hokage Avenue and go to room 304 at any time between 1 to 2 PM. It also indicated that failing to show up meant that the pictures would be sent.

The time was 12:50 which meant he only had 10 more minutes before his Kinesiology II class started leaving him little time to decide what to do. If he chose to attend his class then that meant that Naruto would be outed against his will. If he chose to show up at the apartment, he would compromise his grade for the class.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba stood up from his chair in the cafeteria and placed his phone in his pocket. How bad was missing one class? He has never been absent since the start of the school year and his grades were high. The 10 item pre-quiz and 20 item post-quiz was a small price to pay.

He went to his locker and placed his backpack there before heading out the university and finding himself a cab. He told the driver the address and they drove off. It was better to confront Yahiko and ask what he wanted. Yahiko only told him to come but he didn't specify the reason why except for in exchange for keeping Naruto's secret. But if he knew Yahiko, there was absolutely only one reason he would ask for him to come and he feared that his suspicions would be proven correct once he met with his sadistic ex again.

It only took 7 minutes to reach the apartment complex and Kiba could clearly see the word Kaizen plastered on top of the simple apartment house. It looked more like a dormitory than an apartment actually but that was insignificant. With resolve he began to walk towards its direction. There wasn't even a guard on duty so he just went right in and climbed upstairs to the third floor and walked down the hallway until he was standing in front of the door that had the numbers 304.

He stared at the door for around 5 minutes, finding it difficult to knock because even though he was doing this for his boyfriend, seeing his ex was something repulsing and even if his body showed no apparent signs, the fear was there. His body might not be shaking but inside he was.

 **... don't show up, these pictures will be sent to all friends of Naruto Uzumaki...**

When that warning resounded in his mind, his knuckles finally met with hardwood of the door, making three distinct sounds of a knock. As soon as he realized that there was no way of getting out of the situation, his heart pounded faster and it was all he could feel and hear, blocking all the noise on the background of the busy streets of Konoha City.

 **Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub, lub dub**

He heard the door knob turning and the rusty hinges of the door squeak as it slowly opened revealing the face of the man whom he once loved, now the man whom he hated with all his guts and the same man who was threatening his and Naruto's private lives.

"I knew you'd come, Koinu."

Then at that moment the Inuzuka once again snapped upon hearing his former pet name. With a growl he grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his shirt.

"Erase those pictures now you son of a bitch!" he yelled at him, pushing Yahiko back inside the room as he stared him down with fiery eyes. Despite this the older man only chuckled, amused at the display of his former 'pet'.

"I expected no less from you. You indeed have grown Kiba, but I wonder how much?" the redhead said, unfazed by Kiba's actions.

"Shut up!" Kiba raised his right fist and readied it to be swung once more on Yahiko's face but just before it sped towards its target, his forearm was held in a tight grip by Yahiko. The slightly taller man shook free of the grip that Kiba's left hand had and he twisted Kiba's right arm towards his back and effectively restrained the brunet from behind.

Despite Kiba's now larger physique, the arm was brought in poor leverage and it became a little harder for him to break free. He decided to use his leg to kick Yahiko but he paused after hearing a cold warning from the other man.

"Don't move or those pictures will be sent." The reminder was enough to stun him a bit and Yahiko took that opportunity to inform Kiba of how futile it was for him to fight. "I'm not the only one who has the pictures. That account used to send you my message and that phone number, they're not even mine. My friend's the one who uses them. I only get updates from them."

Kiba was surprised to hear that information. He cursed himself for not knowing any better. He knew that the account was a fake one especially made for the blackmail and the phone number was most likely a disposable one but he never thought that it wasn't Yahiko using them.

"Hnnnn." an involuntary moan then suddenly escaped from Kiba's lips. It was because of Yahiko who licked at the shell of Kiba's ear, one of the most sensitive parts of the brunet's body that even Naruto doesn't know about. Only Yahiko who spent a year with Kiba would know such a spot.

"Still sensitive there I see."

"Get your filthy tongue off me." Kiba warned but it was easily dismissed by Yahiko because it was him, not Kiba who was in control.

"I don't think so. You see, I need only to send a signal to my friend and out goes your boyfriend's secret. And don't doubt this for even a second that I can't do it. You've already seen how I have ordered someone to take those pictures and to know what your cellphone number is."

Hearing that, Kiba realized that threatening Yahiko wasn't going to work because one wrong move he makes would mean the pictures being sent out by his ex's so called 'friend'.

On that moment he stopped struggling against the redhead. He wanted nothing more than to rip apart that piercing covered face of his and tear off those earrings and studs he wore and let him bleed from the wounds. But he couldn't do that and risk his boyfriend's secret.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Oh my Koinu. I think you already know what I want." Yahiko said with a laugh. He closed and locked the door and walked towards the couch and sat on it. "Come here Kiba. You know, I've slept with a lot of guys before, a few girls too but none of them can give a blowjob as good as you. No other person can just ardently suck my dick like you used to. And I miss that. Now, come here and let me feel it again, just like old times."

"No way in hell I'm doing that!" Kiba retorted.

"Then I guess Naruto will just have to be outed and blame you for it. Taking that selfie, kissing him in public and holding his hand. It was all your idea."

Kiba's body tensed from that. Yahiko was right. It was partly his fault. He had no choice but to follow him or else Naruto would likely blame him for it and break up with him. He might lose Naruto. He didn't want that and he couldn't bear the thought of losing a precious person again.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked in defeat.

"Because I can. Because you make it too easy."

Looking down on his feet, Kiba walked slowly to Yahiko's direction. The man disgusted him to the extreme level but this was all for Naruto. He hoped that the thought that he was doing this for him would help him go through what he was about to do.

He knelt down in front of him and with shaking hands he grabbed the button of Yahiko's black jeans and unsnapped it. He pulled the zipper down and he could then see the bulge of Yahiko's dick on his also black boxers.

"I know you're going to do it. That's how weak you are Kiba. You worked hard to make your body larger so you could look stronger but you're still the same boy who used to be hopelessly in love with me. Pathetic." Yahiko said in amusement. It was just in his nature to humiliate people. He took great pleasure in seeing others suffer.

Kiba felt the pang on his stomach every time he heard the demeaning words from Yahiko. He vowed to himself before he wouldn't let this happen again but right now he was powerless.

'This is all for Naruto.' he repeatedly told himself as he reached out and released Yahiko's awaiting dick from its confines and out it hanged in front of him, all 9 inches of it.

"Missed it Kiba? You used to like it so much when it was inside your mouth and even more when it was buried deep inside your slutty ass."

Kiba shut his eyes in shame. He didn't want to hear the bastard say all those things because they were true. He did use to like it a lot but he was blindly in love with him before. He didn't know any better and even he pitied himself for being so ignorant before.

"Promise me, you won't send those pictures." Kiba asked of him.

"Of course." Yahiko confirmed and Kiba took in his flaccid dick. His stomach churned at the feeling and he felt nauseous but with all his strength he tried to suppress the feeling.

'I'm doing this for Naruto.' he repeated to himself again. He felt the organ hardening inside his mouth, the sensation of it now making him realize what he's put himself into. He couldn't move for seconds but he was snapped from it after hearing Yahiko's vexed voice.

"Use your goddamn mouth or I'll SEND those fucking pictures!"

With fear Kiba could only comply. He started slowly in bobbing his head up and down the shaft and using his right hand to stroke the hard length.

"Ah yes. That's it my Koinu. Suck my fucking dick like a dog." Yahiko exclaimed as his body arched back on the couch in pleasure. The sight of Kiba's dignity crumbling in front of him was so rewarding. It was worth all the effort he, Deidara and Nagato gave.

When he was nearing release he grabbed Kiba by his head and helped push him down to take in more of his length and his hips thrusted in synch with Kiba's movements. With a guttural moan he came and shot his load inside the brunet's mouth. He gripped hard on the other man's head to keep it in place until the last jets of his cum have been emptied.

When his high was over, he pulled his softening dick out of the brunet's mouth. He saw how his cum spilled down those plump lips and to the floor. Well, he didn't expect that the brunet would swallow like he used to. But no matter because the look of his dead eyes made up for it.

"I see you haven't lost your skills." Yahiko remarked before wiping his dick with a tissue from the small table in front of the couch. He tucked his dick back in his pants but Kiba still hasn't moved from his place and was still kneeling in front of him.

"That would be enough for today but I expect you to return when I call for you again." he told the brunet.

Kiba wasn't even surprised that this wasn't going to be a onetime thing. This was blackmail and he knew that unless he got his hand on those pictures and destroyed them that this may continue for as long as Yahiko wishes. With a growl his spat down the remaining cum on his mouth to the floor and cursed again at the other man in a whisper.

"You fucking son of a bitch."

"Oh that you say. But who is the bitch now Kiba? Just fucking grow up. Don't make it too easy. You have a choice. If you hate me that much then go, don't come back and let the pictures be sent. Let your boyfriend be outed against his will. Why would you make yourself suffer for a boy you barely know?" Yahiko questioned.

"I have to."

"No you don't. You're just a coward who's trying to be a good boy, thinking he's doing his boyfriend a favor by sucking another guy's dick for a petty little secret. But tell me Kiba. How would your boyfriend take it when he learns you've been sucking your ex's dick behind his back? Would you kiss him with that same lips you used to give me head? Isn't that a worse betrayal Kiba?" Yahiko chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kiba begged. "I'm doing this for him."

"Well ain't that sweet." Yahiko then stood up and made his way to the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer. He took a few gulps straight from the bottle before facing Kiba again. "Go home Kiba. Go home to your boyfriend you care about so much. Kiss him with those cum stained lips of yours. I'll see you again."

He watched as the brunet stood up and turned towards the door and silently walked out of his unit. He expected for him to maybe slam the door but he didn't. That would have been more fun to watch but it didn't matter since Yahiko knew that Kiba would come back once he called for him again.

Kiba returned to the university with only the goal of getting his backpack. He saw the other students just so he wouldn't accidentally bump into them while he walked down the halls. The halls were filled with the noise of their chattering but he could hear none. People might have been calling his name for all he cared but what went through his ear came out the other one. As soon as he grabbed his backpack, he headed home, forgetting the fact that he still had another class scheduled at 3 PM.

When he reached his dorm, he opened the cupboard and took out the small bottle of mouthwash he had. It was still half full but he poured all of it on a glass and diluted it slightly with water. He took in the mouthwash and instantly felt the intense burning sensation from it. He needed it strong if he wanted to get rid of any of the filthy cum of his ex and to get rid of the feeling of how he used it to wrap around his filthy dick.

Somehow it worked and he could feel something like pins poking inside his mouth and it helped a bit with getting rid of the remnant sensations. He removed his clothes and threw them in the hamper and stepped inside the shower, also aiming to get rid of any lingering scent from Yahiko that had, especially when he licked the shell of his ear.

After taking his bath he threw on a tank top and boxers and climbed up his bed. All he wanted to do was lay down and let sleep take over him so that he could forget about what he just did.

…

Three hours later he was awoken by the sound of the TV turning on. With lazy eyes opening, the memories of the earlier events did a quick playback in his mind. He felt sick but also felt the need to pee. He sat up the bed then he saw the door to the bedroom open, revealing his boyfriend who looked very excited to see him.

"Hey Kiba. You're early today." the blond greeted but he also noticed that Kiba looked like he just woke up. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's okay." Hearing that Naruto jumped to the bed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips just like they always do when one of them gets home. Kiba however was frozen at the touch of the other's lips, remembering the words Yahiko said.

 _ **Would you kiss him with that same lips you used to give me head?**_

Kiba pulled back from the kiss from the shock but he was able to kiss back again and hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice that aversion he tried to hide. That seemed to be the case when the blond was the one who pulled back after that second kiss and he stood up. Kiba searched for any worrying look on his boyfriend's face but found none.

"Thanks a lot for your help last night. The evaluations were without a hitch." Naruto said with a huge smile. He then surprised Kiba by taking hold of his hand. "Well since you're up, let's go the living room 'cause I bought us ice cream." informed the blond excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba said back and did his very best to respond as natural and as excited as Naruto would expect of him. He needed to act like what happened earlier afternoon didn't occur if he didn't want Naruto to suspect anything. By doing what he could to keep Naruto's secret, he cheated on him, even if just technically. If it could be called that or not, that was what Kiba thought of what he did.

He followed Naruto into the living room and he was led to the table with two 800 ml cups of ice cream.

"I don't know what you want so I just chose what I thought is delicious. There's Pistachio and Cashew combination and the other one is Cookies and Cream." Naruto informed as he held out both cups to Kiba. "You can choose whatever you like. I'm fine with any of these."

"I'm also fine with any of those so, better you to be the one to choose since its your treat." Kiba then said. Naruto appeared to be debating whether for him to be the one to choose or Kiba but decided to take the opportunity and pick the Pistachio and Cashew as it really was what he preferred. The nuts inside the ice cream were just to good to pass up.

"Okay then I choose the Pistachio." he announced so Kiba took the other ice cream. "And by the way I don't have any take-home evaluations. It's Ino's turn to write two of them tonight."

"Good for you but sucks for her though." Kiba grabbed himself a spoon, opened the lid to the ice cream and began to eat it. The blond was already doing the same thing too.

"Yeah, it does suck. I'm really lucky to have help. Anyway, do you have any work to do tonight?"

"Not really."

"Cool. We could totally watch something together. One ought to have something to do while eating ice cream."

"I have some animes in my laptop. Detective Conan, Hunter x Hunter, Arslan, and even a yaoi anime if you want to try." the brunet suggested.

"Ya-yaoi?" Naruto blushed upon hearing that. He was instantly reminded of the time he found the manga of Kiba and watched two seasons of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.

"It's Boys Love. Like an anime with gay characters. I don't suppose you'll be uncomfortable watching something like that now that you're actually dating a gay guy." Kiba said with a teasing smirk.

"No, of course not. What's it about?" Naruto asked with curiosity. For all he knew it could be the same one that he watched already. Now that would be a problem because he might find it hard to pretend for it to be the first time he watched it.

"You'll see. Just wait for me while I save the files in my flashdrive so we can watch it on the TV."

Naruto did as asked sat on the couch. He removed his rubber shoes and his top scrubs and pulled his undershirt from being tucked-in his scrubs pants. He watched a bit of news until Kiba came back with the flashdrive.

"You haven't finished all your ice cream yet right?" Kiba asked because he knew he took quite some time transferring the files. He looked over Naruto's cup and saw it was already half empty.

"Don't worry, there's still about half of it left." Naruto snickered and scratched the back of his head as a mannerism.

"The show's called Junjou Romantica. I'm sure you'll love it. It's comedic but also with its serious moments." Kiba plugged in the flashdrive and searched for the first episode using the remote and then played it. He sat beside Naruto and took his ice cream. He felt the weight of Naruto as the blond leaned on him and smiled at this. Being with Naruto really was the best way to spend the day.

They watched the first episode but as silence fell between them and only the sounds from the TV could be heard, Kiba had a hard time focusing on the show. His mind was being filled again with the thoughts of Yahiko's blackmail of outing Naruto. His mind wandered through many questions until he was left with one he wanted to ask from Naruto

"Hey, there's something I wanna ask you." Kiba finally said after almost half of the show spent on thinking about it. Naruto turned to him with a curious look and the intent to listen. "I know you're still new to this dating another guy thing but you're going to tell your family and friends about us eventually, right?"

"Oh that? Well, yeah I'm new to this dating another guy thing and I suppose I still am nervous about some things. Right now however, I don't want anyone other than us, Ino and your friends to know." the blond answered, forgetting about the anime they were watching. "I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed to have you as my boyfriend Kiba because I'm not. It's just a really big step to do."

"I know. Even for me I only came out in college and I've known I was gay since middle school." And he had to agree.

"It's just scary. Everyone knows I'm straight and I don't know how they're gonna react if they found out I'm now dating a guy, especially my friends and more so my parents. You've seen how panicked I was with the incident with Ino, remember that?" Kiba was reminded on that night when he unintentionally admitted to Ino that he was dating Naruto and consequently outed his boyfriend to his co-intern. He remembered clearly the look on his boyfriend's face and how scared he was. He was even hyperventilating that time. If that was his reaction to only the thought of being outed, what was gonna happen if he was actually outed to all his friends without him even knowing? Kiba didn't even wanna imagine.

"Yeah I remember." And he wasn't gonna let that happen again.

"Honestly I have been thinking about it since that night Ino came here. I don't want for this secret to be spread just by anyone. I want to be the one to tell my friends and parents when I'm ready."

"Don't worry." Kiba assured him. He placed his hand on the top of Naruto's head and gave Naruto's cheek a kiss. "I won't pressure you into it or anything. I would really love it if it wasn't a secret but I'm willing to wait until the time you're ready and then I'd be able to walk down the streets holding your hand and go on dates with you without you looking so nervous."

Naruto gave out a small chuckle as he was reminded of their date two nights ago. Yes, he too wanted to be able to go out with him without having to think about what other people thought of them so he could fully enjoy the time he was spending with his boyfriend.

"Thanks Kiba, for understanding."

"That's what boyfriends do for each other right?"

"Yeah." the blond agreed. "I'm really lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you too." Kiba smiled and saw a small trace of ice cream on the side of Naruto's lips. He licked on it, surprising his boyfriend which had the blond asking him what it was for.

"You had some ice cream on the side of your lips." Kiba replied, pointing on his own face where it was.

"Well that's what ice creams are for." Naruto grinned. Kiba took in that face of Naruto and if he could he'd take a picture of him but neither did he have a camera at hand nor that Naruto would pose for him like that if he asked if he could take a picture. He just had to ingrain it in his memory for now.

"Ah, we missed most of the show." he heard the blond exclaim in panic and saw him grab the remote to rewind it. For Kiba, it was hard to take his eyes off his boyfriend. Almost everything he did made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to be with him, needed to be with him. And he was not going to let anything take Naruto away from him, not even Yahiko.

A/N: Was I too evil to Kiba? This was never my intention at first when I put in Yahiko in the story but when a reviewer mentioned something about a blackmail, the story I had in mind suddenly changed which led to this. But don't you guys worry. I always write happy endings. (Well except for that SasuSaku one-shot I wrote 'Once Every Fortnight' where I killed off Sakura. I hate her so much.) Although I suppose it's also not a happy ending for Sasuke in Battle for Naruto and Go Out With Me. Especially for Hinata in GOWM. But the main pairing is KibaNaru so always happy ending for them.

I'm gonna be bringing two new characters the next chapter and it's gonna be so cool. They'll do their part in Chapter 18 and are vital to the story. Any guesses who they might be?

So uhm, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that you're finding the events interesting. I've only read your reviews this morning because of the reviews in FanFiction having a glitch and wouldn't show up for five days until it was fixed. Leave your reviews guys and I might upload the next chapter in two days, depending on the amount of motivation you guys give in leaving your reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Wednesday and Naruto was eating lunch with Ino. Not depressed like he was last Sunday, he managed to finish his Katsudon bowl in less than 10 minutes and Ino was still eating a yogurt like she did every day. Waiting for the remaining time of their break to pass, he decided to open his FB which led him to his boyfriend's account.

He's not checked it much since Kiba accepted his friend request but he was curious to see the pictures of Kiba that was there. It would have been stalking but Kiba was his boyfriend so it was only natural right?

Kiba's profile picture was of him holding a basketball, on that same court they usually play on. He had a smile on his face that showed both confidence and his love for basketball. Naruto couldn't help but smile at it too.

After that he checked the pictures where Kiba was tagged and saw him with his classmates, with his mother and sister which Naruto deduced from the Inuzuka tattoos they both have, pictures at parties, beaches and others.

Then at that moment, Naruto suddenly remembered Kiba's ex. He knew that Kiba despised the man for reasons he wouldn't tell him but he was really curious. Kiba knew about Sakura so it was only fair if he knew about Kiba's ex.

Quickly he scrolled down until he was on where pictures from 3 years ago were collected. That was around the time Kiba was a freshmen in college and he knew that the brunet didn't date until that time.

But he saw none. No pictures were of Kiba and a guy that showed they were boyfriends. Almost all pictures consisted of three or more people and none of those showed Kiba being close with another guy.

'Could it be that he deleted every single picture of them?'

That was the first thought that came to his mind. It made sense. If Kiba hates the man so much for him to punch him in the middle of the mall, then it wasn't farfetched that he erased everything that reminded him of his ex.

With a sigh Naruto returned to his News Feed after realizing he couldn't get information about Kiba's ex. As he began to scroll down, the screen changed and out appeared a call from Neji via Messenger.

He remembered adding him and Kiba's other friends on FB just last Monday. Suigetsu and Zaku were the first ones to accept and they texted him using Messenger asking about how his relationship with Kiba was going. And of course the usual question was whether they've done 'it' already in which Naruto would answer a 'NO!' and 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

So now it was Neji. He didn't peg him to be the type of person who uses FB, especially to call using it. He was really curious as to why he was calling so he hit the receive call and started speaking.

"Hello. Neji?"

 **"Naruto."**

"What's up? Why the call? And using FB too." the blond asked.

 **"I don't know your cell number. Anyway, I need to ask you something, about Kiba."**

"Kiba?"

 **"Yes. He's been missing some classes lately. Last Monday he didn't show up for two of our classes in the afternoon and yesterday, he was also absent for our 3 PM class. I asked him about it but he just said he wasn't feeling better those times. But I don't believe him. Did he ever look sick last Monday?"**

"He didn't tell me he wasn't attending his classes. Last Monday however, I arrived home at around 5:30 and I found Kiba sleeping in the bedroom. I don't think he's sick though 'cause we even watched some animes when he woke up. Maybe he just needed some rest and was already feeling okay by the time he woke up."

 **"Hmm. That is possible. But that wouldn't explain why he skipped class again yesterday. He looked fine during the morning."** Neji reasoned.

"I wouldn't really know about yesterday. Kiba got home looking like he worked out on the gym and looked so tired that he just crashed down on the bed until it was time to eat."

 **"The gym huh? Well, I'll see if he tries skipping classes again. It's just so unlike him. His grades are gonna suffer for it and this is our final year."**

"Okay. I'll talk to him about it."

 **"No. For all we know Kiba might just be telling the truth. I don't want to make it appear I'm doubting what he says. I've known him since middle school and he might not like it. Let's just see first if this skipping class happens again, okay."**

"Okay. Thanks for telling me Neji. Bye."

 **"By- Ah wait. Before we hung up, would you send me your cell number on Messenger? I'll send you mine too so it would be easier to contact you in the future."**

"I will."

 **"Okay, bye."**

"Bye Neji." Then Naruto hung up. A few seconds after, he saw Neji send him his number so he texted him his number as well. He closed his phone and thought about what Neji just told him. Somehow it did bother him. Was Kiba really not attending classes? But why would he?

"Who's Neji?" asked Ino, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Neji? He's a classmate of Kiba. He was just telling me about some concerns he had." Naruto replied.

"A classmate eh? I think that's a good thing you're associating with Kiba's friends. Does he know?"

"Yeah. He and 5 other guys know we're dating." admitted the male intern.

"And they're okay with it?"

"Yes. They're really supportive. They knew that Kiba's gay since they were freshmen."

"Oh that's cool." Ino then finished the last scoop of her yogurt. "It's still fifteen minutes before the lunch break ends. Do you wanna go back to the rehab now or we wait out here for a few more minutes?"

"I should go back to the rehab now. I still have to prepare the modalities for my 1 PM patient and there's a lot to be used." And with that both interns stood up from their chairs and headed back for the rehab.

...

It was Thursday afternoon and Naruto and Kiba both just had lunch that Kiba cooked for the two of them. It was beef with broccoli and one of the best that Naruto ever tasted. Kiba really had magic when it came to cooking stuffs, especially with beef.

Kiba only had morning classes while it was Naruto's day-off. Naruto had one evaluation to make and he decided to start off with it immediately after lunch and he was already typing on his laptop which was placed on the dining table. Before, he would have worked on the study table inside their room but the dining table was strangely more comfortable.

Kiba on the other hand was inside the bedroom, changing clothes after taking a bath once they finished eating their lunch. When Kiba finished, he came out the bedroom in a hurry.

"Uh, Naruto. I have to go somewhere. It's regarding my thesis and I have to meet up with my adviser right now." Kiba informed him.

"Your adviser? What time will you come back?" the blond asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe after 2-3 hours. Do you want me to buy something for when I get home?"

"Hm. Nothing really. I wanna go out for dinner tonight." Naruto then suggested.

"That sounds good. You think of the place and tell me when I get home." Kiba came up to Naruto and gave a small goodbye kiss to his boyfriend. "I'll see later."

"Yeah. See you." Naruto said back. With that Kiba left the dorm.

And it was all too strange. Kiba usually didn't leave that fast. It was only a single peck on the lips and most of the time Kiba would kiss him like ten times, saying that he needed that much to last him until he could be with Naruto again.

'He must be in a real hurry.' Naruto thought. He sat back down and continued typing. He tried to look for a certain document in his laptop but couldn't find it which made him remember it was in his flash drive.

He went inside the bedroom where his flash drive was kept inside his backpack. After getting it he had a glance on Kiba's laptop whose lid was not snuggly covered. He was about to push it down more but noticed that it was still 'on'. Kiba said he was going to be gone for 2-3 hours and Naruto always shut his laptop down when he wasn't going to use it for a long time.

Out of his habit, he pulled the cover up so he could shut it down properly and the screen lit up. He was met with the internet browser open with Kiba's FB logged in and showing page with a conversation. Immense curiosity filled his mind. Could that message be why Kiba was such in a hurry?

He read the last line of the conversation between Kiba and this unknown person. What he read horrified him.

 _ **This is instant notice my Koinu, but go meet me by 2 PM. It's only half an hour before that time so you better hurry. If you're late you know what's gonna happen to your boyfriend's secret.**_

My secret? Naruto immediately felt a deep pang in his stomach from fear. What secret was that? And what was this person gonna do with it?

Naruto knew that he shouldn't look at the private messages for Kiba but now that he knew it concerned him somehow, he had no choice but to see what it was about. The situation looked grim and it sounded like blackmail.

In just a few minutes he managed to read everything from the top to bottom of the conversation. He saw the pictures and what the person was going to do with them.

"Kiba, no."

With panic he dialed Kiba's number in his cellphone and called him. He had to reach him no matter what. He had to tell him that he shouldn't yield to the other person's wishes and that it was okay for their secret relationship to be spread out as long as Kiba didn't have to subject himself to such things the other person might be doing. What he was gonna be doing to him in a few minutes from now.

"Come on Kiba. Pick up!" he uttered to his cellphone with impatience.

The phone just kept ringing until he was told that the number being called was either unattended or out of coverage area.

"Why won't you pick up?" Naruto growled in irritation. He tried calling him again with no luck. He needed to contact him and he could only do that by calling him and he wasn't answering. He needed help.

"I know. Kurama-niisan." And quickly he dialed his brother's number. He heard ringing which meant the phone wasn't off.

"Come on, pick it up Niisan. Please pick up." he chanted impatiently. He had no time to lose. And after 5 more rings he finally heard a sound from the other end.

 **"Kit, whatever it is you're calling me for it better be important enough to wake me up from my nap." Kurama said with a sleepy voice.**

"Niisan, thank God. I need your help." Naruto informed in a voice that Kurama picked up to be in distress. "I saw a message on my boyfriend's FB. He's being blackmailed by this person and is threatening to send pictures of me and him on our date if he doesn't do what the person wants."

 **"Wait, boyfriend?"**

"Yes, my boyfriend. My roommate I told you about last time I was home."

 **"So you didn't break..."**

"Niisan don't ask more questions. I need your help. Kiba, that's my boyfriend's name, is stuck in this deep predicament right now. He's never told me he was being blackmailed and he's doing it because of me. He knows I'm not ready to come out. But I don't want him to do that for me. I think this person who sent the blackmail is his ex-boyfriend he told me about. Kiba said he punched him hard on the cheek last week and he's probably doing this as payback. Kiba just left a little more than five minutes ago looking to be in a hurry. I saw his laptop's cover was not fully closed and the laptop was 'on' so I tried to shut it down and that's when I saw the message of the blackmail. It said for him to meet this guy at 2:00 PM and the message was sent at 1:30. I immediately tried to call Kiba but he wasn't answering his phone. I need to tell him that's it's okay if the pictures of our date are sent to every one of my friends but this guy is probably raping him for the past few days, and it's gonna happen again if I don't do anything!"

 **"Okay, okay. Just calm down. Let me think for a second. Uh, Kakashi! Yes. I'll call Kakashi. He can help you with this." Kurama told his little brother and that brought hope to Naruto.**

"Niisan you're a genius."

 **"Alright. I'll hang up and call him right away. But before that, do you have any idea who his ex is?"**

"No, I don't. He's never told me and I've seen his FB account and found no posts or pictures of the two of them."

 **"Then find out. If you can't get it from your boyfriend, then his friends might be able to tell you. Do you know any friends of him?"**

"Yes. I can call someone and ask for it."

 **"Good. Just wait for Kakashi."**

"I will. Thanks niisan."

After pressing the end call buttom, Naruto immediately typed in Neji's name. If anyone should know about Kiba's boyfriend, it should be Neji whom Kiba knew since middle school.

RING. RING. RING.

 **"Hello."**

"Neji thank God."

 **"Naruto?"**

"Yes. Neji I badly need your help. I now know why Kiba's been skipping his classes. I accidentally read a message for him on his FB and it was because he was being blackmailed by someone and I think it's his ex. He's calling Kiba as Koinu if that rings any bell. I tried calling Kiba ASAP but he wouldn't answer so I called my brother for help. He said he's gonna call a family friend who works for the police and told me to find out who Kiba's ex is. I thought if anybody should know, it would be you." Naruto said with speed.

 **"Ah, damn it. I didn't expect for that to be the case on why he didn't show up for 4 of our classes. Koinu is what his ex used to call Kiba. His ex's name is Yahiko Kurushimi. And I'm telling you now, whatever you do, don't go after them alone. Yahiko is a gang member. They once robbed from a store of the Hyuuga corporation and a CCTV footage captured his face. However they managed to escape and have been in hiding since. The last they've been seen was in the town of Ame over a year ago. It's a wonder why he would show up here in Konoha City."**

"I didn't know he was that dangerous. Does Kiba know he's part of a gang?" Naruto now asked with even greater worry.

 **"I'm not sure. Wait, you said you called the police?"**

"My brother is calling them."

 **"Then good. I can send you a picture of Yahiko on your FB. It will take just a minute as soon as I hang up."**

"Thanks a lot for that information Neji."

 **"No problem. And be careful okay? You don't wanna deal with gang members. Let the police handle this."**

"I will." And Naruto hung up. Immediately he opened his FB on his laptop while keeping his ears alert for any ringing of his cellphone.

As soon as he was logged in he opened Neji's message and saw the picture. It was of him and Kiba sitting on a park bench. From that he saw that Yahiko had orange hair similar to his own and that he was noticeably taller than Kiba. For a criminal, he was handsome, even he could see that.

RING. RING.

"Hello." Naruto answered his cellphone quickly.

 **"Naruto. It's Kakashi. I'm now driving to your apartment. I'll be there in 3 minutes."**

"Whoa, that fast?"

 **"We can't waste time can we?"**

"And you're calling while driving?"

 **"No. My partner's operating the phone for me. Anyway, do you have any idea who this person blackmailing your roommate is?"** Kakashi asked. Naruto was really surprised at how quick the police was in things like this. Well that was his specialty after all.

"It's my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend."

 **"Your boyfriend?"**

"No time for details. My roommate is my boyfriend." Naruto explained as shortly as possible. "His ex's name is Yahiko Kurushimi."

 **"Yahiko Kurushimi? He's a high value target by the police in Ame and a dangerous one. But don't worry about it Naruto, by the end of the day this guy's gonna be arrested for multiple charges."**

"I know you will. He'll have to pay for what he's doing to my boyfriend."

When Kakashi hung up, Naruto took it as opportunity to try and call Kiba's cellphone again but to no luck it was unanswered again. He supposed that Kiba must have been ignoring the call. After a minute he heard knocking on the door.

"That must be Kakashi." Hurriedly he went for the door and opened it revealing a man who looked to be in his late thirties and sporting a silver spiky hair that leaned to the left. He had an eye-patch on his left eye and wore a mask that covered his mouth.

"Naruto. I'm glad you decided to tell us about this. Now, show me the conversation you read."

"Uh, yes. Come in." And in came the special operations police officer and following him in was his partner.

"Hey Naruto." he heard him say as he felt a hand tousle the top of his head. "Still short are you?"

"Hey, stop mentioning about my height. You're like only two inches taller than me Obito." Naruto complained. Obito has been Kakashi's partner for more than 15 years and the two had been childhood friends. Obito was an Uchiha and actually a younger cousin of Sasuke's father, making him Sasuke's uncle.

The two police officers have been close friends of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family since Naruto was just a kid because Naruto's father had been their teacher in Karate, a martial art they chose to study as requirement for joining the special operations unit of the police.

"Okay enough of that you two." Kakashi scolded them. Time was of the essence and they couldn't afford to be arguing on such things. "Naruto, show us."

"Okay." Naruto rushed to Kiba's laptop and showed the two officers the message from the beginning, even the pictures of their date until the last message.

"We know this person asked for your boyfriend to meet up with him by 2 PM." Kakashi looked at his watch and saw it was already 2:05. "He's probably already there but we don't know the location. Do you have any idea, Naruto?"

"If I did I would have told you already."

"The person must have told him of the location by another way. Maybe on his cellphone."

"Kakashi, we can use the new device developed by the Black Ops." Obito suggested.

"Well that would only work if the receiver actually picks up the call, but Naruto here has tried that earlier and his boyfriend wasn't picking up."

"I can try calling him again." Naruto volunteered.

"It's worth a shot." Kakashi agreed. "Obito, get the device ASAP. I'll try to check the laptop to see if maybe your boyfriend kept the location there."

"I got it." Obito rushed out the room and headed for their patrol car. It was lucky they were one of the very few who have been trusted with the device.

"Now, in case this will work and he picks up, try to speak to him in as normal a conversation as possible. For all we know Yahiko could be listening. Don't let him know that you know about the blackmail. Yahiko is a high value target and the police have been searching for him for over a year. His gang are involved in drug trade Naruto. If we capture him then he can lead us to the other gang members. If Yahiko for any instance suspects for the police to be involved, things may go badly. Do you understand?" Kakashi explained to him the gravity of the situation.

"I understand."

"And there's a high chance your secret's gonna go out. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't care about the secret. Kiba's more important here." the blond said resolutely.

"Good."

"Kakashi, here's the device." Obito announced as he rushed to them. "Naruto, connect this USB to the port of your cellphone."

"Okay." Naruto took out his phone and connected it to the device. The device was then connected to a tablet that Obito brought.

"The device is ready. Naruto, try calling him." Obito instructed. The blond followed and dialed Kiba's number. The phone rang and rang until an automated voice informed him yet again that the number was either unattended or out of coverage area.

"He didn't answer again. But look, we have about a 200 meter radius of his possible location." Kakashi said, pointing to the screen of the tablet. It showed the map of Konoha City and big circle was drawn on where the device was picking up the location of the cellphone being called.

"A 200 meter radius location is useless. He needs to pick up if we are to pinpoint his location. Call again." ordered Kakashi. Naruto did as asked and prayed to every deity that Kiba would have the sense to pick it up.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

Then at last he heard a sound from the other side of the line.

"Kiba." he said his name in gratefulness.

 **"Na-naruto, hey."** he heard his boyfriend say in a shaky voice. Thank god he picked up, Naruto thought. This was it. Like Kakashi said, make it sound like a normal conversation.

"Why won't you pick up the phone?"

 **"Oh that. Sorry, it was uh... silent, so I was only able to answer your call when I happened to pull it out of my... pocket."**

"Anyway, I was gonna use your XBox to play Tekken and I couldn't find the DVD." Naruto said innocently, thankful he was able to come up with a made-up conversation and reason for calling his boyfriend. "Where did you place it again?"

 **"That? It's in my cabinet inside the bedroom, on the bottom drawer."**

"I see. Thanks a lot. I hope I didn't bother you for something important."

 **"No. Not at all."**

"I'll see you tonight."

 **"Yeah, I'll see you."**

And with that Naruto hung up. He wanted nothing more than to ask Kiba where he was and if he was alright but he knew he shouldn't or else it would compromise the operation.

"Good work Naruto." Kakashi praised and gave a tap on the blond's shoulder. "Now we have his location. Kaizen apartments. Just like what the last message said. Obito let's go."

"Yes."

"Let me come with you." Naruto said to them.

"No." the silver-haired officer said firmly. "You're staying here. Let us handle this. I promise I won't let anything happen to your boyfriend."

Naruto was finding it hard to follow his instructions but he knew that he'd only get in the way. Kakashi was a well decorated officer and have saved dozens of hostage victims before. He should trust him and so he did.

"I believe you Kakashi. Be safe." he wished for them, and also for Kiba.

A/N: Hahaha, a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but I did say this ought to be finished by October first week, but since the first week only has October 1, what I meant is first 7 days of October. You're not gonna wait a long time.

I received a fair amount of reviews for the last chapter. I'm happy to know you liked the chapter and are excited for more. That's why I wrote this one in only a day, which is a rare thing for me. That's to show my appreciation. (The other days I didn't write a single word.)

It surprised me that one reviewer actually had a good guess on the fact that police are gonna be involved. Maybe from my hint about the two new characters? So my first idea was that Naruto would call his father who would then call Kakashi, but Kurama was a better option since he already knew about Naruto dating his roommate. It wouldn't be as awkward.

Come on, don't forget to leave your reviews. Motivate me like you did last chapter so I can post the next one faster. It all depends on you guys.


	18. Chapter 18

Since you guys asked for me to write faster, here it is.

Chapter 18

"There it is, Kaizen apartments. Let's hope they're still there." Kakashi said as he spotted the building where the signal came from. "How's our back-up?"

"They only sent two more people since we're not sure if Yahiko is really in there or not." Obito informed his partner. "However, they'll prove to be very useful."

"I see." Kakashi didn't even have to ask who the back-ups were. He knew them with just the confidence in Obito's voice.

They parked their car on the other side of the Avenue as it would be less trouble. Their patrol car was not the usual black and white of the police with its siren. Theirs looked like normal cars as the two worked undercover. They were dressed in civilian clothes with leather jackets where they hide their guns and other equipment. There were also bulletproof vests inside.

Wasting no time they went to the small outpost where the security guard was stationed. Both officers showed their badges and informed the guard they were on a mission to arrest a wanted criminal. Kakashi showed him a picture of Yahiko and the guard said he knew him as one of the tenants.

"Tell us what room he's in. Is he here right now?"

"But officer that would against their priv-" the guard reasoned out but he was cut off by Kakashi.

"He's a wanted criminal! There are orders to arrest him on sight." Kakashi iterated to the guard.

"Room 304." the guard replied in intimidation.

"Did anyone visit him today?" Kakashi followed-up.

"A well-built man with red tattoos on his cheeks more than half an hour ago. And then just before you came here, a lithe-built man with long blond hair whose bangs were parted to one side of his face." said the guard. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Deidara." he whispered. "Obito we need to hurry." Kakashi started to run to the stairwell and Obito followed after him.

"Do you think he's that Deidara?" asked his partner.

"It's possible. Slow down when we reach the second floor. We don't want to alert him in case he's still in the hallway. And tell the back-up our location."

"Roger that." Obito pressed a button on his wristwatch and whispered orders to go directly to Room 304 ASAP.

When Kakashi finally reached the third floor, he peeked by the wall and saw the blond-haired man walking. It was very likely it was Deidara. He just needed to make sure before he arrest him as well.

Deidara was also a high-value target, an asset of the syndicate called Akatsuki and his specialty was making explosives. It was a possibility that he was carrying one. That would be tricky but manageable.

Kakashi made a signal to Obito using his left hand which the other instantly understood. Obito placed his hand on the inside of his left jacket.

"Deidara of Iwa." Kakashi called out in a voice loud enough to be heard by the man around 25 feet away from him. The man turned around and it was then made positive that it was Deidara.

"Who the hell are you?" the blond asked in contempt.

"Doesn't matter. You are under arrest." responded Kakashi.

"Hn. The police huh. Guess I have no choice." Deidara didn't know how the police knew his location and since the hall was a dead end, there was only the choice of surrender or fighting back. He chose the latter. As fast as he could he pulled his hidden gun placed on a holster on his right hip and aimed at the silver-haired officer.

"Die!" he shouted at him but he was surprised that even before he could pull the trigger, the gun was shot out of his hand and his right hand was pushed back due to the force of the bullet. Kakashi was able to shoot quicker with his silencer-muffled gun.

"Obito, now!" he signaled and the other officer ran towards the gang member's direction as fast as he could and when he was in range, he fired his own gun, releasing two cables with metal clips fastened on each end. The two metal clips clamped down on Deidara's chest and it gave an immense shock of electricity, paralyzing the man and making him kneel to the ground.

On that three seconds of the electricity going through his body, Kakashi had run up to him and pointed a gun into his head.

"Better stay down or I'll blow your brains out." the silver-haired officer warned. Kakashi was from a special force unit and they did things differently from your normal police. They point guns point blank into criminals.

Quickly Obito secured the man's wrist with handcuffs before he could get any more weapons, or explosives that could be hidden inside his clothing.

"Kakashi-senpai!" the two police heard someone call them making them turn their heads.

"Shisui, Itachi. Perfect timing." said Kakashi as he saw their two back-ups.

"That's Deidara." Shisui noticed as he saw the man held down by Obito. Itachi, who was Sasuke's older brother and a new recruit to the special force was right behind Shisui, who was also an Uchiha.

"Yes, and Deidara's going to be helping us capture his associate Yahiko who's inside the room 304." Kakashi told them.

"I ain't helping... un." Deidara tried to say but grunted in pain as he was pulled by his hair by Kakashi and was made to face Shisui.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi chuckled. He maded a signal to Shisui and the Uchiha looked directly into Deidara's eyes. The blond was frozen and his eyes began to look as if they were dead, staring blankly into space.

"Thanks Shisui. Now, this guy's probably here to meet up with Yahiko which makes this the best way for us to get Yahiko to open the door himself. It's not like he would just open the door if we politely knocked. And there's a peephole so he would be able to see who's outside." Kakashi shared his observation.

"Let's have Shisui order Deidara to knock for us. Then it's sure the target would answer the door." Itachi suggested.

"Quick thinking cousin. Alright." Then Shisui looked straight into Deidara's eyes again and whispered to him to knock on the door of Room 304 as he normally would. He specifically instructed him this because he knew that gangs would usually have secret codes for knocking.

"Okay, Obito release him. Itachi, Shisui wait on the right side of the door." Kakashi commanded. The two juniors took their positions, their guns ready. Obito unlocked the handcuffs and let Deidara do his orders. Kakashi motioned for Obito to join him on the left side of the door.

"Obito, I want you to seize Deidara once we engage the target. Understood?"

"Yes. You can count on me Kakashi." Obito assured him and readied a plastic restraining strip with teeth that could only be tightened and could only be removed if it was cut by pliers.

Deidara began to knock. Three knocks, a short pause then three knocks again and a short pause then two louder knocks. Then Deidara stood still for five seconds before repeating the same knocking pattern.

Everything went silent. All the special police listened intently for any signs of someone inside the apartment room. Then they heard footsteps and the door knob being twisted open.

...

Kiba was on all fours on the bed, his pants and boxers down with Yahiko deep inside him. The redhead was already thrusting in and out in a strong amd steady rhythm and the brunet under him was clenching his teeth hard from the pain of how hard and fast he was being taken.

'This is all for Naruto.' he kept repeating in his head, just as he did last Monday and Tuesday. It was humiliating that he had to let this guy rape him but that was just how much he cared about Naruto's privacy. He kept telling himself it was his own fault and because of that he should take care of the mess he put them in, even if it was to let himself be fucked by the man he hated the most.

"Ah, you really are so tight my Koinu." Yahiko exclaimed as he continued the movement of his hips. "You're a bottom Kiba. That's what you're supposed to be."

Kiba did his best to ignore the words Yahiko said to him. He would just wait until the man was finished and he would be on his way. He would go to the gym and vent his all anger there.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Yahiko heard the buzzing of something and looking to the source of the sound, he saw light shining on Kiba's pants that was on one side of the bed. Curiosity filling his mind, he stopped his thrusting and took the phone.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kiba said in panic.

"Shut up you bitch." Yahiko spat at him. He saw the screen of the phone and was delighted to see that the caller was none other than Naruto, Kiba's boyfriend.

"Well, well. Looks like your boyfriend's giving a call. Why don't you answer it Kiba?" Yahiko suggested. "Maybe you could tell him how good it feels to be fucked by another guy in the ass."

"No, don't answer him." Kiba pleaded.

"I think I should. Now, go talk to him if you don't want me to send those pictures." Yahiko then pressed the 'receive call'.

 **"Kiba."** they heard a voice from the phone which Kiba instantly recognized as Naruto's.

"Na-naruto, hey." he replied with a shaky voice.

 **"Why won't you pick up the phone?"** his boyfriend asked and Kiba did his best to come up with normal and believable answers as possible.

"Oh that. Sorry, it was uh...," Kiba started to answer but then he felt a sudden hard thrust from Yahiko making him grunt but he managed to suppress it to sound like he was just thinking. "silent, so I was only able to answer your call when I happened to pull it out of my...," then another huge thrust. "pocket."

He prayed hard that Naruto would not notice those grunts and pauses caused by Yahiko. It was really hard to supress his grunts when Yahiko hit his spot directly. Yahiko on the other hand found the performance of Kiba very amusing and he continued to fuck him as he talked with his boyfriend.

 **"Anyway, I was gonna use your XBox to play Tekken and I couldn't find the DVD. Where did you place it again?"**

"That? It's in my cabinet inside the bedroom, on the bottom drawer."

 **"I see. Thanks a lot. I hope I didn't bother you for something important."**

"No. Not at all. I'll see you tonight."

 **"Yeah, I'll see you."**

And Naruto hung up at last, much to Kiba's relief.

"Hahaha. What an admirable level of restraint you had Koinu." Yahiko chuckled in amusement. "But we'll see if those grunts you made will make him doubt you. Poor Naruto. So innocent enough to talk with his boyfriend while he is being fucked by his ex behind his back."

"Shut up. Just come already!" Kiba snarled at him.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? But since you seem to be eager for that." Yahiko grabbed Kiba hard by his hips and continued his previous thrusting, now harder and faster. Kiba had to grip hard on the sheets and bite his lips to keep himself from moaning. Yahiko was hitting his spot with deadly accuracy and in a few more seconds he came, splaterring his cum on the sheets. He heard Yahiko groaning afterwards as the other man reached his own climax, shooting his load in the condom he wore. Yahiko might be sleeping with dozens of different people but he knew best to avoid getting sexually transmitted diseases.

Kiba relished the short amount of high his climax brought him but as soon as it was gone, shame and disgust with himself replaced the feeling. He felt like a whore for being made to cum by the man he despised the most. He should be repulsed by him but the physical pleasure he got was real and he hated himself for it.

"Look at yourself, cumming all over the sheets." Yahiko whispered to Kiba's ears. "Now, get on your back. I wanna watch your face as I fuck you."

Kiba followed without a choice and was careful to avoid the cum covered part of the bedsheet. Yahiko donned a new piece of condom and pushed himself deeply without warning, making Kiba shout in pain.

He fucked him again for another round and relished the look of his pet that was mixed with expressions of both pain and pleasure. All in all they've done three rounds before Yahiko heard distinctly patterned knocks on the door.

"That must be Deidara." Yahiko pulled out of Kiba and disposed of the recently soiled condom quickly before pulling his boxers and pants up and fastening it. "Stay here, Koinu."

Yahiko headed for the door in the living room and Kiba took that as opportunity to pull his own clothes up to cover himself from this Deidara guy. It was already too much to be naked in front of Yahiko.

...

"Deidara, good of you to join us." Yahiko said as he saw the man on the other side of the door.

Us? Was Yahiko not the only gang member inside? This question was asked instantly by all officers. If there were more members, they needed to be more careful.

"My pet is waiting in the bedroom."

'Pet. That must mean Kiba.' Kakashi realized. That must be what he meant by 'us'. The guard never mentioned that other people were there in the apartment. They need to take the chance now.

"Obito." he whispered to the man beside him. The Uchiha only gave a nod before leaping towards Deidara who was still under Shisui's hypnotism and pulled him back to the side of the door where he would once again restrain him.

The other police acted fast and Itachi and Shisui now had both their guns pointed at Yahiko who was still surprised by what happened.

"Yahiko Kurushimi, you are under arrest." Itachi said to him. But before he could even finish saying those words, Yahiko jumped to the left and grabbed hold of a gun he prepared on top of a small drawer beside the door. He instantly realized the situation he was in.

The two officers followed him inside and Yahiko opened fire, releasing two shots which nearly grazed Itachi if it wasn't for his quick reaction time. Itachi jumped inside and took cover behind the couch.

Shisui fired his own gun but barely missed Yahiko who was running fast towards Kiba who was unexpectedly just outside the door of one of the rooms. Yahiko hid behind him and restrained his arms with his left hand and pointed the gun he had directly on Kiba's head.

"Hahaha. Let's see you shoot now." Yahiko challenged the police. Kiba who was in his hold tried to struggle but Yahiko put pressure with the gun on his head.

"Don't move you little bitch unless you want me to shoot your head off." he warned Kiba. Kiba then ceased struggling at the full realization of the situation. Right in front of them were two men pointing a gun at them and another one was gonna blow his head if he failed to comply.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Do as Yahiko tells you." Kakashi said after finally following them inside.

"Guess our deal is off." Yahiko whispered to Kiba as he pressed on the ring he had with his thumb.

"No!" Kiba shouted. He was gonna send the pictures. Suddenly he felt like cursing whoever those three men in front were for causing this situation. He could have gotten away here much safer if they didn't choose this time to arrest Yahiko.

"Yahiko Kurushimi. Member of the Akatsuki. Charged of robbery, murder, rape, drug dealing, illegal possession of firearms and a lot more." Kakashi recited, shocking Kiba who didn't know that Yahiko was involved in any of those. "Release Inuzuka and surrender yourself to us. You are outnumbered."

"Hn. Over my dead body." the criminal arrogantly said. He had Kiba as shield. There was no way these guys would be able to fire at him because they might accidentally hit Kiba. If he shoot fast enough, he could take these guys out. That's what Yahiko thought.

And his arrogance was his greatest fault because in front of him were Kakashi, the best shooter in the whole division and two Uchihas who were almost as good as the senior officer. Not to mention they were younger and faster.

Yahiko quickly aimed for Kakashi's head and pulled his finger on the trigger without secons thoughts.

Three shots were fired but could never be distinguished as they were simultaneously heard. Just before Yahiko pressed the trigger, a bullet hit the gun he was holding and snipped his index finger, making said finger fly to somewhere in the room. Another bullet hit him by his forearm and another hit him by his leg, directly on his shinbone which had him kneeling on the ground.

That was how fast and accurate Kakashi and the Uchihas shot their target. And that was the main reason they were assigned mostly to hostage taking cases. They could shoot on reflex accurately once they've focused on their tasks.

Kakashi has signalled them through eye contact. They have been paired before and that was how they knew which part of Yahiko to shoot. Kakashi shot the gun he was holding, Itachi shot his forearm with aim for the median nerve to render him unable to grasp with his fingers, and Shisui took care of his leg.

"Kiba get away from there!" Kakashi shouted, shaking the man out of his shocked state. He quickly ran to the left to get away from Yahiko. As soon as Yahiko was an open target, Shisui fired his own Taser whose electricity rendered Yahiko unable to move long enough for Itachi to secure him with handcuffs.

"Good job everyone." Kakashi praised the team as he walked close to Yahiko and inspected his wounds.

"Directly on the course of the median nerve." he observed. He really was impressed. That was definitely hard to hit. "You really are an excellent shooter Itachi. It's almost safe to say you are better than me."

"You flatter me too much, Kakashi." Itachi humbly said.

"Call an ambulance. We don't want him dying of blood loss." Kakashi ordered and Shisui did just that.

Yahiko was prone on the ground with his hands secured behind his back by hand cuffs and also by Itachi's watch. Despite the immense pain he must be in right now because of the three bullet wounds, especially his now broken shinbone, he was fairly quiet without even a grunt.

"Who are you people? How do you know my name? And why did you come here?!" Kiba asked desperately from one corner of the room, getting the attention of the two remaining police in the room.

"We're police from a special division. We received a tip that Deidara was gonna come here to meet up with our primary target Yahiko Kurushimi. Deidara's out there in custody of another officer." Kakashi lied. It was better this way because Yahiko and Deidara must not know that Naruto was the one who told them. They couldn't risk making Kiba and Naruto targets of the syndicate in the future. "As for your name, I saw it on the logbook in the guard's outpost." And Kakashi wished that there really was a logbook. Thankfully Kiba denied nothing concerning the logbook.

"And now because of you guys my boyfriend's secret is out to all his friends." Kiba blamed them with anger. What was the purpose of him meeting up with Yahiko for three encounters if the police was just gonna screw it all up?

"Your boyfriend's secret is none of our concern. You just happened to be in the way but you're in one piece and unharmed so no need to look like you want to kill me."

"Grrrr." Kiba growled at the arrogant sounding man but could do nothing. Now all he could do was think about how to explain to Naruto the situation.

"Shisui, join Itachi here to watch over Yahiko until the ambulance arrives." he ordered the man who just finished his phone call. "I'll have a talk with Mr. Inuzuka."

Kakashi gestured for the brunet to follow him outside. Seeming to have no other choice, Kiba walked behind him. In the hallway he saw another officer holding down a long-haired blond man down the ground. They descended down to the ground floor where they were out of earshot.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, a family friend of Naruto Uzumaki." the officer formally introduced himself. "He's the one who asked for me to come here."

"Na-naruto?" Kiba asked in shock. How did he know?

And as if the policeman read his mind, his question was answered.

"He accidentally read the message to your FB when he tried to shut down your laptop. He didn't want you to subject yourself to whatever Yahiko is asking of you for the secret. He said that your safety was more important than being outed to everyone of his friends."

"He really said that?"

"Yes. Now, care to tell me what Yahiko did to you during the blackmail." Kakashi tried to ask. Kiba turned his head away in shame.

"I can't. It's none of your business. Anyway, I don't know anything about Yahiko being a gang member and drug dealer. If you're suspecting me to have taken part of..."

"No we're not suspecting you. You can rest assured with that. Do you need an escort home? Naruto must be so anxious to know what happened by now."

"About that, can you be the one to tell him I'm okay." Kiba requested from the officer. "I don't think I wanna take his lashing and explain myself through the phone."

"No problem."

The ambulance soon arrived and with it another police car. Out came a man with heavy facial hair and a cancer stick and beside him was a beautiful police woman with unusual yet captivating ruby eyes.

"Asuma, Kurenai. Perfect timing." Kakashi said as he went up to meet them. He saw the medics quickly making their way up the apartment holding a stretcher.

"Kakashi, you never fail to impress." Asuma, the man smoking the cigarette remarked.

"Did you really capture Yahiko and Deidara?" Kurenai asked. They were highly wanted targets and the police never received a tip on their location.

"Yes. They tried to put up a resistance but they were no match for me and three Uchihas."

"Three Uchihas? So it wasn't only Obito with you?" Asuma further unquired.

"Shisui and Itachi went as back-up."

"Now that's overkill. They really wouldn't have stood a chance." Kurenai said.

"That's given. Anyway, could you two deal with escorting Deidara to the station while I escort this boy home." Kakashi requested, and pointed to Kiba. "I'll go back to the station as soon as I drop him off."

"Yeah. You can count on us." said Asuma. The two newcomers went their way up the apartment which left Kakashi and Kiba.

"Now, let's get you home. I'm sure you don't want to stay for questioning, yeah?"

"No. I just wanna see Naruto. I suppose I better not worry him any longer."

The two drove off in Kakashi's undercover patrol car and as promised, he called Naruto to tell him of the situation. In return he learned that the pictures indeed have been sent to all friends of Naruto and that his Messenger was being bombarded by questions about the pictures. The blond however didn't sound too worried about it and just asked persistently if he could speak with Kiba but Kakashi just told him to wait for them. The officer hung up.

Back in the dorm, Naruto was walking around in circles inside the living room. He was so happy that everything went well and the bastard who blackmailed his boyfriend was arrested and suffering from an amputated finger, a severed nerve and a fractured shinbone. As a Physical Therapist, he knew how much of a damage that caused, especially the one on the nerve. The guy would not be able to use his right hand ever again.

When he heard a knock on the door, he rushed towards it in less than a second and opened it. From behind it he saw Kiba with an embarrassed look. Naruto jumped towards him and captured him in a hug. He was so happy and relieved to see him safe and sound.

"Kiba. Thank God you're okay." Naruto sighed out in bonafide joy. He pulled back and leaned up to kiss Kiba but he felt himself pushed back.

"Not out here in the open." Kiba said to him.

"Who cares? The secret's out now anyway." Naruto shrugged off and tried to kiss Kiba again but he was prevented from doing so when Kiba leaned over him closer and hugged him back strongly.

"Don't kiss me now. My lips are tainted." he told his boyfriend. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and gave a look of understanding. He went inside the room and Kiba followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto ask. His voice sounded neither angry nor disappointed. He couldn't speak to Kiba like that now. For all he knew Kiba was in a far greater emotional and psychological wreck than he could think of.

Kiba stood there silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Please, just tell me." the blond pleaded. With that look on his face, how could Kiba refuse him an answer. He just let his thoughts flow out.

"I'm responsible for this Naruto. I was the one who punched him. I was the one who kissed you on one of the pictures and I held your hand. If I didn't do any of that, then none of this would have happened. It was my fault so I thought I should fix it. You didn't need to suffer for what I did. I knew how scared you are of coming out. I didn't want you to face the problems of being outed against your will. That's why... I met with him." Kiba confessed.

Hearing his explanation, Naruto felt an immense amount of happiness. Not with the part of Kiba being blackmailed, but because he never expected that Kiba cared for him that much. They've only been dating for two weeks and he cared enough for him to do all that. Unable to hold himself any longer, he hugged Kiba again.

"I'm just glad you're okay and it's over. I don't know what he might have done to you Kiba but I just couldn't let you continue to do that because of my secret. You're my boyfriend Kiba. I care a lot about you. If you just told me about it I would not have thought twice of letting my friends and family know you're my boyfriend. You're sweet, caring, fun to be with, handsome, selfless and definitely good at giving head." Naruto enumerated as he looked directly on Kiba's face. Kiba stood dumbfounded that the shy Naruto he knew actually mentioned about his oral skills. He felt elated upon hearing those words.

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you more." Kiba apologized.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled. "Just don't hide things like this from me again Kiba. I'm your boyfriend, you can trust me."

"I know." the brunet agreed.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and Yahiko?" Naruto asked which caught Kiba off guard. Suddenly clips of what happened between them flashed through his mind and he felt ashamed. "I'll understand, Kiba."

"I know you will." Kiba said, but ｈonestly he had doubts if Naruto would really understand once he heard about what he did with Yahiko. "But I don't think I can tell you right now."

"It's okay. Just take your time. I'll hear it when you're ready."

"I need to take a bath." Kiba said. He felt really dirty with what happened just an hour ago. He needed to get rid of any lingering presence of Yahiko in his body. It was a good thing he recently bought a new mouth wash with how badly he needed to rinse his mouth.

"Okay." Naruto let go of his hold on Kiba and watched as the brunet disappeared inside the bathroom. No matter what may have happened, at least Kiba was safe and they were still together. It may have been only two weeks that they've started dating but it wasn't farfetched to say he was already in love with the man. Not that he would say that out loud.

"Haahhh." Naruto sighed. His heart really worked hard in beating for the last one and a half hours but now it was free to go back to its normal beating rate. He would deal with the situation on another time but right now there were other things needed to be taken care of.

"I suppose I better start dealing with these messages." he said to himself as he looked over his laptop showing at least 60 notifications on his FB.

A/N: For Chapter 17, WOW! That's the most number of reviews I've received for a single chapter. 11 reviews in a day and a half. You guys must really want to know what happens. So there you are, the conclusion to the Yahiko storyline. Was it good? Or bad? Realistic or unbelievable?

I thought of many ways on how they would get Yahiko to open the door. And that brought Deidara into play which then brought Shisui in. We know Shisui has the Kotoamatsukami and can order people around without them even knowing they were being controlled. I just used hypnotism here as substitute.

And yeah, the Uchiha are police force. They're not supposed to be business tycoons like they always portray in fanfiction. Fugaku here is one, but at least the others aren't.

I know I said I planned to finish this story by October 7 however, I think I can delay the next chapter for Oct 12. There's not much hype so I think you guys will survive the usual once a week update.

Besides, I have deadlines to fill. Oct 7, a NaruKiba one-shot for NaruKiba day and for Oct 10, three one-shots for Naruto's birthday, a SasuNaru, KibaNaru and NaruMenmaNaru. I need to write those first before I can write Chapter 19.

But still, don't forget to leave a review. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I don't usually write intense chapters. I think the last one I wrote was Chapter 19 of Battle for Naruto where there was a heavy fight scene. This time though it's much cooler with the police and guns and hostage taking.

REVIEW guys. Beat the 11 reviews for Chapter 17. This is my first story that might hit the 100 reviews mark. 100th reviewer gets a one-shot from me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So uhm, how is it?" Kiba asked with great worry now that Naruto was reading the first wave of messages personally sent to his messenger regarding the pictures Yahiko threatened to spread out and just as they feared, it really was most likely sent to each of his friends on FB.

"I don't really know what to say Kiba. My inbox now has at least 10 new messages and I expect more will come once the others go online. Most of them are asking if I knew who sent them the pictures and if it really is true that we're dating. A classmate of mine sent me a screenshot of the message and it had all the pictures Yahiko sent you. I don't know what to do Kiba. What should I tell them?" Naruto begged for the answer.

Kiba knew there were only two things they could do. One was to deny the truth about their relationship. Kiba didn't favor that idea and he thought that with the pictures, denying it might not even work but because he still was thinking it was largely his fault that if Naruto asked for him to deny it, he would. The other thing they could do was to just tell Naruto's friends and family the truth and go along with the consequences.

And this is what Kiba feared much about that drove him to do all those things for Yahiko. Naruto wasn't ready for this. He's not even sure about his sexuality yet. He was still exploring it and because of this he might be forced to this sexuality or label that the others might place on him.

Kiba didn't want to suggest the 'denying' part. So many things could happen if they try it. They might try to deny at first then tell the truth later but what if Naruto decides to let it stay that way? What if he saw it as a way to escape from this stigma that this 'homosexuality' brings about?

Clenching his teeth, Kiba decided to say it. He just couldn't compromise another person's life for his own happiness. That was why he did what he had to do to keep the secret safe. Now that it's out, he had to compensate for it.

"If you want you can always deny it. You could tell them that we're just roommates hanging out and that whoever sent those pictures made a bet with us and we lost so that they had to take pictures of us as if we're dating. I'll back you up and deny it too so they would think it's all just a prank. Just something to give a good..."

"KIBA!" The shout of his name stopped him midsentence and he was met with the very serious face of his boyfriend. "I'm not gonna deny it so don't even tell me about doing that. I'm not ashamed to be your boyfriend. I'm not yet ready to come out okay, but it's already out. I know I'm gonna be telling my family and friends about us at one point, maybe after graduating but it's out now. What difference would it make? There's no point in denying it now only to tell the truth later." Naruto stated firmly. Kiba was stunned in his place after hearing Naruto's explanation especially on the part where unlike what he was thinking, Naruto didn't want to deny anything.

"Do you... really mean that?" the brunet asked, in the back of his mind still finding that hard to believe.

"I mean it. I don't just like you Kiba. I feel something more. I'm already attached to you, believe it or not. I don't want to deny anything or break up with you. Even if my family and friends may tell me so, I'll stay with you. So, don't worry Kiba." Naruto assured his boyfriend. After saying that and realizing everything he just told Kiba, he felt his face flush and had to look away from the brunet at the sappy words he said. It was almost like what one would say in a movie or something.

His embarrassed state was put to an even greater level when he felt Kiba's arms wrap around him and a kiss placed on his forehead. He looked up to see Kiba smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I just don't know what I'd do if you leave me. I don't wanna deny anything Naruto, but if it's for you I'd do it. I'm really happy that you're okay with telling your friends and family the truth."

"You're as much a victim of this as I am so don't take all the blame for yourself and do everything to make up for this."

RING. RING.

"It's another call." Naruto announced as his phone sounded. He moved away from Kiba's embrace and grabbed the phone, a horrified look on his face showing as he saw the caller I.D. "Okay, I didn't expect this to be so soon."

"Who is it?" Kiba asked curiously and took a peek on the screen.

MOM

"Okay, now this is really scary. Maybe I should let the call pass." Naruto considered. He wasn't ready for this and to explain to a family member so soon? What was he gonna say?

"Yeah you could let it pass. Or answer it. Maybe it's not even related to the pictures. All those who've seen the pictures were only those with settings that let them receive notifications on messages that are from their friends only." suggested the brunet. Naruto looked at him and weighed in the possibility.

"You're right. Maybe she's just checking up on me. And I do hope so." Naruto took a very deep breath then pressed the receive button.

"Naru-chan." he heard his mother speak first.

"H-hi mom, what's up?" he answered, feigning innocence. For all he knew it could all be just coincidence and do nothing with what just happened with the pictures.

"I should be the one asking the questions. Some anonymous person sent me pictures on my FB. Pictures of you and this brown-haired taller guy. He was kissing you on the forehead Naru-chan! What's this all about? Do you know who sent those pictures?" his mom asked in a very curious yet concerned voice. He was totally busted. The secret was really out and this wasn't just a dream, or for a better term a nightmare. He tried to think of what he should say but he came up blank.

"Naru-chan, you still there?" His mom's question shook him out of his thoughts and without any enlightening speech prepared, he settled to just tell the truth. He took one deep breath and readied himself for the worst.

"You might not believe this mom but the brown-haired guy you saw is my boyfriend."

"…"

"…"

"He's your what?"

"My boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" came a more surprised sounding voice from his mom. "Wh-when did this happen? You never told us that you were dating a guy. Wait a minute. I didn't even know you like guys. Wha-what happened? And don't you dare hung up on me on this one Naru-chan. I'm getting answers."

"Okay Mom, just calm down for a minute. It's a long story. I think it's better to just tell you when I get back home."

"But who knows when you'll get back home? I'm dying to know."

"I'm going home tomorrow night." Naruto replied reflexively. Only after the whole conversation was it that he realized he shouldn't have let that info slip.

"Oh, really? How lucky. So you don't have Sunday duty?" his mom eagerly asked.

"I don't. So, I'll just tell you tomorrow night."

"Okay, I think I can wait for one day."

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought that it would get harder to convince his mom to drop the subject for now. He didn't think he could just explain it through the phone. If it really was really 'coming out', it better be in front of each other. Technically he's already 'outed', thanks to Kiba's crazy ex but the people didn't know the whole side of the story yet.

Wait a minute.

His mother already knows, and she's not mad at him for it? He gotta know. And what would his father think about him dating another guy?

"Mom?"

"Yes Naru-chan."

"You're not mad at me for dating another guy, are you?" he asked carefully.

"Aw sweetie. Of course not. Do I sound mad to you?"

"I guess not."

"It's okay. You're my son, Naruto. I'll never be mad or disappointed whether you choose to date a girl or a guy. As they say, love is love. But maybe with a few exceptions like, if they're an evil person or trying to take advantage of you. You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm glad you understand. You know, even I find myself surprised that I got attracted to another guy when I didn't use to think about them that way. But I guess there just comes that time when you see things in another light. I just hope dad would be the same as you."

"Of course he will. Minato loves you and I'm sure he'll be okay with it. Oh and I just got an idea. Why don't you bring your boyfriend here when you come visit? I want to meet him."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto asked in shock. That was definitely not something he expected, nor would he wish to hear from his mom. Did he really hear her right?

"Bring your boyfriend for a visit. Don't worry. We'll be nice. From the pictures I saw, he's a real looker. What's his name anyway, and where'd you meet him?"

"Mom, I told you I'd tell when I get home." reiterated the blond. If he even told her that he's his roommate then his mother wouldn't stop nagging.

"Correction. When you and your boyfriend get home. You're bringing him here and that's final. I'll make sure to cook your favorite ramen dish."

"Wait that's not fair." Naruto grumbled upon hearing the word 'ramen'. That always was his mother's trump card. There was no way he could resist not being able to get a taste of that special ramen her mom makes. He didn't know how his mom did it but it truly can rival the ramen of Ichiraku's.

"Who said it is? Now, bring your boyfriend if you want that ramen or you can just watch the three of us here eat it in front of you and I'd make sure you won't get any."

"Ughh. Okay. I'll try. See you tomorrow."

"See you Naru-chan." And his mom hung up.

"Okay, I suppose that went well. At least the first part." Kiba remarked, only being able to hear Naruto's side of the conversation. It looked like his family's okay with him dating Kiba but the sounds of surprise and complaints Naruto made during the last part made him curious. "What were you all surprised about?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you." Naruto warned.

"Wouldn't like it? Are they telling you to break up with me?" Kiba asked with a very apparent fear for the worst.

"No, no, no. That's not it. Surprisingly, my mom's perfectly fine with us dating. It's just she wants to meet you and asking for you to come with me when I visit home tomorrow night."

"Vi-visit? Your family?" Kiba asked with both shock and beginning fear. Was Naruto really telling the truth? "Are you serious?"

"It's not my idea but my mom's. She said that I shouldn't show my self tomorrow when I get home unless you're with me. And she used the ramen card on me." Naruto said as he grabbed hold of Kiba's arms. "Now I have no choice but go through with it so that means you're coming with me tomorrow when I visit home."

"Wait, what? You're really gonna go with that? But aren't you even a bit scared? I mean, you didn't even wanna come out yet. You said you weren't ready and if it was by your choice our relationship would still be a secret and now you wanna introduce me to your parents?"

Naruto watched Kiba as he spoke all his concerns out. His boyfriend was nervous and here he thought that between the two of them, he had the more right to be nervous.

"What are you looking so afraid about? I'm the one who's gonna be explaining to his parents why their supposedly straight son is dating his male roommate. You're already 'out' so you needn't be flustered about this." Naruto said, trying to make a point and get it through Kiba and in case he still couldn't convince him, then maybe he just had to pull the guilt-trip thing. It was something Sakura used to always do but maybe this time he could use it. "But if you don't want to come with me then I guess I can't force you. I'll just watch them eat my mom's very delicious ramen and not be able to take even one taste of its rich broth because you don't wanna visit with me."

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go with you. Tomorrow. It's the least I could do for bringing you in this mess. If you need me when you explain the situation to your family, I'll be there." Kiba quickly said. Naruto smiled and hugged Kiba.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous too you know." the blond admitted. "This isn't the first time I'll be introducing someone but since Sakura is a girl and you're a guy… well, let's just hope everything will turn out alright."

"Yeah. We'll hope. Although your mom's just one of those who's gonna be curious about those pictures. If you are friends with your co-interns in FB then they'll surely know about it too." Kiba reminded him and this alarmed Naruto. He released his hug from Kiba and thought about how things would go in the hospital tomorrow. Hopefully they're not homophobic and better yet if they wouldn't be too inquisitive about it.

"I almost forgot. I just have to deal with it then. As long as I don't show myself being ashamed of it then hopefully they won't bother me. Besides, I got Ino to back me up."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's got your back." Kiba smiled. "Now, you should probably continue to check more of those messages on your phone. Better to clear things out now than prolong it"

"Yeah. I suppose I should."

...

Friday morning came and with Ino's help, Naruto didn't have too much problem explaining to his co-interns about the pictures. To his surprise, none of them seemed to find this knowledge of him dating another guy to be to great a concern and they said that they support him. One even said that with the times changing, homosexual relationships are slowly becoming accepted by more people. Shikamaru, the only other co-intern he had that was from the same school as him didn't even bother to get in with the group conversation because of finding it too troublesome. And so because of that, the day went on like any other regular day in the hospital.

When he got home in the evening, Kiba was already at the dorm waiting for him. He was of course met with a welcoming kiss and was informed that Kiba had already packed his stuff consisting of the things he would need for when he would stay the weekend at Naruto's house. Not being given the opportunity to weekly visit back home, Naruto was gonna stay until Sunday morning and so Kiba was gonna stay for that same amount of time and sleepover for two nights at the blond's house.

"Come on, it will be fine Kiba." Naruto told his boyfriend. After almost 4 hours of commuting in the city's evening traffic on a Friday, they've finally arrived at the front of the blond's house and Naruto was already about to ring the doorbell when he saw how nervous Kiba was.

"I can't help it that I'm feeling a bit nervous. It's the first time I'm gonna be meeting my boyfriend's parents inside his home." Kiba reasoned out

"If you could tell the people in the gym you go to that you're gay, this is a piece of cake. In fact I should be the one who's supposed to be scared 'cause I'm the one who's going to be explaining to their parents why the son they thought was straight is now dating another guy."

"Well, good point. Guess that makes me feel a bit better. Just a bit."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Naruto sighed and then he pushed the doorbell. In just a few seconds the door was opened for the both of them revealing a red haired man. It was Naruto's older brother.

"Well look who's here. Little brother" Kurama said as he saw Naruto and also Kiba who was standing behind him whom he gave a scrutinizing look. "And you must be the guy who 'caused all the mess for Naruto."

Kiba backed down from the intense glare Kurama was giving. He wasn't prepared to meet him because Naruto never mentioned that he was gonna be home. Naruto instantly noticed Kiba's reaction to what Kurama said and decided to stop[ his brother from saying any more insults he might give.

"Stop it niisan. It's not his fault." he warned. Kurama looked at him and just gave a smile. He then turned to Kiba and reached his hand out to him. Kiba summoned up the courage to take it as they shook hands. He felt the very hard squeeze from his boyfriend's brother.

"I'm Kurama, Naruto's older brother. I also happened to be the one who indirectly saved your ass from your crazy ex by sending the special police after you."

"I suppose I have to thank you for that. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's roommate and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh? We'll see how long that's gonna last." Kurama chuckled and went back inside. Kiba couldn't help but think about what he said about seeing how long their relationship was gonna last. It's as if he was confident it wouldn't. Or wishing for it. He wasn't sure though but one thing he was sure about was that Kurama definitely doesn't like him.

"Hey, don't mind what he said Kiba." Naruto said to him as he grabbed him by the wrist and led him inside the house. There by the living room was a blond man whom he presumed could only be Naruto's father, already facing at their direction and beginning to walk towards them.

"Welcome home Naruto. And you must be Kiba." Minato greeted the two boys.

"Hi-hi dad. This is Kiba, my roommate and as you may already know, my bo-boyfriend." the younger blond stuttered nervously as he introduced the man beside him. Soon enough Minato's eyes turned from his son's direction to that of Kiba's as he took a quick inspection of him. His taller stature was the most recognizable and first thing he noticed then his red tribal fang tattoos. Kiba's heart began to increase its beating rate as he was met face to face with his boyfriend's father. So much for being 23 years old already because honestly it was like being a teen asking permission to his girlfriend's father so he could take her to the prom or a date.

"I'm Minato. It's nice to meet you." he said to Kiba as he reached out a hand to shake with Kiba. The Inuzuka's right hand was shaking a bit as he reached it out to meet with the older man's hand and received the greeting. Two firm shakes were made before the two released their holds. "May I ask but do you happen to be an Inuzuka?"

"Yes sir." Kiba nodded at the question. He was a bit surprised that Naruto's father knew about it. Maybe because of the tattoos?

"I had a hunch there. A schoolmate of mine back in highschool also had those same tattoos. If I recall correctly her name was Tsume."

"That's my mother's name." Kiba said as the dots connected.

"Really? Well what do you know? I guess I have nothing to worry about." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Naruto?" And from behind Minato they heard a woman's voice and Kiba peeked to see a young looking woman with vibrant red hair that reached until her low back. A hair clip was used to part her hair to show her deep-blue eyes. It was Naruto's mother Kushina, a face he instantly recognized from the pictures the blond has shown him during their date in the burger restaurant.

"Hi mom." Naruto greeted her mom shyly. The response from his mother however was more eccentric as she ran towards her son and met him with a tight hug. "I missed you so much Naru-chan. I'm so glad you could come home. My special ramen is already waiting to be served." Then after saying that, she was suddenly reminded of the condition she has given Naruto and releasing her son from her hug, she turned to look at the man that was just a few feet away from them.

"And you must be Kiba, my son's boyfriend and the one that I saw in those pictures. Wow, you look more handsome in person." she complimented which made Kiba blush a bit.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." the brunet replied, really not finding the right words to say.

"You two must be starving after your long trip, especially with the Friday night traffic. So Naruto, lead Kiba to the dining table and we'll have our dinner." Kushina instructed. She made her way back to the kitchen probably to ready the bowls and other utensils. Naruto did as instructed and showed Kiba to the dining room and Minato followed after them. Naruto looked back at the living room for Kurama but didn't see him.

"Hey Dad, where's Kurama-niisan?"

"He went out to meet with Konan. It is Friday night after all." Minato informs him which didn't take Naruto long enough to know the rest. His brother was going to be married soon. "Hey Kiba, come here and take a seat."

"Uh, okay." the still nervous brunet nodded and took the seat Naruto gave him. The table was circular and Naruto took the seat on Kiba's right. Minato took the one on Kiba's left. The room went pretty silent after that with none of them knowing how to start a conversation which could awkward at its best. Minato was the one to break it after saying that he was going to help his wife prepare in the kitchen leaving the two younger boys alone.

"Naruto, I still can't believe I'm gonna be eating dinner with your family. We've been dating for just less than a month and I have this feeling that they're gonna gun me down with tons of questions." Kiba said.

"Just go with it. My dad somehow knows your mom so he's probably not going to pry too much, which is good. We can do this." Naruto told his boyfriend to help ease the nervousness but not only the brunet but also his own. "And with what you've said, even though we've only been official for a few weeks, we have been living together for almost a month. That's a lot different than going out just once a week."

"You do have a point." Kiba agreed. Then they saw both Minato and Kushina entering the dining room. Kushina was holding a tray with the utensils and the bowls which were already filled with the noodles and condiments and Minato with the hot pot of ramen broth. The room was immediately filled with the rich aroma of the ramen and Naruto inhaled it to its fullest.

"Ah that smells so delicious. I'm really glad I brought you here Kiba." the blond said.

"And we too are happy that you're joining us here Kiba." Kushina smiled at him. "Minato told me that you're Tsume's son. I've not heard of her since high school. And no offense but I really didn't think of her as the woman to marry. I mean she used to scare all of the boys back in the days."

"None taken. Actually I'm surprised too." Kiba agreed with a small chuckle. He could imagine his mom just doing that. The woman was scary.

Kushina poured the broth on each of their bowls and not so traditionally, they were to use a fork instead of a pair of chopsticks like in Ichiraku's. No one would complain though as fork was really much more practical. Naruto was the first one to dig in but not without saying the traditional 'Itadakimasu'. Kiba watched as his boyfriend enthusiastically eat the noodles and drink the soup. He still couldn't figure out why the blond loved ramen so much and eat it with such passion. He too began to eat his ramen and at the first taste he instantly understood why Naruto desperately made sure he would come visit.

"So Kiba, how's my cooking?" Kushina asked. Kiba looked at her with approval written all over his face.

"It's delicious. I don't even know how to describe it. I'm not a ramen enthusiast like Naruto but I could safely say this tastes better than Ichiraku's." complimented Kiba. That was the most honest thing he could say.

"Thank you. Well, since it's Naruto's favorite food and as a mother, I had to learn how to cook one myself and since I love to cook and experiment, the flavor has gotten better over the years. I have been cooking it since Naruto was like three years old." Kushina said humbly. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

The question came sooner than the two of them expected and the two boys looked at each other, silently asking which of the two of them would answer. Naruto decided to just answer it truthfully and get this over with so his heart could at least calm down because it was definitely pounding like crazy at that moment.

"Kiba's my roommate. I met him when I arrived at the dorm when dad dropped me off."

"He's your roommate?" Kushina's eyes grew wide at hearing that. Naruto has spoken about him the last time he visited but he only said that he was a fun guy to hang out with. He never mentioned having an interest in him and this even made her wonder more about how they ended up dating. "I didn't expect that. So, how did you guys ended up dating? I'm really curious Naru-chan 'cause I never did know you were interested in guys."

"I'm not really, uhm, attracted to guys per se, but, things happened and I realized that I like Kiba more than just a friend." Naruto said in a soft voice but still it was heard by his parents. He didn't know how to explain it. Thinking about it, even he was surprised it he ended up falling for his guy roommate thanks to a lot of things that happened. The one thing he was sure about though was that the main trigger was when Kiba confessed to him that he's gay the first night. And then there was the yaoi manga, the dream of them kissing, then Kiba giving him a piggyback ride, and then the cut on his finger and other things. There was no way he was gona tell that to his parents.

"What things?" This time it was his father who asked. He didn't expect his father would be that interested too.

"You know, things. I can't say it. Just that I, you know. I'm dating him so I suppose you can figure some things out."

"Aw, is Naru-chan embarrassed?" Kushina teased. Naruto's cheeks flushed red at that and it definitely wasn't because of the hot ramen. "What about you Kiba, would you tell us how you two became boyfriends from being roommates?"

It was then Kiba's turn to be taken aback. He too didn't have a clue what to tell them. He wasn't Naruto so he didn't know exactly how Naruto who was solely attracted to girls before began seeing him that way. He had liked Naruto the first time he saw him and that was one side of the story which he just couldn't say out loud to his boyfriend's parents because that would be too embarrassing. He didn't even know why he hasn't bolted out of the room yet at this point.

"Oh, uh, I uh… how do I say this… it's uh…" Kiba stammered as he tried to find the words to say. Naruto noticed this and did what he could do to help.

"He told me he's gay." the blond stated. "It was during my first day in the city. We went out to eat dinner at Ichiraku's then when we got home, he told me. Kiba said he wanted to be honest from the start since we are going to be roommates for two months. I guess maybe I was curious, since it's the first time I've been with someone who's gay and he's gonna be my roommate. Maybe my curiosity turned into something more and so here I am, dating him. That's the simplest way I could explain."

The dining room went silent for a moment and Kiba sat there with his mouth slightly ajar 'cause he didn't expect Naruto would say all that. They never did plan on what to say and since Naruto has already said that, the best thing to do was to just go along with it. It's not like there's anything to be ashamed of.

"I'm okay with that story, son. You can never know who you end up liking. It's surprising that you'd find yourself having a change in your preferences at your age but it's not impossible. Whatever makes you happy, I'll support you all the way."

"Minato, that was just what I'd thought you would say." Kushina said giddily as she clung to her husband's arm. "I feel the same way Naru-chan. It's surprising but you two seem to like each other a lot. I could definitely see that from those pictures. But I suppose we've already been putting you two in a tight spot so, enjoy your ramen and Kiba can tell us more about himself. I won't pry anymore on how you two became boyfriends, I promise."

When Kushina said that, the two boys sighed out in relief. Fighting his nervousness away, Kiba told his boyfriend's parents about himself. He told them of him taking a degree in Sports and that he was already graduating after the school year. He also told them of his hobbies of going to the gym and playing basketball and with the mention of basketball and his confidence building up, he ended up telling them of how Naruto sprained his ankle and how he took him to the doctor for it to be checked upon. Kushina giggled at the story and told him that maybe it was because of that why Naruto began to like him more than as a friend and the blond could only look away in embarrassment and a blush.

After a round of questions have been thrown at Kiba, it then shifted to Naruto which was mostly about his internship. He was already finished with a month of duty and there was only one more month remaining. He talked about how he adjusted to the city life and how frequent he had to eat outside but then also about having the chance to eat a lot of Kiba's wonderful cooking. The conversation went on for about as long as the time it took for Naruto to eat five bowls of ramen and it was only thanks to Kiba for reminding the blond that he should probably put a halt on it because after all, he was just going to be sleeping after dinner.

And so after dinner, Kushina instructed the two of them to head upstairs so that Kiba could unpack his stuff that he brought. He was staying for two night and two days after all. How unusual it may be in their young relationship, he was already gonna be sleeping under the roof of his boyfriend's house and it wasn't just an apartment where he lives alone. It was a house where his boyfriend's parents and brother stays at.

Minato and Kushina didn't seem to have a problem with it though. They offered that he could spend the night in the guest room but if he wanted, he could always sleep next to Naruto since they were already dating. That made his face turn red if the tattoos weren't enough. He thought about what offer to take and decided to just sleep in Naruto's bedroom as the two were already used to sharing a room. He didn't mention about the sharing a bed part though. He just suggested that if they have an extra mattress that he could sleep on the floor. However this was dismissed by Kushina who said that Naruto's bed could definitely accommodate the two of them but also said that if they weren't that close yet in their relationship, she'd ask Naruto to set the mattress up for him. He took the latter offer.

Naruto took his hand and led him to his room. The first thing that surprised him was that the walls weren't painted orange. He really thought that he would have guessed that one right considering how Naruto loved the color. He saw a nightstand that could also serve as a study table behind the king sized bed, a closet for clothes and a small TV mounted on the wall opposite the head of the bed. Surprisingly there was also what he could guess to be a private bathroom.

"Wait, you have your own bathroom?" Kiba asked in fascination. That would be really nifty to have in their own house back in the countryside.

"Yeah, cool right? Saves me the trouble of having to bring my clothes to the common bathroom on the end of the hall or walk through it in just a towel." Naruto chuckled.

"But I bet I'd like seeing you walk around in just a towel." Kiba then smirked.

"You pervert." the blond softly laughed and gave Kiba a light push. "Well I could always do it back in the dorm if you like. Anyway, why'd you tell mom that you're gonna sleep on the floor? Don't you wanna sleep next to me?"

"Of course I want to. It's just, I don't want your mom to know that especially not with them under the same roof. It's just pretend and you know I'd wanna sleep next to you whenever I get the chance." Kiba assured his boyfriend who looked to be a bit worried there for a second. The smile that appeared on Naruto's face was indication enough that the blond was happy to hear that. There was a bit of silence between them and as if on impulse, Kiba reached his hand out to softly caress Naruto's whiskered cheek and pull him close to a soft kiss which was met halfway by the blond.

"I'm gonna go get the mattress from the guest room. You can take the time while I'm gone to brush your teeth and change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in." Naruto suggested. "Then we can sleep and do something fun tomorrow."

(TBC)

A/N: I don't think apologies would work here. I've promised to upload this last October 12, and to upload NaruHina, NaruKarin, MenmaNaru and SasuNaru one shots in the same month. That didn't happen and I could only blame lack of motivation. I got sidetracked into some other things and I've been trying to write but couldn't seem to write more than 500 words in a sitting. I think I worked on this chapter for more than 20 different times at the most, inputting a few hundred words now and then.

I also had to cut the chapter in an ugly way but I really just wanna post something. I wanna finish this story so badly because I wanna start a new KibaNaru multi-chap story, a vampire fic this time. I hope you stick with me to the end 'cause there will only be just 3 chapters remaining at the most. A lemon in the chapter before the last, with the last just an epilogue to wrap things up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Longer than usual chapter.)

Come morning, Kiba was the first of the two to wake up. The morning light was already shining bright through the window which was an unusual event for him because he always did wake up early for his daily morning jogs. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in their dorm and remember that he slept over at Naruto's house. The memories from the night before came rushing and it put a smile in his face. Naruto's parents seemed to like him although he couldn't say the same for Kurama

He looked down on Naruto who was snuggled closely to him, his right arm wrapped around Kiba's waist. He took a few seconds to appreciate the sight before him because the blond just looked so cute when he sleeps. His eyes then locked on to Naruto's golden hair, captivating Kiba with how vibrant the shade was. Not so many blond people had a shade like that. It was just like the sun and its color was amplified by the sunlight shining on it. He wasn't able to stop his hand from burying itself in those golden locks. He comb his fingers through it lightly, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up but he was startled when he heard Naruto make a purring noise. Then Naruto's head shifted up and his blue eyes lazily opened to be met with Kiba's own.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Kiba asked. The still disoriented blond shook his head and gave a loud and long yawn.

"It's okay." Naruto said and Kiba found the blond's sleepy face too cute to resist so he leaned in and kiss him on the lips, completely surprising Naruto. It took a few seconds before his drowsy brain realized what was going on and finally returned the kiss. Kiba pulled him down closer to feel more of those lips that he missed so much. They hadn't really made-out like Kiba wanted to last night and Kiba was making up for it. The passionate exchange of kisses between them was interrupted only by the growling of Naruto's stomach which startled the two of them. Both opened their eyes and stared at each other before Naruto let out a chuckle and Kiba a smile.

"Come on. We should get up for breakfast."

"You're really hungry? After all that ramen you ate last night?" Kiba asked, his eyebrows making a confused look. The only explanation he could think of though was that his boyfriend must have some sort of ultra-fast paced metabolism that most plus-sized people would get envious of.

"You heard my stomach. Besides, it's already uh…" Naruto leaned to his side to get a glimpsed of his digital clock mounted on the wall across his bed. "9:13."

Kiba turned around to check the time for himself and he had to agree to Naruto. It was rare for him to wake up so late, even on a weekend. He always would jog early in the morning but he supposed with his alarm turned off and sleeping next to Naruto was way more worth it than missing a jog.

"Okay then." Kiba removed the blanket over them and thankfully the temperature has already warmed up a bit thanks to the sunlight that passed through the window. He got out of bed and did a few stretches. Naruto could only stare and blush as Kiba's back muscles and ass showed their firm form. He's already seen him naked in more than 5 occasions, thanks to Kiba's boldness in walking around naked in their dorm especially after taking showers and of course during their private time in bed but even with Kiba clad in his boxers, it could still make Naruto nervous.

"Maybe we should take a shower first before going down." Naruto suggested as he too got out of bed. Kiba turned around to face him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I never expected that you'd be the one to suggest that first between the two of us…" Kiba's smirk then turned into a grin and his eyes were focused intently on Naruto's. "But if you want to, I wouldn't really mind taking a shower with you."

And this time Naruto's face really heated up. "Pe-pervert! I wasn't saying anything about taking a shower together. Wh-what I meant to say was we should each take a shower, one AFTER the other."

"Yeah, but even though you meant that, I am now asking. Do you want to take a shower with me?" Kiba said with a raise of his eyebrows. Despite his jokingly sounding suggestion, he couldn't deny that he did want to take a shower with his boyfriend. He wanted to watch the warm falling water from the shower head flow down his skin as he run his hands all over his body.

"I wa… no we can't here." Naruto almost slipped up there by saying that he wanted it too but he wasn't gonna give Kiba that satisfaction of knowing. Besides, he's already told him before they weren't gonna do anything more than kissing as long as they were still in Naruto's home.

"Then back in the dorm?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"Ma-maybe."

"Just a maybe? You don't have to be shy around me Naruto."

"I'm not shy. Okay, I'll take one with you but only when we get back to the dorm. Then you can live all your fantasies about me."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, who goes first?"

"I'll take one first if you don't mind."

"Okay. I'll just surf the net while I wait for you."

After around 20 minutes, both of them were all cleaned up and dressed in sleeveless sweat shirts, basketball shorts and shoes. Kiba looked around his boyfriend's room as he was waiting for Naruto to finish bathing and aside from seeing some family pictures, books about physical therapy and other stuffs, he also saw a half basketball court in the backyard when he looked through the window. And even though it was already half past nine and the sun would have been harmful to the skin, luck was on his side when he saw the huge clouds on the sky to cover up the ground. Those clouds were as white as they could be too and that was why the moment Naruto stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel on his waist, the first thing Kiba did instead of admiring the view was to ask if they could play a one-on-one outside. Taking it as a challenge, Naruto of course agreed.

As they went downstairs they could hear the sound of the television and a show that was definitely the sound of basketball. It was then revealed that Kurama was the one watching when they reached the living room.

"Breakfast is on the table. Just heat it up if you want." the red head said, his eyes glued to the screen. The game was between the Warriors and the Grizzlies and the Warriors were up by a 24 point lead. Kiba as an avid fan of basketball began to watch the game.

"Where's mom and dad?" Naruto asked.

"Out shopping for groceries. We're getting out of stock." With that answer, Naruto took Kiba's hand and led him to the dining room much to his disappointment. He usually didn't get the chance to watch games live because of school and replays were not as much fun to watch especially when you already know who won.

On the dining table were two plates with food already prepared. The menu was fried rice, egg and bacon. Lots of bacon.

"Do you want me to heat these up?" Naruto offered.

"Heat 'em up. My stomach can wait for 3 more minutes." Kiba agreed. Cold bacon was really not his thing. Naruto then took the two plates and placed them in the microwave. Looking around the table, Kiba noticed two small jars that contained coffee beans and sugar. "May I make coffee?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto nodded at him but when Kiba was about to stand up and look for mugs, the blond stopped him. "Wait, I'll do it. You're my guest here Kiba. Just sit down and I'll prepare them."

"Come on, let me help." Kiba didn't follow Naruto's suggestion and he stood up. "Besides, don't we always do stuff in the kitchen together?"

Naruto thought about it for a bit. They did do kitchen stuff together, most of the time at least. "Okay. I'm really not much of an expert in brewing coffee anyway." he admitted.

"That's why I'm here." Kiba grabbed the jar of coffee and followed his boyfriend in the kitchen. He scanned the area and saw the brewer and smirked when he saw it was the same one they use in his mother's veterinary clinic. "Perfect. I know how to use this one."

As Kiba was busy with the coffee making, Naruto was getting the two hot plates out of the microwave and then moved to place them again on the table. He set up the spoon and fork, two glasses and then took out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"That looks so tasty." The statement by Kiba surprised Naruto a bit, making him jump in place.

"You scared me a bit there." Naruto was chuckling nervously but then proceeded to sit down, Kiba doing the same. "Let's eat."

"You don't have to tell me." The two of them dug in and as expected from the cooking of Naruto's mom, it was delicious. On the back of Kiba's mind he made a reminder to himself to ask Kushina how she cooked her fried rice. "Your mom's cooking is amazing."

"You think so? I have to admit I do miss her cooking but yours taste just as great." Kiba smiled at Naruto's compliment. If Naruto was pleased with his cooking, then that made him happy.

"So, anymore of your friends asked you about the pictures?" That question wasn't brought up much the day before, mostly because they were busy preparing stuff for when they visit Naruto's home.

"Yeah, around 4 or 5. I just told them truth. It's out already and you know what? I think this coming out thing turned out for the better. I really had no clue on how to do it. I would have preferred to do it myself but, I'm glad you're okay and that Yahiko's gonna be spending his days in prison with one leg and one useless arm for what he put us through, especially on your part."

"I'm sorry I put you on this mess. I just never thought he was gonna come back again. If I didn't punch…"

"Kiba, stop. You don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault. Your ex is just a crazy criminal. You didn't know what he'd do and hell I'd probably punch him to if he was my ex." Naruto gave out a laugh which made Kiba chuckle a bit too. When he first saw Naruto a month ago, he never would have imagined he could ever come this far into a relationship with him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the drama but can I get some of that for a bit." The two turned their heads at the source only to find Kurama leaning on a wall on the other side of the dining room with a chuckle.

"Kurama-niisan! Have you been listening?" Naruto looked at his brother with a beginning blush. How much has he heard?

"Not much." Kurama moved closer to the table and got the bottle of orange juice. Then he looked at Kiba who was sitting there like a deer on the headlights. "So, you guys look like you're gonna play ball. May I join?"

Kiba didn't know what to reply. Even though he was the one who suggested playing ball, he was the guest of the house. It was Naruto's decision and thankfully the blond answered for him.

"Uh, we're supposed to play one-on-one but maybe you can duel against the one who wins between Kiba and me." That was the only suggestion Naruto could come up with. It would be rude if he turned Kurama down. After all, Kurama was the person he played the most with especially when they were kids. He never beat Kurama though and he knew that during the times he did, it was just because his big brother was going easy on him.

"Great. I'll see what you got, er, what's your name again?" Kurama asked, not a bit of remorse on forgetting the name of his little brother's boyfriend.

"Kiba." the brunet replied with a slightly annoyed tone. Naruto's brother was beginning to get on his nerves. But still, he was Naruto's brother so he got to do his best to tolerate him.

Kurama made his way to the cupboards and got a clean glass and poured the juice he was carrying. After that he was gone and back to the living room.

"Sorry about that." the blond apologized. "I'm sure he remembered your name and just messing with you. He's just adjusting to me dating another guy. I'm sure he'll warm up to you in no time."

"I doubt that." Kiba chuckled nervously.

"Just beat him in basketball. I'm sure that can make him act more nicely. Although with all the times I've watched you play, I don't think you can win."

"Oh great. You tell me to beat him when you don't think I can win."

"He is good but not all around good. If I'd classify him he's more of a shooting guard. He can steal the ball more than 50% of the time when he guards and he's an excellent mid-range shooter."

"He can steal the ball 50% of the time?" Kiba's eyebrows were as high as they could be. He's never known anyone who can steal balls like that. Kiba knew for himself that wasn't the best dribbler so how was he gonna win against Kurama?

"Yeah. Scary right?" Kiba could only nod. "It's because his arms are just so fast when reaching for the ball. If you're too slow in dribbling or if you let the ball near his reach, he just pokes it away."

"Well you did say 50% so I still got a chance. And besides, I do prefer playing against stronger opponents. It's much faster to progress when you do that."

"That is true." Naruto agreed. The two went on to finishing their meals and just as they were done, the coffee was ready. The two of them got a cup each and proceeded to the living room. Kiba looked at the score on the screen and was shocked to see that the Grizzlies were now leading at overtime.

"What the heck, I swear I saw the Warriors lead 24 points earlier. What happened?" Kiba asked, more to himself than to Kurama because it would take more confidence for him to be the one to start a conversation with Naruto's brother who he knows doesn't like him. Still, Kurama answered for him.

"The Warriors got too careless after getting that lead. And then with the look of things, they're gonna lose." Kurama answered which was a good sign for Kiba. Being friends with him might not be so hard after all if they had stuff they like in common that they could talk about. Naruto might just be right about them playing one-on-one.

"And then the people wouldn't stop the 'blowing leads' jokes again." Kiba added, trying to make a casual answer.

"Yeah I know. Damn those fucking haters. They still won 3 of the 7 games in finals so it's not like they suck. It's just blowing a lead that huge is so unbelievable. Anyway, are you gonna be playing now?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah. We're just finishing our coffees then we're good to go." Naruto replied.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. It's just pitiful to watch this game. Warriors are gonna lose this one after the momentum shift. Just, turn the TV off when you're done." Kurama stood up and made his way upstairs to his room to prepare.

"Nii-san really looks excited." Naruto observed. Kiba nodded. They continued to watch the game and like Kurama predicted, the Warriors lost, blowing that 24 point lead. They've finished their cups of coffees and Naruto led them out to the backyard half-court.

To Kiba's surprise, it wasn't really a half-court but more like ¾ of a full court. The 2/3 of the court was the regulation size and had all the necessary lines and markings while the 1/3 on the other side was plain but also had its own basket.

"That's one weird basketball court." Kiba said as they approached it. "I thought there was only one basket but there's actually two, just hidden by the trees from the view on your room."

"We didn't have enough space for a whole court so we did what we could to maximize the space. The other side is where we play, and on the other side, that's where nii-san can warm-up. So uh, just wait here and I'll get the balls." Naruto ran to a small shack on on the backyard, most likely a storage room from what Kiba could deduce and in under a minute, the blond was back with two balls. Naruto threw one at him which he easily caught.

"You can use that one to warm-up. I'll use the other basket and you can use that one. We'll start in five minutes." Naruto set a timer on his phone and placed it on a small bench on the courtside and the two began their training.

Kiba did a bit of stretching first, more on his legs because his specialty was jumping. Naruto did drills on dribbling the ball because he knew he could use that to his advantage since he was shorter than Kiba and it would be harder for Kiba to steal the ball with his height. He sighed after being reminded by himself of the 5 inches difference of their heights. He really wished he would have grown at least six feet like his dad but his mother's genes subtracted a few inches from him. Kurama was luckier because he was even taller than their dad.

On other side of the court, Kiba was already practicing his lay-ups and soon after that, making dunks in which he made sure not to put too much weight on the basket or else he might accidentally break the backboard. It was not the best thing to do when you wanna make a good impression to your boyfriend's family.

 **Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.**

"Oh. Looks like warm-ups over." Naruto came rushing to his phone and turned it off. He placed his basketball on the bench and asked Kiba to make the free-throw to determine who would go first. Kiba missed the shot so that meant Naruto would go first.

"So I was thinking, first to get 20 points wins. Unlike our usual games where all baskets scores one point, a normal field goal will score two, and from beyond the arc it will score three. You okay with that?" Kiba suggested.

"Okay. Let's start."

The match between them was unpredictable. Naruto's only ever played as Kiba's teammate before and even though Naruto himself thought that he would be no chance against Kiba after seeing him play two times before, that didn't necessarily turn out to be the case. While Kiba had the height, jump and reaching advantage, Naruto did quite a good job of defending him. He managed to force Kiba to shoot from mid-range as he realized that Kiba wasn't the best shooter the farther away it gets from the basket. Naruto didn't stand a chance against him once Kiba managed to get under the basket and executing lay-ups that were impossible for him to contest. And as for Naruto to score his points, he utilized his slightly greater agility which came from his shorter status to attempt crossovers and earn himself a view of the basket with little chance of Kiba being able to block his shots. It paid off as he was able to shoot at around 40% of his shots without even having to go under the basket.

In the middle of their game, they saw Kurama come to the other side of the court and watch them for a bit before he did his warm-up. After all to the redhead's mind, it would be unfair if he was going to face someone who's already tired while he was all good and ready to go.

In the end of the one-on-one. Kiba won but Naruto did his best. The final score was 20-13.

"Good job kit." Kurama praised as he approached them. "Your best score against me was 4 against my 10 and other times you were 0. But then again, your boyfriend might just not be as good as me. Those were some ugly mid-range jumpers."

Kiba felt his cheeks scrunch up with the insult. He really didn't like Naruto's brother. Even when he knew he had to try his best to be friendly, he couldn't stop himself from taking that as a challenge. "Hn, you really think you can do better?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

"Then prove it on the court."

"Trust me, I will. Best out of 10. All made baskets are worth one point since it doesn't look like we're gonna be shooting treys. You can go first." Kurama threw Kiba the basketball and both got into position.

Kiba got ready for offense and planned to make a quick drive to the basket, but as soon as he took two steps, the ball was knocked away from his hand and before he even realized this, Kurama was already running to the basket to make a successful and easy lay-up.

"You're too slow." Kurama smirked at him and got ready for defense again. Kiba knew his earlier strategy wouldn't work so he tried using what Naruto did and tried a crossover and shot a mid-range but unfortunately it didn't go in. Kurama ran for the ball and got the rebound, taking it out the arc to somehow restart the offense. It was now Kiba's turn to defend. When Kurama dribbled to the right, he followed him and when he turned directions, Kiba's feet were light enough to follow but Kurama managed to get pass with a sick spin move and made a dunk.

"Hey, score's already 2-0 in my favor. Is that the best you can do? You might not even be able to beat Naruto's score of 4 with how you're doing." And Kurama was right. Kiba just really didn't expect him to be that good. Naruto really wasn't joking and truthfully he was beginning to accept that he had no chance but that changed when he heard his boyfriend call out to him.

"Come on Kiba, you can beat him!"

He saw Naruto there on the bench cheering for him. That put the fire back in his veins and he was determined more than ever to beat Kurama. He'd find a way somehow. It was his turn for offense again and doing his best to shake Kurama off, he released a shot form mid-range and with luck favoring him, it went in. The score was 2-1 and he was catching up.

"Lucky shot." Kurama commented. He wasted no time and attacked the basket. His dribbling became more unpredictable and Kiba did his best to defend. His effort proved futile though when Kurama executed a very swift cut which had Kiba off-balance, making fall on his ass. Another easy basket for Kurama. 3-1.

Kiba growled a bit. He couldn't believe Kurama 'broke his ankles' just like that. He got ready for offense but Kurama for the second time stole the ball. Kiba already anticipated this and when he saw Kurama running for the basket, he followed him with speed and when Kurama lifted off to make a dunk, Kiba exploded higher and whacked the ball out of Kurama's hands with authority.

"Yeah, nice block Kiba!" he heard Naruto shout. That was the confidence boost he needed. The ball was out of bounds and Kurama stared at him wide-eyed. He couldn't believe Kiba just blocked him like that. _How high was he able to jump?_

Kurama clenched his fist after that humiliation. No one has done something like that to him in years. He got the ball and readied himself for offense. The game was on. _I'm gonna crush this kid._

In the end, Kurama won 10-3. He played more serious than ever and he didn't take shots in which Kiba could block. Kiba's 2 other points were from one other lucky shot and the other from a dunk after rebounding a shot Kurama missed.

"I wanna play again." Kiba demanded after his defeat. He wasn't going to let himself be outscored by 7 points just like that. They had to do a rematch.

"Wanna make a fool of yourself again?" Kurama chuckled. He really had no filter. "Okay, we can do this for as long as you like. I'm going to be playing with my brother first, if you can wait. You should rest first and watch me play. Maybe you might figure out something to beat me, however impossible that is."

Kiba took the opportunity to watch. Kurama won 10-2 against Naruto though, with the blond needing to lay down on the ground after getting too exhausted trying his best to defend his brother. It was a really good thing they had a lot of tall trees to shade them from the sun.

Kurama however didn't look tired even for a bit. He and Kiba had their rematch and it went up to 5 games until both of them were too tired to play. After all, one-on-one was a lot more taxing than playing a 5-on-5.

The score for the 4 latter games however was 10-2. 10-3, 10-3, and 10-4 with Kurama winning all of them. Kiba admitted that his boyfriend's brother was just much better than him. He did smile for a bit when he managed to score 4 points. At least he reached Naruto's record and the blond wouldn't be able to say he was better than him.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, staring at Kiba from above. Like Naruto earlier, Kiba was sprawled down on the ground and panting heavily.

"I'm fine. Just… need some… rest. Some ice cold… water too." Kiba answered in gasps. Naruto smiled. He never saw Kiba this beat before and it was somehow amusing. Even though he was losing in all the games, Kiba never gave up and did his best. For Naruto, that was very admirable.

"You sure do. Come on, let's get inside." Naruto gave him a hand and helped pull Kiba up. Naruto returned the balls to the shack and led Kiba inside the kitchen, offering him a bottle of Gatorade while he too downed his own bottle.

"I think my nii-san's starting to like you."

"You think?" Kiba didn't believe that. Kurama hates him.

"He's just acting like a bastard but playing 5 rounds with you definitely means he's okay with you, and with us. If my brother really hates you then he wouldn't have done that. Take Sakura for example. I've never seen nii-san associate with her unless it was necessary." Naruto told him.

"That sounds a bit assuring but I wouldn't count on it yet. I'm the guy who he probably thinks turned you gay. No big brother would like that person."

"It's not like you forced me to date you or hypnotized me to like guys. That was me. And I'm not gay. There's really only been one guy that I've come to like so I can't call myself gay for that right?"

"I don't suppose so. But don't worry about that. Labels don't really matter."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

…

In the afternoon, the two boys spent their time in the living room watching movies. The TV there was 70 inches and a lot wider than the one in Naruto's bedroom. Kiba said he was okay with the smaller one in Naruto's bedroom but the blond said that watching there would probably only make Kiba more touchy feely instead of focusing on the movie. Naruto really didn't want to be doing anything too sexual while they were still inside his parent's home.

They managed to watch three movies without sleeping on them and when it was half an hour before dinner time, Kushina asked both Naruto and Kiba if they wanna help out in the kitchen. Naruto eagerly answered that they would and told his mom about how great Kiba was in cooking. While they were preparing the food, Kushina then began to ask more about Kiba to continue the questions she had the night before. She asked how Kiba's mother was doing and Kiba told her about his mom working as a veterinarian and also about his older sister Hana who's also a vet and helps her in the clinic they had in the city.

After that, Kushina went on telling that when she was pregnant with Naruto, she wished to have a baby girl because they already had Kurama. She was thinking about how they would buy dresses together and in the future having her daughter taken to prom by a handsome guy. However it didn't happen 'cause Naruto was a boy but then she mentioned about how funny it was that her kid would actually bring home a boyfriend. Kiba chuckled at that while Naruto was in the corner of the kitchen all red in embarrassment because somehow her mother was thinking about him being the girl in his and Kiba's relationship.

The dish they prepared turned out to be very delicious thanks to a few of Kiba's suggestion and Kushina took note of the tips he gave. She was excited for her husband and Kurama to have a taste of it and she even told Kiba about making sure to visit again when he could so he could teach more of the secrets in cooking that he knew. Kiba smiled and said he would.

It made Kiba very happy to see that his boyfriend's mother was so accepting of him. Just yesterday night he thought that things would be the exact opposite. He thought Naruto's dad would be looking at him in disgust and hate since it was because of him his straight son had a change of preference but none of that happened as he was greeted cheerfully with no signs of him faking anything. Kurama was not as civil to him when he spoke but he did play basketball with him for 5 rounds and he never did do something other than some light insults about how weak he was compared to Kurama. He knew that Kurama didn't quite approve of Naruto dating him but at least he was not trying to break them up or anything.

When they finally had dinner again together, he felt a lot more at ease with them. Kurama was there and with him was his fiancée, Konan. To his surprise, Kurama introduced him to her and even told him he should attend their wedding a few months from now. He promised he would attend as long as Naruto took him there and he was free.

After dinner, Naruto excused himself to the bathroom to take of some business. Kiba joked that maybe it was because of how much he was eating since last night. He told him he would wait for him in the living room and so he went there. He saw Kurama in the living room and he was surprised when he called out to him.

"Kiba, I need to talk with you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, I was gonna wait for Naruto here but it doesn't look like he's gonna be out of the bathroom soon."

"Let's go outside." Kurama stood up and motioned for Kiba to follow him. Not really having the courage to ask why they had to go outside, he followed him. They used the front door and then circled back into the backyard.

"I'm just gonna say this right now. I don't approve of this relationship you have with my little brother." Kurama said as soon as they were alone. There was no beating around the bush. Kiba heard it clearly and he feared for what Kurama was going to say next. Was he going to ask him to stay away from Naruto? Threaten him? Promise him pain?

"Hey, don't look to nervous. I can almost read your thoughts the way you're looking right now." Kurama chuckled. "I said I don't approve and for now I don't. Naruto has never shown interest in guys. I've never seen it. He might have just been hiding it for all I know or maybe this is just the first time. I'm his older brother and as sappy as it sounds, I care a lot for my little brother. I also don't easily trust people. You may or may not know about Naruto's ex Sakura but let me tell you that in the entire time they dated, I've never fully trusted her. Then she broke up with by Naruto just for the reason that they couldn't see each other often during internship. He did all he could for her to reconsider but then she just cut him off. A month after I caught her in the bar dancing with Naruto's best friend Sasuke. I followed them when they went out and I know for certain what they did afterwards. The girl's a fucking whore and from what Naruto told me, he most likely drugged Sasuke to get in his pants. There's nothing more I wanted to do than rip her throat after learning what she did, especially the effect of that to my brother. But then again I can't risk going to jail."

"And so now, you're the one dating my brother. I don't know you much and I don't know your full intentions. You're indirectly the cause of why my brother's having the trouble of 'coming out' to his friends against his will. But then again, I can see that he likes you a lot. I don't know if that's the same to how he used to like Sakura or if it's because he just really enjoys being with you as friend. I don't wanna get in the way of that. And even with the events that happened this week, of the blackmail from your crazy ex-boyfriend, you did try your best to prevent the pictures from getting out, at least that's what Naruto told me. And for that, I suppose you do deserve a chance with Naruto and from me."

"You don't have my full trust so you better not lose any of it. If you do anything to hurt my brother, just remember that you're not a girl. I won't let you go as easily as Sakura. Naruto's only gonna be staying in that dorm for another month and who knows where he'll be assigned next in the internship program. If you do anything stupid during those times you two couldn't meet, you're gonna regret ever meeting Naruto, and especially me. Understood?"

Kurama didn't break any contact with Kiba's eyes throughout his whole speech. He stood there for a few seconds to wait for Kiba's reply but it seemed that he was at loss for words and the most Kiba could give as acknowledgement was a nervous nod. Kurama just smirked and hoped he did his job as an older brother and headed back inside the house. When he reached the back door, he turned to look at Kiba who was still standing on that same spot. "You should go back inside. Naruto wouldn't want to be looking around for you."

Kiba watched as Kurama went inside and after taking a big deep breath, he soon followed him with his mind already replaying all that Kurama said to him. It was like he was both being threatened and given advice at the same time and it changed his perception of Kurama once again. He necessarily doesn't hate Kiba. He only cared a lot about Naruto and the brunet could feel admiration for that. He chuckled to himself and silently promised that he wouldn't disappoint Naruto's big brother.

"Hey Kiba, where've you been?" Naruto asked when the blond spotted him from the living room.

"I had a little talk with Kurama outside." Kiba paused for a bit, realizing the error in that statement. "Or more correctly, he did all the talking."

"Oh. What did he tell you?"

"Just stuff that big brothers are supposed to say to their sibling's boyfriend."

"And what are those?"

"Well if you want the truth, he flat out said he doesn't approve of us dating." told the brunet which put a frown on Naruto's face. The blond knew his brother probably felt that way because when Naruto first told Kurama about their relationship, Kurama was telling him that he must just be confusing attraction to friendship and that he should break up with Kiba as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry nii-san doesn't approve. It's just he's all new to this. I'm sure he'll come around some time."

"No, don't get it wrong. He did say he doesn't approve of it for now but he also said he doesn't want to get in the way of that. He also told me a bit about what Sakura did, most likely referring to what you told that night you came home drunk. He warned me not to do anything stupid or else regret ever meeting you. And I promise you Naruto, I won't."

Hearing that, Naruto smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Kiba returned the hug and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "We'll make this work. You know, you're the best thing that's happened to me ever since that night Yahiko left me. I won't do anything to ruin this chance given to me to be your boyfriend."

"I know you won't. You've already proven that to me with all you did to keep our secret as best as you can. I didn't know what Yahiko made you do and I do wish you didn't have to do it. But it's over now and I've just glad we're all okay and that he's behind bars."

"Yeah. And it was thanks to your brother." Naruto pulled a bit from the hug then surprised Kiba with a kiss which he quickly returned. It was soft and Kiba wanted to taste more of those lips but Naruto pulled back completely, realizing they were doing it in the hallway. "We should probably continue this upstairs. I don't think I want my family members to watch us two guys kissing so early on."

"You have a good point. And we should get ready for bed. We do have to commute early tomorrow to go back to the dorm." Kiba reminded.

"Well then let's go."

A/N: That's all for now. Just two more chapters remaining. Next with a lemon and the last as epilogue. Thanks for staying tuned to this multi-chapter story and don't forget to leave your reviews. What are your comments about Kurama acting as the big bro?

I'm gonna be posting a KibaNaru lemon one-shot before I start writing Chapter 21 so keep watch for that too.

Oh, and I wanna recommend this story I read on Archive of our Own. It's a cute KibaNaru lemon one-shot with Kiba being a master of a boy-fox (Naruto), a sex pet. Naruto looks human but with fox ears and tail and he doesn't speak.

Author Name: toomuchmilk

Story Title: The Mischievous (and Slutty) Boy-Fox


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Long chapter. Rated M so you know what this means. Lemon time.

Come Sunday morning, Kiba and Naruto didn't leave early as they had planned. Kushina was very opposed to it as soon as Naruto told her the night before. But who could blame her? Naruto only went home every two weeks and not only did Naruto come home that weekend, he also brought home with him his boyfriend, which Kushina really enjoyed talking too. She told him stories about Naruto when he was still a kid and Naruto had to plead to his mom to stop before she told Kiba any embarrassing stories.

It was only around 10 AM that they left and since it was Sunday with no heavy traffic, they managed to reach their dorm in a little more than 2 hours. Naruto was the first one to get inside and he immediately went for the light switch. After turning it on and placing his backpack on the floor, he suddenly felt Kiba hug tightly him from behind which startled him a bit.

"Kiba." Naruto squeaked out. Before he could say any more words, he felt his boyfriend's lips latching on the skin of his neck, making him arch back in response. Kiba was already well aware that it was one of his weak spots and continuing to kiss him there made him moan out.

"I'm so glad that we're back here. All by ourselves." Kiba whispered huskily into Naruto's right ear which made the blond's whole body shiver. The lust imbued in that voice, he could feel it. That pent up lust that built inside him for the past two days of holding back.

Slowly Kiba turned him around and kissed him on the lips. Naruto instinctively shut his eyes upon contact and his arms also wrapped around Kiba's waist. The passion, the desire, it was on a whole different level. And it was all out of the blue and all Naruto could do was to respond in the way Kiba was giving him.

"Naruto…" the brunet whispered his name. The blond was about to ask what Kiba was gonna say next but then he was only startled when his boyfriend picked him up from the ground and carried him by his thighs, making him hold even tighter to Kiba so he wouldn't fall.

"Ki-kiba what are you doing? Pu-put me down." Naruto begged in panic but the pleaded was left unheeded when Kiba just continued to walk his way to the bedroom, opened the door and placed Naruto down on the bed and the brunet climbed up on top of him. Naruto was met with different surge of emotions. Fear, confusion, curiousness, surprise and even excitement. But for the most part, what he really wanted to know is why this sudden show of passion from Kiba? And that could easily be easily seen in his blue eyes that looked directly on Kiba's, silently asking for an answer.

"Naruto. Damn, I really wanna…" Kiba started, almost telling the blond beneath him what it was he truly wanted. What his body needed.

"You wanna?" Naruto repeated, wanting to hear what came after those words.

"It's uh, it's still too early." Kiba replied, speaking more to himself than to Naruto. How could he let go of his control that easily? He could have scared Naruto after what he suddenly did. He really just wanted to kiss him again without having to hold back now that they were back in the dorm but then it was like his mind was overridden by his desire. He wanted so much more but Naruto might not be ready for that yet.

"What's too early?" Naruto asked him innocently. Kiba laughed silently to himself. If only Naruto knew about all the things running behind his mind right now. But it was too embarrassing to confess to the blond about it.

"No-nothing." Kiba stuttered. There was no way he was gonna tell it. Well at least not now.

"Come on, tell me. Why the sudden kissing and then carrying me to bed?"

"It's uh, I'm just…"

"Horny?" supplied Naruto and hearing this from the blond himself, Kiba felt his cheeks heat up. His actions a while ago wasn't really a subtle approach.

"Yeah." Kiba finally admitted. He wasn't sure why he was feeling shy admitting it that time because ever since they have gotten comfortable with 'getting each other off' just a week ago, he has always shown confidence. But then Kiba guessed it was probably because he wanted more than just 'getting each other off'. He wanted Naruto, all of him.

"You could have just told me about it. You really startled me there."

"Sorry. It's just holding myself back for two nights and a day and not being able to do more than just kissing and cuddling, I lost a bit of control."

"It's okay 'cause I have to admit, I'm getting a bit horny too." Naruto smiled at him. That was a fact that he couldn't deny. In fact even Naruto looked forward to getting back to the dorm to maybe do something lovers do in private. He was just really startled that Kiba went at it as soon as they arrived. Still, he can't say no to that. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"You really wanna know? 'Cause you might not like it if I told you." Kiba warned. Naruto didn't give a response to that and instead he thought about the events that transpired just moments ago from the moment Kiba hugged him from behind until now that Kiba was asking him if he wanted to know. He did want to know but then again, he felt that he already knew.

"Do… do you wanna take things further?" Naruto said his guess and Kiba being speechless for a few seconds confirmed that. The brunet pulled back but was still straddling the blond. He sighed. There was no point in hiding it.

"Well, I can't say you're wrong about that. It's just… we haven't even been dating for a full month and I know you aren't really like me. You know, gay." he reminded the blond. For the past week this moment has played numerous times in his mind. In fact he had wanted to do it during that time that Naruto had gave him head but the thought of taking things too fast and forcing his boyfriend to do something he wasn't sure he wanted to do yet was strong enough for Kiba to control himself. He didn't want Naruto to think he wanted him just for sexual gratification. Yet still, he couldn't deny to himself anymore about how much he yearned more from Naruto, how much his body desired to be lost in all-heated passion with the other man. "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or you aren't sure of."

Naruto smiled upon hearing this. It was one thing that he liked about Kiba. He was always so caring and never did he force himself on Naruto.

"I don't think we're going too fast. I know it's just almost a month together but we only like spent two days away from each other when I first went home. And after the shit we've been through the past week… I can never doubt you Kiba. If we do it now, I won't regret it." Naruto told him confidently as he stared right into those dark brown eyes. Then he sat up before pulling Kiba and met him with a kiss. A kiss that was the permission that Kiba was silently asking for.

After they broke up from the lip lock, Kiba wasted no time placing his hands underneath the blond's shirt and pulled it off for him. Excitement filled him and he might not have noticed it himself but both his hands were already shaking. As for Naruto, he felt a bit nervous because he knew this was going to lead to something more than just the use of mouths and hands. He felt almost like a virgin again with the anticipation of the unknown.

Doing his best to shake off the feeling of nervousness, Naruto did the same for his lover, this time revealing those huge pectorals and perfectly sculpted abs that were a symbol of Kiba's hard work and discipline. His body was just beautiful.

Kiba was the one to move next and he placed his hands on top of Naruto's collar, his palms slowly creeping down his chest and his stomach until it reached the hem of Naruto's jeans. He was about to unsnap the button but his actions were put to a halt when he heard something unexpected from his lover.

"Wa-wait. I have to ask, uhm, who's topping?" Naruto said shyly, with too soft a voice that it was almost unheard by Kiba. The brunet heard it though and he looked up to face a now blushing blond.

"Oh, I thought…" Well actually Kiba had always assumed he was going to top Naruto and that the blond would have been thinking that too. He was the more experienced and larger of the two. It only looked right that he would top. "I probably should this time. I know how this works and you probably don't so…"

"I know how anal works. I've done it quite a few times before although I've only topped since, well, I did it with a girl. Can't I be top?" Naruto asked, surprising Kiba. There was in no way he expected for that to be the case. There was still a lot he had to know about the blond and this taught him he shouldn't assume things next time.

Kiba really wanted to top. He'd been dreaming about this and he might not tell it to Naruto but he wasn't fond of bottoming for the moment. For Naruto, sure he would bottom for him but not this time. Not when just a few days ago… Kiba halted his thoughts. He shouldn't even be trying to remember that. He didn't want to remember that. He wanted so much to forget it. What Yahiko did to him.

That was why he couldn't give himself to Naruto in that way right now. Not when it's too soon.

"Well, you're not with a girl anymore Naruto. There are lots of things you don't know but I'll be happy to show you. Let me top this time, let me make you feel good. And I'll let you top me next time." he promised. And he was gonna let him, eventually. He just needed time. "Okay?"

"O-okay. It's gonna hurt isn't it?" Naruto might have agreed but still there was the worry. He's never been on the receiving end before. Yes it would hurt, Kiba knew that and so he needed to do all he can to reassure him.

"I can't promise you it won't but I'll do it as gently as I can. It's only in the beginning but I promise it'll feel good in the end. You'll forget about it and soon after you'd be begging me to fuck you harder and faster." And this time Kiba said it with confidence, like he usually would.

"Ki-kiba…" And now Naruto was red as tomato after hearing such vulgar words from his lover. Would it really come to that? Would those words really be coming out of his mouth? Harder and faster? Begging for it?

A strange feeling crept up to his stomach and he couldn't tell whether it was from nervousness or just pure excitement. He figured he should just ignore it and let Kiba take the lead. After all, he trusted him. He knew and believed Kiba would never intentionally hurt him.

Without the two of them saying any more words, Kiba resumed what he was about to do and this time finished unsnapping the button on Naruto's jeans followed by the zipper. He grabbed hold of the hem of his jeans as Naruto lifted his hips up, allowing Kiba to easily slide the pants off of him, leaving in just his boxers. Kiba smirked at the bulge trying to poke its way out of the fabric. Looks like Naruto really wants it just as he does. He too was feeling the uncomfortable strain in his own pants and so he removed that too, this time along with his boxers and finally setting his hard-on free from its torturous confines. It was leaking pre-cum with the foreskin already pulled back tightly due to how hard it was.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't the first time he's seen it. He's even touched and tasted it before but seeing it now reminded him of how that rod of hot flesh was going to be inside him just moments later. His skin formed goosebumps at the thought which Kiba easily noticed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nervous?"

"A bit. It is my first time."

"I know how that feels. Just relax. Being nervous would just make it more difficult." Kiba said softly to comfort the blond. He then leaned back down to begin trailing kisses from Naruto's neck, nipping at each piece of skin he could get his lips on while his hands roamed all around Naruto's upper body. His weight was on Naruto but he did his best not to let all of it rest on the smaller blond and accidentally crush him. The gentleness of his actions was there to help Naruto relax and it was doing its job. The nervousness he was feeling a while ago was slowly fading away and all he could do was just to lay back down and trust Kiba.

The trail of kisses continued down his chest and abs until it reached his still covered erection. Kiba teased him a bit by mouthing his dick through the fabric, making Naruto groan at the contact and involuntarily thrust his hips up to get more of that wonderful friction. Kiba chuckled at the sight of Naruto whose eyes were tightly shut and making small gasps. He wasn't even fully naked yet and the brunet was already able to get a reaction like this from him.

Kiba wanted to tease him for a bit more but as much as he wanted to see that face his boyfriend was making, he wasn't cruel. And he really didn't want to prolong things either. He also has his own needs to take care of so he finally slid Naruto's boxers off to leave him naked just as he was.

He took a few seconds to appreciate the view. Naruto was just so stunning, both clothed and bare. He preferred bare though. He placed one hand on Naruto's left thigh and lightly caressed it up until he cupped Naruto's erection, encircling his hand on it and gave it a few strokes.

"Ah, Kiba, that feels…" Naruto breathed out. Kiba watched as bits of precum leaked out from the tip, tempting him to lean closer and take a taste of it, which he did and the contact of his tongue on the sensitive bare head of Naruto's dick was enough to make the blond's body tense up in the pleasurable sensation.

Seeing those reactions made Kiba want to continue it further and give his boyfriend head but he didn't want him cumming just yet. He wanted to be inside him when he does and he wanted them to reach that high at the same time so he pulled his hand back and stopped his ministrations.

"I need to prep you." Kiba said, making Naruto open his eyes. This was really going to happen and he could only nod to Kiba. "We need some lube, although I don't think I have any more in stock." he informed. Even though Kiba had wanted to do this with Naruto, he never expected it would be this soon so he hadn't manage to prepare for that. "But maybe lotion will work."

"I have some transmission gel. It's not really for stuff like this but it works. I've used it before." Naruto offered. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing what it was.

"What's a transmission gel?"

"We use it for ultrasound and electrical modalities. PT stuff. There's one in my cabinet, a white bottle with a blue label." Naruto instructed. Kiba although unsure, got out of the bed and opened Naruto's cabinet. He scanned it and found the said bottle standing beside bottles of deodorant, perfume and alcohol. It was a curious container 'cause it actually looked like a ketchup bottle, where there is a nozzle and you squeeze it to let the contents out. The label clearly said it was a 'water-based gel' so that should work. Gels are slippery.

Not wanting to delay any further, he went for his own cabinet and grabbed a few packages of condom. That was something he always had and after that he climbed up on the bed again.

"I need you to spread your legs for me." Kiba requested and Naruto blushed at this. The position was clearly reversed now. Before it had always been Naruto to say those same words and now it was he who was to heed them. He was beginning to do just that but then the sudden realization that this was really going to happen, that a few seconds from now Kiba's fingers were gonna be inside his ass and then replaced with his huge dick brought back then nervousness he was having, even more than what he was feeling before. The feeling of being exposed also came rushing down on him and he quickly closed his thighs. There was no way he was gonna expose his ass just like that. He wasn't ready.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba asked with concern. He knew this was gonna happen. Like he was telling himself, it might be too early for such things.

"It's just… sorry, this really feels awkward. I've never really imagined I'd be doing this before."

"Naruto, if you don't think you're ready, just tell me. I don't want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable especially if it feels like you're being forced to do it." Kiba said, reminding what he already told him earlier. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything. We can always do it next time, when you feel more comfortable with the idea."

"No, it's okay. It's really just new to me that's why…" Naruto explained. Fighting off his nervousness again, he slowly let go of his inhibitions and spread his thighs, finally revealing to Kiba a pink puckered hole. "I… I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked one more time. "Because if we do this I probably won't be able to stop midway."

"I'm sure Kiba. Now prep me."

And so Kiba slowly let his gel-covered finger touch Naruto's entrance, the blond making a quiet yelp as he felt the coolness of the gel. Kiba announced he was gonna begin pushing it in and with a nod from Naruto, he carefully let it slip inside and was surprised he didn't meet much resistance.

"How does it feel?"

"Well, like a finger stuck in my ass." the blond replied with a bit of sarcasm and Kiba chuckled a bit at this. Actually if Naruto were to really try to describe what it felt, the word 'weird' would about sum it up. It didn't hurt as much as he expected and because he tried his best to relax as per Kiba's advice, the first finger went in easily. But that was just one finger and Naruto knew he was gonna be up for more.

"I'm gonna put in another one."

Naruto indeed felt as another finger joined in and that was when he began to feel the stretch. It wasn't hurting yet which was good and he hoped it wouldn't reachｔhat point. Gently, Kiba began to scissor the two fingers open and stretch Naruto's walls to prepare him for what's coming next. Only at that did Naruto let out a grunt as he clenched his eyes and mouth tight. His breathing hitched a bit but he managed to keep his body from trashing around. It felt uncomfortable but any excruciating pain he expected was not there. Kiba was gentle as promised and he thanked him for that. Naruto had to agree that it was better Kiba did this first because he was more experienced. He knew what the other end felt which Naruto did not.

Naruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt Kiba's lips on his own. He responded and for that moment could only feel the warmth and softness of the other's lips. Soon those lips trailed down his body until it wrapped around the head of his erection, making Naruto gasp out.

Kiba was a natural at this. His tongue swirled around the head and sent pleasurable sensations up Naruto's spine. When Kiba took in more of his length, that was when he began moaning out came to the point where he didn't even realize that Kiba has added another finger and was already loosening him up as much as he could. The only thing that brought the feeling of Kiba's fingers back was when Kiba hit something in him that made him see stars.

"Ugh!" he moaned loudly. The sensation felt so good and never had he felt anything like that before. His mind tried to figure out what it was but after just a second he felt it it again, this time becoming aware that it was when Kiba pressed on something in him and right then Kiba was paying more attention to that spot, rubbing his fingertips on it, sending bolts of pleasure with each jolt.

"Ah Kiba, fuck, wh-what's that?"

"Your sweet spot."

"Men have s-sweet spots? I thought only girls..."

"They do. Why else do you think gay guys would wanna get their ass fucked if they don't get some pleasure out of it?" Kiba reasoned out.

"Oh."

"Most of the time I forget you don't know about this stuff. No matter, that's why I'm here." Kiba chuckled and gave one last press on Naruto's spot that almost made his eyes roll back. Then he slipped his fingers out. "I think that's ought to do it."

Naruto raised his head up a bit to see what Kiba would be doing next and not much to his surprise, he saw him take a package of condom, tore it with ease and took the rubber piece out. Then he rolled it over his eager erection until it was snuggly fit and after that he took the bottle of gel and squirted loads of it on the protected erection and spread the lubricant evenly on every curve. Watching that scene before him reminded Naruto again of how big Kiba was and what's gonna happen next.

"Naruto, I'm gonna ask aga..." Kiba began but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Don't. I told you already, I want this." Naruto said with confidence. "Just, do it gently."

"Okay."

Kiba positioned himself above Naruto and used both his hands to hold his thighs and spread them. Then he aligned his throbbing erection to Naruto's awaiting entrance and pushed slightly, the head slipping with ease until he felt an incredible tightness when he was a third of the way in.

Naruto was tensing and that was a bit of a problem because his walls squuezed tightly on him, as if on reflex in order to push him out. Naruto was also grunting.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked with great concern. He feared he might have been hurting him too much. Maybe Naruto just wasn't ready. Maybe they should do this another time.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Just let me get a bit used to it." Naruto requested and that was a very difficult thing to do because even if Kiba's mind would know that he should stop pushing his way in, his body was telling him otherwise.

That tight heat, the feeling of being surrounded fully, the heavenly sensations that he would definitely get from the sliding of his dick repeatedly in and out of that wall was too tempting. It would really take a lot of willpower to control his body and deny its needs even for just a few more seconds.

Kiba had to grip tightly on the sheets to keep himself from pounding his boyfriend then and there. With focus he held Naruto in an embrace and locked his lips with him, ridding himself a bit of the feeling of immense need in his pleasure organ. This had the same effect on Naruto because as soon as they were exchanging tender kisses, Naruto's tensed body loosened up and finally let Kiba slip through, completely sheating himself inside Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto's muffled moan escaped through their kiss. He could feel Kiba's dick stretching him widely, certainly thicker than three fingers and it gave him a feeling of fullness. It also felt warm and he could feel each pulse of blood in it as it throbbed inside him. He opened his eyes to look at Kiba who was looking strained, doing his best to keep refrain from moving yet.

"Naruto, you feel so..." Kiba gasped out. "So good, so warm and tight." His arms that were placed on each side of Naruto as support trembled a bit and his elbow buckled, making his hips push further and that was when he brushed on Naruto's prostate again, making Naruto moan out.

"Ah Kiba, that's so..." Naruto didn't really know how the feeling. All that he know is that he wanted more of it. Whenever Kiba pushed on that spot inside him, it felt like heaven. Screw the fact that he now has a dick inside his ass. That said dick was giving him pleasure he's never felt nor imagined before and he wanted more of it. Screw his masculine pride. He wanted that dick to pound him hard. Now.. "Kiba, please move. I want it so bad."

"Okay." Kiba replied and was he grateful to hear that. Without wasting any more seconds, he placed both of Naruto's legs on top his shoulders and held onto Naruto's hip bones. He pushed forward so that Naruto's ass was a bit up in the air for a better angle before he began to slide out, letting only the head of his dick stay before he pushed all the way back in. He then repeated this motion until he was in a steady, medium-paced rhythm.

It had been quite sometime since he last had sex (disregarding Yahiko), and how he missed it. This time though, he was not fucking some random guy he met at a gay bar but rather he was doing it with Naruto, a person he's formed a deep bond with. Just because it was him was enough to make everything he felt more heightened, more satisfying, and more unforgettable.

The same ｗent for Naruto. He's never been this intimate since his internship started 5 months ago. To do this with Kiba, the man he adored and give himself to him like this, it made him happy. Kiba was another man just like him, but never had he felt like this with all the girls he slept with before, not even with Sakura. The way Kiba looked at him, how much he showed care and concern, how he could feel the passion of Kiba with each thrust he made and each kiss he gave, no one could compare to that.

And nothing could also compare to the intense pleasure he felt when Kiba has finally hit him dead-on on his sweet spot and how he didn't miss it with all that followed.

"Oh god, Kiba! Ah, harder. Harder." Naruto pleaded. He wanted and needed more. Kiba heeded his plea and Naruto was rewarded by the bombarding sensations that shot up his spine as Kiba hit his spot with greater force. With the unrelenting thrusts that followed, Naruto's dick leaked heavy loads of precum and he could already feel something building up inside him.

"Kiba, I'm cl-close." he breathed out. He had not a single clue how as he never touched his dick but with each hit on his spot he was being brought closer to his climax.

"Me too." Kiba said and then he grabbed hold of Naruto's forgotten erection and began to pump on him with his right hand in accordance to the rhythm of his own hips. Naruto hissed at the touch on his sensitive dick which served to give him more pleasurable sensations in addition to the one he was already being bombarded with.

It was too much. He couldn't hold on much longer and with an unrestrained and loud moan of Kiba's name, he let go and his climax washed over him. His orgasm came like a train, the pleasurable spasm in the base of his dick and his prostate the strongest he's ever felt and he shot his load heavily on both of their abdomens, lining them up with thick ropes of cum, some of it even reaching up to his chin just from how strong the orgasm was. And this also caused his anal walls to involuntarily contract at the same time, squeezing on Kiba's dick even tighter and that has caused Kiba to be sent over the edge too.

"Naruto!" he groaned out as he climaxed, strong spurts of cum shooting out as he was still inside that ass, painting the inside of the condom white. His back arched as he relished his orgasm until it eventually faded, the movement of his hips also coming to a halt as he finished his release. He pulled out then collapsed on the right side of Naruto, breathing heavily like the blond beside him.

They lay there gasping for air as they gazed into each other's eyes, Naruto's blue ones filled with amazement and Kiba's with fulfillment. No words were exchanged and silence filled the room. Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and ran it up his blond hair until he cupped the back of Naruto's head which he pulled back as he kissed him, softly as both their eyes shut closed.

When they pulled back, their eyes opened once more to look at each other until Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"I don't want you to go." he said softly as he cupped Naruto's left cheek and let his thumb run across it. The random statement had Naruto confused.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"One month. Just one month left and you're gonna be destined to go to who knows where and then I can't have you here with me every night."

"Oh that." Naruto nodded slightly, now realizing what Kiba was saying. "But Kiba, you know we can always still meet every weekends."

"I know. But, that's gonna be 4 more months of internship before summer vacation. I don't think I can stand seeing you only once a week for the rest of the school year, with me already used to you always here everyday."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be hard getting used to not being always around each other but I'm sure we'll make it work. Come on, I'm still here for one more month. You don't have to worry about the next one right now." Naruto said, hoping to reassure Kiba.

"I know. It's just, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me ever since Yahiko. I thought I wasn't gonna try to be in a relationship until after college but when I met you, I just, I wanted you so badly Naruto. You can't imagine how happy I am when you agreed to date me. I thought that I was doomed to like a straight guy but you gave me a chance. And now you let me share with you one of the most intimate things I could share with you." Kiba confessed and hearing those words tugged at Naruto's heartstrings. He didn't expect for him to say something like that so suddenly. "Naruto, I'm really dreading the day you transfer to another hospital or clinic."

"I don't wanna leave too. But I have to. It's required of me. But as I said, we still have a month to spend together."

"Yeah, just a month." Kiba frowned.

"Kiba, I told you not to think about it right now."

"Sorry. Okay, but you know I'm just saying that because of how much I like you. I'm definitely gonna miss you so badly when that time comes. Heck, I'll probably skip classes just to visit you."

"Well, as romantic as that sounds, I don't want you sacrificing your grades just for that. And I told you, don't think about next month right now." reminded Naruto for the second time.

"I can't help it." Kiba reasoned which made Naruto chuckle. Seriously, Kiba was acting like the uke right now, which he probably wouldn't appreciate if Naruto said that out loud.

Honestly, Naruto had also been thinking about what Kiba was telling him in the past week or so. Kurama has mentioned it many times before, how after the two months in the hospital, he would have to rotate to another one and leave his dorm. He even thought about what happened between him and Sakura, how those first 4 months of internship had been one of the primary causes why Sakura broke up with him. What if that happens between him and Kiba? Could he go through with that again? He knew that he would never leave Kiba for such a reason and he had faith Kiba wouldn't too, especially after what they've been through just the past week. And why else would Kiba look so worried about him leaving for next month?

It was farfetched but still Naruto knew it would be difficult. What if he got sent on an area that's 4 hours away from his university and since Kiba's university was already four hours away from that, then that would be a total of 8 hours. Well, they could still meet halfway and go on a date but like Kiba said it wouldn't be the same as living together. They wouldn't be able to eat together, watch TV together, play games together, do their paperworks together and sleep next to each other everyday. That would probably be a very hard thing to adjust too. He would definitely miss that.

"I was thinking about it too Kiba, especially when Kurama-niisan mentioned it to me two weeks ago, when I first told him about us dating. He reminded me of what happened with Sakura, of how this might just turn out to be like that once my 2-month rotation ends. He told me to end it before I got attached too much but I didn't. I chose to give us a chance and I don't regret it one bit, even with the incident with your crazy ex. And even if I won't be staying at this dorm anymore and we won't see each other everyday, you know it's you that I'll always think about. It's you who I'll text every morning to greet you a 'good morning' and call every night to ask about your day. And I'll always be looking forward to graduation so that we could spend more time with each other. That's just four months Kiba. We can do it." Naruto said with great confidence.

"Yeah, we can." Kiba smiled. Hearing all those words from Naruto made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. That has got to be one of the sweetest things he heard from his boyfriend and maybe that was just what he needed to hear to take his worries away.

"I'll try not to worry about it too much and so that's why I wanna ask, uh, you wanna go for another round?" Kiba asked, changing the subject. "Or we can hit the showers."

"I think I wanna go for another round." Naruto replied eagerly. From what he experienced just minutes ago, there was definitely gonna be another round.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be shy to ask for another one but that's totally fine with me. Or what about this, maybe we can have round number two in the shower, sounds good?"

Naruto considered the idea and thought about it. "Well, shower sex is always fun so, why not?"

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and maybe we can watch a movie after." Kiba said as he sat up from the bed and extended his hand to help Naruto up.

"Sounds good to me."

A/N: 7 weeks late. I don't really understand why I couldn't write faster. I began typing this like two weeks ago. I have a job now but I don't even work five times a week. I have loads of free time but still, lack of motivation is probably a factor.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried to play it out as realistically as I can, considerIng always that Naruto is not the typical gay guy in fanfictions. He was straight before so there's sure to be more hesitation and nervousness on his part, especially when he wasn't as knowledgeable as Kiba when it comes to love-making between two men.

Next chapter is the Epilogue. I wanna thank everyone who stayed with me for almost a year with this story. Thank you for the favs, follows and review you've left behind. I also enjoyed the private messages we've exchanged.

Till next chapter.

P/S: I have posted a KibaNaru one-shot lemon called A Feverish Predicament last month. Check that out if you haven't yet and don't forget to leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Final chapter is here guys. I hope you like the ending. It's a one month time skip from last chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. Afterall, it's your final chance to do so and I'd really appreciate it.

Epilogue

"Is everything in there?" Kiba asked as he placed a large luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Yup. Checked it like 5 times." Naruto replied confidently then he slammed the trunk shut.

"If that is so then we should hit the road." Naruto's dad who was standing by the front of the car said. "If we leave now we might arrive to Naruto's new dormitory by 3 PM."

"Yeah we should go. Come on Kiba." Naruto motioned for his boyfriend as he went inside the backseat, Kiba soon following him.

It was a Sunday morning and the day the two of them dreaded. Naruto had to leave the dormitory because his rotation in Konoha General Hospital was over. Yesterday was his last day. After duty, Naruto went to eat out with all his co-interns as they made their final goodbyes and wishes to each other, especially for those who were gonna be assigned to harder rotations. Ino was a bit emotional and told Naruto how much she would miss him and Kiba. Shikamaru on the other hand was going to be joining Naruto for his next assignment so there wasn't much of farewells on their parts.

The night before was also the last night Naruto would be spending in the dorm with Kiba and the two made sure to spend each and every minute with each other to the fullest extent. To put it simply, they stayed up until midnight and Naruto couldn't count on one hand how many times Kiba made him come.

This was also the reason why Minato arrived 9 AM to pick them up because Naruto texted him the day before not to be there too early, knowing himself he and Kiba would be really tired and unable to wake earlier.

The Sunday morning traffic in the city wasn't that heavy so by 11 AM, they've already reached Naruto's home. They planned to stay there for lunch first so at least Naruto would get to see his mom before he went to the other dormitory. Kushina has already cooked up Naruto's favorite ramen and to his surprise both Kurama and Konan were there. Naruto introduced Konan, Kurama's blue-haired fianceé to Kiba and Kiba to Konan. She was delighted to see Kiba and it looked like Kurama had already told her about him before.

After lunch and at around 12:15, Minato told them they needed to be on the way as it was still 3 more hours of travel before they reach the other dorm which was in a western direction from their house. Konoha City was east to Naruto's town and so if he combined how much he and Kiba would be separated, it would be around 5 hours, with 8 as maximum if with heavy traffic.

In the car ride, the two of them fell asleep with Naruto using Kiba's shoulder as a pillow. They really were tired and lacked sleep. Minato chuckled as he saw the boys from the rearview mirror. Trully he never expected Naruto would date another guy but his son hadn't been happier than when he's with Kiba. During Kiba's two visits, the second one being two weeks after the first, he got to know more about the boy and he was earning his trust. Afterall, he was Tsume's son, and she was his and Kushina's classmate back in their younger years. He believed Kiba would take good care of his son.

When he arrived in the dormitory in Tanzaku town, he called for the the two boys' names to wake them up. Groggily Naruto opened his eyes first and sat up straight. He shook Kiba awake and told him they've arrived.

Like before, Minato has already made the arrangements for the dorm. Naruto would stay in a room for four but unlike the one in Konoha City, this was more of bed-space where it was only a room with 2 bunk beds across each other, 4 closets, 2 study tables, 2 chairs, one comfort room, air conditioning, Wi-Fi (thankfully) and a small fridge. There were no TV, couch, dining table and kitchen. It was just basically somewhere to sleep, eat and take baths.

Naruto didn't complain though because as an intern, what he really needed to focus on was the training. He didn't need distractions and since it was rumored that the clinic they were assigned too was a bit more tedious in documentation, Naruto would probably spend more time typing notes than leisure activities.

Naruto and Kiba got out of the car and out they took Naruto's heavy luggage and printer. Minato accompanied them to the reception area where the two were led to Naruto's new room. To Kiba's surprise the one who opened the door was Shikamaru.

"Shi-shikamaru?" he asked in surprise. He met Shikamaru on one occassion when Naruto invited Kiba one night to eat outside with Ino and Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru became Naruto's groupmate for the second round of case presentation and one time they even worked in Kiba and Naruto's dorm.

"Oh, hey Kiba. Naruto." Shikamaru greeted them lazily. "Help yourselves in. Our other roommate, Sumaru is out right now."

"Sumaru. He'll be a co-intern of us right? He's the one you trained with just before your rotation in Konoha General Hospital?" Naruto asked, remembering Shikamaru telling him about their roommate before.

"Yeah. And you don't have to worry about him. He's a nice hardworking guy. And he's totally straight." Shikamaru informed, turning to Kiba.

"Well, that is good to hear. I can't have anyone hitting on my Naruto now, can I?" Kiba smirked as he tousled on Naruto's golden locks, making Naruto blush being petted like that in front of Shikamaru.

"Anyway, I'll go back to my bunk while you guys unpack. Unfortunately, Sumaru has already claimed the bottom bunk for the other bed and you know me Naruto, I don't want to be taking the top bunk cause it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said, almost apologetically.

"It's okay Shika. It's just for one month. I don't go to bed anyway until it's time to sleep."

With that, Shikamaru sat on his bunk reading a pocket book related to Physical Therapy while Kiba and Naruto unpacked Naruto's things. Kiba carried the printer to the study table and Naruto hung his scrubs in the closet. He placed his casual clothes inside the drawer in the bottom of the closet.

"Okay, I guess that's it. I'm all set for tomorrow." Naruto announced. Then he turned around to face Kiba but what awaited him was the look of anxiety on his face. He understood immediately as to why. This would be goodbye, well at least for now.

"Kiba, hey don't look so down. We'll..." Naruto spoke but he was cut off when Kiba suddenly hugged him and buried his neck on his. Naruto wrapped his arms back in return and thought about what to say until Kiba spoke first.

"Naruto..." Kiba said almost painfully. Naruto waited for what he was going to say next but only silence came.

"Kiba, what is it?" the blond asked with concern. He knew how much Kiba hated fhat they were not gonna be living together anymore and even he didn't like it. He just thought that maybe with a month of anticipating this day, he would have been more prepared. Right now it seemed Kiba still wasn't. Naruto was running out of words to assure Kiba but he would try. After all, he himself needed to hear those same words too.

"Ki..."

"Naruto, I love you."

And for the first time, Kiba said those words to Naruto as he held him tightly in his embrace. The blond heard those words of declaration clearly and as he pulled back a bit to look at Kiba, a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too." Naruto said in return, it too being the first time. He didn't know when he would come to say those words but hearing them from Kiba first and feeling the truth behind those words, he didn't have a single bit of hesitation to say those same words back because he too really does love him.

Kiba didn't have the time to smile back from the joy at hearing those words too because his body moved on its own as he captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. A kiss that neither one of them was going to ever forget because now the kiss held a new meaning. One that showed the love they have for each other.

"I'm going to miss you so badly." Kiba said.

"I'll miss you too Kiba."

"Can I just stay the night here? Maybe your roommates wouldn't mind?"

"Kiba, you know you have to return back to the city. It's still a 5-8 hour drive from here and you have classes tomorrow." the blond reminded.

"I know. But today you just told me you love me, and then I don't even get to sleep next to you tonight?"

"You know I want to but we can't. We'll see each other next week. I'll call you everyday. My text messages are gonna be what greets you every morning and we can talk everynight through the phone or video chat. It's only half a year left before graduation. After that we'll be able to see each other more often."

"Yeah I know. It's just not soon enough. I can't wait that long. Can't you just spend another two months in Konoha General Hospital?" Kiba suggested though he already knew Naruto can't.

"I can't go back there again. You know that."

"'Twas worth a shot."

"Kiba, I don't really want you to leave right now but you have to. My dad's waiting and it would be easier if you ride back with him. At least you would only have to commute from our town back to the city."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep your dad waiting." Kiba said even though he really didn't want to leave yet. However, he didn't want to be a bother to his boyfriend's father. He was kind enough to drive them from the city to Naruto's new dorm and offered Kiba a ride back. More than that, how many fathers would be so accepting of another guy dating their son? Not a lot.

"I'll see you next week."

"I'll see you." Kiba promised. "But before I go, can I just hear it one more time?"

"Hear 'what' one more time?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Yo-you know." Kiba supplied, this time stuttering and unable to look Naruto in the face. Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before he realized what Kiba meant. He smiled and then pulled Kiba's face towards him and met him with a soft kiss.

"I love you Kiba." he whispered sweetly. Kiba gave back a tender kiss before he too said it back.

"I love you Naruto. I'll see you." And then he pulled Naruto into one last embrace, kissed the top of his head and walked out the door without looking back. He knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. The same was for Naruto. He closed the door and didn't peek through the window. Oh how he would he miss him a lot.

Naruto turned his back to the door and let out a sigh. He better set his other things up for the next day as it will be a new rotation. New people, new tasks, new patients, new setting and new roommates.

Speaking of new roommates.

"Uh, Naruto, next time could you and Kiba... do those stuff in a more private place." a bewildered Shikamaru requested.

Naruto's cheek reddened badly in embatrassment. How could he forget Shikamaru was just there sitting on one of the beds? He just said all those cheesy words, kissed Kiba all in earshot and plain view of his classmate. His straight classmate.

"Shi-shika. I... I totally forgot. You really didn't have to see..." Naruto stuttered to explain. "I promise I won't..."

"Naruto it's okay. At least you didn't start taking your clothes off. Otherwise I probably would have no choice but to butt in and ruin your moment."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Naruto laughed nervously at that. He sighed. It was really a thankful thing it was only Shikamaru there and the Sumaru guy was out. He might not take what happened a minute ago too well. And since Shikamaru's already known about him and Kiba for a month, explanations wouldn't be warranted.

"I'm gonna go sleep." Shikamaru announced before giving out a very long and loud yawn as he stretched his arms up. "For sure tomorrow's gonna be toxic. Re-evaluations, initial evals, orientations, new formats, ugh, thinking about it makes my head hurt."

"Hehe. Same old Shikamaru."

 _ **1 month later**_

It was a Sunday afternoon and Kiba sat lazily on the couch, watching a replay of a basketball game from the day before. He cursed that he had to go to school on a Saturday to report on his thesis. That was yesterday and because of that he wasn't able to visit Naruto. He told him the bad news and said he could always visit Sunday but Naruto said it wouldn't be a good idea because he needed to search for a new dormitory that day, considering Monday was already the start of a new month and the blond rotates again to another clinic. Kiba offered to help but Naruto declined, saying he didn't want to trouble the brunet and that they should just meet the next week.

This hurt Kiba a bit because it felt like he was being rejected. Why didn't Naruto want him there with him? Helping him search for dorms was still spending time together which is what Kiba wanted more than anything. They've only been able to meet up once a week for the last month and to wait for another week to see Naruto was hard. Kiba knew he'd probably skip class to go see Naruto on a weekday but still he didn't know where Naruto's new assignment was located. Naruto told him that the assignments wouldn't be given until the last Friday of the month, which was two days ago and the blond still hadn't told him.

It gave a pang in his stomach thinking about why Naruto was being secretive. Could he be hiding something? Was it related to why he didn't want Kiba to join him today as he looked for dorms? He couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat at those thoughts.

'Damn, I need to call him.'

He picked up his phone and dialed Naruto's number. The call was picked up in just two rings.

"Kiba?"

"Hey Naru. I just wanna check up on you. So how's the search going?"

"Oh, it's good. Dad and I already found one and are already settling the payment. In a few minutes I'll be unpacking my things. I'll have a roommate although this time it's not one of my classmates."

"Well, that's good to hear. Although, I still wish you'd let me join you. At least I'd get to see where you will be living now and who your roommate is and give him the appropriate warnings, remind him you're already taken." Kiba said with a chuckle. It was a joke but with a bit of seriousness.

"Haha. I'll tell them for you."

"So, where are you assigned now? You never really told me."

"Oh, I didn't. Well actually..."

"Naruto." Kiba heard another voice from the phone.

"Oh, that's my dad."

"We need you to sign these papers." And when the voice spoke again, Kiba recognized it was indeed Minato's voice.

"Uh, I'm sorry Kiba but I'll tell you later. I need to work on this papers."

"Okay. Call me later once you're settled. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Naruto hung up.

Kiba slouched himself on the chair. His heart was pounding fast. Everytime Naruto said those words, it just had that effect on him. He supposed those words could help him last another week without Naruto, and as long as they call each other often. He still was curious about where Naruto was now and he couldn't wait for the blond's call.

Sighing to himself, he decided to just continue to watch the game to distact himself from waiting for the call. It was Warriors vs Rockets so it was a very interesting game, the leads changing every now and then.

A few minutes went by and instead of hearing his phone ring for Naruto's call, it was the doorbell which rung. As Kiba stood up from the couch to get the door, he thought about who could possibly be visiting him. His friends from school? The dormitory management? His sister? Well, no one really informed him so the only way to find out was to get the door and see.

Kiba twisted the doorknob and swung the door open, revealing Mr. Umino, a staff of the dormitory. If he's the one visiting then there was only one thing it meant. A new roommate.

"Good afternoon Mr. Inuzuka. I hope I'm not bothering you for anything."

"No, not at all." Kiba replied. Mr. Umino was always too polite when he shows up. "Let me guess, a new roommate?"

"Yes. Someone's gonna be staying and since your room is the available one..." Mr. Umino explained nervously. "Anyway, I don't think that 'new' is an appropriate word for your would be roommate."

With that last remark, Mr. Umino moved out of the door's way and in his place stood a person Kiba never expected to see.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it looks like I'll be your roommate." the blond before him said while scratching his head nervously.

"Naruto!" And as soon as Kiba took all that in, he lunged for his boyfriend and captured him in a hug and kiss. Mr. Umino's eyes stared widely at the surprising display and decided to leave the two lovers alone for their moment.

"Is it true, you're gonna be my roommate again?" Kiba asked desperately as soon as he let go of the kiss.

"Yeah. All true and I'll be staying for another two months." Naruto excitedly announced.

"Really? But how? And why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did and..." Kiba hugged him again, this time even tighter. "I'm just so happy you're here."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said back with a struggle from how hard Kiba was hugging him.

"Come on, let's get your stuff inside."

Kiba let go and saw the same large stroller luggage he helped carry for Naruto just a month ago. On top of it was the same printer. He couldn't help but feel the nostalgia of when he and Naruto first met three months ago.

Naruto went inside first and sat on the couch, noticing the basketball game on. Kiba joined him, still grinning happily cause now he not only gets to spend his day with his boyfriend, but he also will stay for two months.

"So, what happened? Why are you staying for another two months here? I thought there weren't any other hospitals you can train under in the city."

"Yeah there aren't but last month our school made arrangements with a university here and they agreed to let the interns train under them. And the best part is, it's the university you attend. I'm gonna be helping train your varsity players for two months Kiba. Can you believe that?"

"No way. There's just no freaking... am I dreaming? Like did I fall asleep while watching the game?" Kiba asked, really unsure if what was happening was real. It was too good to be true and usually when it's like that, a few moments later he'll find himself lying in bed.

"Of course not Kiba." Naruto laughed. Honestly, even he himself couldn't believe it at first when he received the email that he would be assigned on Kiba's university and learn under the athletic trainers there. Not only would he get more experience on Sports, the field he really wanted, but he gets a reason to live with Kiba again and even attend the same university for two months. Two. Not just one.

"Then that's awesome. We can go to school together and even eat both breakfast and lunch together. I'd probably be able to see you when I pass by the school's gym to record my thesis subjects' progress." Kiba enumerated excitedly.

"Yeah. I know Kiba."

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe we can go out and eat at Ichiraku's, just like my first night here." And of course ramen would somehow find its way into Naruto's mind.

"Right now?"

"Maybe later. Right now though, I wasｔhinking about something more... private, if you know what I mean." Naruto whispered seductively into Kiba's ear. His voice sent shivers up the brunet's spine. Afterall, it's been quite sometime since they last let themselves get lost in the heat of passion.

"Oh I certainly do." Kiba breathed back with the same lust filled voice as he pulled on Naruto to kiss him. He grabbed the blond by the waist and with his raw strength he lifted him easily as he stood up.

"We're gonna have so much fun today." Kiba smirked.

"Not just today. I'll be here for two more months remember?"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna make sure we spend those two months the best we can. I'll make it so you'll never forget about your internship because I'm never going to forget every single moment of this. You becoming my roommate was the best thing that happened to me." Kiba said sincerely.

"And you for me." Naruto said back as he held onto Kiba and kissed him. "I love you Kiba."

"I love you too, my Naruto."

END.

 **A/N: And so the final chapter is done and the story is complete. I wanna thank everyone who fav'd, followed, reviewed and stayed with me for the year it took to finish this story. It's the longest one I've written yet. Your reviews have been the one to keep me going, especially for Chapters 16,17 & 18\. Those were the chaps where a lot left reviews and I've been so happy I got excited to write the next chapters asap.**

I have other KibaNaru stories related to Physical Therapy, two lemon one-shots.

1\. **Reflexia** \- NaruKiba. Naruto turns his reflex testing into something more fun.

2\. **Electrotherapy** \- KibaNaru - This is a hot lemon scene where Kiba makes use of Naruto's PT gadgets. It has few readers and I don't know why. It's like one of the hottest lemon I've ever written. Check it out if you haven't yet.

 **Other announcements:**

On April 14 I'll be uploading the fourth one-shot in the 'Cousins with ...' series. NaruKarin written in Naruto's POV. Shower scene.

After that there will be two more KibaNaru one-shot lemons, one is my really late gift-fic for trueimpa and the other is a gift-fic for PrincePornView. I'm even thinking about writing an omegaverse KibaNaru.

Then after those, who knows. I might start a new multi-chap KibaNaru or even SasuNaru, or I might choose to continue my story Together We Can or my FMA x Naruto crossover story. Lots of choices. Only time will tell.

 _ **Again, thank you guys for reading this story. Don't forget to leave a review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Announcement:

Hi. I'm sure those following the story will be surprised for an announcement although it's not about KibaNaru.

I've written a one-shot for NaruIno, something that will tell what would have happened if Naruto didn't decline Ino's offer back in Chapter 5. In any case you wanna read that, just go to my profile and look for 'Let's Do Ourselves a Favor'.

Or copy this link s/12913111/1/Let-s-Do-Ourselves-a-Favor


End file.
